Cerberus Archives: Canis Major
by Atelaar
Summary: Inuyasha has been in the modern world, training as a Weaponsmaster. Now, Sesshomaru is coming to town to get a new arm built. There goes the neighbourhood...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, folks! This story picks up where _Cerberus Archives: Canis Minor_ left off. **

Chapter 1:

Inuyasha scanned the night sky, seeing nothing but stars and the lights of an aircraft. Beside him, Jonathan Windrow, also known as the Dragon, checked his watch.

"Soon, Yasha."

The half-demon made a small sound and turned his gaze towards Jonathan's wife, Kirsten. The diminutive blue-haired mutant was checking her luggage and other gear for what seemed like the fiftieth time. Kagome was reading Kirsten's checklist to her in a quiet voice.

"I suppose that's everything, then," Kirsten sighed as Kagome read the last item on the list. She crossed her arms and stared upwards. "Nothing to do now but wait."

"Kirsty… _sensei_…" Inuyasha laid a clawed hand on her shoulder. "You don't need to go."

She patted his hand. "Don't worry about me with your brother, sweetie. I can handle him."

"Keh! How do you know? You've never met him."

"I've spent hours studying your memories of him, Yasha. I can handle him."

Inuyasha stared hard at the small mutant. She was not bragging, of course. Kirsten never bragged. She didn't need to. Cobra could take on a small army by herself and trash the lot of them without breaking a sweat. One demon lord should be no problem. Right? But she wasn't invulnerable. Inuyasha knew this first hand, for he had been responsible for breaking several of her ribs when he had lost control and transformed to full demon. Cobra had underestimated his strength in that form, but she would never do so again. Nor would she underestimate his brother.

"_Sensei_…" He wrapped his arms about her and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, stop worrying, puppy." Kirsten rubbed one of his ears. "Aren't you excited about seeing the cyborg-ship?"

"Yeah!" He let Kirsten go and looked up again. "They're taking a long time."

"Not so long. Psiax will scan the area before he deems it safe to come down. He'll make sure that there's no one but us in the area."

Jonathan had explained about the cyborg-ship to the half-demon earlier in the day, and Inuyasha couldn't wait to see it. The concept that the ship had once been a man was hard to grasp. He was also excited to know that his friends would be coming back with Kirsten and his brother – but he was careful not to let Kagome know about that tidbit of news. It would spoil the surprise. He couldn't wait to see Miroku again, and Sango – and damn it! – yeah, even Shippo.

"Here it comes," Jonathan said quietly.

Inuyasha saw an immense darkness blot out the stars, and panicked for a moment, his hand on the Tetsusaiga's blade. His hackles rose and he growled low in his throat.

"Stand down, Inuyasha," Kirsten snapped at him. "This is no enemy."

He removed his hand from his blade and watched as the bulk of the cyborg-ship settled into the huge clearing in the park they were in. He was surprised that an alien ship would dare to land so close to the quiet suburban streets, although to be honest, the nearest houses and apartment buildings were a good kilometer away.

Kirsten embraced Jonathan and kissed him soundly. Kagome threw her arms about her and hugged, wishing her good luck. Inuyasha hugged her and gave her a kiss, grinning as she fondled his ears again and told him to be good.

"And don't wear Kagome out, hear me?"

He gave her a wolfish grin. "I'll try, _sensei_."

The small mutant settled the weight of her sword between her shoulder blades and lifted one of her bags as the cyborg-ship touched down. She was in full battle gear and had her indigo hair tied back.

A hatchway opened near the bottom of the ship, and light spilled into the clearing. Two figures appeared at the top of the short ramp and made their way down, walking briskly. Inuyasha squinted against the glare and sniffed to catch their scent. He snorted and reared back a little. Their scent wasn't bad, just…subtly different, but there was no way he would ever mistake them for human, despite their outwardly normal appearance.

It seemed that their sense of smell was just as acute as his. The two men stopped at the bottom of the ramp, obviously sniffing the air. The smaller of the two stepped forward. He was dark-haired and blue-eyed, and very handsome. He embraced Jonathan warmly, and then Kirsten.

"Good to see you again, Briareus," Kirsten said. "I have two others with me that you haven't met before. This is Kagome and Inuyasha, both of Japan."

Briareus made a bow to Kagome, then turned to Inuyasha and clasped his hands together in front of him instead of offering to shake hands. "Greetings to you both. Are they travelling with us, Kirsten?"

"No. Just me. But we will be bringing back Inuyasha's brother and a few others."

"I see." Briareus regarded Inuyasha closely. "You are not completely human."

"Inuyasha is a half-demon," Kirsten said. "His brother is full demon. Will that be a problem?"

Briareus gave a feral grin. "Not unless he'd like to make it one. Hormidas, get Kirsten's other bag. Jonathan…"

Jonathan bowed. "I put my female's protection into your hands, Krajan Briareus. Guard her well."

"Be assured that I and my crew shall guard her with our lives. A message will be sent via Cerberus when you may expect us."

"Thank you."

With that, Briareus took Kirsten's arm and led her up the ramp. The other man picked up the rest of Kirsten's luggage and followed. The hatchway closed behind them.

Inuyasha was disappointed: he would have liked to have gone in and explored. But he realized that time had been of the essence, and another opportunity might come his way later.

They watched as the cyborg-ship lifted silently into the air and glided off into the night. Jonathan sighed and put his arm about Kagome's shoulders.

"So now you've seen a real UFO."

Kagome giggled. "They were very strange men."

"You have no idea."

"So what was that bit with Kirsten?"

Jonathan shrugged. "They have a male-dominated society, where females are generally under a male's protection. Basically, I made Briar responsible for Kirsty's safety while she's with them. As well, she will be regarded as his woman for the time being, and off-limits to other males."

Inuyasha paled. "She's not gonna…"

"No. It's a formality, Yasha. Rest assured that Briar won't lay a finger on her. Come on, guys, let's get home. I'm tired, even if you aren't."

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, and grinned. They had spent the better part of the day in his room, making love and napping in between. Now that they were together, he found it difficult to leave her alone for even a short period of time.

"When she gets back, I'm gonna have a few words with her about leaving me alone with two horny teenagers," Jonathan grumbled under his breath.

"Hey! I have about a hundred and fifty years to make up for!" Inuyasha grinned at him.

"Well, just don't make up for it all in a day, huh?"

OoOoOo

Briareus piloted the hoverdisk down to the shrine grounds and parked it behind some trees where it would not be easily seen.

"Are you sure you want to come?" Kirsten asked him again.

"Of course. Jonathan put your safety into my hands. You know how seriously I take that duty."

"Hmm. I just don't want you freaking out a demon lord, you know? Their sense of smell is very powerful."

Briareus smiled and patted the holster at his side. "I'll stun him if I have to."

They walked towards the Higurashi residence, lighted windows guiding their way in the darkness. Although they had planned to wait until midnight, Kirsten had thought they could risk coming down sooner, since it looked like the neighbourhood had mostly settled in for the night. She knocked at the back door and waited until Sota opened the screen.

"Mom! Cobra's here!"

"Hey, kiddo! What are you doing still up? You should be in bed."

The boy grinned at her. "And miss seeing you? Not likely."

Briareus and Kirsten came just inside the door and stood waiting for the lady of the house to put in an appearance.

"Oh! Come in, come in!" Mrs. Higurashi cried as she came from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dish towel. "Mavis is here and I've made something for you to eat."

"Thank you," Kirsten said in Japanese. "This is Briareus, a colleague of mine."

"Welcome. Oh, please do come in."

Kirsten whispered to Briareus to remove his footgear, as she slipped off her boots. He gave her a grin, but followed suit. They followed their hostess into the livingroom and knelt on the floor beside the table that had been set up and laden with dishes.

Mavis came into the room a few moments later. "Kirsty! And Briar too! Gee, it's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Mavis was a colleague of Kirsten's, a member of Psi One, and had been off-world until recently, studying magic and reaching the level of mage. When she had returned to Earth, she had been called by the magic of the now-activated Bone-eater's Well and had come to Japan with Kirsten and Jonathan to locate the node that had called to her so insistently. They had followed Kagome down the Well, and that was how they had met Inuyasha. Mavis had spent the last three months studying the Well, staying with Kagome's family when she was on this side, and staying with Kaede, the village priestess, when she was on the other.

Briareus began to rise so he could greet the pretty Chinese girl properly, but Mavis waved him down again, sinking gracefully to her knees.

"Briar insists upon coming with us," Kirsten said.

"Please," Mrs. Higurashi said. "Help yourself to food. Don't be shy. Here, I brought out some forks as well if you need them."

Briareus showed that he had learned to use chopsticks somewhere along the line. Kirsten raised an eyebrow at him, but he only smiled in return and complimented their hostess on the meal. Kirsten provided translation for him.

Soon enough, Mavis was getting to her feet and apologizing for taking their guests away.

"I'd like to go through the Well now," she said. "Kaede is expecting us, and we'll be able to catch up with any new developments before we see Sesshomaru in the morning."

"We're ready any time," Kirsten replied.

They took their leave of Mrs. Higurashi and went out to the Well house.

"Doesn't look like much, does it?" Briareus commented.

"Nope. Briar, you'll have to hold our hands as we go through."

Kirsten and Mavis linked hands, then each took one of Briareus' hands. Mavis activated the Well, and they leaped together.

OoOoOo

Kirsten watched the demon lord from the relative concealment of the trees. She had spent some time with the solidograph that Cerberus had made, so Sesshomaru's otherness would not bowl her over. But even the solidograph had not completely prepared her for the real thing.

He was taller than his brother, was Sesshomaru, and his hair was much longer, falling to his knees. Although the colour was silver like Inuyasha's, Sesshomaru's hair seemed finer. He did not have perky dog ears either. Two finely pointed ears rested on either side of his head, exactly where human ears would be. Sesshomaru shared molten gold eyes with his half-brother as well, but they had a more almond-shape to them. Sesshomaru bore the mark of his House on his forehead – a blue crescent-moon. His cheeks were striped with the magenta demon markings that Inuyasha lacked. Sesshomaru had a narrower face, and more aristocratic features – in fact, if Christian Akracem's skin had been pale instead of brown, the two men would have looked very similar – except for the ears.

_Lord! If Kelly thought Inuyasha was gorgeous – she'll positively freak over his brother! _Kirsten smiled at the thought of her two friends. Christian was half-human and half-Tricon, living on Earth to escape the prejudices of his home-world. His wife, Kelly, was a fashion photographer with her own agency now, thanks to Christian's wealth.

She turned her attention back to the demon lord, who had turned in his perambulations about the meadow and was approaching her place of concealment in a very nonchalant manner. Kirsten was not taken in for a moment.

Sesshomaru moved in a completely different manner than his brother. Every movement, every gesture seemed as if he'd thought it out in advance. Sesshomaru would _never_ fidget. In fact, he could remain so completely still, you were in danger of mistaking him for a statue. When he did move, he was so utterly graceful that you would find yourself forgetting to breathe. Grace, power, supreme control – this was Sesshomaru.

The only thing that marred his beauty was the fluttering of his empty left sleeve.

Kirsten gulped, then steeled herself. _Forget that he looks like an elf! Remember that he is a cold-blooded killer and may draw the Tokijin on you. Above all – remember what his name means!_

The small blue-haired mutant stepped from the trees and began a slow advance on the demon lord. She did not kid herself that he had not known she was there. She approached to within twenty feet of him and bowed, silently praying she was out of reach of his demon sword, if he should turn and lunge.

"So – you have decided to show yourself." His tone was mild, his voice deep and musical. Kirsten could have listened to him speak all day. Too bad he was a man – a demon, rather – of few words.

"My lord, I was told you wished to discuss a new arm."

"Yes. I would like to understand how this will be done. I have had poor luck in the past with replacements." A very small corner of his mouth tipped up for an instant. "Walk with me."

She came up to his side and he turned to look at her fully for the first time.

"_You_ are my brother's _sensei_?

Kirsten tried to repress a shudder as cold gold eyes examined her completely from head to toe, taking in her indigo hair, her skin covered with the small pearlescent scales that gave her the code name Cobra. His eyes flicked rapidly over her battle gear, examining her visible weapons. He nodded his head slightly, apparently satisfied.

"I am, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Ah. And how does my little brother?"

"Exceedingly well, my lord. You will find him much changed."

His mouth quirked again. "Hmm. You are what Mavis calls a Weaponsmaster?"

"I am, lord."

"And you are also a _scientist_." He stumbled a little over the unfamiliar word.

"I am."

"You speak our language well. Come. Explain to me how you will make a new arm."

Without further ado, he set off at a slow, measured pace across the meadow, expecting her to keep up with his longer strides. He did not bother to make sure she was following – he expected it of her.

So, for the next hour, Kirsten spoke to him. She explained how a bionic arm would work and what was involved. She explained about the necessity of coming to her place of work and what accommodations she had made for him and his retinue. And she explained what would be expected of him in return.

By the end of the conversation, they were sitting under a tree together – Sesshomaru cross-legged with his hand lying quietly in his lap, Kirsten on her knees before him, palms resting on her knees. His eyes were downcast, as he considered everything she had told him. Then, for the next hour, it was his turn to ask questions.

Finally, he leaned his head back against the tree, seemingly satisfied with Kirsten's answers. His long, clawed fingers tapped his knee for a brief moment, then stilled again.

"My arm," he began slowly. "My arm would have regenerated by now, under normal circumstances. However, I think it has not, because of the properties of the Tetsusaiga. Or perhaps the process has been abnormally slowed. Have you means of determining this?"

Kirsten nodded. "Yes, lord. However, it would not be my own technology that will tell us. I have a colleague – Mykan – whose race has developed machinery that can regenerate limbs. I have seen it work on another colleague of mine who was severely injured. We could check to see if there is any regenerative activity going on. If there is, we might opt for regenerating rather than rebuilding.

"I am sorry, lord. I did not realize that you and your brother had that capability, or I might have suggested the regenerating coils first."

"Inuyasha may not be aware of it. He is, after all, just a half-demon." Sesshomaru gave a delicate shudder. "Let me think on this a while longer, if I may. There is much to consider."

"Certainly, lord."

"I will send Jaken to you when I am ready to give you a decision."

Kirsten bowed her head, then stood and backed from his presence. As she turned to leave, his soft voice halted her.

"Lady Cobra…"

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I thank you for your time today."

"It was nothing, my lord. I will await your decision in the village."

Again, there was the slight quirk of his lips. He turned his gaze from her, effectively dismissing her. Although he was not looking at her, Kirsten bowed her head anyway, then headed for the village.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It was around mid-day the next day when a message was sent to Cobra to attend the demon lord.

They had just been about to sit down for some of Kaede's stew, when they heard the village children shouting and laughing.

"Now what has set them off, I wonder?" Kaede mumbled.

Mavis got up and stuck her head out of the door. She turned, laughing.

"That silly little imp is heading this way. Kirsty, Briar, you have to see this."

They joined Mavis in the doorway to watch Jaken's progress through the village.

The small, green imp was promenading along the main road with the Staff of Two Heads held before him. He kept his gaze fixed straight ahead and gave a disdainful sniff at the children gamboling about him. His air of self-importance made even the adults snigger behind their hands. When he reached Kaede's door, he stopped and banged the end of the staff against the ground.

"I have a message for Lady Cobra."

Kirsten stepped forward, trying very hard not to laugh. "I am she."

The imp's round yellow eyes grew rounder, if that was possible, and his tiny three-fingered hands gripped the Staff more tightly.

"L-lord Sesshomaru asks that you attend him at the tree where you parted company yesterday."

"I will come immediately."

"What about something to eat?" Briareus said to her.

"I can wait, Briar. It would not do to keep the demon lord waiting at this point."

Briar nodded his head. "Shall I come with you?"

"Not at this point. If Sesshomaru is going to come back with us, I will explain to him about you so he has some warning. I don't want him attacking you because you smell different."

Briar frowned. "I am not happy about this, Kirsten. I promised Jonathan…"

"I know. But if Sesshomaru did not intend to deal with me honorably, he would simply have attacked the village. He would not have sent his vassal. Now, go in and eat while the food's still hot, Briar. I will be fine."

Mavis brought Kirsten her sword harness, and watched as the mutant slipped it on. Briareus checked the harness for her, making sure all the straps were tight, but not binding. He patted her shoulder when he had finished.

"You're good to go."

"Thanks, Briar." She gave them a brief smile before stepping away from Kaede's hut. "Alright, Jaken. I'm ready."

Jaken turned and began to parade away. Kirsten felt silly following after the little imp, who was taking this duty very seriously. She shrugged and rolled her eyes. If it made him happy….

OoOoOo

Sesshomaru was standing under the tree, gazing across the meadow, watching as Kirsten came towards him. A corner of his mouth quirked upwards again.

She was…interesting, this strange little woman. That she was involved with his brother, he had no doubts, for he could smell the scent of the half-breed on her, faint as it was. Her body language was indeed that of a warrior, and a superiour one at that. He watched as she surreptitiously scanned the area with the ease of long practice. Her nostrils flared as his scent wafted towards her. Oh yes – she had talents, this woman. She was everything she said she was, and more.

Sesshomaru waited until she was within swordsreach before he gave her a correct inclination of his head. She bowed in return.

"You wished to speak with me, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Indeed. I have come to a decision on the matter we discussed."

She waited patiently for him to continue.

"I wish to come with you to see what can be done in terms of replacing my arm. Jaken…the payment."

The imp laid aside the Staff and ran into some dense shrubbery, emerging a moment later, lugging a chest that he could barely move. He flipped the lid open to reveal the contents.

Kirsten sucked in her breath. "My lord is too generous. This exceeds the necessary amount."

"Ah – but I have taken into consideration the cost of housing and feeding myself and my two retainers. I have… special requirements."

"I am sure we will do our best to accommodate those requirements, lord. However, it is still too much."

Sesshomaru was quite satisfied with her answer. Although she was fascinated by the display of fine silks, spices and jewels that lay within the chest, she was not tempted by them.

"I insist that this be taken as payment."

"Then, my lord, we will take only what is required. I trust you have no objections if the excess is used to help others in need."

"As you will." He waved at Jaken to close the chest. "There is the matter of transport."

"I am unable to take you to Canada through normal channels, my lord. Therefore, I have arranged … an alternative form of transport. I have colleagues who are not human who will transport us on their ship. This will take some hours, as they must come and go under the cover of darkness. There is a difference of time between here and my home. We will have use of their lounge for the ten to twelve hours we must be on board. However, private rooms are available if you wish to sleep or if you wish to have respite from the company of the others that will be travelling with us."

"Who is travelling with us?"

"Your brother's friends: Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and the cat, Kirara. I believe you are acquainted with them."

Sesshomaru's lip curled the tiniest bit. "Yes, indeed I am. Thank you, a private room sounds like a good idea."

"My employer, the Lady Tayne vas-Milan, has offered her home as accommodation for you and your staff. She will put her housekeeper and her driver at your disposal. I would take you into my own home, my lord, but I haven't enough room. As well, I have your brother staying with me, and I'm not certain you wish to share a roof with him at this time."

Sesshomaru's lip curled a tiny bit more. "If you wish to continue having a roof, it is a wise idea not to house us together."

Kirsten smothered a laugh. "Indeed, sir." She eyed the demon lord carefully.

Sesshomaru made certain that his body language said he was relaxed, although cautious. He was rather enjoying the verbal and non-verbal conversation he was having with this strange female. He sat down under the tree as he had the day before and pointed to the ground before him, indicating that she might sit as well. She inclined her head and graciously accepted his invitation. For a moment, he regretted that they were not in his ancestral home, that he might show her that he could be a proper host and offer refreshment.

He listened carefully as she explained about the cyborg-ship and the people who operated it. He was fascinated by the concept, although he had a mental picture of a boat that sailed through the air, and he knew that that could not be correct. He nodded his head gravely when Kirsten explained the cultural background of Briareus and his crew and asked if he would temporarily accept Mavis as his female. At the curl in his lip, she hastened to add that it was simply a formality, and he would not be expected to do anything other than escort Mavis on and off the ship.

"And yourself?" he inquired. "Who is your protector?"

"The Krajan is my protector until he can give me back into the care of my mate. Briareus and I have used this arrangement many times in the past – it is nothing new to us."

"And there is no difficulty regarding Rin and Jaken?"

"Not at all, my lord. In my time, it is customary to arrange child care for our children. I have a nanny - a person who is employed to look after children - that I share with another colleague. Rin can be placed with her during the day, unless you require that she be kept at your side. We also have child care facilities at my place of employment where she can stay with other children.

"As far as Jaken goes, my lord, he can attend you or stay at Lady Tayne's home, whichever you prefer. All I ask is that he abide by our rules and cooperate with me and my staff. There are many hazards in my world that could seriously injure or even kill an unwary being, and I should not like anything to happen to your retainers or yourself while you are with us. I shall be assigning several of my own staff to attend to you while you are on the company premises and can do the same for Jaken."

Sesshomaru nodded his head in satisfaction. He was surprised that Cobra would even care about the safety of his retainers, but she seemed quite adamant on the subject. Although he himself threatened Jaken with death and dismemberment on an almost daily basis, he could never bring himself to seriously hurt the little imp. It was a failing in him, he was sure, but there it was.

The thought of having other humans around him any time he left the confines of his hostess' home rankled a little bit, but he saw the necessity. Best to have a guide in unfamiliar territory until he became accustomed to how things were done. If his brother could make his way in this world of Cobra's, he had no doubt that he could do so as well.

"These arrangements seem acceptable," he said. "For now."

"We aim for flexibility, my lord. Arrangements can be altered as befits circumstances."

He nodded his head. "And when may we leave?"

"This very day, if you like. Your brother's companions are ready to go on a moment's notice – indeed, they have had several days to prepare. We should, however, leave after dark. I have explained the necessity of using the cover of darkness for our transportation."

"I am ready now. I will meet you by the Bone-eater's Well, then, at an hour past sundown."

Kirsten got to her feet and bowed. "We shall be waiting, Lord Sesshomaru."

OoOoOo

True to his word, Sesshomaru showed up at the Bone-eater's Well at the appointed time. Mavis and Cobra were waiting for him, but there was no one else in sight.

"We have taken the others across already, my lord."

"I see."

Cobra smiled at the small girl clinging to Sesshomaru's hakama.

"You must be Rin," she said. "Are you excited to be going on another adventure?"

"Oh, yes! Lord Sesshomaru says that there will be other children there."

"Yes. I have a son younger than you. He's looking forward to meeting you."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. There are lots and lots of things he's planning to show you."

Rin's pretty face lit up with excitement.

"First of all, though, we have to get you through the Well."

Kirsten held out her hand and the small child took it without hesitation. She stood the child up on the lip of the Well and put an arm about her waist to keep her from slipping as she pointed downwards.

"You are going to have to hold hands with Mavis and Jaken, and then you're going to jump into the Well."

"But I'll get hurt!"

"Oh no!" Kirsten laughed. "You won't even see the bottom of the Well here. There'll be a funny blue light and things will look strange for a moment – but don't let go of Mavis' hand, okay? When you do touch the bottom of the Well, it will be on the other side, in my time, and you'll come down light as a feather. There'll be someone on the other side to help you climb out, and then you'll be where Kagome lives."

"Really?"

"Yes. Kagome isn't there right now – she's at my home in Canada. But her mommy will be there. She's made special treats for everyone while we wait for the ship we're going to ride in. And you'll get to meet Kagome's little brother."

"Oh!" Rin's eyes were wide. "Can we go right now?"

"You sure can. Jaken, I'll need you to step up here and take the hands of Mavis and Rin. Don't let go until Mavis says it's alright."

The little imp was shaking with nerves. "Must I, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Jaken…do as Cobra bids you. You will be safe, on my honour."

"Yes, my lord. What about the Staff?"

"Give it here, Jaken," Kirsten said. "I'll stick it in my sword harness and take it across for you. Don't worry – it won't get lost."

"It had better not," Sesshomaru said, showing the tip of a very sharp canine tooth.

"Well, if it does, I'll let you toss Mavis back in after it."

"Hey!" Mavis sounded annoyed, but she grinned. "Why me?"

"'Cause he needs me to build him his new arm."

Sesshomaru watched approvingly as the two women exchanged smiles. They got on well together and obviously trusted each other. He had also been pleased with the way Cobra had treated Rin. He gave Rin and Jaken a nod as they grasped the mage's hands and jumped into the Well. There was a flare of blue light, and then they were gone.

"We will be next, lord," Kirsten said. "Mavis should be back in just a few moments, once she's made sure that Jaken and Rin are out of the Well."

It seemed like forever until Mavis was back again. Sesshomaru climbed up onto the lip of the Well and took Mavis' hand in his clawed one. He looked a little disconcerted when he realized that he had Cobra on his left – and no hand for her to grasp.

"If you'll pardon the presumption, my lord." Cobra grinned up at him, and wrapped her arm about his waist as she reached for Mavis with her other hand.

Heavens above! It had been…centuries since a female had been under his heart like this. And a cuddlesome one at that. Too bad she had a mate. Sesshomaru was so wrapped up in the sensations of having a warm, attractive female snuggled up to him and another grasping his hand tightly, that he barely noticed the transference through the Well. When Kirsten pulled away from him, he staggered for a moment, feeling somehow bereft.

"Here we are, my lord," Mavis said. "Are you able to climb the ladder, or will you need assistance?"

Sesshomaru's head snapped around to stare at the mage. "What?" He followed her pointing finger upwards. "Oh. Hmmph. I can manage on my own."

He leaped upward with hardly any effort at all and landed outside the Well, almost on top of a dark-haired handsome man.

"Ay-yi!" Sesshomaru yipped in sudden panic. This man was no human, and no demon, either. This must be the alien that Cobra had told him of. His scent was so otherworldly that the demon lord could think of nothing but to put distance between them until he could assess whether or not there was a threat. He landed awkwardly, over-balanced and fell on his rump in an undignified heap before the alien man.

Cobra was up and over the lip of the Well in an instant when she heard Sesshomaru cry out. She knelt beside him, extending a helping hand.

"My lord! Are you alright? What happened?"

Briareus bent to help him up as well. "I don't think he expected me to be quite so close, Kirsten. Let me assist you, Lord Sesshomaru. I am the Krajan Briareus. You will be travelling on my cyborg-ship."

Sesshomaru swallowed his pride with difficulty and allowed the two of them to help him to his feet. By this time, Mavis had climbed out of the Well.

"What happened?"

"Just a slight accident, is all," Kirsten said. "Nothing damaged, I think."

"I am fine," Sesshomaru growled. "Let us leave this place." If any of them even dared to smirk, he would slay them on the spot. He was almost disappointed that their concern seemed real and not at all contrived.

"Certainly, lord. Up these steps here."

Mavis led him up the steps to the doorway of the Well house, which was standing open. Sesshomaru stepped out of the door and into a different world from the one he was used to.

He stared about at the well-kept grounds of the shrine, lit by strange lights that did not use fire. Through the shrubbery and trees, he could see other lights – so many! The sounds and smells were disorienting, and he swayed on his feet.

Briareus came up beside him and lent him a steadying arm. "Easy there, my lord. Come this way, if you please. Mrs. Higurashi's home is just a short distance away, and she has prepared a meal for all of us while we await my ship."

Sesshomaru was grateful for the help, then despised himself for being overwhelmed by the new sensations all around him. But none of these people were laughing at him, no matter what they privately thought – their concern was quite real. He allowed himself to be helped over to the strange looking hut that was brightly lit.

A woman stood in the doorway, watching for them. She slid a panel open and gestured them inside.

"Come in, my lord, come in."

In an instant, Sesshomaru had had his boots removed skillfully by Mavis and replaced with slippers provided by his hostess. Before he knew it, he was seated before a table, and the smells of a most excellent meal ousted the unfamiliar scents of a different world.

"Please, Lord Sesshomaru, what may I serve you?"

He stared into the face of Kagome's mother. She was a pretty woman, and he could see where her daughter got her looks from. He indicated the dishes that he would try, and she quickly filled a plate for him. Everyone waited until he had picked up the chopsticks provided and had put a morsel of rice into his mouth. That seemed to be the signal for the rest of them to start eating. Sesshomaru did not have much of an appetite, even though the food tasted wonderful. He ate enough to be polite, and spent the rest of his time observing his new surroundings.

He was not the only one staring about with wide eyes, either. His brother's companions were just as disoriented as he felt, even though the monk managed to keep up a polite conversation with Kagome's mother and grandfather. Even the irrepressible fox demon was subdued, sticking close to Rin and Jaken.

"It is so wonderful to finally get to meet all of you," Mrs. Higurashi said. "I've heard so much about you from Kagome."

"It seems very strange to be here without Kagome," Sango said. "I keep expecting her and Inuyasha to come in."

Mrs. Higurashi laughed. "Oh, she'll be so excited to see all of you. She doesn't know you're coming. It's part of a birthday surprise for her. Sota and I will be coming over for a visit as well in about two weeks, so we will be there for her birthday."

"And does Kagome know that you're coming?"

Mrs. Higurashi grinned. "Nope. And none of you are to tell her, hear me?"

Briareus' comm-link chirped, startling Shippo and Jaken into jumping away from the table.

"My crew is calling me," Briareus explained to them and showed them his comm-link before opening the connection. "Briareus." He spoke rapidly in another language and put the comm-link away. "My ship is above, awaiting us. If we are finished, I will take the first group up on the hoverdisk."

The group hurriedly finished their meal, and sorted themselves out while they took proper leave of the Higurashi family.

Briareus brought the hoverdisk to an open space in the shrine grounds, and lifted up the heavy chest containing Sesshomaru's goods. He had taken care of this earlier for Kirsten by fetching it and having Mavis help him take it through the Well. He helped Sango, Miroku and the children onto the disk and told them to hang on, then lifted them into the sky.

Sesshomaru watched as the disk rose into the darkness, and found an even more profound darkness hovering above the shrine. This had to be the cyborg-ship.

It did not take long for the disk to return to pick the rest of them up. Wary of being dumped on his backside again, Sesshomaru deigned to allow Briareus to assist him onto the craft. Kirsten lifted Jaken up and helped Mavis clamber on. Before she got on herself, she shook Mrs. Higurashi's hand.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality, ma'am. We're looking forward to having you join us in a few weeks' time. Have you everything you need?"

"Just waiting on Sota's passport."

"Well – " Kirsten handed her a paper. "If there's any unreasonable delays or problems, contact this person and mention my name. They'll assist you in cutting any red tape."

"Why thank you. Safe journey, now."

"Thanks! See you soon."

Kirsten vaulted onto the hoverdisk in an easy jump. "Let's go, Briar."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, but I do own the others!**

**Thank you to Northern Star and merlinchris for their reviews. And many thanks to all the rest of you who have stuck with me: lyiint, Supreme Admiral of the Web, Maid of the Mer, fire-tiger-c, katanna tagurasha, mad ninja skills part one, inu merc77, D-Chan3, Realm of Sadfaith, and all the rest of you who have not yet made yourselves known. **

Chapter 3:

Sesshomaru stood beside Miroku, both of them staring out a viewing port, mesmerized at the sight of the blue planet swimming in the void below.

"An amazing sight, is it not, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Truly amazing, monk. I have never seen the like."

Miroku glanced up curiously. Sesshomaru was being uncharacteristically nice. He had shown exemplary good manners when they had been at the Shrine – not that Miroku thought Sesshomaru's manners were normally bad. It was just that the monk was well aware of the demon lord's feelings towards humans in general. Kirsten had told him why the demon was travelling with them, and he shuddered inside, wondering how the meeting between Sesshomaru and his younger brother would go.

For himself, he was eager to see his _hanyou_ friend again. Kirsten had said they would find the half-demon much changed, and Miroku hoped that it was for the better. Inuyasha's hair-trigger temper could be trying sometimes, but it kept life from being too dull.

A sudden movement made him turn his gaze towards the demon lord once more. Sesshomaru had turned and was making his way across the lounge in a leisurely manner. The ship's doctor, Leager, had been sitting by the door with Kirsten, and stood up as the demon approached.

"I was told that you had a room for me."

Sesshomaru waited as Kirsten translated. Leager nodded and indicated that the demon should follow. Miroku watched the two of them leave, with a frown on his face.

"Lady Kirsten," he said. "Do you not think that Sesshomaru is behaving oddly?"

Kirsten shrugged. "You would know better than I, Miroku. He has been nothing other than mannerly and polite towards me."

"That's my doing." Mavis came up to them. "When he wasn't looking, I put a binding geas on him. He'll find himself incapable of drawing his weapons on us, unless he must do so in self-defence."

"Mavis!"

"Well – oh – talk to Mykan about it! Didn't he suggest that we find a way to bind Sesshomaru's power?"

"And what will you do if he discovers what you've done? He won't be happy."

"He'll just have to do what the rest of us do: shout and stomp his feet. If it looks like he'll behave without it, I'll remove it. Promise. In the meantime, enjoy it."

Sango joined Miroku at the port. "It's so beautiful, isn't it?"

He slipped an arm about her waist and let her put her head on his shoulder. "Nearly as beautiful as you."

With a little more privacy, their courtship had proceeded a lot faster than it had been doing. They had hashed out a lot of the problems in their relationship and things were going very smoothly for the moment. The only thing they were unable to decide on was a wedding date.

"I never realized how big the world was."

Miroku chuckled. "Neither of us has been out of our own country. Of course, we'd have no idea."

"I think I'd like to travel."

"As if we don't do enough already."

"I meant to other countries, other places." She biffed him on the shoulder.

"So – we will begin with this journey, no?"

"Hmmm. I'm so looking forward to it. Now we'll be able to see for ourselves all the things Kagome talked about."

"Yes. Inuyasha spoke of places with tall towers that touched the sky and buildings called churches with coloured windows in his last letter. I'd like to see those."

"It's so odd to get a letter from him, isn't it? He's learned to read and write very quickly."

"Inuyasha isn't quite as stupid as we'd like to think him. He's just never had the opportunities for an education of any sort. It's rather sad how his birthright has been denied him."

"You think things would have been different if his father had survived?"

Miroku nodded. "Very different for our quick-tempered friend. His father acknowledged him as a son, after all – he named him and left him the Tetsusaiga. He wouldn't have done that if he hadn't intended to treat Inuyasha as legitimate. And according to Myoga, Inuyasha's mother was indeed married to the Lord of the West, even if it was against her family's wishes."

"Then why did Sesshomaru and his mother's family both deny him?"

Miroku shrugged. "Sesshomaru dislikes humans, remember? Perhaps he felt threatened by his father's new marriage. We don't know about the relationship between Sesshomaru and his father – perhaps his father had planned to disinherit him and died before he could do so. As far as Izayoi's family goes, they wouldn't want to keep a reminder around of their daughter's 'shame'."

"How sad for Inuyasha."

"Hmm. I think all he's ever really wanted is a place in the world."

"How do you think he and Kagome are doing?"

Miroku grinned. "Perhaps their relationship has blossomed, like ours has. Well, we'll find out in a few short hours, won't we? Do you wish to get a room, Sango, and get some sleep before we arrive?"

"That sounds like a good idea. Coming?"

Miroku shook his head. "As tempting as it sounds, no. Ouch! Of _course_, we'd have separate rooms, my love – no need to hit me! No – I'd like to stay here and watch as we chase the sun around this beautiful world of ours. I shall never see another marvel as great as this in my life, I think."

OoOoOo

Once again, Inuyasha found himself scanning the sky anxiously. He was hard put to hide his excitement from Kagome. It was going to be wonderful to be together with their friends again – and this time, Inuyasha would have so much to show them, and teach them, too.

However, he was NOT looking forward to meeting his brother once more. Relations between them had never been amiable, even though Sesshomaru seemed to have toned down his attempts to kill him.

Both Tamisé and Christian were here tonight as well, having brought everyone down from the retreat that afternoon. Tamisé had given Inuyasha a dozen of his men and women as an honour guard. Inuyasha was not sure that an honour guard would impress his brother.

Inuyasha tugged at the cuffs of the black wrapped jacket he wore. It was similar to Tamisé's dress formals, but he did not have Tamisé's House insignia. Since he had no idea what his own insignia was, he was using Jonathan's dragon, picked out in silver on his breast. Kagome had brushed his silver hair until it glistened, and had put it in a loose braid.

"You look terrific," Kagome told him, sliding her arm around his waist.

He put an arm about her and smiled down at her. "Thanks."

"Don't be so nervous."

"Keh! I'm not."

Behind him, TC snickered. He shot a warning look at her over his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, if you were any more nervous, you'd be hopping from foot to foot," Kagome said. "It's _only_ Sesshomaru."

"_Koibito_, that's like saying it's _only_ a small dragon."

"Hey!" Jonathan protested. He was not a very tall man, and sometimes was a little sensitive about his height.

"Sorry, Jon. No offense."

"Here they come," Tamisé announced. "Stations, please."

Kagome tugged Inuyasha's head down to give him a quick kiss, then stood away.

The cyborg-ship settled silently in the clearing, and the hatchway opened. Kirsten and Briareus exited the ship first, her hand on his arm. Briareus placed Kirsten's hand into that of her husband's.

"Jonathan, here is your mate back safe and sound. I pass her back into your care."

"Thank you, Krajan Briareus."

Briareus stood aside. "May I present to you Sesshomaru, Lord of the West."

At this point, Jaken came down the ramp, the Staff of Two Heads held before him, much as he had entered the village earlier. Next to come down was Mavis, holding Rin by the hand. And then, the Lord of the West himself.

Sesshomaru proceeded down the ramp with a stately gait. He paused at the bottom of the ramp and thanked Briareus for the transportation and his hospitality. Briareus bowed in return.

The demon lord then turned to survey the group before him. There were three men standing at the bottom of the ramp. Two of them were as tall as himself, and the third of medium height. He could tell immediately that the two tall men were not human, but this time, he did not allow himself to react to their scents.

"Allow me to present to you Tamisé Okronnorch of Atelaar, Mobile Forces Coordinator for Atlantis Base, and Vice-President of External Affairs for TDN International," Kirsten said to Sesshomaru.

The tall redheaded man took a step forward and bowed. "Welcome, Lord Sesshomaru. I hope that we can make your stay with us pleasant." Kirsten translated his words for Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru inclined his head. "Thank you."

"And this is Christian Akracem of Tricon, our Chief Tactician," said Kirsten, indicating the other tall man.

Sesshomaru allowed his glance to flick over the Tricon. He had silver-white hair not unlike his own, and worn long, falling halfway down his back. His skin was the colour of milk chocolate and bright sapphire blue eyes gazed back at him. He was beautiful, but certainly not effeminate.

"And this is Jonathan Windrow, also known as the Dragon, and my husband."

The smallest of the men stepped forward and bowed. Well! There was no mistaking that this must be Cobra's mate. He had the same scaled skin, although his hair was a lighter shade of blue. Dark blue eyes regarded him gravely.

That these three men were superiour warriors, Sesshomaru did not doubt for a moment. They had none of the arrogance he had often seen in the Feudal lords, but they did exude an air of competence. Sesshomaru understood implicitly that Tamisé was the one in charge, at least in these environs.

"I am sure you are eager to see your brother again," Tamisé said.

The demon lord's chin came up as Kirsten translated the words, but he made a noncommittal response. Most of the time, he could care less about his half-brother, but being in the company of Inuyasha's _sensei_ had intrigued him. What changes had she wrought in his quick-tempered vulgar brother?

Tamisé gestured behind him, and the three men stood aside so Sesshomaru could see the honour guard that had been brought, and in the midst of them, another warrior of the same calibre as the alien men.

This man was not quite as tall as Tamisé and dressed in similar clothes, but with the dragon insignia that was worn by Jonathan. Long, silver hair was held back in a loose braid that hung over a broad shoulder, and bright gold eyes reflected the light from the ship's hatch. A plain sword harness carried the Tetsusaiga, and a clawed hand rested on the hilt. The man made a very correct bow.

"Welcome, _oniisan_. I trust you are well."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Yes, indeed, there had been changes wrought in his brother. He came forward to within swordsreach.

"Well, little brother," he said. "I see that _someone_ has succeeded in teaching you some manners."

Inuyasha's hand tightened on the Tetsusaiga's hilt, but he said nothing. Sesshomaru nodded slightly. The young _hanyou_ was learning to rein in his temper.

"Hmmph. Are you in charge of these men, Inuyasha?"

"For tonight."

Sesshomaru surveyed the honour guard, noting the women among the men. He nodded in their general direction. "Very good. And where is that girl you keep with you? Is she not here tonight?"

"I am here, Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome stepped forward, and Sesshomaru took an involuntary step back, his nostrils widening as he caught her scent.

"I see that we have some things to discuss, brother." Sesshomaru's voice was low and meant only for Inuyasha's ears. He would not embarrass the girl if it were not common knowledge.

"Yes, sir," the half-demon replied, with a ghost of a smile. "I believe we do."

"Very well, then. You will attend me tomorrow." Sesshomaru turned and went back to Kirsten.

Inuyasha let out a small sigh. "I guess that went well."

Kagome slid a hand around his biceps. "At least he didn't attack you out of hand. What things do you have to discuss with him?"

Inuyasha grinned down at her. "He can tell, you know, Kagome. He knows about us."

"So why's it any of his business?"

"Later, little one. I have a surprise for you, and I think it's just coming down the ramp now."

Kagome glanced towards the ship and did the classic double take. "S-Sango? Miroku?"

Sango and Miroku were indeed coming out of the ship. Shippo was perched on Miroku's shoulder, his head swivelling around as he took in all the new sights and scents. Kirara was curled into Sango's arms, hesitant to walk on her own until she had assessed the situation from a safe haven.

"Oh gods!" Kagome cried. "It's you! It's really you!"

The girl ran up the ramp and threw her arms about Sango, as Kirara jumped away. "Oh Sango! It's you! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Kagome!"

The two girls embraced warmly.

"How about one for me?" Miroku grinned.

"Only if you watch your hands, you pervert," Kagome said, then came over to hug her other friend.

"How about me?" Shippo jumped at Kagome and clung tightly to her. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too! Oh, I'm so glad to see all of you!"

"Where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked, trying to make out his form in the darkness. As far as she could see, no one was wearing red.

"I'm right here, slayer."

Before Sango could move, a handsome man in black and silver had vaulted onto the ramp and pulled her into his arms, kissing her soundly. Sango staggered a little when she was released, and found strong clawed hands steadying her.

"Inu…Inuyasha?"

There was the sharp-toothed grin she remembered, and amusement was dancing in golden eyes.

"You've changed…"

"Keh. Y'think?"

Before the slayer could even think to smack the half-demon for his presumption, he had jumped over to Miroku and had his arms about him, pounding him on the back.

"Gods, how I've missed the two of you!" Inuyasha cried.

"Not quite so hard!" Miroku protested. "I think you've gotten stronger, Inuyasha."

"No doubt. Kirsty feeds me well, then makes me work it off. Hey, Shippo!"

Inuyasha mussed Shippo's hair and dropped a kiss on the top of the little demon's head.

Shippo stared at him, his jaw dropping open. "Inuyasha? Boy, you _are_ different!"

"Yeah, well – you're gonna find that a lot has changed around here, squirt." He leaned over and said quietly in Shippo's ear. "No more sleeping with Kagome. That's my job."

Shippo looked at each of them, then comprehension dawned. "Awww right! 'Bout time, you big jerk."

"Watch it, runt, or I'll punt you into next week." But Inuyasha was grinning as he slid his arm about Kagome's shoulders.

Sango's mouth fell open. Miroku stared. Kagome blushed, but snuggled against Inuyasha's side. The half-demon rubbed his cheek briefly against hers and grinned at his friends.

"Oh! Um… congratulations, I guess," Sango stuttered. Her glance at Kagome promised an interrogation later.

"Why, you sly dog!" Miroku grinned. "You finally got up the nerve, did you?"

They were interrupted by Tamisé's call to attention. Miroku and Sango took their leave of Briareus, thanking him again for the transportation.

The cyborg-ship had rose once more into the sky before Inuyasha smacked his forehead.

"Damn! I still didn't get a chance to see what it was like on board! You'll have to tell me _every_thing, Miroku!"

OoOoOo

NOTE: For those of you who noticed where Tamisé hails from – before you get _too_ excited, just be aware that I am NOT six-feet tall, I do NOT have red hair, I AM human and Atelaar was something I would have no trouble remembering.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Sesshomaru sat stiffly on the forward-facing seat of the stretch limo with his brother on one side and Tamisé on the other. Mavis, Rin and Jaken occupied the back-facing seat. Mavis held Rin on her lap and was pointing out things to her through the window of the car. Jaken stared out of the window on his side, his mouth hanging open in amazement at everything he saw.

"Lady Tayne sends her apologies for not being at home to greet you properly, Lord Sesshomaru," Tamisé was saying as Inuyasha translated. "They have had a death in the family and she will be unable to return for a few more days. In the meantime, her housekeeper, Mrs. Willard, will see that you have everything you require."

Sesshomaru nodded. He wanted badly to gawk out of the window as well, but that would have made him look undignified.

"Here we are," Tamisé announced.

They waited until Leo opened the doors before getting out of the car. Tamisé led the way to the main entrance of a stately mansion.

"We typically use the kitchen door," the tall redhead said, grinning. "But Mrs. Willard will have my head if I bring 'his lordship' through the kitchen like a commoner."

Mrs. Willard had the front entrance open as they mounted the first of the three steps of the porch.

"And here ye are already! Do come in, milord. On behalf of Lady Tayne and Mr. Newcastle, welcome."

Sesshomaru nodded as his brother translated. "My thanks."

Sesshomaru allowed himself to stare around his new environs. This place was radically different from a modern Japanese home. Everything seemed so large! The furniture was quite different, and he was not certain what some of the pieces were used for.

"I'll be takin' you right up to your rooms," Mrs. Willard said. "You must all be tired."

The group followed her up the broad main staircase.

"I've put the young miss in here," Mrs. Willard said, indicating a pretty room decorated in pinks. "And Mavis, you're right next door in the blue room. Master Jaken, I've put you in here and Lord Sesshomaru will have Tam's old suite."

Rin clapped her hands in delight at the pretty room she had been given. "Oh look, Lord Sesshomaru! I've never seen such a bed! Have you?"

"No, Rin. Never. I imagine that it is quite comfortable, though. Perhaps you'd like to try it now."

"I'll tuck her in," Mavis said, taking the child by the hand. "Good night, everyone."

Jaken stuck his head into the room he had been given. "Oh, that's far too grand for me! I should be staying with Lord Sesshomaru."

"I can have Leo bring in a cot, if you want," Mrs. Willard said. "Here, my lord. This is your suite."

Sesshomaru walked into a cozy sitting room and looked about at the unfamiliar furniture. The room was furnished with a handsome cherrywood desk and a comfortable-looking chair in one corner. There was a loveseat and another easy chair across the room, facing a large television. Bookcases along the walls held reading materials. Sesshomaru, of course, did not know the names of many of these things, but he could, for the most part, deduce their function.

Mrs. Willard indicated a door at the far end of the room. "And the bedroom is through here, milord. There's a bath attached and another door out to the hall.

Sesshomaru stepped into the bedroom and surveyed the contents. The bed was huge, much larger than he needed, and there were pieces of furniture designed to hold clothes, as well as an alcove for more storage. The bathroom was large as well, containing a huge bathtub, as well as a showerstall, toilet and sink.

"Very nice," he said.

"Now, are you needing anything else, milord? Anything to eat or drink before you retire?"

"Nothing, thank you."

The housekeeper bobbed a curtsey and left Sesshomaru with Tamisé and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru heard her speak to the young driver, who was bringing in a trunk of clothing. His brother coughed for his attention.

"Let me show you how some of these things work, _oniisan_," Inuyasha said.

The half-demon quickly explained the function of in the bathroom, showing Sesshomaru how to flush the toilet and turn the sink taps on and off. In the bedroom, he showed him how to turn the lights off and on. Back in the sitting room, he showed him how to turn the television on and off.

Sesshomaru had jumped back a little when the television had come on and a late-night newscast blasted into the room. Inuyasha quickly turned the sound down, then demonstrated how the remote worked to change the channel. Jaken pressed his face against the screen.

"How did those people get in there?"

"They're not really in there, Jaken. The screen just shows pictures of them. They're somewhere else."

"What strong magic these people have!"

"Not magic, imp. It's technology. A whole different thing."

Sesshomaru suddenly envied his brother. Inuyasha had had time to get used to these marvels and seemed very comfortable around them. It would take some time before Sesshomaru could become as competent in their use.

"Do you want a cot brought in for Jaken?" Inuyasha asked him.

"No. I think I shall be fine on my own. Jaken, you may assist me with my armour, and then retire to your own room."

"Yes, my lord."

"You will attend me in the morning, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said. "And we will take care of certain matters then."

Inuyasha bowed his head. "I will be here first thing, brother."

"Good night then. And good night to you as well, Tamisé. Thank you for all your help."

"Good night, Lord Sesshomaru. We will see you tomorrow."

OoOoOo

When Inuyasha returned to the Windrows' house, he found Kagome and Sango curled up together on the livingroom couch, nattering away a mile a minute. Miroku sat in Jonathan's favourite armchair, smiling indulgently.

"Where's Jon and Kirsty?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Gone to bed. Ryan's going to stay at Tam's so Miroku can have his room and Sango and Shippo will have mine."

"And you?" He gave her a naughty smirk and raised an eyebrow.

Kagome blushed. "Like you'd let me sleep anywhere else but with you."

"So…" Miroku said. "When did all this happen anyway? Not that I'm not happy for you both."

"Well, truthfully, not that long ago," Inuyasha said. "Come on, Miroku. I'd like to talk to you, and we're just in the girls' way."

Miroku followed Inuyasha outside. "This is so strange, Inuyasha, to be on the other side of the world. To me, it feels like morning."

"Keh. You'll adjust in a few days."

"So…"

Inuyasha examined his nails. "Yeah…"

"I understand that you let Kagome go with another man for a while."

"Yeah. Tamisé said it was better to let her discover for herself that it was a mistake. It was _hard_, though, Miroku. I'd smell David on her and want to go berserk. But she came back to me when she realized that I would treat her better than that asshole. That I would never force her to do anything she didn't want to. This sleeping together thing was her idea – not that _I'm_ complaining, mind you. I feel like I've been in heaven these last few days."

Miroku smiled. "You look more relaxed than I've ever seen you, Inuyasha. And you smile a lot more. Even your brother wasn't able to provoke you."

Inuyasha laughed a little. "Yeah – that was amazing in itself. But tomorrow morning, I have to go talk to him about Kagome. And I'm going to try to have a serious discussion about him and me. About my future. 'Cause there is _gonna_ be one, monk! I have someone now, to look after, to care for, to build a life around."

"Sounds very serious, Inuyasha."

"Miroku… this party we're having for Kagome's birthday – she doesn't know about it yet. She thinks we're just going to hear Tam's band play. But at that party, I – I'm hoping to become betrothed to her. I'm gonna ask her to marry me. I have to speak to her mother first, when she gets here, but whether she gives her permission or not, I'm gonna ask Kagome."

Miroku felt himself grin from ear to ear. "That's marvelous, Inuyasha! I'm sure her mother will give permission."

"Y'think so? She did promise me she wouldn't stand in our way, as long as it was what Kagome wanted."

"I had the opportunity to meet her mother before we had to leave. She's a very nice woman. I'm sure there won't be any problems."

"I hope not, Miroku." Inuyasha yawned. "Sorry! It's very late for me, and I have to get up early tomorrow. When Sesshomaru says 'first thing', I know he means it. I'll be going over there for breakfast, I think. Then afterwards, we can spend some time together. Kirsty won't want to jump right back into training – there'll be paperwork she has to catch up on." Suddenly, Inuyasha grinned evilly. "I should introduce you to Sharon, her secretary."

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Oh – I think you'll like her. She's a woman after your own heart."

"My…? Wait a minute, Inuyasha – is this going to get me into trouble with Sango?"

"Probably!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru turned his head towards the doorway of the bedroom. He was lying in the middle of the huge bed, unable to do more than doze. He could hear birds singing outside the window and a tiny streamer of light had found its way through the curtains.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I'm awake, Rin. What is it?"

The small girl climbed up onto the bed and crawled over to him. "I couldn't sleep any more."

He raised his hand and brushed hair from her face. "I had problems sleeping too. Inuyasha says it will take a few days to get used to."

"Your brother seems very changed, my lord."

"Hmmph. Yes. Go get Jaken for me, will you? I need to get up now."

"Yes, my lord."

Rin clambered down and ran through the door. Sesshomaru watched her go and smiled to himself. Funny how a mere human could worm their way into your heart if you weren't careful.

There was a clatter of dishes in the sitting room. Sesshomaru sat bolt upright in the bed, flung the blanket aside and was about to investigate, but remembered in time that he was wearing nothing but his hair. A strange aroma drifted in from the other room.

Jaken waddled in and began to investigate the alcove for suitable clothing for the day to lay out for Sesshomaru's approval.

"Good morning, my lord."

"Jaken – what is that smell from the other room?"

"Oh that! That human woman brought in a tray for you. She says it's fresh scones with jam, whatever they are, and green tea."

"Jaken… how did you understand her? She does not speak our language."

"Lady Mavis laid down a translation spell, my lord. She says that will do until we are taught English."

"And if I do not wish to learn this … English?"

"Well, my lord, it would make things easier for you. Lady Mavis says they have a machine that will teach it to us in a short while. She says that Inuyasha and Kagome both used the machine to learn English."

"Hmmph." Sesshomaru indicated the clothing he would wear. "I would like a bath, Jaken. Do you think you might be able to work the… the faucets?"

"I can manage, my lord, I'm sure."

The imp disappeared into the bathroom.

Sesshomaru rose from the bed and padded into the sitting room, after making sure that Rin was not in the room, nor anyone else, since he wore nothing at all but his skin. He flicked a strand of hair back over his shoulder and shook his mane, scratching the back of his head. A good wash, some food in his belly, and he just might be in a mood to speak with his brother without starting a fracas.

The tray was laid out on the desk, burdened with intriguing objects. The cup was strange, having a different shape and a handle, and it sat in a shallow dish. But the teapot looked familiar in shape, at least. He poured himself a cup of tea, then examined the scones with their wonderful aroma. Normally, he disdained human food, but this smelled… wonderful. There were numerous small pots also on the tray, begging to be examined as well. He sniffed each of them until he found one that intrigued him more than the others. A small spoon was apparently to be used to scoop the contents out and onto a sliced scone.

It was hard working with only one hand, but he managed. His first bite of scone with cherry jam elicited a pleased exclamation. Before he knew it, he had finished the scone and was investigating the pots of jam again for a different flavour for another slice of scone.

"Your bath is ready, my lord."

"Bring in my tea, if you will, Jaken."

Sesshomaru went back the way he came, long hair swishing about him, and nibbling on a scone slathered this time with blueberry preserves. He set down the scone on the edge of the tub as he used a towel bar to assist him in getting into the water. He settled back with a sigh, then finished the scone in two bites as Jaken brought in the tea and set it on a small table beside the tub.

"The human said there would be a more substantial breakfast downstairs, my lord," Jaken offered.

Sesshomaru made a noncommittal sound. The water was pleasantly warm, just the temperature he liked, and he let the heat seep into his muscles. The imp found a washcloth, discovered the mild unscented soap that had been left and began to wash his liege briskly.

Sesshomaru sighed gustily as Jaken washed his hair for him, the small fingers kneading his scalp.

"All finished, my lord."

"I will call you when I wish to get out, Jaken. Leave me now, so I may finish my tea in peace."

Jaken bowed his way out of the room.

Sesshomaru wrapped long fingers around the cup and lifted it. The tea had cooled somewhat, but still warm enough to drink. He leaned his head back. This bath was smaller than what he was used to, but still very pleasant. He could get used to this very easily.

He finished his tea and called for Jaken. The small imp flung a towel about him as he stepped out of the tub and briskly dried him. The towel was marvelously soft and absorbent. Sesshomaru thought he remembered how to use the toilet, and ordered Jaken out as he did so. Well – this was much more convenient than a chamber pot or behind a bush! Nothing was left behind to offend his sensitive nose.

He allowed Jaken to dress him and shook out his drying hair. Jaken found a brush and pulled it carefully through the silver flow, teasing out any tangles.

At last, Sesshomaru felt ready to face this interesting new world. He lifted his head, testing the air. Ah! His brother had arrived.

This should be a most… diverting interview.

OoOoOo

Inuyasha had let himself in the kitchen door of Tayne's house, calling out to Mrs. Willard to let her know he was there. She came bustling in a moment later, tying an apron around her waist.

"There you are, laddie! I was just about to start up breakfast for everyone. Bubble and squeak for you today with your eggs and bacon? Or Toad in the Hole? It's been settin' an' the sausage is done."

"Oh – Toad in the Hole, definitely!" Inuyasha grinned. "I'll just go upstairs and get the toad."

"Now, don't speak ill of your brother's retainer. He's a strange little beastie, I grant you, but he serves his lordship well." Mrs. Willard grinned and biffed him on the shoulder. "Anything else your brother might like?"

"I don't think my brother's nose could stand bubble and squeak," Inuyasha said. "He might like waffles, though, or pancakes. Or better still, bloody steak."

"No steak this mornin', luv, but I can make kidneys for him, if he likes."

Inuyasha would have wagged a tail if he had one. "Sounds great!"

"Ack!" said Mavis, coming into the kitchen at this point. "Kidneys? My stomach's rebelling already, and it's not even that time of the month."

"I shall make a number of different things, Mavis," Mrs. Willard promised. "Not everyone likes kidneys first thing. And here's the wee lassie. 'Mornin', Rin. How about some cereal for you?"

Rin looked confused. "Some fruit would be nice, if you have it. I don't want to be a bother."

"No bother, lassie. Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha pulled open the fridge and began to root through the crispers for fruit he thought Rin would like. Mrs. Willard reached above him for the meats she wanted.

"Bring the eggs with you," the housekeeper instructed, her hands full already.

Inuyasha snagged the carton of eggs and used his foot to kick the door shut. He washed the fruit for Rin and put it all in a bowl, so everyone could help themselves. He found several boxes of cereal and put them out as well.

"You'd like this one, Rin," he said, pointing at the Rice Krispies. "It's nice with milk and fruit cut up on top of it."

"Okay." She eyed the box dubiously.

Inuyasha found her a bowl and poured her some cereal, then sliced a few strawberries on top and threw a scattering of blueberries on the cereal as well.

"There y'go, kid. I think you'll like that."

He showed her how to use the spoon.

"It's… it's good!" cried Rin, having taken a small mouthful.

Inuyasha grinned from ear to ear. "Would I steer you wrong?"

He sat down with Rin and watched as Mrs. Willard set the kidneys to cooking in one pan and the eggs and bacon in another. Mavis was handling the pancakes.

"Be a luv, and set out some plates, will you?" Mrs. Willard called over her shoulder, as she finished off the Toad and put it in the oven to bake.

"Sure."

Inuyasha set places at the table quickly, and brought pitchers of juices from the fridge for good measure. Rin munched her cereal with wide eyes as she watched the goings-on.

"Well," said a deep, measured voice from the doorway. "I see that they have found a use for you, little brother."

Inuyasha grinned over his shoulder at his brother as he poured orange juice for Rin.

"'Morning, _oniisan_. Mrs. Willard's making a few of her specialties for you."

"What are you eating, Rin?"

"They call it 'cereal', my lord. And Inuyasha put fruit on it for me! It's very good – would you like some?"

Sesshomaru shook his head slightly. "Some other time, perhaps."

He sat down and waited patiently at the table until Mrs. Willard brought one of the pans over for his inspection.

"Kidneys, milord?"

At his nod, she put several on the plate in front of him. Bacon, eggs and a pancake were added.

"Chopsticks?" Sesshomaru was examining the unfamiliar cutlery before him. The only thing he recognized was a knife, and even that was strangely shaped.

Mrs. Willard looked nonplussed for a moment. "Oh dear!"

"Never mind, Mrs. Willard," Inuyasha said. "Tam sent me over with a few pairs. Let me cut these for you, _oniisan_."

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha cut his food for him with the strange implements and then produced a lovely pair of chopsticks for his use. He looked up, startled, as everyone else settled at the table and began to eat.

"It's the custom here," Inuyasha said quietly to him. "Tamisé has his staff eat with him and his family as well."

Sesshomaru gave a disdainful sniff, but said nothing. He poked a piece of kidney with his chopsticks and sniffed at it cautiously. He saw his brother grinning at him from the corner of his eye, and squared his shoulders. Well, if Inuyasha thought this was marvelous stuff, the least he could do was try it.

He was nearly startled from his seat at the sound of a bell. Jaken jumped up, his head swivelling around wildly as Inuyasha laughed.

"'Tis only the bell on the stove," Mrs. Willard said, getting up.

She inspected the contents of the oven. "Ah! Done to a turn, it is! I hope everyone left some room for Toad in the Hole."

Jaken squeaked and hid under the table. "T-toad?"

Sesshomaru fished him out by his collar. "Jaken…"

Inuyasha was laughing so hard, he was in danger of falling off his chair. He took a large serving from Mrs. Willard and made a great show of eating it, while Jaken trembled.

"Jaken…" Sesshomaru was in danger of smiling himself. "It's naught but pork. There's none of your relatives in there."

"I'll… I'll trust your nose, milord."

"Here, Jaken, try some." Inuyasha's grin was positively evil.

"I'll pass, thanks!"

OoOoOo

After breakfast, Inuyasha led Sesshomaru outside to the old, ornate fountain, thinking that his brother would like the quiet place. He watched as the demon settled himself on the edge of the fountain and surveyed the area.

"We're quite alone, " Inuyasha assured him. He stood quietly as his brother's eyes raked down, examining him minutely.

"You're barely dressed."

Inuyasha looked down at his running shorts and tank top. "For this time of year, this attire is considered acceptable in public. You didn't ask me to attend you so you could discuss my clothing."

"Hmmph. No. We should discuss the girl. Inuyasha, what have you done?"

Inuyasha's chin came up defiantly. "I've not acted dishonourably, Sesshomaru, except that we've anticipated our vows somewhat. And that was her doing – I would have waited longer for her, at least until we were formally betrothed, but she did not want to wait. I love her, and I intend to ask her family for her hand in marriage. And I will do this regardless of what you think or wish."

A small corner of Sesshomaru's mouth tipped upwards. "So adamant, little brother."

"Yes, I am. It would be nice to have your blessing as well, _oniisan_, as head of our House."

"Will she bring honour to our House?"

"I believe so. You don't know her as I do, Sesshomaru."

"I should hope not." Sesshomaru shuddered delicately. "Our House has seen enough disgrace with your mother…"

"There was nothing disgraceful about my mother's marriage to our father. She was of noble birth, as you well know! And she was true to Father." Inuyasha stopped and drew in breath, mentally counting to ten before playing his trump card. "It was _your_ mother who brought disgrace to our name, not mine. I've heard the stories, Sesshomaru. I know our father set your mother aside and took mine as his wife. Is that why you hate me? Because there were doubts cast on your legitimacy? Because Father might have disinherited you in my favour?"

"How did you hear these stories?" Sesshomaru felt anger rise in him, but he sat perfectly still, not daring to move lest he attack his half-brother.

"Myoga told me." Inuyasha sighed. "I don't doubt your legitimacy, Sesshomaru. You look too much like our father for anyone to think that you're the son of any other man or demon. You are Father's heir, and I accept that without question."

"Thank you." Sesshomaru's voice dripped with sarcasm. "So nice to know that you don't plan on ousting me."

Inuyasha shook his head. "I never did, Sesshomaru. But it would have been nice if you had come to my aid when I needed you. Instead, you let me grow up half-wild and untaught when my mother's family cast me out."

Sesshomaru turned to stare at his brother. "You are only a half-demon. And vulgar, at that."

"If I grew up in ways you don't like, it's because you weren't there to show me different."

In truth, Sesshomaru had ignored his younger brother until it had looked as if the half-demon would survive after all. He had only noticed him when he had reached an age where it was conceivable that he could challenge Sesshomaru.

"We've never liked each other, Sesshomaru. You hated my mother for displacing your own. You blame Izayoi for our father's death, but you know that's not so. If you need to blame anyone, it should be the old dragon."

"You deprived me of the pleasure of destroying him."

Inuyasha snorted. "You weren't interested in slaying him. Don't give me that."

"I still want the Tetsusaiga."

"And you think you'll be able to handle it with your new arm?" Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest. He would not give his brother the pleasure of seeing him hang onto the blade at his side as if he were afraid Sesshomaru would rip it out of its sheath.

Sesshomaru smiled grimly. "We'll find out, won't we?"

"You know, this whole fighting bit is pretty stupid. We're the only family we've got. If Father had lived, would he want us to be like this?

"I don't want your lands or your power, Sesshomaru, if that's what's worrying you. You're welcome to rule the House, just as you always have. I just want to be able to live in peace. To make a decent life for Kagome and me. A place where I can raise a family. I don't think that's too much to ask, is it?"

Sesshomaru said nothing.

"If I use the jewel to become human, I won't be able to use the Tetsusaiga anyway. Kirsten thinks that if I formally bequeath it to you, it'll accept you. But…I'm still not sure what I really want to do.

"Kagome – she loves me as I am. She don't care if I'm half-demon or human. And all that matters to me is my love for her.

"If I stay as I am – and we defeat Naraku… Sesshomaru… if you want, we could go with you. I'll help you run things as Lord of the West. But I don't want your holdings or your power. I only want what my father would have wanted me to have."

Sesshomaru had listened to this long speech from his younger brother with something close to amazement.

"There is a small estate that Father had put aside for you. I have set a steward over it."

Inuyasha stared at him. "I didn't know he'd left me lands."

"It would support your family well."

"And in return?"

"Your service to me."

"And that would be?"

"We will have to work it out."

"Fair enough."

Inuyasha stuck his hand out. Sesshomaru looked at it uncomprehendingly for a moment, then slowly reached out and took it. They solemnly shook hands. Sesshomaru usually disdained this human ritual, but it seemed to mean a lot to his brother.

"So…do I have your blessing to marry Kagome?"

Sesshomaru inclined his head. "Since you intend to do so whether I approve or not, I might as well approve. She has fire and spirit, that one."

"And will there be peace between you and me?"

Sesshomaru let a small corner of his mouth tip upwards. "We'll work on it."

Inuyasha gave his brother a very correct bow. "Thank you, _oniisan_. You are most gracious."

OoOoOo

**Recipes:**

**(I couldn't help but think of Rin and Jaken here – one bubbles and the other squeaks!)**

**BUBBLE AND SQUEAK** (recipe from thefoody dot com) 

Serves 4

450g (1 lb) potatoes, cooked and mashed

225g (8 oz) cabbage or brussel sprouts, cooked and finely chopped

25g (1 oz) butter or oil

1 onion, finely chopped

Heat the butter or oil in a large frying pan.

Add the onion and cook until soft and transparent.

Add the potatoes and cabbage (or sprouts).

Mix well. Fry over a medium heat, turning occasionally, for 15 minutes or until golden brown.

Serve with bacon and eggs for breakfast or as part of a supper dish.

_(Apparently, you can toss in any other left-over veggies you want, as well.)_

**(Couldn't resist a good pun!)**

**TOAD IN THE HOLE** (recipe from thefoody dot com)

Serves 4

8 pork sausages

110g (4 oz) plain white flour

300 ml (1/2 pint) milk

2 small eggs

½ tsp salt

Place the flour in a bowl, then make a well in the centre and break in the eggs. Mix in half the milk using a wooden spoon, work the mixture until smooth, then add the remaining milk. Beat or whisk until fully combined and the surface is covered with tiny bubbles.

Allow to rest for 15 to 30 minutes, whisk again before use.

Preheat oven to 230°C; 450°F; Gas 8.

Fry the sausages in a pan to lightly colour and remove excess fat, reserve the fat. Place the fat in a small roasting tin adding a little oil, if needed, to bring the amount of fat up to about 4 tbsp. Heat the fat until smoking hot, then pour in the batter. Add the sausage chunks and place into the hot oven.** _(Sounds like you need to cut up the sausage, although the recipe doesn't specifically say to.)_**

Bake for about 5-10 minutes at 230°C; 450°F; Gas 8, then reduce to 200°C; 400°F; Gas 6 and bake for 20 to 30 minutes or until the batter around the sausages has risen and is a deep golden brown.

Serve immediately, or the pudding will deflate.

**Both recipes sound good, don't they? If you try any of them, let me know how they turned out!**


	6. Chapter 6

A few thanks here:

To Northern Star for your review. And before I forget to address the issue again – you asked the difference between a Krull-fighter and Krull-dancer. They are more or less the same thing, Northern Star. Fighting a Krull at close quarters looks a lot like dancing, since you have to dodge four poison-tipped tentacles and a mouth full of teeth!

And thanks to all the new people who have joined us. Welcome!

I'm happy to get any and all comments from my readers, as most of you know! Don't hesitate to send a private message instead of a review, if you prefer. I enjoy hearing from all of you.

I did indeed try to make Toad in the Hole, and it was a dismal failure. As far as I can tell, it is supposed to have the consistency of Yorkshire pudding, and mine was a little too runny. Let me know if you try it and tell me how it turns out! Somebody's bound to have more success than I did!

OoOoOo

Chapter 6:

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha raised his head as he heard Kagome call his name. His eyes met his brother's for an instant, and he thought he saw for the briefest moment something close to envy in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Your female is calling you."

Inuyasha smiled at his brother. "She just wants to make sure that we're not destroying Tayne's property."

Sesshomaru tipped up a corner of his mouth. "I haven't so much as stepped on a flower, little brother."

"And we'd both better keep it that way. You haven't met Tayne yet, and let me tell you – I _don't _want to be on her shit list."

The demon lord wondered just what sort of woman his hostess was, as his brother turned and waved at Kagome, who was making her way up the incline from the park.

Sesshomaru watched as the young girl waved back. She was wearing shorts similar to Inuyasha's and a brief halter-top, her long raven tresses held in a ponytail that swayed with each step she took. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Goodness! She was practically naked in public! But he could not deny that it was somehow…attractive.

Inuyasha galloped down the hill to Kagome and picked her up, swinging her around while she laughed. He set her on her feet again and kissed her long and deep. Sesshomaru felt his heart clench as Kagome wound her arms about Inuyasha's neck and pressed herself against him. How long had it been since he'd enjoyed having a female that close to him? He envied the look in his brother's eyes as he gazed down at the young woman he had claimed.

Inuyasha began to speak to Kagome, who clasped her hands together and gave a little jump. He was likely telling her of their conversation, Sesshomaru guessed. She looked excited and happy. Sesshomaru's mouth quirked upwards the tiniest bit. It would be very pleasant indeed to have a female look at him in that manner.

He composed himself as his brother took the girl by the hand and led her up the hill towards the fountain where he was sitting. She stopped before him and gave him a slight bow.

"I'm so happy that the two of you will try to mend your differences," she said.

Well, obviously, Inuyasha had left out major parts of the conversation. It seemed that he had not spoken of marriage as yet to Kagome, and would not until he obtained her mother's permission.

Sesshomaru inclined his head towards her. "This pleases you?"

"I'd rather see the two of you get along together," Kagome said. "Did you spend a pleasant night?"

"It is difficult to get used to the difference in time. I feel as if I should be retiring now."

Kagome smiled. "My friends are taking a nap too. We're taking them shopping for clothes later. Would you like to join us?"

Sesshomaru plucked at the hem of his yukata. "What? This isn't acceptable here?"

Kagome giggled as she realized that he was actually joking with her. "I think you might feel a little out of place, my lord."

"I will take it under consideration."

"I'd like to take Rin with us as well, with your permission. I think she'd have fun."

"Very well."

"We'll go later today, when everyone feels a little more rested."

"You have no duties today?"

Inuyasha grinned and shook his head. "Kirsty wants to give everyone time to adjust a little more to the time difference. I'm doing some of my training at home instead of at the office. The only other thing I have today is a session with my tutor."

"Well, that's why I came over, Inuyasha. Mrs. Mikata will arrive in half an hour."

"You have a tutor?" Sesshomaru lifted both eyebrows at this.

"Yes!" Inuyasha smiled. "I've been learning to read and write, Sesshomaru, and more than just my name. Mrs. Mikata teaches me that, and basic math too. And she's helped me find military history books that I can understand so I can learn tactics and stuff. "

"Tactics and … stuff?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Come with us if you'd like to meet her."

"Perhaps I should. I'm not certain that a female has any sort of grasp of 'tactics and stuff'. I should make sure that you are learning the correct theories."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Don't let Kirsty hear you say that! She'll hand you your butt in a sling."

OoOoOo

The small parade proceeded through the park at a leisurely pace. Inuyasha had gone back to the house to tell Mrs. Willard where they were going, and Rin had insisted on coming as well.

Kagome had agreed readily. "She can play with Colin and Ryan."

The young girl had taken the child by the hand and they were walking ahead of Sesshomaru and his brother.

Inuyasha kept his brother amused with tales of things he had done while in the modern world. He actually made Sesshomaru chuckle when he told the story of killing the rabbit that had been getting into Kirsten's garden.

"And Fawn went 'kerplunk', right over into Tamisé's arms!" Inuyasha finished. "Like she'd never seen anything dead before! Anyway, nobody would cook the rabbit for me except Mrs. Willard. She made me a stew, but only Tam would eat it with me." He placed his hand on Sesshomaru's sleeve.

"By the way, I should tell you – you're not to kill any of the animals here in the park. If you want game meat, Mrs. Willard knows where to get it. And if you're walking at night and see a black animal with white stripes on its tail – _stay away from it_! Or someone will have to give you a tomato juice bath."

"Why's that?"

"Because it sprays this _awful_ stink on you if you get too close."

"Did you…?"

Inuyasha grinned and shook his head. "No – I got lucky. Jon pulled me out of range before the skunk got too mad at me."

Sesshomaru was enjoying the walk through the park. They passed by other people running or walking along the paths. Some were walking dogs that insisted on paying their respects to the Lord of the West.

"I'm sorry," apologized one anxious woman. "Tippy _never_ gets like this with strangers."

Sesshomaru went down on one knee and stroked the head of the excited cocker spaniel. They locked eyes for an instant, then the dog gave a yap and trotted off, dragging its mistress behind it.

"They take care of their dogs here," Sesshomaru observed.

"For the most part. There are animals that are abused," Inuyasha said. "But these people have organizations that take care of the animals and try to find them better homes."

"Hmmph."

"We need to cross the creek here," Inuyasha said, pointing out the stones for crossing, where Kagome was helping Rin across.

"I don't need stones," Sesshomaru said.

"Of course you don't, _oniisa_n. I was pointing them out for the benefit of your retainers, and so you would be able to mark the path. Across the creek here, then follow that faint path up the hill. There's a fence I usually just jump over, but it has a gate that will open if you say '_Gra, Dilseacht, Cairdeas_'."

"Say it again."

"It's pronounced 'graw, deel-shockt, korr-djass'. It means love, loyalty, friendship in an old language called Gaelic. It's close to Tam's mother tongue, and not something anyone would come up with randomly."

"_Gra, Dilseacht, Cairdeas_."

"Great! Make sure you teach it to Jaken and Rin, or you'll be carrying them over the fence."

By this time, they had gone up the hill and had come to the fence. Kagome apparently knew the code to open the gate, for they were nowhere in sight. As practice, Sesshomaru used the Gaelic phrase and was gratified when the gate unlatched for him.

They continued up the hill and emerged into the joint backyards of Tamisé's and Jonathan's homes. Sesshomaru surveyed the neat kitchen garden that was laid out and the beds of shade-loving flowers that had been planted along the back fences. Both properties were heavily treed both front and back.

Inuyasha pointed out Tamisé's home. It was huge, as modern houses went, and there was an enclosure for a pool at the back. Jonathan's home, where Inuyasha was staying, was not quite as large, but still very roomy.

There was also a swing set near the garden, where Kagome was supervising several children, along with a young blond-haired woman.

"Come, _oniisan_," Inuyasha said. "I'll introduce you to Tamisé's wife."

The blond woman was very beautiful, and Sesshomaru found himself admiring her golden tresses. He gave her a polite greeting when Inuyasha introduced them, and found himself smiling a little at her blush.

"It's an elf!" hollered one of the children.

Sesshomaru found several folds of his yukata being held in a tight grip by two small boys, one blond and the other red-haired.

"Boys!" admonished Fawn. "Let go immediately! We don't treat a guest like that."

The boys let go and apologized.

The red-haired boy stared upwards. "You don't look much like Yasha, do you?"

"I think he does!" the other little boy said. "He gots the same hair and eyes."

Inuyasha translated for his brother, and laid a hand on his arm. "They're just excited to meet you. The redhead is Tamisé's son Colin, and the other is Jon's son Ryan."

A shriek from a nearby stroller caused Inuyasha to flatten his ears, and Sesshomaru to reach for the Tokijin.

"Ahdah! Ahdah!"

"I forgot the baby," Inuyasha muttered. "She'll just yell for me until I pick her up. Watch your hair, Sesshomaru, she likes to grab."

Sesshomaru watched in amazement as Inuyasha picked up a small human baby, who immediately wound a pudgy fist into the half-demon's hair. Inuyasha cooed and made kissy-faces at her, bouncing her up and down in his arms. He brought her over to Sesshomaru, who had the good sense to take a step back. It was apparent that despite anything said, Inuyasha loved the little one and she loved him right back.

"This is Breanna, Sesshomaru. Tamisé's youngest child."

Demon lord and baby regarded each other with equal parts wariness for a few moments. Then Breanna broke out into the most marvelous toothless grin Sesshomaru had ever seen.

"Dee-dee!" she cried, and reached a hand in Sesshomaru's direction.

"Oops!" Inuyasha laughed. "I think you just got a new name, Sesshomaru."

"Marvelous," Sesshomaru muttered. He allowed the baby to wrap her fingers around one of his own, making sure she did not scratch herself on his claws. Breanna tried to put his finger in her mouth, but Sesshomaru disengaged it gently.

Fawn came over to take her daughter before she succeeded in her attempts to grab the demon lord's hair. Inuyasha gave the baby a kiss and waved.

"Bye-bye, Bree. Have to go."

"Well, that was…interesting," Sesshomaru murmured as Inuyasha led him into the Windrow house. "I did not think you liked children, little brother."

"Sure I like 'em. It's just that people don't normally like a demon around their little ones. I'm surprised you didn't scare the kids half to death when they grabbed you."

"I suppose I am used to Rin holding on to my leg like that. It no longer startles me."

"So why _does_ Rin travel with you?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "She needs me. Without me and Jaken, there would be no one in the world to look after her."

Inuyasha looked as if he was about to say something, then closed his mouth on the words. He did not want to jeopardize this budding new relationship with his only relative.

Mrs. Mikata was waiting for him in the diningroom, having arranged the books they would need for the day's lesson. She rose to her feet when Inuyasha ushered in the demon lord.

"Mrs. Mikata, may I present my brother, Lord Sesshomaru. He has come for a visit and has asked to observe our lesson today."

"Of course," Mrs. Mikata said. "So nice to meet you. Please – have a seat, sir." She glanced only once at Sesshomaru's elvish ears, but said nothing.

Inuyasha took a seat next to his tutor, while Sesshomaru seated himself across the table so he could observe everything done. He listened as Inuyasha read to his tutor from a locally published Japanese community newspaper, and they discussed the news items that he had read. Then they worked on simple accounting – something Inuyasha would need to run an establishment of his own. The writing lesson for the day involved drafting a letter in Japanese to Kagome's mother.

"So, my lord – I think your brother has progressed very rapidly in the short time that I have taught him," Mrs. Mikata said at the end of the lessons. "He reads his native language at a Grade 10 level now, and his penmanship has greatly improved. He is able to do basic math and balance a checkbook as well as a simple general ledger. He is ready to start more advanced mathematics, such as algebra and calculus, but I'm not sure I have enough time to do more than the basics."

Sesshomaru had never heard of algebra or calculus and had not the slightest idea of what a checkbook was. Nevertheless, he nodded sagely and agreed with Mrs. Mikata that his brother was doing very well.

Inuyasha's pleased grin lit up his face. Actual praise from his brother? Now that was cause to celebrate!

OoOoOo

Sesshomaru indulged himself in the chance to gawk out the car window that he had been denied the night before. Everywhere he looked, there seemed to be buildings of some type or another. And cars!

He then turned to watch how Tamisé operated the vehicle. What marvels Kagome's time held! He had no doubts now about coming. If these people could create all these wonders, an arm should be no trouble at all.

Tamisé manoeuvered the vehicle into a slot between two other cars and turned everything off.

"Here we are!" he announced. "I told the others we'd meet them at the upper Food Court."

Sesshomaru allowed Tamisé to guide him across the busy parking lot, while he held tightly to Rin's hand to keep her from running into danger. Everyone seemed to be in a hurry and the demon lord's deliberate pace was viewed with a jaundiced eye by some. He wished he had been allowed to bring his swords, but Tamisé had insisted that they be left behind and pointed out that his brother was not taking his own weapon.

They met up with the others of their party at the Food Court. No one had a vehicle large enough for them all, so they had split up into three cars. It took a few minutes of discussion to decide how they were to proceed. In the end, it was decided that Kagome would take Sango, Rin and Shippo, while Miroku went with Inuyasha and Jonathan. Kirsten would accompany Sesshomaru, Mavis and Tamisé. They agreed on a time to meet back at the same spot, then the groups split up.

Sesshomaru eyed Kirsten as she walked by his side. Her scaled skin and blue hair were now camouflaged by the distort she wore, so she looked like a normal human. Jonathan had been wearing one, as well. The demon lord was sorry that they felt they had to hide what they were at times. But even his true form was concealed by a glamour that Mavis had laid on him to hide his demon markings and his elvish ears.

Soon, Sesshomaru became fascinated by the shops and the goods that were offered. And even more fascinated by the people around him. He had never seen such a diverse group of humanity in his life. He tried to refrain from staring as two heavily veiled Muslim women passed by, and then two rather scantily clad teenage girls. From one end of the spectrum to the other, it seemed! Kirsten kept up a running commentary for him, explaining about the backgrounds of the different groups of people he saw. He had never realized just how big the world was to have so many different types of people in it!

Tamisé ushered the demon lord into a men's store and they were soon in deep discussion over clothing. Sesshomaru disliked the shirts he was shown – the fastenings would give him too much trouble. T-shirts like those his brother wore would be more practical for him. The pants were not as roomy as his hakama, but were still comfortable.

The tall redhead came into the changing room with him, after they had selected things to try on. He showed Sesshomaru how to manage zippers and other fastenings, and then left him to try on the clothes. The demon lord wished he had been allowed to bring Jaken with him, for then he would not have had to bother learning the strange fastenings, but he persevered.

"Wow!" Mavis exclaimed as Sesshomaru came out of the change room.

"Oh, definitely!" Kirsten said. "You have to take those, my lord."

"I'll go get my big stick," grinned Tamisé.

"Stick?" Sesshomaru looked at him, confused, after Kirsten translated.

"To beat off the women."

"Excuse me? Why would women need to be beaten off?"

"Turn around and look in the mirror," Mavis said.

Sesshomaru turned as bid and examined his reflection in the glass. First of all, he saw how the glamour Mavis had laid over him had changed his normal appearance only minimally. His cheeks were unmarked by stripes, and the House mark was no longer visible. His ears appeared as ordinary human ears. But his aristocratic features remained unaltered. His long silver hair cascaded down his shoulders, unconfined.

And then he looked at how these strange clothes had transformed him. The t-shirt showed off his muscular form, although the empty sleeve detracted somewhat from his overall appearance. The pants fit well, and would not even need to be hemmed. The clothes made him fit in with many of the men he saw walking about the mall, but none of them had the regal bearing that made him stand out.

"I still do not understand why Tamisé needs a stick."

"Because you're gorgeous," Mavis said. "Women will be wondering if you're a model or an actor."

"Give it up, Mavis. He doesn't know what those are." Kirsten was smiling. "Just take our advice, my lord, and purchase those clothes."

Sesshomaru looked at Tamisé, but the big alien raised his hands in the air in the almost universal gesture of 'hey – don't look at me for help'. He looked in the mirror once more. He rather liked the effect, if he were honest.

"I will be guided by your advice, Lady Cobra."

Sesshomaru wished to wear a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved pullover to go home in, so Tamisé took the tags of those to the cashier, along with the rest of the demon lord's choices, while Kirsten pinned up his empty sleeve. His yukata was folded neatly and bagged with the other purchases.

It was a somewhat changed group that met up again at the agreed place. Miroku was now dressed similarly to Sesshomaru, while Sango and Rin wore pretty sundresses. Everyone was weighted down with bags of various sizes and descriptions.

"Look, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin pirouetted in front of him, holding out the hem of her dress. "I've never seen such clothes, have you?"

"You look very pretty, Rin," Sesshomaru said. "You will have to show me everything you bought later."

"Yes, my lord. And look – Kagome said it was alright for me to have this, too."

A small doll was held up for his inspection after being fished out of one of the bags. Sesshomaru's heart clenched when he saw it and the way Rin hugged it close. Although he had saved the life of this child several times now, had he been entirely fair, taking her into dangerous situations, denying her the company of her own kind? He had never even thought to get her a simple toy like a doll – but she had never asked him for anything, either.

Like the Gaelic saying that opened Tamisé's gate, Rin had given him love, loyalty and friendship, but he had given her little enough in return. He had made her fend for her meals herself when it would have been easy enough to provide her with game, at least. He would travel long distances each day, forgetting to stop so his other companions could rest – his only concession had been to allow them to ride upon Ah-Un when they tired.

Rin was a very independent child for her age – but still, just a child. And what would happen when she started to grow up, as she would do in all too short a time? Would it be fair to deny her the possibility of finding a husband among the humans? Was he keeping her at his side just to save himself from the awful loneliness he had felt since his mother had been cast from the House?

Sesshomaru did not need to hold himself aloof any longer. His brother… Sesshomaru looked over to where Inuyasha stood with his arm about Kagome, smiling while he looked through one of the bags…his brother had made serious offers to him this morning. The young _hanyou_ had gone out of his way to be conciliatory, and Sesshomaru had every reason to believe Inuyasha was sincere.

Perhaps it was time to re-think his life. But first…

"I believe I would like something to eat," Sesshomaru said. "What does this place offer?"

Inuyasha looked up with a grin. "I think we should get Sesshomaru some tacos. What do you think, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded vigourously. "Tacos – and plenty of napkins!"


	7. Chapter 7

Some acknowledgements:

Thank you to liz for your review. I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and I always enjoy hearing from my readers.

And thank you to E. Pierce for interesting conversations. Pierce is fairly new to the site, so everyone make him feel welcome and check out "Demon in Flight".

OoOoOo

Chapter 7:

Sesshomaru settled back on the couch in Tamisé's livingroom with a sigh. He glanced over to the indoor pond, where Shippo and Rin were sitting on the edge, dabbling their hands in the water to frighten the fish.

"Rin…"

"Yes, my lord?"

"You should leave the fish be. They are not for eating."

"Yes, my lord."

Rin came away immediately and sat on the floor at his feet. She picked up the doll she had laid down and began to play with it, pretending it was a baby like Breanna.

Sesshomaru, like his brother, thought Tamisé's house was a wonder. He especially liked the diningroom, where one wall of the room had been transformed into a rock face with water trickling down in many different rivulets into a channel that ended in a small pond at one end. The other end of the channel headed in the direction of the sunken livingroom, with a small, stepped waterfall going down to the livingroom level. There the water pooled into another indoor pond, larger than the one in the diningroom. Both ponds held goldfish, the diningroom fish kept from joining the livingroom fish by a small grid at the top of the waterfall.

The livingroom itself faced the back of the house and had floor-to-ceiling windows and a huge fireplace at the opposite end of the room from the pond. Seating was low and deep, and Sesshomaru felt quite comfortable there.

Before long, the two small boys had finished their dinner and came down the stairs to the livingroom to invite Shippo and Rin to go up to Colin's playroom. The children clamoured out of the room and relative peace descended on the immediate environs.

"The children all get along well together," Tamisé commented, coming down the stairs with a mug of coffee in his hand. "Coffee, my lord?"

"What is…coffee?" Sesshomaru's nostrils expanded as they took in the tantalizing aroma. "Yes… I believe I will try some."

"So much for 'I don't eat human food'," Inuyasha muttered to Kirsten.

"I heard that, little brother," Sesshomaru said, taking the mug from Tamisé. "Typically, I _don't_ eat human food. But Lady Cobra has explained that getting the foods I normally eat would be difficult, if not impossible. And since I _can_ eat human food, I see no reason to starve myself, hmm? Besides, I rather enjoyed those…tacos earlier, despite the fact that they are nearly impossible to eat one-handed, as I'm sure you were aware."

Inuyasha snickered.

A small corner of Sesshomaru's mouth tipped upwards. Jaken would have immediately recognized the threat and taken cover if he had been there.

"I'm sure the stains will come out easily in the wash," Kirsten said mildly. "And at least you had something to change into."

"Hmmph."

The others drifted down into the livingroom, clutching mugs of coffee or tea. No one felt brave enough to sit beside the demon lord except Mavis.

Sesshomaru glanced down at the pretty Chinese girl. She was not at all frightened of him, nor even wary like the others. It was as if she trusted in her ability to keep him in check, or if she had…

"You did something to me – didn't you, wench?" Sesshomaru hissed in her ear. "What did you do?"

Mavis grinned and took a sip of coffee. "I put a geas on you, my lord. It keeps you from taking your temper out on us and incidentally makes you a very tractable demon. I kinda like you this way, to tell the truth."

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "_You_ put a geas on Sesshomaru? That was taking your life in your hands, wasn't it?"

Mavis smiled at him. "I'm a mage, youngling, and don't you forget it."

"Are you sure?" Miroku's gaze was challenging. "You're awfully young."

Kirsten got up to pat Miroku's cheek. "Mavis and I are a lot older than we look, sweetie. The drug we took has kept us from aging at a normal rate. And Tam here is even older than us – but for him, that's normal."

"Should I even ask how old you are?"

Kirsten's smile was brittle. "One thing you should remember is that I hit harder than Sango."

"Let it go, Miroku," Inuyasha said. "You shouldn't ask a lady's age anyway."

"Your pardon, Lady Kirsten, if I have offended in any way."

"Apology accepted."

"I would like this geas removed," Sesshomaru stated, staring down at Mavis.

"I would like it to stay – for now," Mavis replied. "It keeps everyone safe, including yourself. I don't want to be the one who has to clean the mess up after you mistake a subway train for an attacking demon or something. Believe me, you wouldn't win _that_ encounter."

Inuyasha laughed and told the story of his trip through the downtown streets with Sharon, and how he silly he had looked, staring down a subway grate, trying to locate the 'demon'. The story distracted the others into asking questions about the modern world, which Inuyasha did his best to answer with a good deal of humour.

OoOoOo

Mavis smiled as she glanced at the demon lord from the corner of her eye. He was staring out the car window, and trying to look deep in thought so she wouldn't know he was gawking like a tourist.

Everyone had gone out of their way to make sure that she had known how dangerous this man was. Well, he was certainly powerful – she had no doubts about that – but she thought he was less of a danger than someone like Naraku. The more she had heard about _that_ one, the more she became convinced that the world would be a better place without him. Even though Sesshomaru had said that his path was that of conquest, she saw no evidence of him marshalling armies against the humans nor against anyone else. He had put together an army of sorts to defend his lands against invasion, but that was all, according to Myoga. But perhaps things would have been different if he had been the one to wield the Tetsusaiga.

She pulled the car into the driveway of Tayne's property and parked it where Mrs. Willard normally left it. It had been kind of the housekeeper to offer her the use of the car while she was staying there, so she wouldn't have to go through the hassle of renting one, for she did not know how long she would be staying.

Mavis watched as Sesshomaru opened the rear car door and carefully lifted out the sleeping Rin. With Rin over his shoulder like that, he looked like any father carrying his child to bed. He waited patiently as Mavis unlocked the kitchen door to let them into the house, then carried the sleeping child to her room and laid her out on her bed gently.

Jaken came waddling out of his room.

"Milord!" The imp's eyes widened as he saw that Sesshomaru was wearing modern clothes.

"Jaken. We are back."

"Yes sir. Is there anything you need?"

"A bath, Jaken. And there are some items of clothing that I have acquired that will need to be put away. The bags are in the kitchen. Have you eaten?"

"Yes, milord. Mrs. Willard made supper for us all."

Sesshomaru nodded as the imp scuttled off to start the bath.

"I think I'm for a shower myself," Mavis said, lifting her hair from the back of her neck. "It was so hot today." She trilled laughter as the demon lord eyed her warily. "Please, Sesshomaru – I have access to my own bathing facilities. I don't need yours – unless you _want _company."

He sucked in his breath. "Impertinent wench."

"I'll take that as 'no thanks'." She could feel his eyes on her as she ducked into her own room. He was so uptight at times and that made him fun to tease. But if she remembered correctly, his suite had an oversized tub in it, a legacy from the time that Tamisé and Zia had lived there. If Sesshomaru asked her _nicely_, she wouldn't be averse to sharing.

_Tsk tsk, Mavis! Where did that come from? _

OoOoOo

The next morning, TDN Security was treated to the sight of a demon lord's arrival on the premises.

Thorne had a couple of his people hold the main doors open, so Sesshomaru did not have to figure out how to use a revolving door. Jaken, however, was not so wise and was stuck for a few moments before Jonathan managed to get the door stopped and retrieved the imp. If he had been anyone else, Sesshomaru would have smacked his forehead in frustration at his retainer's ineptness. It took another moment to calm the imp enough to take his place once more in front of his master with the Staff of Two Heads held at the proper angle. Rin walked behind him, craning to look at all the interesting new things. Only the measured pace of Tamisé, Cobra and Inuyasha lent any dignity at all to the procession.

Thorne bowed before Sesshomaru and indicated that he should step aside to the Security Desk. The demon lord raised an eyebrow when a security guard went to pin a visitor's badge to his haori.

"I don't think that will be necessary, Salim, thank you," Tamisé said smoothly.

"Sir?"

Tamisé leaned over and said quietly, "I don't think we'll misplace him, hmm?"

Salim grinned and stepped back. "No, sir."

Rin was very happy to have a badge pinned on her by Salim, and Jaken submitted quietly as well. The group passed through the security checks and into the building proper.

Sesshomaru stopped to look around the magnificent lobby. He had never seen such grandeur before. There was a three-storey waterfall to one side, surrounded by potted trees and other greenery. There were plenty of benches spread around for people to sit. On another wall, he could see what appeared to be glass cages moving up and down, each carrying a number of people.

"What are those things?" he asked.

"They are called elevators, my lord," Kirsten replied. "They carry people from floor to floor so we don't have to walk up too many flights of stairs. This building has fifteen floors to it."

"Fifteen!"

But Sesshomaru knew that this building was not very tall, compared to some of the others that had been pointed out to him on their drive into the city proper. The architecture alone astounded him.

Kirsten led the way to an enclosed bank of elevators, and Sesshomaru was momentarily disappointed that they would not be using one of the glass cages.

"Express elevator, Cerberus, if you please," Kirsten said to the air.

"Of course, Cobra. Car seven is available for your use."

Sesshomaru looked about, but could not find the source of the voice. Inuyasha grinned at him.

"Cerberus lives under the building," Inuyasha said to his brother. "He's a machine."

"You speak of Cerberus as if he is alive. How can this be if he is a machine?"

"Cerberus is a very advanced computer, my lord," Kirsten said. "He is a semi-sentient, meaning that he is self-aware and has a very distinct personality. Cerberus has a certain amount of autonomy, but there are things he cannot do without causing himself a great deal of damage. He monitors and maintains a certain temperature throughout the building, as well as controlling lighting and things like the elevators. There are many other things he does as well."

"I see. Will I be able to see this… machine?"

"Perhaps later, my lord. Right now, we would like to have you taught our language to make communication easier."

"I understand that there is a machine that will teach me. I am not sure that I wish to submit. After all, there are enough of you that speak my language."

"Before you say no and dismiss it out of hand, " Inuyasha said, "I want you to think about this…"

Sesshomaru lifted an elegant eyebrow and waited for his brother to continue.

Inuyasha gave him a grim smile. "Think of the tactical advantage."

"Pardon?" His _brother_ was thinking of _tactics_? Did he even understand the _meaning_ of the word?

"Sesshomaru – how valuable would it be for us to be able to communicate in a language that we _know _no one else could possibly understand? Naraku's spies would be nearly useless to him, wouldn't they? In the battlefield, we could pass along orders, change plans, and do almost anything without the enemy knowing everything. Kirsty's been teaching me the ways her modern military communicate _without_ words, too. They use hand signs. It looks a little funny, but it's silent and again, the enemy would have absolutely _no_ idea what we're saying."

Sesshomaru mulled that one over for a bit. "Yes, it would certainly be an advantage. I'd like to see this in operation, Inuyasha."

"Well, you've seen part of it in action already. I can tell you're annoyed when I talk to others in English and you can't understand."

"Hmm. Very true."

"Kirsty and I can arrange a demonstration of the other things I spoke of."

Sesshomaru turned to the humans, who were waiting patiently and raised an eyebrow.

"Your brother speaks truly, sir," Kirsten said. "A demonstration can be arranged quite easily."

She turned back to the main lobby and caught the eye of one of the security guards. Sesshomaru watched as she made several signs with her hands. Before he could quite register what was happening, there was a semi-circle of guards around the elevator area, hands on the batons they carried, and looking as if they meant business.

"My lord!" Jaken cried and set the Staff for use.

"Jaken, no."

Kirsten turned to the guards. "Stand down, people. Thank you."

They waited for Tamisé's nod before fading away as silently as they had come.

"Impressive," Sesshomaru said. "Very well then. I will learn your language."

The humans respectfully inclined their heads. Kirsten led the way into the elevator that Cerberus had set aside for them.

Like his brother, Sesshomaru did not like being in such a confined space. He was forced to stand far too close to the other occupants, and their combined scents assaulted him. Rin was nervous as well, and clutched at his hand. He squeezed her fingers in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. But who was going to reassure _him_?

OoOoOo

An hour later, Sesshomaru put his hand to his head and grunted. Inuyasha put a hand on his shoulder.

"It will pass shortly, brother," he said. "Here, it will help if you use the new language immediately."

"I wish I had not agreed to this, Inuyasha. I do not like this feeling."

Inuyasha gave a short laugh. "I understand. I've been under this machine more times than enough, learning other things. If you think you have problems, try having Kirsty's old lover in your head."

That startled the demon lord into staring at his brother. "Pardon?"

"Some of the tapes they trained me with were supplied by Kirsty's former lover. He was a very strong personality and sometimes, I feel him inside me, like he's talking to me. It caused some problems with me and Jon, I tell you."

Sesshomaru snorted. "I dare say. You are far too familiar with your _sensei_, little brother. I am surprised that she permits it."

Inuyasha shrugged. "These people are all very affectionate with each other, Sesshomaru. It keeps them strong and unified. I've never seen a group of people work together the way they do. And every single one of them adores Tamisé. They'll do things for him that they wouldn't do for anyone else. He's the heart and soul of these people, Sesshomaru. Some of them were no better than bandits and beggars, but he's given them another chance and helped them to make something worthwhile of themselves. He never gives up on anyone, no matter how bad they seem."

"Oh good. Maybe we can get him to reform Naraku."

Inuyasha laughed at this. "I don't think so. Tamisé would gut him first, for all the harm he's caused innocent people. Nice thought, though."

"Hmmph. Where are we going?"

"Kirsty asked me to take you to her office while she takes Rin and Jaken to the day care. She wants to do a physical on you."

"A what?"

"She wants to examine your body to determine your general health."

Sesshomaru groaned. He remembered that during their initial conversations, Kirsten had mentioned as much and what that would entail.

Seeing his brother's expression, Inuyasha smiled. "It's not as bad as you think, Sess. There's a piece of clothing you can put on so you're not sitting there naked. That's for the mapping thingy they have. I dunno what she calls it, but you stand there naked for a few minutes while a machine scans you and makes a picture of you. Anyway, Kirsty's very good at this, but if you don't want her touching you, she'll call in Spider to do it."

"Spider?"

"Dr. Kelso. You'll get to know him really well, too. He's the one who will work most closely with Kirsty to build your arm. He's really nice, Sess. I think you'll like him."

Sesshomaru sniffed at this.

"Ah come on, Sess!" Inuyasha said jovially. "Admit that these humans aren't as pathetic and awful as you like to think."

"Well, perhaps not Lady Kirsten…"

Inuyasha laughed.

"And stop calling me Sess."

Inuyasha gave his brother a mock salute, then pointed a finger. "Just down this way, brother. Sharon should be waiting for us."

"And who is Sharon?"

"She's Kirsty's assistant. Kirsty's asked her to be one of your attendants while you're here."

"Oh joy. Another human." Sesshomaru rubbed his temple irritably, then stopped suddenly. "I have just realized, little brother… we have been speaking in this… this English all along, haven't we?"

"We have." Inuyasha grinned at him. "See how easy it is? You didn't even notice until you thought about it."

Sesshomaru sniffed once more, then began to walk down the hall again. He was impressed with the technology, but it would not do to let too many people know it. Now he was curious as to what other wonders this modern world held.

But first, he had to understand all these strange words he was hearing. As he and his brother had progressed down the hall, the staff of this strange place had been alternately staring at them and whispering. Obviously, they were not aware just how keen demon ears were, and some of the things they said came to him very clearly. Sesshomaru resolved to ask his brother about some of them. Since Inuyasha seemed so much at home here, he should know what these humans were saying, even if the words did not make much sense.

Inuyasha smiled and raised a hand towards some of the women as they passed them by. He called out to a few of them by name and they waved and smiled back at him.

Sesshomaru frowned. His brother seemed to be popular with these people, and for some reason, he found it irksome. None of them seemed to be aware that a demon lord demanded some form of obeisance, for they did not stop what they were doing to bow to him. Sesshomaru growled low in his throat in irritation and jerked his arm away from Inuyasha when his younger brother laid a hand on him.

"Sesshomaru, I know your head hurts, but don't take it out on them."

Inuyasha's voice was calm and unruffled, and Sesshomaru marveled once more at the changes that had been wrought in his hotheaded, impulsive half-brother.

"Hey, Sharon!"

Suddenly, Inuyasha was loping down the hall, forgetting any newfound dignity he had laid claim to. He stopped by a desk where a young woman had risen to her feet. They hugged each other affectionately and kissed. Sesshomaru was appalled: how did his brother's mate feel about this behaviour? Inuyasha was speaking quietly in the woman's ear and she let out an excited squeal and hugged him again.

"I'm so happy for the two of you!" she said.

Ah! His brother was telling her about his taking Kagome as his mate. Why it would matter to this female was beyond him. Inuyasha had taken her by the hand and was leading her forward.

"Sesshomaru, this is Sharon."

The woman bowed and addressed him in Japanese. "So pleased to meet you, Lord Sesshomaru. Dr. MacAllister has asked that I be one of your attendants while you are here. If there is anything you need, please let me know."

"Something for this headache would be nice," the demon lord replied.

"Unfortunately, sir, I cannot give you anything until Dr. MacAllister gives her approval. She will determine which medicines are safe for you to have." She smiled up at him. "I can get you tea, if you like, while you are waiting for the doctor."

"Tea would be nice. Green tea, if you will."

"Certainly."

Sharon headed off down the hall.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his brother. "You were certainly familiar with her. Does Kagome not object to this?"

"No. They know each other well, and Sharon helped me win Kagome as my mate. These people hug and kiss _a lot_, Sesshomaru. You'd better get used to it."

"I see no reason why I should, little brother. Their behaviour is appalling, sometimes. And their language is… well, some of their words make no sense at all to me – either in English or in Japanese."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Language changes over time, Sesshomaru. Slang terms arise as well. Modern Japanese sometimes sounds like nothing you and I are used to. But meanings become clearer as you get used to it."

"Then perhaps you can explain some of it to me."

"I'll try." Inuyasha opened the door to a room and ushered his brother inside. "We can wait in here for Sharon to bring your tea."

Sesshomaru looked around the strange room. He did not understand any of the equipment he saw, and half the furniture was strange as well. Inuyasha seemed quite at home here, although Sesshomaru noticed that he was very careful about what he touched. He pulled out a comfortable-looking chair for Sesshomaru to sit on, while he perched himself on a table and began to swing his feet.

"So what confused you?"

"Eh?"

"What words did you hear that confused you?"

"Oh." Sesshomaru seated himself in the chair he had been offered. "I heard someone say that they had to 'reboot' something, but they were not carrying any footwear. And they had some interesting terms they directed at the two of us."

Inuyasha folded his arms. "Yeah?"

"You shall have to explain to me what a 'hottie' is."

Inuyasha smiled broadly. "That means an attractive person."

"Oh. So you and I are considered attractive by these humans."

"Many of them think so, yes. Wait until you meet some of the female warriors, Sess. One of them is bound to call you a studmuffin."

"A _what_? I understand what a stud is, little brother. But what is a muffin?"

And because timing is everything, Sharon chose that moment to come into the room bearing a tray.

"Did someone say muffins?"

OoOoOo

Oh come on! You have to admit it was a pretty good lead-in!

Apple'n'Spice Muffins

2 cups all-purpose flour

1/3 cup packed brown sugar

1 ½ tsp baking powder

1 ½ tsp baking soda

1 tsp cinnamon

½ tsp salt

¼ tsp nutmeg (optional)

1 cup chopped peeled apple

1 egg, lightly beaten

1 cup milk

3 tbsp butter, melted

In large bowl, combine flour, sugar, baking powder, baking soda, cinnamon, salt and nutmeg. Combine apple, egg, milk and butter; add to dry ingredients, stirring just until combined, but not overmixed.

Spoon into lightly greased or paper-lined muffin cups, filling almost to top. Bake in 400°F (200°C) oven for 15 to 18 minutes or until golden and tops are firm to the touch. Makes 12 muffins.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Sesshomaru was very annoyed that Kirsten had plucked the muffin out of his hand before he had a chance to taste it. He had had no idea that she was capable of moving that quickly, and filed the information away for future possible use.

"Later," she promised him. "You can have all the muffins and whatever you would like, my lord. For now, I need you to go into that change room, strip down and put on the gown that you'll find there."

"Do you need any help, brother?"

Sesshomaru's chin came up. "You'll be the first to know." With as much dignity as he could muster, he got up from the chair and went into the room that Kirsten had indicated. There was a piece of cloth lying over a stool, which the demon lord eyed dubiously. He sighed, remembered that this had to be done if he wanted a new arm, and began the labourious job of removing the layers of clothing he wore.

"My lord…"

He turned to see Kirsten stifling a grin unsuccessfully.

"My lord, unless you wish to give a floor show, there's a curtain that goes across."

Stepping over, she pulled a curtain across the door of the change room. Sesshomaru thought his sensitive ears heard Sharon mutter "Darn!"

"And what are you still doing here?" Kirsten demanded.

"Aww! Can't I stay?"

"Last time I looked, you didn't have qualifications as a nurse. Inuyasha, why don't you take Sharon for coffee or something?"

"But there's coffee right here…"

"Sharon…" Kirsten's voice held a warning note.

"Yes, _sensei_. We'll have our coffee outside. You can call me if Sesshomaru needs help dressing afterwards."

"I'd prefer you get Jaken." Sesshomaru did not like the idea of his brother touching him, even if they were trying to reconcile.

"Then we'll have our coffee and then go down and get Rin and Jaken. Behave yourself with my _sensei_, Sess. She'll kick your ass if you give her any trouble."

"Thank you for the warning, little brother."

By this time, Sesshomaru had divested himself of his armour and was working on his haori. One of the ties had knotted and he was picking at it patiently with his claws. He sighed, thinking he should have had Jaken remain with him instead of accompanying Rin.

Kirsten's hearing was apparently nearly as sensitive as his. "Do you require assistance, my lord?"

"Yes. I suppose I do." It hurt to make the admission and he disliked the thought of the woman touching him, but he thought he could trust her.

Kirsten swept aside the curtain. "What seems to be the difficulty?"

"This tie has knotted and I need…"

"Two hands," she finished for him, with a small smile. She went to work on the knot, managing to unpick it quickly.

Kirsten undid the rest of the haori's ties and removed it from his shoulders, folding it and laying it down on the stool. Just as quickly, she removed the rest of his clothes and popped the gown over his head. When Sesshomaru saw that the gown allowed access to both back and front, he flushed.

"Come sit down on this table, my lord."

She patted the furniture she wanted him to sit on and then turned to ready her instruments and her notepad.

Sesshomaru watched everything she did avidly. He did not recognize anything on the small worktable. She seemed to understand his nervousness without his saying anything, and as she began the examination, she explained each instrument to him and allowed him to examine it. He had no idea that she was reminded of the first time she had examined Inuyasha, as he handled the stethoscope and placed it against her chest.

"I can hear a human heart without it," he said, handing the instrument back.

"Perhaps… but can you tell when there is a problem?"

He shrugged. "It does not matter to me. I only need to tell if the heart still beats or not."

Kirsten gave him a strange look.

"I do not go out of my way to kill humans, Lady Cobra," he said. "But if they offend me, or obstruct me, then I deal with the matter."

"Then I suppose we shall have to be careful not to offend you."

"I believe that Mavis' geas takes care of that for you. She explained to me that I will not be able to use my weapons – any of them – against you or your people. Under normal circumstances, she'd be lying lifeless right now, but…" He shrugged and gave a rueful smile. "I am effectively declawed, defanged and practically neutered."

"At least you're not wearing a collar."

"That will be next, I'm sure."

OoOoOo

As if she understood exactly how he felt, Kirsten took Sesshomaru into the mapping room and dealt with the equipment herself without calling on her colleague to assist. The demon lord could not bear the thought of too many humans seeing him in the altogether. It was not that he was ashamed of his body, it was that he disliked anyone at all to see his infirmity. He had learned to get along without his left arm, and in fact, when that devil Takemaru had offered it back to him, he had declined. He had watched his arm drop into the Netherworld with Sounga without a smidgeon of regret. Of _course_ he wouldn't want it after it had been sullied by that pathetic human.

Sesshomaru was impressed with Kirsten's professionalism despite himself. It was almost as if she did this every day and having a naked demi-god in front of her was inconsequential. She was also taking pains to ensure that he was not discomfited in any way.

But it was with a great deal of relief that Sesshomaru made his way back to the changeroom, to find Jaken waiting for him to assist with his dressing. Inuyasha and Sharon were nowhere in sight.

Kirsten handed Sesshomaru his muffin when he emerged from the changeroom.

"As promised," she said, grinning at him.

"Ah!" Sesshomaru took a bite. "That's very nice. Is this a studmuffin?"

Kirsten choked on the mouthful of coffee she had just taken. "I beg your pardon?"

"A studmuffin. I heard the term earlier today, but then it was directed at myself and Inuyasha. He did not have a chance to explain what was meant."

Kirsten's silver eyes glinted with merriment. "A studmuffin is not something you eat, my lord. Well, not normally… oh dear! I'm sorry! What it _means_ is a very attractive male."

Sesshomaru raised an elegant eyebrow at this rather stuttered explanation. "Oh. So your people find me attractive. Am I indeed?"

"Don't fish for compliments here, my lord!"

"I should not dream of it."

Sesshomaru finished off the muffin, then sipped at his coffee. He was becoming rather fond of the beverage, as long as there was plenty of milk in it.

"It will take several days for the blood work to be finished, my lord," Kirsten said. "But I should be able to have the results analyzed from the mapping by tomorrow. Then we will be able to see if regeneration is a viable option for you."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I should like to see this… Cerberus now. I am intrigued by this machine."

"I will see if Jonathan can give you a virtual tour. You may find it more interesting than just seeing the equipment."

Kirsten picked up an instrument from her desk and spoke into it. Sesshomaru watched with a great deal of curiosity. He understood from Inuyasha that it was called a 'telephone' or 'phone', and had watched people use a much smaller mobile version of it in the mall when they had gone shopping. He was again amazed at the technology these people had. Humans had come a long way from the pathetic earth-grubbers he knew.

"Jon will meet us downstairs," Kirsten announced, replacing the receiver. "I regret however, that Rin and Jaken will not be able to use the equipment, as they are too small for anything to fit properly."

Sesshomaru nodded and glanced over at Jaken, who had been sitting quietly on one of the chairs. The little imp seemed very subdued and glanced about himself fearfully, as if he expected some of the equipment to jump up and bite him.

"Jaken."

"Y-yes, my lord?"

"You will remain with Sharon and Inuyasha while I am downstairs. I expect you not to get into mischief while I am occupied elsewhere."

"Yes, my lord."

Kirsten smiled kindly at the imp. "Have you tried a muffin, Jaken? There are some danish here as well."

Jaken looked to Sesshomaru for his approval. The demon lord inclined his head.

"Why, thank you, Lady Cobra," the little imp said.

They left Jaken examining the left-over treats on the tray, while Kirsten led Sesshomaru back to the elevator bank.

"Express elevator, please, Cerberus," Kirsten said to the air. "We're coming for a visit."

"I am always glad to receive visitors," Cerberus replied.

They rode the elevator down to the lowest of the six sub-basements. It was decidedly cooler down in the lowest level, but the cold did not seem to bother Kirsten at all. The corridor walls were painted concrete and very stark. Only a few discreet signs were visible to orient a visitor to these environs.

Jonathan was waiting for them outside a stout metal door. Sesshomaru was struck again by how otherworldly these two looked standing together. Jonathan's blue hair was a lighter shade than his mate's, but he did not wear a braid in his as she did. Sesshomaru had noticed the same braid in Tamisé's hair.

Kirsten saw the demon lord's attention on her hair, and smiled. "You are inquiring about the braid in my hair, my lord?"

"Why… yes. Why does Jonathan not have one?"

Jonathan grinned at him. "Because I'm not a weaponsmaster yet. I won't qualify for another few months, perhaps as long as a year."

"And this 'weaponsmaster' qualification is what Inuyasha is working on?"

"Yes, my lord. And he is doing it in record time. A weaponsmaster can take years to create. I myself took nearly ten years to qualify. Jonathan will qualify after three or four years. Inuyasha gave me six months. I think it may take just a little longer than that, but certainly less than a year."

"Why did it take you so long to qualify?"

Kirsten smiled. "There was a lot of so-called training that had to be undone. The people who created me had plans to use me and my colleagues as weapons. It was a good thing that we ran into Tamisé. He got us free of them and keeps us free. In my case, everything I had learned had to be unlearned, then learned again the right way. Since I was also going to school and qualifying for the degrees I now hold, it took some time for me to also qualify for weaponsmaster. I have been one for only four years or so."

Sesshomaru gave the two mutants a narrowed glance. He had the feeling that Kirsten's story was a lot more complicated than the condensed version she had just given him. And it seemed as well that Tamisé, as pleasant as he was, was not someone to trifle with.

"Shall we go in, my lord?" Jonathan asked. "This room holds the equipment we will need to go on a virtual tour of Cerberus. Afterwards, I will show you what he _really_ looks like."

"Being a semi-sentient, Cerberus has a self-image," Kirsten explained. "So you may find his appearance somewhat startling at first."

Sesshomaru watched Jonathan touch buttons on a pad beside the door. There was an audible click as the door unlocked. He was ushered inside another stark room and shown to one of a series of couches. A helmet of sorts was put over his head.

"Now, in a minute or so, you'll find yourself standing in a white room. We'll be there with you, so do not be alarmed," Kirsten told him.

Sesshomaru waited patiently. He closed his eyes, thinking that the only thing he had to fear was boredom. When he opened them again, he found himself in the white room that Kirsten had told him about, and understood what she had meant when she had told him not to be alarmed.

It was a little frightening to be there. It was difficult to tell where the floor ended and the walls began, and there seemed to be no exit at all. In fact, Sesshomaru was not even certain that there were walls.

"We're here, my lord."

He turned (or thought he did) and found Kirsten and Jonathan standing behind him.

Jonathan grinned and gestured to his right. "This way, Sesshomaru. Cerberus is waiting for us."

As they began to walk forward, a door appeared suddenly in front of them. The demon lord had no idea where it had come from, since it certainly had not been there a moment ago. Jonathan opened the door, and they stepped into an entirely different world.

"It's different each time we come through here," Jonathan told him. "It depends on Cerberus' mood what we'll find. But be assured that there is nothing here to harm us."

They seemed to be standing on a grassy knoll in the middle of nowhere. Fluffy clouds scudded across the sky, and a slight breeze ruffled their hair. Someone was coming up the side of the hill, waving at them.

"Hello! Hello! I thought this would be less disorienting for Lord Sesshomaru. Do you like it?"

Kirsten laughed. "It's very nice, Cerberus. Thank you for being so considerate."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as the being came closer. Cerberus appeared to be a … dog-headed man.

"Cerberus is named after a mythological creature," Kirsten said to him. "The creature was a three-headed dog that guarded the gates of Hell in Greek mythology, so Cerberus often views himself as a dog-headed man. Your brother was much amused the first time he met him here."

"I dare say."

Cerberus came to a halt in front of them. His head came close to resembling a German shepherd's. Dark, intelligent eyes gleamed with humour, and a large pink tongue lolled out of the black muzzle for an instant. A mane of tan hair swept down his back from behind two pointed ears that reminded Sesshomaru of his brother's ears, except for the colouring.

Cerberus was nearly naked except for a kilt that swept down to his knees, and he wore sandals on his feet. Around his neck was a gold torque. His human body was in superb condition and very attractive.

He gave Sesshomaru a correct bow. "Welcome to my world, Lord Sesshomaru. I hope you like it. Come. Let me show you around."

OoOoOo

Hi everyone! It's Canadian Thanksgiving this weekend, so I thought I would include a recipe that's become somewhat of a tradition at my place. You don't have to be Canadian to enjoy this one!

**MAPLE MOUSSE**

2/3 cup maple syrup

5 egg yolks, beaten

1 ½ tsp unflavoured gelatin

2 tbsp cold water

1 cup whipping cream

In heavy saucepan, cook maple syrup and egg yolks over low heat, stirring constantly, for 7 to 10 minutes or until thickened.

Meanwhile, in small saucepan, sprinkle gelatin over water; let stand for 1 minute to soften. Heat over low heat until gelatin dissolves; stir into maple mixture. Transfer to large bowl; refrigerate for 15 minutes, stirring occasionally, or until consistency of raw egg whites.

Whip cream; whisk one-quarter into maple mixture. Fold in remaining whipped cream. Divide evenly among 6 dessert dishes or put into one serving bowl. Refrigerate for at least 2 hours or until firm. Makes 6 servings.

You can serve this with your favourite fruit, or sprinkle chopped nuts on top if you like.


	9. Chapter 9

**Gee folks, I don't normally update this quickly, but this one sort of wrote itself and since it was ready, I thought I'd put it up.**

**Thank you to Fridge the Ice Lord and Northern Star for their reviews!**

Chapter 9:

Sango curled her feet under her and took a worried glance at Kagome. She could tell that things weren't quite right with the younger girl. She was in pain and trying very hard to hide it.

"Kagome?"

Kagome gave her a wan smile. "It's okay, Sango." She mouthed 'it's that time of the month', so she did not have to say it aloud in front of Miroku.

Sango nodded in understanding. In a way, she was even relieved. She had been taken aback when she had realized that Kagome's relationship with Inuyasha had become intimate. It wasn't her business, of course, but she worried for her friend.

Inuyasha himself seemed so changed, as well! Sango had been used to his nearly constant bickering with Kagome or Shippo, and to have him acting like a reasonable, mature adult made her wonder what these people had done with the _real_ Inuyasha. And the clothes he wore! Goodness, she had never known that he was so… so… what was the word Kagome liked to use? Hot! That was it. Sango was having a hard time keeping her eyes off the _hanyou_ whenever he was around, and Miroku was beginning to notice.

And that kiss he'd given her! She'd been so surprised, she hadn't even thought to smack him. If it had been Miroku, her hand would have done the job on automatic pilot, with little or no conscious thought on her part.

Part of her had always liked the _hanyou_, even though she found his attitude generally annoying. There were times when his innate kindness shone through, despite his attempts to cloak it in surliness or nasty jibes. He had stopped her once from killing her brother and then committing suicide. He had, at times, tried to jog her out of her bouts of self-pity by the expedient method of irking her until she ached to choke him. Inuyasha would provoke her into coming after him, then laugh joyously at the return of her fighting spirit. He had once even whispered in her ear that he'd be damned if he would ever let her give up on life.

Inuyasha had indeed had a difficult life, much more difficult than her own. She had had a family and a village and a place to belong. No one had ever questioned her right to exist. Her village had always lauded her prowess as a demon slayer. She had known that someday, she would retire from demon slaying, marry a nice young man from the village, and raise a family. Her dreams had come to an abrupt end, thanks to Naraku. But her dream of raising a family did not have to be given up. Miroku would give up his monk's robes when Naraku had been dealt with, and then he would marry her.

"What are you thinking about, Sango?"

"Eh?"

She looked up into Miroku's dark eyes.

"You look so serious. Something wrong?"

"No. Not at all. Just thinking, really, about how changed our favourite _hanyou_ is."

Miroku grinned. "I know. It's amazing what Lady Kirsten has accomplished in just a few short months, isn't it? Tell me, Kagome – is that _really _our Inuyasha, or have they hidden him somewhere and substituted a better-mannered golem?"

"Yeah!" Shippo bounced up from behind the couch at this point. "He's actually nice to me now. He didn't even punch me when I took the last waffle this morning."

Kagome giggled. "That's our Inuyasha, alright. He's been trying to emulate Tam and Jon ever since we got here. Any time he's been immature or stupid about something, he ends up in Tamisé's study, getting a lecture that pins his ears back. He'll do anything for those two guys."

"So they are standing in as father figures, are they?" Miroku said. "I'm glad."

"Well, there was no one else to do the job, was there?" Kagome said. "Sesshomaru wouldn't have anything to do with him and none of his mother's family, either. It's a wonder he turned out as good as he did, without a man in his life to guide him."

"Tamisé is a very pleasant man, isn't he?" Sango offered. "And I like his wife very much."

Kagome smiled. "Tam's the greatest – that's for sure! I don't know anyone who doesn't like him."

"I like the kids!" Shippo crawled into Kagome's lap, ignoring her wince of pain. "They've got such great toys to play with, and they share! It's too bad I don't know what they're saying."

Kagome cuddled the fox kit in her arms. "That will change tomorrow, Shippo. We'll take you into the TDN office and have you all taught English. We couldn't go today, because they wanted to concentrate on getting Sesshomaru settled in and Inuyasha needed to be there in case his brother acted up."

"Well, I think we needed another quiet day," Miroku said. "That park is very pleasant to walk in. And it's been nice learning how to use all this magical stuff that Kagome takes for granted. I like the … the teevee, although it took me a while to figure out that those people aren't exactly inside the box."

Kagome laughed. "I wonder what Sesshomaru thought of it."

Sango began to laugh as well. "Never mind him! What about Jaken? I can see that nasty little imp now…" She mimed putting her face and hands against something and peering in. "How'd they get in there, Lord Sesshomaru? Come out! Come out this instant! How dare you ignore my lord!"

Kagome giggled at Sango's imitation of the annoying imp. "You sound just like him!"

"I hope not!" Sango giggled back.

At that moment, they heard the kitchen door bang open and an instant later, Inuyasha bounded into the room.

"Hey everybody! We're back!"

The half-demon perched on the back of the couch and leaned over to kiss Kagome noisily. Shippo made a face and ducked away as Inuyasha ruffled his hair.

"Get down!" came Kirsten's voice. "Don't you treat my couch like that, you long-haired mongrel."

Inuyasha grinned. "Yes, _sensei_. Right away, _sensei_. Forgive me, _sensei_."

"'_Sensei_' me one more time, mutt, and you'll be washing dishes by hand tonight and marching the garbage out to the curb." Kirsten smiled at the others. "Hi kids! Were you alright by yourselves today?"

"Just fine, thank you, Lady Kirsten," Miroku replied on their behalf. "We walked in the park with Kagome and learned how to use the teevee. Sango did some work in your garden, and there's a load of vegetables that have been cleaned and can be used for dinner."

"Thank you. Jon's going to barbeque tonight, since that will be quickest. I'm just going to pop next door and make sure Ryan's alright." She leveled a glare at Inuyasha, who had leapt over the couch to land beside Kagome, nearly squashing a squawking Shippo. "Yasha – make yourself useful and go get the hotdogs and burgers out."

"Yes ma'am!" Inuyasha saluted, then snuck in another kiss to Kagome's cheek before he bounded out of the room once more.

"Hot dogs?" Sango's stomach rolled over.

Kagome laughed. "Don't worry! They're not made of dog meat. They're like the wieners I bring for lunch sometimes."

"Oh! Wieners!" Shippo bounced again. "I like wieners. Why do they call them hot dogs?"

Kagome shook her head. "Couldn't tell you. But I'm sure you'll like them. Here, they put them in buns and put stuff on them, like mustard and relish… Oh – you'll see!"

OoOoOo

Inuyasha curled his arm over Kagome's hip and put his hand on the curve of her belly, stroking with small movements that would not wake her. His nose wrinkled at the smell of her blood from her courses and how her general scent had become a little sour. He loved the change in her scent that heralded her going into heat, but he disliked the change that told him she was menstruating. It made him sad sometimes, with the lost possibilities, but in a way, it was also like washing the slate clean for another chance at creating a new life.

Some day, he hoped to be creating a new life with this young woman. It would be wonderful to lay his hand on her belly as he did now and feel a child move within.

Soon, her mother would arrive in the city and Inuyasha could ask her for her daughter. His last letter had requested a private interview when she arrived for her visit, and Inuyasha was sure she would understand what it was about. He did not believe that he would be denied his heart's desire – Kagome's mother had kept every promise she had ever made to him – and he had done his best to keep his.

He hummed a song under his breath that he had found among Tamisé's extensive collection of music. It was a song that seemed to speak to the relationship he had with Kagome: all the love he had for her, the times they were separated by distance, time and – he smiled ruefully – their tempers.

"_Can this be real, or just some dream that feels so true_?" He whispered a line from the song into his love's ear.

Kagome stirred a little in her sleep and he pressed his lips to her shoulder.

He was completely certain that what he and Kagome had was true love. His feelings for Kikyo had never been this strong, although they might have grown in time if things hadn't been fouled up by Naraku. He had perhaps talked himself into believing he loved the priestess, only because she was the first person besides his mother to truly look at him and see him as he was. Kikyo's soul was as lonely as his own and like had called out to like. If they had been able to use the Jewel to turn him human, they might have been happy together – but they would never know now, would they?

But Kagome did not want him to change himself, unless he truly wanted to. Unlike Kikyo, Kagome did not find his _hanyou_ nature offensive in the least. In fact, that was probably what she found most attractive about him. And she had even more of a talent than Kikyo for bringing out the best in him.

Kagome moaned a little in her sleep and moved restlessly, beginning to awake. He could feel the tenseness in her belly. Cramps again. She didn't get them often, but they could knock the stuffing out of her when she did get them. Kagome always tried to hide her pain from the rest of them, but he had always known when she was having difficulties. This month seemed to be especially tough for some reason. Was it because of the sex they'd been having? Somehow, he didn't think so.

She went into a foetal position, trying to curl around the pain. Inuyasha moved back a little and began to rub the small of her back. She had said earlier that doing that made her feel better. When he felt her relax a little, he rolled her onto her back and propped her feet up. Kirsten said this position would help with the cramps.

"Inuyasha?"

"Shh, my love. I'm here. Try to breathe through the pain like Kirsten showed you."

"It hurts," she whimpered.

"I know it does. Try to breathe, love. I'll go get some of that medicine Kirsty said you could have."

"I need the bathroom."

He helped her out of the bed and made sure she got into the bathroom without mishap, then he went downstairs to the kitchen, remembering to avoid the two creaky stairs. No sense in waking everyone for something he could handle on his own.

But when he returned to his room, Kagome was once more in bed with her knees up and Kirsten was sitting on the edge of the bed, talking to her in quiet tones.

"I brought the medicine, Kagome," Inuyasha said.

He passed the glass of water he'd brought and the pills to Kirsten, who helped Kagome sit up to take them.

Kirsten looked up at him with amusement dancing in her eyes. "You should at least put on your shatsu, Yasha, instead of prancing about the house buck-naked. What if Sango had woken up and come to see what was the matter?"

"Keh. You could care less if I'm naked, _sensei_ – doesn't bother you. And Sango's just the same – she's seen worse than a naked _hanyou_, believe me. As long as I'm not a certain naked monk, she's okay with it."

Kirsten stifled a laugh. "I'm sure Sango would have something else to say about it. Indulge me and put on your shatsu, in case you have other visitors."

Inuyasha snorted, but put on the shatsu and tied it closed. He slid back into the bed beside Kagome and pulled the sheet up over her.

"Those pills should help with the pain, Kagome," Kirsten said, getting to her feet. "Just keep in that position for a while until you start to feel better. Yasha should rub your back if you need it – if he can keep himself awake."

"Keh. 'Course I can. Go back to sleep, _sensei_, I got it."

"Okay then. If the pain doesn't go away or gets worse, let me know."

OoOoOo

Sango had been awakened by the sounds in the room next door. She could hear Kirsten's voice and wondered if Kagome was still feeling pain.

She herself had an herbal remedy for those annoying monthly pains, but she was not sure she could obtain the ingredients here. The slayer wondered if modern medicines were any better.

After Kirsten left, Sango got up and poked her head into the room Inuyasha and Kagome shared. The door had been left open, so she was fairly certain that she would not be interrupting anything private. Kagome was on her back with her knees up and her head against Inuyasha's shoulder. He raised his head, silver hair tumbling about his shoulders, as Sango peered into the room.

"Is Kagome okay?"

"She's fine, Sango. She's had some medicine and needs to sleep now."

"Sango?" Kagome's voice sounded faded.

"How are you feeling, Kagome? Anything else I can get for you?"

"No thanks. Yasha will take care of me. Sorry we woke you."

Sango nodded her head and withdrew, returning to her own bed. It seemed so odd to see the two of them together like that. In her experience, Inuyasha rarely lay down at night, preferring to sleep in a sitting position so he could get to his feet quickly if there was trouble.

She got back into her own bed, shoving Shippo's small body over. She did not mind the kit sleeping with her – well, not too much. He did not move around a great deal once he was settled, but he was a bit of a blanket-hog.

Poor Shippo! He had missed Kagome terribly at first, and sometimes had cried himself to sleep at night. He had even missed Inuyasha, for Miroku could not be provoked or teased the way the irascible _hanyou_ could. Despite the warning he'd gotten, Shippo had tried to sleep with Kagome that first night, and had been gently but firmly ejected by Inuyasha. His tears had been heart wrenching, but Inuyasha would not give in, neither would he allow Kagome to bring the kit to their bed. Sango had held the little one in her arms until he had sniffled himself to sleep. In the morning, it had seemed he had forgotten the entire incident, but he had not tried to insert himself into their bed again.

Sango stared up at the ceiling. It was an uncomfortable feeling – knowing that Inuyasha and Kagome were in the next room. Kagome had told her today about David and what had happened there. Sango had even laughed at the part where Inuyasha had offered to put the hapless young man's guts in a bowl for Kagome and wrap it up in pretty paper. She had giggled when Kagome told her about the impromptu strip tease the half-demon had performed. She still couldn't get her mind entirely around that one! Inuyasha had always been exceedingly modest, and Sango found it hard to imagine him taking off his clothes in the manner that Kagome had described to her. Kagome had been uncharacteristically reticent, however, when it came to how she had ended up in Inuyasha's bed.

The slayer closed her eyes and sighed. Seeing her two friends together had made her yearn for Miroku. She liked the way he looked in modern clothes – in fact, he was just as … hot … as the silver-haired _hanyou_. Those loose robes hid a well-made muscular body that had sent her pulse racing.

She did not think she could be as brave as Kagome – to give in to her impulses and consequences be damned! The 'what ifs' were too frightening at times to contemplate. But… who knew what tomorrow would bring? A final confrontation with Naraku could end all their dreams very abruptly. Any of them could die quite easily. Was she willing to leave things untried and undone in her life? Would she regret not taking the opportunity to have a little happiness with Miroku while they were both still whole and alive? Sango sighed again and tried to push the disturbing thoughts from her mind so she could go back to sleep.

A sound intruded that had her sitting up in bed, straining to make out what it was. Inuyasha was… singing! Very quietly, to be sure, but nonetheless, singing to Kagome. Sango was certain that she had never heard the _hanyou_ sing before. He had a beautiful voice, and whatever song it was that he sang was soft and comforting. The slayer lay back once more and let the _hanyou's _voice lull her back into dreams.

OoOoOo

Here's the songs that Inuyasha sings to Kagome; both are from Phil Collins' "Testify" CD, a very nice piece of work and worth a listen.

This Love This Heart

You Touch My Heart


	10. Chapter 10

**Must be time for another disclaimer! I do not own the Inuyasha characters, but I do own Kirsten and her cohorts.**

Chapter 10:

The next day, as promised, Sango, Miroku and Shippo were taken into the TDN premises. Kagome was still feeling unwell, so she stayed at home with Kirara, after making Inuyasha promise that he would introduce their friends around to everyone.

They entered the building with a lot less fanfare than Sesshomaru had, but were as awed by the grandeur of the TDN lobby as the demon lord had been. Passing through Security was accomplished with hardly a ripple, and the trip upstairs was unnoteworthy.

In fact, Inuyasha was downright bored as he waited for his friends to go through the English program. He checked with Cerberus to see who was on site and what their schedules would be. He was delighted to find that Spider Kelso would likely be in his office for much of the morning, so he made plans to show his friends the robots. Shippo would certainly find _that_ entertaining! Inuyasha made a quick call to Spider to make sure that it was all right to bring his friends in.

"Sure!" Spider said. "I'd love to meet your friends, Yasha. No trouble at all. Come over when you're ready."

OoOoOo

Miroku had been quite fascinated with everything he had seen so far. The elevator was a wonder, and he was intrigued by the equipment that would be used to teach them English. Kagome lived in an age of wonders – and did not seem to appreciate it at all!

He had come through the English program without even a twinge of a headache, although Sango confessed to having one, and Shippo seemed downright dizzy. The attendant gave the slayer some headache pills, but did not want to give Shippo anything without Kirsten's say-so. Inuyasha had picked the kit up and cradled him in the crook of his arm, so he didn't have to bother trying to walk.

"We'll drop by Kirsten's office later so you can meet Sharon," Inuyasha told them. "Then I'll get Kirsty to give Shippo something if he's still feeling funny. But for now, we'll see if it'll go away on its own."

He had led them through the maze that was TDN and knocked at the door of an office that was by itself at the end of a corridor. Judging by the layout, this particular office commanded a great deal of space, and once inside, Miroku saw that he had been right.

"Oh goodness me! Look, Arthree! We have guests!"

A strange golden metallic being shuffled up to meet them at the door, giving an awkward bow. "Welcome to Dr. Kelso's lab! So nice to see you again, Master Inuyasha."

"Hi, Dreepers," Inuyasha said. "Spider around?"

"Back here!" hollered a voice.

A barrel-shaped robot whirred up and whistled shrilly, then spun around and headed back to wherever it had come from.

"Such manners, Arthree!" scolded the golden being. "Do forgive him."

"Uh… sure," Sango said uncertainly, grasping Miroku's arm and edging by the robot gingerly.

Inuyasha waited for them at the end of a counter, grinning from ear to ear.

"Those two are my favourites," he said. "They're models of robots from a famous movie, but Spider gave them different designations and names. In fact, all of these robots are from movies. Spider makes to-scale models as a hobby. And in fact, people often consult with him when they want a robot for a movie."

The group watched as a box-like robot stumped by, waddling from side to side. It apparently was incapable of speech. As they watched, it extended an arm from which depended a watering can, and proceeded to water a group of plants under a window.

"Spider says that one's from a movie called 'Silent Running'. It doesn't do much – just waters his plants. Occasionally, he lets it go through the offices on this floor to tend the plants. It has a name, but I forget it."

They passed a tall silver robot that stood in one corner. It was nearly featureless, except for a visor where eyes would be. Its stance was vaguely menacing and even Miroku sidled past this one.

"That's a model of Gort, from 'The Day the Earth Stood Still'," Inuyasha said. "Kirsty has the movie at home, so we can watch it later if you like. Gort's a pretty scary guy."

They finally reached the back of the room, where a short dark-haired man worked at a bench, fiddling with some small pieces of hardware. He looked up from what he was doing and pushed himself away from the bench.

"Well, hi there!" he said, standing and coming over to shake hands. "I'm Spider Kelso. Yasha's told me a lot about you. You must be Miroku and you're Sango. Delighted!"

Sango blushed as Kelso raised her hand to his lips and brushed a kiss onto her knuckles. Miroku sighed. If he had tried that, Sango would have belted him across the room.

"Gee, mister," Shippo piped up. "You've got lots of neat things here!"

"Thanks! And you're Shippo – right? Let me show you what I've been working on in my spare time. I've been asked to design and build a robot for a movie that's going to come out in a year or so. It's supposed to be sleek and powerful – a type of robot used for exploring hostile terrain."

They dutifully oohed and ahhed over the design specifications and the drawings Spider had made.

"It looks a little like that weirdo from the Band of Seven," Shippo piped up.

"Why yes, Shippo, I believe you're right." Miroku examined the drawings more closely. "It does look a bit like Ginkotsu. But much better-looking."

That led to an explanation of just who or what Ginkotsu was. Spider made several adjustments to his drawings, aided by Shippo, and the end result was a robot much more intimidating than Spider had originally intended.

"Why thanks!" Spider said. "I think this new design will work much better."

Shippo puffed up with pride.

"And I'll even let you name it," Spider said, ruffling the kit's hair. "Let me know when you come up with a name."

"Sure!"

OoOoOo

The rest of the visit to TDN was filled with meeting people. Inuyasha had taken them to Kirsten's office to meet Sharon first of all. That had nearly been the last visit of the day, since Miroku had chosen to flirt with the secretary, and Sango had to be restrained by Inuyasha from testing the strength of the windows by attempting to throw the monk through them.

Shippo and Sharon were most amused by it all. Sharon was impressed by Sango's strength, since it looked like the powerful half-demon was having a hard time holding on to the slayer, even though he had her in a half-Nelson, while his free hand kept Sango from drawing her sword.

Sango only calmed down after Miroku apologized and led her a short way down the hall, whispering sweet nothings in her ear, trying to reassure her that she was the only one for him.

Inuyasha watched his friends with narrowed eyes, arms folded across his chest. He was questioning the advisability of taking them downstairs to meet the people that Tamisé and Thorne trained. After all, the ladies were always very affectionate towards him, and the last thing he needed was Sango picking fights with them when he hoped she would like them. His gaze turned to Shippo, who was sitting on Sharon's desk, playing with the telephone and pretending to talk to Kagome on it. Now there was a distraction for the women warriors! They would adore the little fox-demon.

Sango and Miroku came back to the desk, things momentarily patched up between them. They watched with widened eyes as Inuyasha kissed Sharon and scooped up Shippo.

"Tell Kirsty we're downstairs if you see her."

"Sure, sweetie. I hope Kagome's feeling better soon."

"Oh, she should be in tomorrow sometime. I'd be surprised if she doesn't call you later today when she gets up."

"Well, maybe I'll call her this afternoon instead," Sharon said. She ruffled Shippo's hair. "Want me to take him to the day care?"

"Naw." Inuyasha grinned broadly. "He's my insurance policy. I'm taking my friends to meet the warriors, and you know how the women get over anything cute and fluffy."

Once downstairs, Inuyasha took his friends to the training room that he knew the women would be using. He ushered his friends inside, then whistled loudly to get the occupants' attention.

"Hey! It's Yasha!"

In an instant, the group of females swarmed Inuyasha, each wanting to get in a hug and a kiss. He grimaced good-naturedly as Alaina tweaked one of his ears and asked why he hadn't been around to see them sooner, since she knew from Thorne that he was back in town.

"Making arrangements for my friends and my brother," he said. "Everybody, I want you to meet Miroku, Sango and Shippo."

The women greeted each one enthusiastically. Shippo was petted and cooed over by the group. Sango was immediately invited to join them by Alaina and TC. Miroku, whose reputation had preceded him, was told that TC would be sicced on him if he got out of line with any of the ladies.

"Now, why would I be afraid of such a lovely, gracious lady?" Miroku asked as he shook hands with TC.

"'Cause…" Inuyasha leaned over and said in his ear, "_this_ is the one that dropped my pants after trashing my ass. You want to be very, _very_ nice to her. Trust me."

"Only my little brother would allow a woman to humiliate him in such a way."

The group whirled almost as one to see who had entered the room. Inuyasha's ears flattened and he bared his teeth, forgetting for a moment that he was supposed to be trying to reconcile with his brother.

Sesshomaru was dressed in full regalia once more. Kirsten was to introduce him around to the warriors today, and he wanted no questions as to his status. Kirsten stood at his side, frowning at the demon lord's words. Although the words had been spoken in an even tone, they could be interpreted as a rather poor attempt at humour, or a grave insult.

"Ladies, may I present Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, and Inuyasha's brother."

The women all bowed slightly in Sesshomaru's direction, and he nodded in return. He recognized a few of these women from the honour guard at his arrival. It did not go unnoticed by him that these women had quietly arranged themselves about his brother as if to provide a shield. Although they were not overtly hostile, he had the distinct impression that they would rally to his brother's aid if tensions escalated.

Sesshomaru came forward and stopped in front of TC. "So… you are the formidable warrior woman who decided to teach my brother a lesson."

TC inclined her head, but did not take her eyes off of him. Sesshomaru gave a small, satisfied smile at her body language_. I'll be polite_, it said_, but provoke me and you'll be sorry!_

"My lord, this is Theresa Caroline, whom we all call TC. She is also my operating room nurse, so you will get to know her quite well during your stay. TC is one of the people that we've assigned to attend you while you're on the premises, or if you wish to go outside this building."

"Hmmph. One of my keepers, is she? And you think she is able to keep me in line, hmm?"

"TC is as capable a body guard as she is a nurse," Kirsten said. "Her duty is to make sure that you do not get yourself into trouble, my lord. I have told you before how dangerous this world can be if you don't know its ways. If you decide you would like to go for a walk, we would rather you not step out into a busy street because you are not used to our traffic signals. We have also assigned several of our competent male warriors to this duty as well."

TC stood stock-still as the demon lord's cool golden gaze drifted from her head to her toes.

"I would have her demonstrate her skills."

"Of course, my lord. TC…"

"Against you, Lady Cobra."

"Me?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru raised an elegant eyebrow. "Is this a problem?"

"Not at all, my lord," TC said. "What will it be, Kirsty? Quarterstaff? Hand-to-hand?"

"We will demonstrate _holhsi_ to Lord Sesshomaru, I think."

The other women scrambled to get mats and lay them out. Inuyasha whispered to his friends that they were in for a treat. Both Kirsten and TC were masters of this martial art, and in fact, TC outranked Kirsten. It was a good choice, for Kirsten's superiour strength and speed would count less than skill.

As the match started, other people, mostly men, began to drift in. Cerberus had most likely alerted Tamisé and Thorne of what was happening in the women's area. In fact, it did not take long before Tamisé showed up, standing on the side-lines to observe.

Sesshomaru kept his eyes on the match. He was impressed, although he would never show it. If Kirsten was holding back, she was an expert at hiding it. He could tell, however, that she was capable of more speed than she was demonstrating, and was likely keeping to a pace that would not tire TC too quickly. TC herself was simply amazing. Although Sesshomaru was unfamiliar with this particular martial art, he was able to gauge the strength behind the blows and estimate the damage that would be done if any of them hit home.

"Enough!" the demon lord called finally. "I have seen enough."

The two women stopped immediately and disengaged.

"Thank you, TC," Kirsten said. "Great, as always."

Applause rang around the room at the skill demonstrated by the two women. Several of the men whistled and stomped their feet.

"This form of the martial arts is unfamiliar to me," Sesshomaru said. "I would learn it from you. It seems to be exceedingly effective."

"TC is qualified to teach the lower forms," Kirsten said.

Sesshomaru astounded all around him by giving a formal bow to the woman. "Then, like my brother, I will accept a human female as my _sensei_."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "Holy shit!" he whispered to Miroku. "Are you _sure_ that's my brother?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Sesshomaru sighed and pushed open his balcony door. The night was hot and still, and he felt as if he were stifling. The air conditioning was on, but he hated the constant hum it made and disliked that he would have to keep the windows closed. Closed windows made him feel claustrophobic more than anything else.

He stepped onto the balcony and surveyed the night sky. Not a cloud that he could see and the moon was bright. But a certain tenseness in the air told him that relief from the heat would not be too much longer in coming.

The demon lord jumped down from the balcony and set off across the lawn. He was not worried about getting back into the house. Perhaps a walk in the park would quiet his nerves.

He thought about what he had done earlier that day. Accepting a human as a _sensei, _and worse still, a woman? What had he been thinking? In fact, what was going on with him lately? These people seemed to have done something to him, beyond the geas, but he was damned if he could think of what it might be. No one had been anything other than polite, and although they called him 'lord', they were certainly not bowing and scraping to him. Perhaps that was it… they would honour his title and give him the respect due his status, but they would not kowtow to him.

"Sesshomaru?"

The demon halted in the path, inhaled deeply and sighed again. Perfect. Just what he needed: his younger brother.

These people had done something to the _hanyou_ as well. He had grown into his power and gained in self-confidence. Sesshomaru was curious to see how his brother had progressed in his martial skills, since Lady Cobra had said he was learning quickly. It had been interesting to see the pride Inuyasha had in his newfound skills at reading and writing, and for an instant, Sesshomaru felt a pang of remorse that he had ignored the blood-tie between them for so long. His own pain had not only robbed him of a potential ally, it had robbed his brother of his birthright.

"Can't sleep either, huh?"

Inuyasha stood a good ten feet away from his brother, his stance wary, as if he were not sure of his reception.

"It is very hot."

Inuyasha smiled. "Yeah. I've come down to sit in the creek for a while to cool off. I'd use Tam's pool, but…" He shrugged. "It's…uh…in use. Care to join me?"

Sesshomaru hesitated, then shrugged. He followed his brother away from the path and to the edge of the creek's steep bank.

As they reached the edge, Inuyasha stopped to listen to a dog crying in the distance. He lifted his head and howled back to the animal. Sesshomaru smiled a little. Inuyasha might be just a half-breed, but his father's blood was strong in him.

"That dog sings to me all the time," Inuyasha said, with a grin.

"And do you understand him?"

"Sure. Tonight, he's pissed off that he's stuck in the yard and can't go in the house because his owners aren't there."

Sesshomaru watched as his brother stepped out of his clothes, leaving them on the bank of the creek. This area was a little more secluded than that near Tayne's, and there was less likelihood of being seen if someone should come by at this ungodly hour.

Inuyasha had indeed filled out, no longer the skinny almost-man Sesshomaru remembered. He was still lean, but very muscular, and the childish curves of his face were disappearing into adulthood. His cheekbones were broader than his sire's and brother's, and he lacked demon markings, but that was really the only noticeable difference. Much of his restless energy had been harnessed, and he moved with sure grace.

"Come on, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha called, as he skidded down the bank and settled into the creek. "There's no one here but us."

Sesshomaru snorted. "I don't need to be told that by you."

"Of course you don't." Inuyasha sluiced the cold water over his shoulders. The next scoop of water was flung at his older brother.

"Hey! Watch that."

Inuyasha grinned impertinently.

Sesshomaru looked about, then shrugged. His yukata landed beside Inuyasha's clothes and he stepped down into the creek, moving cautiously over the moss-slicked rocks. The cool water felt good on his heated skin.

"The water isn't as clean as at home."

"No. But it's better than some places. They don't take care of this world of theirs."

"Hmmph." Sesshomaru found a place to sit near his brother and flung some water back at him.

Inuyasha yelped and laughed. "Hey!"

"So… do you do this often?"

"No. Once in a while. I get restless, you know?"

"I know."

"It's like… like a singing in my blood. On nights like these, I often dance. Sometimes until dawn."

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding.

"Kagome's… " Inuyasha sighed. "I need her, Sesshomaru, but she's menstruating now. When the wanting gets too bad, I do this. It … keeps me calm."

"Hmmm…I know, little brother."

"Do you ever…?"

"A long time ago." Sesshomaru cupped water to dribble down his back. "I was nearly married a long time ago."

"Married? What happened? Who was she?"

Sesshomaru's mouth quirked upwards. "A maiden of the Southern lands. All the arrangements had been made and we were days away from our union when my mother…" He could not continue.

Inuyasha's ears lowered. "Sess?" He gazed at his brother with golden eyes full of pity for him.

Sesshomaru shook himself, sending water droplets flying from the ends of his hair.

"Well… needless to say, the maid was removed from the West's _terrible_ influence and returned to her home. Her father couldn't let her marry me if there was the possibility that I was not legitimate. After that, I learned to keep my emotions in check. No matter what, I learned to keep things inside, so no one would know that their barbs and jibes hurt me. Father publicly claimed me as his Heir again to dispel any doubts, but the damage was already done. And then…_you_ were on the way, and somehow the rumour started that you were meant to displace me as heir. You can imagine how that made me feel."

"Yeah…" Inuyasha looked down. "I'd say sorry, but it wasn't really my fault, you know."

"No need, little brother. But you can see why I wasn't disposed towards helping you when you needed it. Your death would have made things simpler for me." Sesshomaru looked down at the water, then sighed. "For that, Inuyasha, I'm sorry. You're right – we've wasted too much time being at loggerheads over things that do not matter much in the long run. But now… now I'm beginning to see why Father distributed the swords the way he did.

"With the Tetsusaiga, I might have run amok instead of learning to bide my time. I would have used the power of the sword for all the wrong reasons and dishonoured our father's memory.

"But you – from the moment Tetsusaiga was put in your hands, you have used it to defend others. You have never used it to gain power or wealth, as you might have done. In your hands, the sword retains its honour."

"Thank you." Inuyasha's voice was quiet.

"Inuyasha…"

"Eh?"

"I feel like dancing tonight."

The demon lord stood, letting water drain from him, and stepped carefully to the bank. Inuyasha stood quickly and helped his brother up the steep bank, understanding that it was difficult to manage with only one arm.

Inuyasha looked at his brother's marred beauty and felt remorse. The demon lord was lean and muscular, every movement graceful and controlled. He flicked back his damp hair with his hand, then shook himself free of water droplets.

Inuyasha grinned and shook himself as well. Then he lifted his face to the nearly full moon and sang softly to it as generations had done before him, feeling the wildness rise in his blood. Beside him, Sesshomaru did the same.

Then Inuyasha began to move to the night's music that was felt rather than heard. His brother followed, matching him step for step for a bit, then spun off on his own tangent. Sesshomaru was a little more cautious in his movements: his missing arm could put him off-balance if he moved the wrong way. He faltered only once, and found his brother's fingers meshed with his, giving him added stability until he found his balance again. Inuyasha grinned, then released his hand and spun in a tight circle, his hair whipping out in a silver crescent.

They danced for a while, before stopping at the same time as if by agreement, both bowing towards the other. Sesshomaru was panting lightly from his exertions, as was Inuyasha. The demon lord reached out slowly, so his brother would know that this was not an attack, and cupped his palm against Inuyasha's cheek.

"Thank you. I have not danced for a very long time."

His brother's smile rivalled the moon for luminosity.

"Let me walk you back to Tayne's, Sess."

Sesshomaru nodded. They found their clothes and dressed unhurriedly, Inuyasha helping his brother with the ties of the yukata. Even though it was still full dark, a few birds began to stir and greet the day. The two demons proceeded down the path without speaking. At the point where Sesshomaru needed to turn off to get to Tayne's property, he stopped and grasped Inuyasha's shoulder for a moment.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Good night, little brother. Get back to your mate before she misses you."

He leaned forward and gripped the back of Inuyasha's head and kissed his brother's forehead, then turned without another word and made his way up the hill.

Inuyasha stared after him until he could no longer see him, then turned for home. Since there was no one to see, he used great bounding leaps to take him home in a few minutes. He leaped up the tree outside his room and entered through the window.

Kagome was as he had left her. He peeled off his clothing and dropped the garments on the floor. Moving carefully, so he would not awaken her, he slid into the bed beside her and put an arm over her hip. The girl snuggled back into his warmth, sighing in her sleep. He kissed her shoulder, then closed his eyes and was asleep within a minute.

OoOoOo

The next morning, when Sesshomaru awoke to the sounds of Jaken fussing about in the sitting room, he did not rise immediately, but lay on his back, thinking.

It had been very pleasant to sit with Inuyasha last night and just talk. Unlike his brother, Sesshomaru did not have anyone he could call friend. Jaken did not count, of course. Was that why he had allowed the little imp and the child to follow him? To keep him from being too lonely? Neither of them knew anything about his past, so they could not bring up old hurts.

Lady Cobra and her colleagues had all been polite and friendly. He liked the little mutant, and trusted her. She had obviously taken good care of his brother, and Inuyasha adored her. Sesshomaru did not think it was wise to be so close to one's _sensei,_ but in this case, it seemed to enhance the learning rather than impede it. Perhaps it would not be so bad to cultivate these people as friends.

"Good morning, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Jaken."

"Would you like your bath drawn?"

"Yes."

Sesshomaru turned his head to watch the imp disappear into the bathroom. An instant later, he heard the water come on as Jaken began to fill the tub. The demon lord rose from the bed and stretched, pacing to the window to glance outside.

Another hot day. But this one would bring relief from the heat by day's end, he thought.

Turning, he went into the sitting room to investigate the morning's offerings from Mrs. Willard. Ah! Those crescent-shaped pastries she called croissants! Sesshomaru enjoyed them, but disliked how the pastries crumbled. However, the mess on the floor was not his concern, now was it? He left a trail behind him as he went back into the bedroom, heading for his bath.

"I will wear modern clothes today, Jaken," Sesshomaru said as he lowered himself into the tub. "And bring me my tea."

Jaken bowed. "Aye, my lord."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and popped the last of the croissant into his mouth. He listened as Jaken discovered the mess on the floor and tut-tutted. Then he could hear Rin in the sitting room, calling for Jaken.

"Out, out, Rin. Lord Sesshomaru is bathing. He'll see you downstairs."

"But I want to show him my new dress."

"Let her in, Jaken," Sesshomaru called, sliding deeper into the water.

The child danced into the bathroom, holding out the hem of her sundress so Sesshomaru could get the full effect.

"Look, my lord! Is it not the prettiest thing?"

"Yes, Rin. Very nice."

"And you're going to be wearing modern clothes too! Are we going to the … the office today?"

"Yes. Would you like to play with the other children while I am busy elsewhere?"

"Oh yes! They have such wonderful toys and things in the day care."

"Alright then. Now, leave me to my bath, hmm?"

"Yes, my lord."

Sesshomaru quirked a smile as the child danced out of the room again. He could hear Jaken scolding her as she filched a croissant from the plate in the sitting room.

He called Jaken in to assist as he got out of the bath. As the imp dried him, Sesshomaru wondered what this day would bring. Lady Cobra had promised preliminary results of her testing. It would be interesting to see if it were possible that he might regrow his arm, or if he would need the metal arm they would build for him.

He also planned to spend some time with his _hanyou_ brother this day. He wished a demonstration of Inuyasha's new abilities. Then perhaps he would be able to take a hand in his brother's training. There were things that only he could teach Inuyasha, about himself and his heritage, about the swords their father had left them.

Yes – they had both been robbed, Sesshomaru reflected. His mother's indiscretion had had great impact on lives other than her own. If things had been different… oh, if things had been different!

But that was, as they said, water under the bridge. What mattered now was moving forward. Inuyasha had found a measure of happiness with people he admired and respected, with his new academic and martial skills, with a young woman he had taken as mate. Was it not time that Sesshomaru tried to find some happiness for himself?

OoOoOo

**_Thanks for reading, everyone! Just to let you know, I believe there's a problem with the site, as I've not been receiving alerts and messages. I will try to get a message to them regarding this. So, if you send a message and I don't respond within a day, this is likely the reason why. _**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or sent messages while the site was not working properly. I think I've caught up with everyone. If you sent a message and I did not respond, please send it again, as I didn't receive it._**

OoOoOo

Chapter 12:

"Amazing!"

Sesshomaru privately agreed with the monk. It _was_ amazing.

The group of them were watching recordings that Cerberus had made of Inuyasha's training sessions. Kirsten had borrowed Tayne's office with its large-screen television for the purpose.

"Yes – our boy is no longer a one-trick pony, as they say," Kirsten said proudly, smiling at Inuyasha.

"I would never have thought to handle Kogeromaru that way," Sango said. "I have a manriki-gusari, but it doesn't look like that."

"The design is modified somewhat," Kirsten admitted.

"I don't think it would have worked for Sango anyway," Miroku said. "Not because she couldn't handle it, but because Kogeromaru was just too fast. She had to poison him to slow him down at all."

"But why did it take you so long to take down Juromaru?" Sango asked, looking at Inuyasha. "It shouldn't have taken you more than one or two punches."

Inuyasha blushed and looked away. Kirsten hugged him briefly, laughing.

"Yasha was taking his frustrations out on someone he couldn't really hurt."

Sango stared at the half-demon, considering. Kagome had told her about David, and it seemed that Inuyasha had not been as accepting of her dating someone else as she thought.

"There's one recording that I really want to show you all," Kirsten said. "This just happened recently, and is a major turning-point in Inuyasha's development."

Inuyasha moaned softly and hid his face in his hands. Beside him, Kagome blushed a little as well.

"Kirsty, _sensei_, please not _that_ one."

"Oh yes. _That_ one. I don't know why you're embarrassed about it. It was very impressive."

Kirsten called up the recording and sat down on the other side of her student. "Watch this, folks."

The session started out normally enough, with Inuyasha working on the rings. They all laughed when suddenly, out of no where, there was a second Inuyasha, this one dressed in the familiar fire-rat robes. Again, they laughed as the fake Inuyasha flirted with Kagome, leaving the real one fuming. Even Sesshomaru quirked up a corner of his mouth in amusement.

But when the fake Inuyasha suddenly became Naraku, everyone in the room tensed. They watched, riveted to the screen, as Inuyasha dispatched his enemy ruthlessly, and then made his declaration with the Tetsusaiga held high.

Kirsten stopped the tape at that point.

"If I thought that that was _really_ the end of that bastard…" Miroku muttered.

"We'll get him," Inuyasha said. "I know we can do it. If we all work together…" His eyes met his elder brother's, with an unspoken question in them.

Sesshomaru was not yet ready to answer that question one way or the other.

"An impressive display," the demon lord said mildly. "Would that it had indeed been the end of Naraku." He stood suddenly, hand automatically going to adjust the pelt that he was not wearing today, clad as he was in dress pants and a plain t-shirt. "However, there is one declaration Inuyasha has made which I am prepared at this time to uphold. In light of my brother's changed circumstances …" Here Sesshomaru made a slight nod of his head in Kagome's direction. "…I will acknowledge him as a prince of the West, and deed over to him the estate that our esteemed father set aside for him, which I have held in stewardship."

Sesshomaru wished he had the device called a camera to record the astounded looks on the faces of the monk and the slayer. Miroku's jaw literally dropped, while Sango looked like she had come far too close to a lightning bolt. The declaration did not startle either Inuyasha or Kagome, since the arrangement had already been discussed.

The demon lord watched with something close to approval as his younger brother turned to his mate and tenderly kissed her hands one at a time.

"A home for us, my darling," Inuyasha said quietly. "If we want it."

Kagome's only reply was to put her arms about his neck and hug him tightly, closing her eyes against the tears of joy that threatened to spill over. No one had to tell her how much this meant to the half-demon she loved so fiercely.

"Well!" Miroku finally managed. "How wonderful, Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru coughed delicately. "Now… if I may. Lady Cobra, you have some things to discuss with me, do you not?"

"I do, my lord. Folks… if you don't mind? Inuyasha, Kagome, why don't you take your friends for coffee or something while Lord Sesshomaru and I have our meeting?"

Inuyasha drew Kagome to her feet and reached down a hand to help Sango up as well.

"Come on, Miroku. You know – I think we should introduce you guys to ice cream." Inuyasha's grin was infectious.

Kirsten smiled as her student ushered the others out of the office. She closed the door behind them and turned to the demon lord.

"You may wish to sit again, Lord Sesshomaru."

He reseated himself, gazing calmly at the small woman before him.

"That was a very kind thing you've done for Inuyasha. It means a very great deal to him, you know."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"He was not sure about you coming here. He was afraid that the two of you would fall back into old familiar patterns of behaviour."

"I have been ruled too much by familiar patterns, Lady Cobra. Although familiarity can be soothing, it cannot produce the growth that breaking out of a pattern does. So – tell me the results of your tests."

Kirsten coughed a little. "Well – there is a small amount of regenerative work going on, but not at the level you would need to replace the arm. However, my colleague, Mykan, thinks that he might be able to… jump-start things a little, and then we might try the coils for a while to see if anything will happen."

"This is the alien man?"

"Yes. Among other things, he has talents as a healer of bodies as well as minds."

"I wish to see him immediately."

Kirsten smiled. "He's set aside an hour this afternoon for you. Please understand, my lord, that he has other patients whose needs are as great, perhaps greater than yours. It took some shuffling of appointments just to provide you with an hour of his time at short notice."

"I see." Sesshomaru was not used to being denied anything he wanted, but he remembered that he was a guest here, and these people had different customs. They were not ruled by lords whose word was law. He sighed. "So what would you suggest I do until my…appointment?"

"Perhaps you would like to go for a walk downtown? Or if you prefer, the Art Gallery or Museum are close enough for a quick trip."

"The Art Gallery, I think," Sesshomaru said.

Kirsten nodded and then reached for one of the office's phones. "I will get some people to attend us then."

OoOoOo

Sesshomaru eyed this new alien being with some trepidation. Kirsten had told him that Mykan was a telepath, and the idea that this calm, pleasant man could read his mind made him decidedly nervous.

For himself, Mykan was a handsome, blond-haired man with startling amethyst eyes. He was tall and on the slender side, but had a wiry strength that told the demon lord that although he was not a fighting man, he was no pushover either.

Mykan smiled pleasantly. "I can understand your reticence, my lord. Your brother was the same. Please come sit down where I can have a look at your arm. Be assured that I am going no where near your mind today."

Sesshomaru seated himself in the armless chair that Mykan had placed in the center of his office, so he could walk around the demon lord unimpeded. Kirsten stood by the window, out of the way, but where she could see everything that was done.

"So you went to the Art Gallery for a few hours," Mykan said. "How did you like it?"

"Very interesting," Sesshomaru replied. "I did not understand how some of it could be called 'art' however."

Mykan grinned. "You got that right. Now, my lord, let's take your shirt off, if you don't mind. And I will need to touch your shoulder."

At Kirsten's nod, Sesshomaru permitted Mykan to pull his t-shirt over his head. Warm, gentle hands touched his stump and the alien knelt beside him to bring the injury to eye-level. Mykan closed his eyes in concentration as his fingers explored Sesshomaru's shoulder and what was left of his arm.

"Ah yes," the alien muttered. "Yes, I see. This wound was inflicted by the Tetsusaiga?"

"Yes."

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Kirsten began.

"Yes, Lady Cobra."

"We… a group of us… have examined the Tetsusaiga closely. Perhaps you are already aware that the sword, to a degree, is alive?"

Sesshomaru snorted. "Of course. The Tenseiga is a living sword as well. There was a third sword, but Inuyasha and I sent it to the Netherworld where it could do no more harm."

"Have you tried to use the Tenseiga to heal your arm?" Mykan asked.

"It does not work like that."

"I see."

"Neither will the Tetsusaiga ever totally destroy me. However, it will not accept me as its master."

"Hmmm." Mykan sat back onto the floor, a rather undignified position, but he seemed unaware of it. "There are other foreign tissues mixed in at the bottom of the stump. This would be where you tried to attach other arms?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "The best of these was a dragon's claw."

"Ah! That's what that is. Well – it was perhaps serendipitous that you tried that. The remains of the dragon's tissues have fused with your own and those are the points where Kirsten found regenerative growth. Do you wish to try regenerating your arm, my lord?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Kirsten, my dear, I will go in and coax the regenerating tissue to be a little more aggressive. If we can get a cone to form, then there's a good chance his arm can be regenerated. At that point, we can use the coils to finish the process."

"Sounds good. How long before we know for sure if the coils will work?"

"I will give it a week, I think. But I shall need half an hour a day with Sesshomaru to make sure that everything is nudged in the right direction. I will ask Fiona to arrange it. Would evening or morning be better?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "I am at your disposal."

"Well, as to that, I don't really even need him to come into the office, do I? I could come by Tayne's at, say eight o'clock in the evenings, or even in the mornings before I come downtown. That way, Fiona will not have to rip her hair out moving my appointments around."

"Sounds good," Kirsten replied. "Will you need me to attend?"

Mykan met the demon lord's eyes. "I don't think so. Not until we are ready to assess any progress. Lord Sesshomaru may also wish to use that time to discuss any issues of a different nature with me."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. He did not quite understand what a psychologist was, even after Kirsten's explanation, but he did understand that Mykan was giving him an opportunity to speak to him on other matters that affected him.

"Thank you. May we begin?"

Mykan grinned up at him. "Of course, my lord. This may feel a little funny, or you may feel nothing at all."

Mykan's warm fingers closed about the stump once more, and the alien's amethyst eyes shut in concentration. He remained motionless for several moments, then loosed the remains of Sesshomaru's arm and stood up.

"There we are. Let's hope it works."

Mykan helped Sesshomaru don his t-shirt again.

"Alright. I will see you at some point tomorrow, and I'll give the tissues another little jolt. In the meantime, don't be alarmed if you find yourself being very hungry. Kirsten will speak to Mrs. Willard about your meals so we can ensure that you're getting all the nutrients you need."

Sesshomaru inclined his head. "Thank you, Mykan. I do appreciate your aid."

"Think nothing of it," the alien replied. "I am here to help anyone who requires it."

There was an unspoken message there that Sesshomaru chewed over for the rest of the day. It had felt good to speak with Inuyasha on matters that had hurt him in his life, and Sesshomaru was becoming convinced that it would feel just as good to speak with the alien man about the same things. Perhaps even better, since Mykan was trained to help people deal with things that had hurt them.

All he needed was courage enough to speak without fear of being ridiculed.

OoOoOo

Sesshomaru sat straight up in bed at the first loud crack of thunder. Gods above! That had been almost right on top of them!

Rain began as a soft patter against the windows, and within a minute, became a hammering. Thunder roared again and a lightning flash lit the room as bright as day.

Sesshomaru stood and drew on a yukata before going over to the window to watch the storm. How pleasant not to be out in something like that!

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! D-d-daddy!"

Sesshomaru rocked as a small body catapulted into his legs. Rin clutched at his hip, sobbing in fear. He drew the yukata more tightly around him, annoyed that he was unable to close it properly.

"What is it Rin? You are not usually frightened of storms."

"I… I had a bad dream!" the child sobbed. "And … and I _am_ scared, Lord Sesshomaru!"

There was a quiet knock at his door. Turning his head, he saw Mavis standing there, wrapped in her robe and looking concerned.

"Is Rin alright? I heard her scream, but by the time I got to the hall, she was on her way in here."

"A bad dream, apparently."

Mavis looked at his dishabille. "Would you like some help?"

"It would be appreciated. Apparently the only one able to sleep through this storm is Jaken."

Mavis grinned. She came over and helped him wrap and tie the yukata closed.

"Such a bother," Sesshomaru sighed. "It will be pleasant to do things for myself once again."

"I don't mind helping," Mavis said. She bent down and stroked Rin's head. "Quiet now, Rin. You'll wake the household."

Rin shrieked again as thunder rattled the windows and the light flash temporarily blinded them all.

"We should move away from the window, my lord," Mavis said practically.

It was difficult to move anywhere with Rin attached to his leg, but he managed to get over to the bed and sit down, drawing the sobbing child onto his lap. He held her in the crook of his arm and wished he had his other hand to stroke her head. She clutched folds of his yukata and sobbed into his chest.

"Poor child." Mavis sat down beside them.

"I don't understand. We have camped out in worse weather than this, and nary a peep from her."

"I think maybe it's all the strangeness catching up with her, my lord. An unfamiliar environment can make familiar things frightening. She always seems so happy, but some of it could be just for show, so you don't worry about her."

Sesshomaru made a noncommittal sound. He had dragged this child into situations that would have made an experienced adult blanche, and never had she acted this way. She had never been one to cringe in terror and scream helplessly. Even when his enemies held her, she would do her best to get away, not just cower and whine for him to save her.

What could he do now for her?

Suddenly, he remembered a song that Inuyasha had been singing to Breanna to get her to sleep. The tune was simple enough and he thought he could remember the words, or most of them. Rin had liked the song and had asked Inuyasha to sing it for her again, which he had done with Tamisé accompanying him. The men's voices complemented each other nicely, and Sesshomaru had been impressed.

It had been…aeons since he had sung anything at all. The hurt he had suffered from his mother's betrayal had affected his life in many profound ways and had taken away some of his greatest pleasures.

He closed his eyes and gathered breath, and then began to sing quietly.

_I'll try to make the sun shine brighter for you_

_I will even play the fool if it makes you smile_

_I'll try to make you laugh if there's a tear in your eye_

_After all is said_

_After all is done_

_I'd do anything for you._

_Come with me, close your eyes_

_Hold my hand, it'll be alright._

_Don't be scared, don't be shy_

_Lift your head it's gonna be alright._

Mavis was staring at him with admiration. His voice had sounded slightly rusty and uncertain at first, but as he progressed into the song, he gained confidence and his voice became stronger and clearer.

Rin clutched at him and burrowed against his chest, sighing. By the time he finished the song, she was drifting into sleep, and he laid the small girl gently onto his bed.

"Your voice is just as wonderful as your brother's," Mavis said.

"It's been a long time since I have sung anything at all," Sesshomaru said. "I used to enjoy it greatly."

"Why did you stop?"

He looked away from her. "I had my reasons."

Mavis was quiet a moment. "There's been a lot of pain in your life, hasn't there?"

"Yes."

"Sesshomaru, maybe you'd feel better if you tried to let some of the pain go."

"Old habits die hard."

"Yes, I know. You've spent a long time building those walls around yourself, lord demon. They won't come down overnight, but even removing a brick at a time might help."

Sesshomaru gave a small mirthless laugh. "It seems that is what I have been doing ever since I first spoke with Lady Cobra. I have done so many things recently that are out of character for me… accepting that TC as a _sensei_ so I could learn a new martial art… not finding a way to kill you for laying a geas on me… bathing with my brother last night, and then dancing…"

"You did what?" Mavis sounded amused.

"It was very hot last night, as I'm sure you were aware. I was restless, and the moon called to me. I went down to the park to walk the paths and ran into my brother, who was there for pretty much the same reason. We sat in the creek and talked for a while, and then…we danced under the moon. I used to do that with my parents sometimes when I was very small. The last time I did that, I was about to be married…."

His jaws closed with an audible snap.

"_Are_ you married, Sesshomaru?"

"No."

"The marriage fell through?"

"Yes."

"Were you… were you in love with her?"

Sesshomaru snorted. "I barely knew her. It was an arranged marriage. We had met a few times, properly chaperoned of course, and I…" He sighed. "I thought she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen."

"Can I ask what happened?"

"A… family scandal came to light, and her family took her back home so she would not be sullied by my shame."

"What did you do?"

"I? Nothing. Nothing at all. My… my mother had been caught out in an affair and there were rumours that I was not my father's son."

"Oh. I'm sorry. That must have been terrible for you."

Sesshomaru looked down at the sleeping child between them, reaching out his hand and stroking Rin's hair. He did not trust himself to answer Mavis's implied question.

After a moment, she coughed a little and got up. "Well, it looks like the storm is settling down, my lord. I'm going back to bed."

Suddenly, his hand snaked out and caught hers.

"Mavis…"

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Mavis… would you stay with me? With us, I mean."

"I don't know if that's wise."

Sesshomaru put her fingers to his lips. "It probably isn't a wise thing to do, that's true. But, like Rin, I need some comforting tonight myself. Please stay."

Mavis bit her lip. There was something in the demon's eyes that was very close to pleading. He had just started to open up to her and she did not want the process aborted by being unnecessarily silly about it. What could it hurt to lie down with the child between them?

"Alright," she said, hoping that she would not regret this kindness.

Sesshomaru shifted Rin over carefully and curled about the child protectively. Mavis went around to the other side of the bed and climbed on carefully so Rin would not be jostled awake. Mavis stared at Sesshomaru over Rin's head. He reached over and took her hand.

"Thank you."

OoOoOo

Disclaimer: I do not own Phil Collins' "Come with Me". This lovely song is on his "Testify" CD.

In the meantime – Happy Halloween, everyone! As well, I may be late posting next weekend. If I don't post the next chapter early on Saturday morning, it will be posted no later than Sunday morning. Sorry for the inconvenience!


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! Thanks for waiting!**

**Welcome to Rainy Day in November, War Wizard and inuyimmeh. Thanks for your patience! Hope I don't disappoint.**

OoOoOo

Chapter 13:

Mavis woke with the birds the next morning, and for a moment she could not remember where she was. She rolled over and jerked with surprise at Sesshomaru's face only a foot or so away from hers.

_Good lord! Did I…? Did we…? Oh yes – Rin_.

The child still slept between them, curled into a ball against the demon lord's side. His one arm rested over Rin protectively.

Mavis examined the demon lord. In sleep, his face was more relaxed. He always showed so little emotion, that she often wondered if he felt anything at all. Sesshomaru was indeed beautiful, and if you weren't careful, you could find yourself losing your heart to him, she reminded herself sternly.

But the demon lord _did_ feel things, and strongly enough to barricade himself behind strong citadel walls of apparent indifference.

What would he have been like if the disappointments of his life had never happened? Mavis grinned to herself. If the scandal had never come to light, he would have married, had children, and probably have been very happy. He would smile a lot and laugh. She could see him in her mind's-eye, playing with his children, taking pride in the way they grew, teaching them their heritage.

_That's what should have been._

But it was still not too late for Sesshomaru to have those things.

Suddenly, he drew in breath and opened those amazing golden eyes. He gasped a little at seeing Mavis, apparently just as disoriented as she had been for a moment. His gaze flickered down to Rin, and then comprehension dawned. He remembered that he had asked Mavis to stay.

"'Morning," she whispered to him and received the tiniest bit of smile in return. "I should go."

Saying nothing, Sesshomaru reached out his hand and grasped hers, then brought her hand to his lips, gold eyes staring into her own dark ones. This would be the only thanks she would get, but it was more than enough. His lips were soft and warm against her skin, and Mavis found herself wondering what it would be like to kiss him.

_Down, girl! He won't just break your heart, he'll shatter it and grind the pieces into the ground._

Sesshomaru sat up carefully as Mavis got off the bed and straightened her robe. The ties on his yukata had loosened a little during the night, and the garment was slipping off one shoulder. His silver hair cascaded down over his shoulders. He yawned and stretched and tousled his hair further with his hand.

"Looks to be a nice day," Mavis whispered, glancing at the sunlight coming in through the window. Sesshomaru had not drawn the curtains closed again.

"Mmmm. At least this morning, I shall be spared Rin jumping on my stomach."

"Oh – she doesn't do that, does she?"

"Once. That was quite enough. I almost killed her before I realized what was happening and that it was not an attack. However, she does like to bounce on this bed. Her own is apparently not good enough."

Mavis grinned. "All kids like to bounce on beds, Lord Sesshomaru. Be grateful if she lets you get out of it first. I'm for a shower, then. I'll see you downstairs in a while."

He nodded, then turned to touch Rin's cheek.

"Arise, little one. The day has begun."

"D-daddy?" Rin's eyes opened, but he could tell she was not fully awake yet.

He drew back. _That is the second time she has called me that!_ Something shifted slightly inside his chest and the demon lord bit his lip. Was the thought really so terrible? He had allowed this little human to worm her way into what passed as his heart. When had his feelings towards humans begun to change? When he had saved her life instead of letting her return to the earth from whence she came? It would have been so easy to walk past the small corpse, but he had not, and that decision had changed his life whether he wanted it to or not.

Rin sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes, then glanced around the room.

"What am I doing here, my lord?"

"Do you not remember, Rin? You were frightened by the storm last night."

"Oh! Oh yes. I remember now." She grinned up at him. "You sang to me, my lord. Your voice is as nice as Inuyasha's. Why have you never sung before?"

Sesshomaru tipped up a corner of his mouth. "Perhaps I needed someone to tell me that I did not sound like a frog with a cold."

"Frogs don't get colds, silly!"

"They don't?" He raised an elegant eyebrow. "Really?"

"Really!"

At that moment, Sesshomaru heard Mrs. Willard enter the sitting room with his morning tray. She fussed about the room for a bit, opening curtains and removing the copy of the Japanese newspaper that Mrs. Mikata had arranged to send him daily.

When he heard the housekeeper finally leave, he looked down at the child.

"Shall we see what Mrs. Willard is tempting us with today?"

"Oh yes, my lord! I like Mrs. Willard. She makes all sorts of treats for me, you know. Yesterday, she took me shopping with her and bought me ice… ice cream!"

Rin clambered over him, leaping off the bed and disappearing into the sitting room. Sesshomaru followed, trying to straighten his yukata so that his dignity was preserved in front of the child. By the time he entered the sitting room, Rin was already examining the tray that had been left.

"Oh, my lord! Mrs. Willard's made scones again. May I…?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Leave me at least one, Rin. Is there cherry jam?"

Rin had picked up an already sliced scone and was spooning marmalade onto it. She sucked a bit of marmalade off a finger as she examined the other pots.

"Oh yes, my lord."

With very little wasted motion, she spooned cherry jam onto another sliced scone and offered it to Sesshomaru.

"Mmm. Thank you. Shall we see what is on the television this morning?"

Rin trotted over to the small couch and picked up the remote, while stuffing scone into her mouth. A few movements of her thumb, and she had the television on and had found a children's show.

"I like this one, my lord. Look! That one's Cookie Monster. Isn't he silly?"

"Very silly."

They sat down together, munching on the scones and watching the antics of Elmo, Cookie Monster and the rest of the Sesame Street gang.

Jaken came in a few minutes later to draw Sesshomaru's bath for him and lay out his clothes for the day. He was surprised to find Rin there ahead of him, and even more surprised to find his master watching a show meant for children.

Sesshomaru suddenly choked a little on a piece of scone, and Jaken was forced to slam him on the back. Dear heavens above! Had his lord been…laughing? In all his years of service, Jaken had never heard him make such a sound.

"Thank you, Jaken. My bath, if you will. Rin, can you pour my tea?"

The child immediately bounced off the couch and went back to the tray. Very carefully, she poured and prepared a cup of tea and brought it over.

"I didn't spill anything!"

"Yes, I see. Very good."

Sesshomaru watched as she set the cup on the table beside him, the handle towards him so he could grasp it easily. She sat back down beside him, snuggling into his side, her attention already taken by the television. Sesshomaru sipped his tea carefully. Yes, he had nearly been caught laughing! And over something so ludicrous as Bert and Ernie.

"Your bath is ready, milord," Jaken announced.

Sesshomaru stood, dislodging Rin from his side. He went into his bedroom and looked at the clothes that had been laid out.

"Sufficient."

Jaken carefully closed the door to the bedroom before divesting his lord of the yukata he wore. Sesshomaru went into the bathroom and settled himself into the tub with a sigh. He allowed the imp to bathe him and wash his hair, then sent him from the room so he could soak for a few moments in peace.

It was not long before the imp stuck his head back through the door to announce that 'a very strange man' had arrived to see him.

At first, Sesshomaru could not think who would come to see him that the imp had not already met, and then he remembered that Mykan had said that he might come by before going to his office.

He motioned Jaken in and got out of the bath. The little imp dried him quickly and helped him into the clothes that had been laid out. Sesshomaru shook his head when Jaken picked up the t-shirt.

"Mykan will be here to examine my wound. It will be best if I don the t-shirt later, Jaken. Bring it with you."

Mykan was in the sitting room, talking to Rin, who was giggling at something he said. He stood when Sesshomaru entered.

"Good morning! I was just chatting with your daughter. She's a lovely little girl."

Sesshomaru nodded. "She is not my daughter."

"No?"

"Lord Sesshomaru returned her to life," Jaken said. "And the silly thing has been following us ever since."

"Jaken…"

The imp cringed at the glare his master directed at him.

"Rin is my ward. She travels with us as there is no one else to care for her."

"I see." Mykan gestured towards the chair at the desk. "Shall we have a look this morning to see how things are progressing?"

Sesshomaru seated himself and watched as Mykan examined the stump thoroughly. The alien made a pleased sound.

"Lots of activity there today, Lord Sesshomaru. However, as I've said, I'd like to give it a week before we decide anything further. If this time is convenient for you, I'll come by each morning."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

"Well, must be on my way then. Good day to you."

"Good day."

"'Bye!" Rin shouted after the departing alien. "He's a nice man, Lord Sesshomaru. He likes Sesame Street too! His favourite is Big Bird."

"Big Bird?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as Jaken pulled the t-shirt over his head.

Jaken sighed. "Don't ask, milord. Please don't ask."

OoOoOo

Inuyasha sneezed emphatically as Tamisé chalked his hands.

"Ah – put a cork in it!" The alien laughed. "Just because you don't need it…"

The half-demon sneezed again. He was a little nervous, as he knew his friends and his brother were watching. Tamisé was going to be leading him through an agility exercise – not that Inuyasha really needed it. They had been working on this exercise for only a short while, but Tamisé had decided that Inuyasha was able to carry it off credibly.

"Easy, easy, lad. I know it's hard to forget who's watching."

Inuyasha grinned as the big redhead threw an arm about his shoulders and gave him a squeeze. Tamisé could make someone feel better about almost anything.

"So – remember to go for height on the trampoline, but not too high. Don't want you knocking yourself out on the ceiling. Keep tight control on the timing or you won't be in position when Cerberus cuts off the gravity. We don't want your brother in hysterics over you flailing wildly in mid-air, hmm?"

"Might do him good to have a good laugh – even at my expense," Inuyasha muttered.

Tamisé slapped him on the shoulder. "That may be true, lad. You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay then. Let's have a nice, deep, _calming_ breath. In…two, three, four…out…two, three, four. Again. All right, good. Take your position. Cerberus, if you will – on my mark." Tamisé made sure Inuyasha was at the right spot before moving to his own equipment. "Mark."

As the music began, both men levered themselves up and somersaulted into the middle of their respective trampolines. This beginning part was particularly hard, as the drumbeat was mimicking a human heart.

At the first thrum, they went for the height they needed. The second thrum saw them somersaulting in the air. They had eight bounces like this, alternating somersaults with corkscrew twists.

Then they leapt as one for the first of the uneven bars set up at the ends of the trampolines, were up and over the bar, reaching for the next. They made their way through the six bars set up. At the end, they flung themselves into mid-air and Cerberus cut off the gravity. Their momentum carried them forward to the wall, where they pushed off at angles to each other.

They criss-crossed the room under anti-grav. Inuyasha had an easier time with this, as he could levitate a little so momentum was not so important to him. They hit the rings at the other end of the room, and the gravity came back on suddenly. Tamisé was in perfect position, as he grasped the ring closest to him and spun himself around. Inuyasha nearly missed his, but recovered in time.

Tamisé raised an eyebrow at him as they continued with the exercise, but Inuyasha gave him a quick nod. The rest of the exercise progressed satisfactorily, and Inuyasha was able to fling himself out into mid-air again on cue and come spiralling gently down to the floor, while Tamisé took a more conventional way to the ground. They continued to the end of the song with a series of walk-overs, flips and other manoeuvers.

"Very nice, guys," Kirsten said over the intercom. "Hear that applause?"

Inuyasha laughed as he spied his friends through the observation window, clapping enthusiastically. Even his brother was standing. Sesshomaru met his eyes and gave a very solemn nod. Inuyasha gave a formal bow, acknowledging the accolades.

Cerberus took a moment to clear the room of equipment, substituting the wide balance beams for the trampolines. Inuyasha grinned again. He liked this next one, but he was not sure how his brother and friends would take the music.

_Aw hell. If Sess gets his buns in a knot, he can leave!_

The two men positioned themselves to mount the beams as Tamisé called his mark to Cerberus. The alien had chosen "Overload" for this exercise because of the heavier beat. Inuyasha decided to throw himself into the exercise as if it was only him and Tamisé, and just enjoy himself.

It was not long before he let the music move him and his body remembered what it had been taught. Beside him, Tamisé seemed just as abandoned.

When the music ended, both of them were panting and grinning from ear to ear. Inuyasha flicked an ear as Jonathan wolf-whistled.

"I'm only doing that 'cause Kirsty can't whistle!" Jonathan yelled through the door. "Woo-hoo, guys! That was almost too hot."

"It ain't hot enough if all the ladies in there are still standing!" Tamisé yelled back.

"Well, now I know who taught Inuyasha all those moves," Kagome called out, pushing past Jonathan and coming into the room. "You, Tam, are nothing but a big…."

"Hey! I had nothing to do with that strip tease he did!" Tamisé protested. "Our boy did that all on his own."

The rest of the group made their way into the training room. Miroku and Sango wandered around the equipment, trying to figure out how it appeared and disappeared. Sango's cheeks were very pink, and her blush grew deeper when she met Inuyasha's eyes.

The half-demon grinned at her. "Never saw anything like _that_ before, have ya?"

Sango blushed even deeper and turned away.

"I don't know what to say, Inuyasha," Miroku said. "It was certainly… different. I would never have expected something like that from you."

Inuyasha's ears lowered. "You didn't like it."

"Actually… I did," the monk said. He came close and said quietly in Inuyasha's ear. "You have to teach me to move like that."

Inuyasha lowered his voice. "How did Sesshomaru take it?"

Miroku coughed into his fist. "First time I ever saw his jaw drop."

"Was he offended?"

"No. I don't think so, Inuyasha. I think he was… how does Kagome say it… blown away. And you know… I _swear_ I saw his foot start to tap in time with the music!"

OoOoOo

Here's the music, in case you're interested:

Love is A Rock – REO Speedwagon

Overload - Zappacosta


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"Hey, guys!"

All heads in the room swivelled back towards the door to the observation room.

A very pretty redhead was waving vigourously at them, and for a moment, both Miroku and Sango thought it was Ayame. But this woman was older and her hair shorter and she was _definitely_ not dressed in furs of any type.

"Hey, Kelly!" Kirsten answered.

Kelly came into the room and managed to get an arm around both Tamisé and Inuyasha.

"I've got the go-ahead from the client for these two sexy guys and we can start shooting tomorrow!" Kelly winked at Kagome. "You wanna come too, honey? Just to make sure the wardrobe girl keeps her hands to herself, huh?"

Suddenly, Kelly became aware that there were more people in the room than she had noticed at first. Her gaze flicked over Miroku – dismissed him as 'very nice, but a dime-a-dozen where I come from', hovered over Sango with a distinct 'that's got real possibilities', and stalled entirely on Sesshomaru. Her jaw dropped.

Sesshomaru met her stare regally and raised an eyebrow.

Inuyasha sniggered.

"Oh – my – God!" Kelly was having trouble getting the words out. "Oh my God! Tam, where the hell did you find _him_?!"

Tamisé put an arm about Kelly's waist to keep her from charging the demon lord. "He rather found us, darlin'. May I introduce Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, and Inuyasha's elder brother."

"He's absolutely…" Kelly stared at him keenly. "God help us! Is he an _elf_?"

Sesshomaru tossed his head and levelled a glare at the human that should have disintegrated her on the spot. Instead, she sighed dramatically.

"I must have him!"

Several startled glances came her way, and Kelly giggled.

"For my fantasy series, of course! What did you think?"

"One never knows with you, sweeting," Tamisé sighed. "And no, he's not an elf."

"But the ears…!"

"Sesshomaru is a full-blooded dog-demon, Kelly," Kirsten said.

"Will someone explain why people keep calling me an elf?"

Kelly groaned. "God! Even his voice is sexy!" She put her face in her hands. "Life is just _not_ fair!"

Miroku nudged Inuyasha. "Who _is_ this woman, Inuyasha? Is she demented? Should I get a sutra ready?"

Inuyasha shook his head and grinned. "No – she's fine, Miroku. She's a photographer."

"A what?"

"You know the pictures in the books at home? She's a person who does that for a living. Except she takes pictures of people. Tam and I are going to be models for her."

"Models?" Sango came up slowly, keeping her eyes on Kelly to make sure she did not do anything threatening, although Tamisé seemed to have her well in hand.

"Yeah! This is something I can do in this modern world of Kagome's," Inuyasha said. "I will put on clothes that someone is trying to sell, and Kelly will take pictures of me wearing them. The pictures will be put in a book so many other people can see how nice the clothes are and want to buy them. At least, that's how I think it works."

"Close enough, Yasha," Kagome said, giggling. "We'll have to get your portfolio back from Kelly, so they can see the pictures she's taken already."

"I left the books in Tam's office," Kelly said. She glared at Sesshomaru again. "Oh man! He's just too… gorgeous!"

She managed to escape Tamisé's grasp and leaped at the demon lord, catching his hand. She tried for the other hand, then noticed the empty sleeve. Kelly drew back for a moment, then recovered nicely, clutching Sesshomaru's hand to her chest.

"_Please_ say I can take some photographs of you!"

Sesshomaru snatched his hand away. "Someone control this… this creature!"

"Is my wife bothering you, sir?"

Sesshomaru spun to meet the amused sapphire gaze of the dark-skinned man he remembered meeting at his arrival. He could not remember the man's name however, having only met him the one time.

"If this is your female, I suggest you discipline her."

Christian laughed. "Oh – she's quite beyond that, I'm afraid."

Sesshomaru snorted. "A distinct lack of manners and decorum…!"

"No doubt." The Tricon man shrugged. "However, she is one of the finest photographers in North America, and some call her an absolute genius with a camera. Isn't it written somewhere that artists and geniuses are required to be somewhat eccentric?"

"Alright, already," Kelly huffed. "I _get_ it. I was rude to the Lord of the Western Lands, wherever they are. _Mea culpa. Domo sumimasen_." She followed this with a perfectly correct bow.

Sesshomaru was somewhat mollified.

"Sir, I would consider it a very great honour if you would allow me to take your picture."

"I shall consider it," Sesshomaru replied haughtily.

"Well, I hope you will join us tomorrow. The weather is supposed to be great for outdoor shots, and I want to start with the horses."

"Horses?" Miroku asked. "Pardon – but if you are supposed to make a picture of Inuyasha wearing certain clothes – where does a horse come into it?"

Tamisé laughed. "Yasha and I will be modelling a line of men's outdoor clothing, so Kelly wants shots of us doing outdoor activities. I have my own horses, boarded outside the city, so she doesn't need to rent any. Inuyasha, can you ride?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I've been around horses, although I don't ride much. Can't be too different from being on Kirara's back, can it?"

"Kirara?" Tamisé frowned. "The kitty? That _little_ cat?"

Sango laughed. "I've forgotten. None of you have ever seen Kirara transform into her larger demonic form. Remind me tonight, and I can have her take you for a ride."

"We should make a picnic of the whole shoot," Kelly said. "Bring the kids, the cat, and… the dogs too."

"Ay-yi! Do you understand what kind of chaos you're in for?" Tamisé groaned.

"Aww, come on, big guy! It'll be fun. I've got three SUVs booked for transport, so the kids and anyone else can ride in them if they're not riding a horse. The horse trails are wide enough to accommodate the SUVs, I checked when I was picking locations."

Tamisé looked around at the group. "Well… okay. If everyone wants to come. But don't say I didn't warn you when the kids ruin your shot for the millionth time!"

OoOoOo

Inuyasha tried to ignore the mosquito buzzing at his ear while he held the pose Kelly demanded. As soon as the picture was taken, he swiped wildly at his ear.

"Damn bugs! OUCH!"

Kelly grinned. "Should have asked Mavis for a 'bug-begone' spell, huh? Get Kirsty to spray you down with some bug repellent."

"I hate that stuff!"

"Well, then you'll just have to put up with being bitten."

"Fine!"

Inuyasha marched off to get Kirsten to spray him.

Kelly laughed and put her arm about Tamisé. "He's working out really well, Tam. And he seems much more relaxed. What's happened to him in the last week or so?"

Tamisé smiled. "Things have started to work out for him, darlin'. After many years, he and his brother are finally reconciling. Lord Sesshomaru intends to turn over an estate that had been set aside for Yasha, so he will become a land-owner – a very important thing where he's from.

"And it also helps that he's finally gotten together with his little girlfriend."

Kelly arched an eyebrow. "Really? I could tell there was a lot of feeling there, but it seemed restrained somehow. Well, a little nookie never hurt anyone."

Tamisé swatted Kelly's rump. "Things still have a ways to go before they're perfect. Kagome's mother is coming next week, and Yasha wants to get her permission to marry her daughter."

"Aww, how sweet! He's actually asking permission first?"

"Well, he feels he should. Then, no matter what, he plans to propose to her on her birthday." Tamisé leaned in close. "He's singing with my band that night and the whole evening is going to be a surprise birthday party for Kagome."

"I sense your hand in this, big guy," Kelly giggled. "You are nothing but a big romantic." She gave him a push. "Now, go get ready for the next set. And I'll need the two of you on the horses."

OoOoOo

Sango had been sitting under a tree with Kagome and the children, avidly watching everything going on. Kirara and Shippo were keeping Colin and Ryan amused for the moment, and Fawn had gone off to find somewhere a little quieter to try to get Breanna down for a nap. Miroku was helping Kirsten and Jonathan with the horses.

Sesshomaru sat under another tree some distance away. Jaken was sleeping on a blanket beside him. Rin was busy with a colouring book and crayons. Every time she finished a picture, she would hold it up for Sesshomaru's approval.

Sango grinned. The geas that Mavis had put on the demon lord was certainly powerful. Sesshomaru seemed relaxed and almost pleasant to be around. Mavis had tossed a glamour over him and his brother before they had left, so Kelly's assistants would not notice anything odd about them, other than their colouring. Ears were disguised as human ears and demon markings were made invisible. It was also odd to see the demon lord dressed in modern clothes, and almost disturbing to see how well they suited him.

"What a gorgeous day!" Kagome said, tilting her face up.

"It is."

"You're not bored, are you, Sango? There's not much to do other than make sure the kids don't create havoc."

"They're fine. In fact, they've been angels, all of them."

"Yeah… they're pretty good kids. Oh look! They're starting to use the horses now."

They watched as Tamisé swung himself up onto the back of a huge bay stallion, appropriately named Charlemagne. Kirsten tossed a Stetson hat up to him with a laugh.

"Hey! Can't ride Charlemagne without this!"

"Damn! Lose the hat, Tam!" Kelly cried.

The big alien jammed the hat on his head and winked at Kirsten.

"Whoa! On second thought, keep the hat!" Kelly motioned to Miroku. "Okay, sweetie! Bring Khan up here for Yasha. That's great. Where's Yasha?"

"I'm coming!"

Inuyasha raced up and vaulted lightly into Khan's saddle. The horse shied nervously and snorted.

"I thought you said you'd been around horses!" Kelly planted her fists on her hips. "Poor Khan! You scared him."

Inuyasha reached down and stroked the animal's neck. "He's fine. Aren't you, boy?"

Khan tossed his head and rolled an eye at his rider.

"Khan…" Tamisé spoke to the animal in another language for a moment, and the horse calmed.

"Damned if I know how you do that, Tam," Kelly said. "Okay… here's what I want."

Sango listened with only half an ear as Kelly gave instructions. Her attention was taken up by the _hanyou_ for the moment. He looked marvelous in the jeans and pull-over he was wearing. Someone had found another Stetson which Inuyasha was now wearing, grinning from ear to ear.

Soon, the two men were walking the horses around the huge meadow they were in, and acting as if they were the only two people around for miles. Sango smiled. It was the first time she had ever seen Inuyasha ride, and he did seem to have a way with the horses. Sango had expected the animals to be at least fidgety over the demon scent, but they were absolutely calm.

After a few shots of them riding, Kelly got Fawn to mount Lady Jasmine, another of the horses, and had Tamisé lead the horse around for a bit. Then there were several shots of Tamisé flirting with his wife as she laughed down at him from her perch. Charlemagne, as it turned out, was a big ham, and there was a bonus shot of him knocking the Stetson off a laughing Inuyasha.

"Doesn't Inuyasha look great?" sighed Kagome.

"Huh? Yes… yes, he does," Sango stuttered.

"Sango? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Kagome gave her a hard stare, but Sango turned her attention to Kirara.

"Sango – you've been acting funny for a while. Are you okay? Do you want to go home?"

"I'm fine, Kagome, really. This world of yours just takes a little getting used to, that's all."

"Miroku looks really sexy in those tight jeans," Kagome said slyly. "With all those bulky robes he usually wears, I didn't know he had such a nice build, did you?"

Sango blushed and said nothing.

"That's it, isn't it? You're just not used to seeing the guys dressed like that."

Sango agreed with a nod, even though it was not strictly true.

"You know… you and Miroku should just go off on a walk for a little while. Sound like a plan?"

Sango blushed. "We'll see."

Kagome grinned at her, then glanced around. "Say, where'd Rin get to? She was sitting with Sesshomaru a few minutes ago."

"Probably went off on her own for a while. She's used to looking after herself."

Kagome frowned. "Well, that's in familiar territory."

She stood and went over to Sesshomaru, who raised an eyebrow at her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it isn't a good idea to let Rin wander by herself. Do you know which way she went?"

Sesshomaru nudged Jaken awake with his foot. "Jaken. Go see to Rin."

The imp yawned and grumbled, but got to his feet and shuffled off into the grass. It was not long before Jaken came streaking back, babbling and waving his short little arms frantically.

"Milord! Milord, come quick!"

"What is it, Jaken?" Sesshomaru was not as excitable as the imp.

"It's Rin, milord! It looks like she's eaten something that's poisoned her! She's rolling on the ground, moaning."

Sesshomaru leaped to his feet immediately. "Show me!"

Kirsten heard the commotion and came trotting over. "What's happened?"

"It's Rin!" cried Jaken.

"Kagome – go get my medical kit from the black SUV, will you? Jaken, quit running around in circles and take us to Rin."

The imp led them back to where Rin lay in the grass, clutching her stomach and moaning.

"Rin!" Sesshomaru was beside her in an instant, his hand smoothing her hair.

Kirsten knelt down beside the child and examined her quickly. She found the crushed remains of mushrooms clenched in Rin's fist.

"Oh shit!"

"What? What is it?"

"Looks like Rin has eaten the wrong sort of mushroom." Kirsten showed the demon lord the pieces of orange mushroom that Rin had been holding.

Sesshomaru looked up at Kirsten with naked fear in his eyes. "Poisonous?"

Kirsten nodded. "The only good news is that I recognize this one. She's gonna have a very sore tummy for a while, but we should get her to a hospital. That's going to be a problem. It took us an hour to ride in this far, and the nearest hospital is a good thirty, forty minutes away by car."

"I can… I can take us there faster," Sesshomaru said, gathering Rin up in his arm and standing. Tell me where I must go."

At this point, Kagome came running up with the medical kit.

Kirsten sighed. "I don't think I have anything in there that will do her any good."

"Tell me how to get her to help!" Sesshomaru barked.

"Easy, easy, big guy. How are you going to get there faster than by car?"

"Kirara could fly them, " Kagome suggested.

"I will fly myself," Sesshomaru said. "We are wasting time!"

"Alright! I will have to come too. Can you take us both?"

"Hold on to me, then, woman."

"Kagome! Tell Jon Rin has mushroom poisoning and we're taking her to the local hospital. He knows where it is. He can meet us there, but we're going now."

Kagome nodded and watched as Kirsten flung her arms about Sesshomaru's waist and held on for dear life as the demon lord lifted into the air and shot off in the direction she indicated.

"Milord! Lord Sesshomaru! He's left me behind!" Jaken whimpered.

"Oh shut up, Jaken! You'd just cause too many questions at the hospital. We'll catch up to them in time, okay? Let's get back so we can tell Jon and the others what's going on."

Kagome gave the imp a non-too-gentle shove in the right direction. As they made their way back to the group, she scanned the sky anxiously, wondering if they would make it in time.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Kirsten gripped Sesshomaru tightly and kept her eyes forward. If she looked down, she was going to be ill. She had had no idea that the demon lord was capable of travelling in this manner and filed the knowledge away to be considered later – along with a case of strong hysterics which she promised herself she could have once they had Rin looked after.

They landed heavily in the parking lot of the hospital. Thankfully, no one seemed to be about. Kirsten led them towards the Emergency entrance, thanking her lucky stars that she had her wallet and other ID with her in the money belt she wore instead of dragging along a purse.

"Sesshomaru – I need you to listen to me for a moment."

"What is it?"

"When we get inside, I need to do the talking, alright? Only answer questions directed at you – otherwise, keep quiet. In fact, best pretend you don't speak the language well and use me as an interpreter."

"These people will help Rin?"

"Yes, my lord." Kirsten touched the distort band she wore on one wrist, and suddenly was in her 'Dr. MacAllister' persona.

The entrance doors slid open automatically at their approach, and they marched in quickly, Kirsten steering him towards the Registration and Triage areas. She had one of several ID cards in her hand and presented it to the first hospital staff she found.

"We have an emergency here," she stated to the nurse. "Mushroom poisoning."

The nurse looked at Kirsten's ID, stared at the sight of the moaning child in the tall demon lord's arms and motioned them immediately into the Emergency area. They were put in a small room very similar to the First Aid rooms at the office. Rin was laid tenderly on the cot, while the nurse did a very quick inspection.

"You still need to register," she said.

Kirsten nodded. "I will go back out to do so. These people are guests of mine from Japan and don't speak much English – just so you know."

She went out of the room with the nurse, snapping out a history of the incident and presenting the mushrooms, so the attending doctor could make a positive identification.

Sesshomaru sat down heavily in a chair and stared at his ward. Rin was still moaning, and her colour was not good. Suddenly, she choked a little and turned to the side, retching. Sesshomaru grabbed a pan from a shelf under the bed and shoved it under Rin's face as she began to vomit.

A man in a white coat came in just then. "Oh good! That helps. How much mushroom has she ingested, do you know?"

Sesshomaru looked at him blankly, remembering that Kirsten had told him to fake incomprehension.

"No English," he said.

"Oh boy!" said the doctor. "Just great! Well, let's have a look then, shall we?" He motioned to Sesshomaru to let him by.

Sesshomaru moved aside to let the doctor look over Rin. Kirsten appeared in the doorway a moment later.

"I'm Dr. MacAllister. And you are…?"

"Dr. Petersen. These are friends of yours?"

"Yes. They're visiting from Japan. We were out on a picnic today, and young Rin here wandered away. As near as we can make out, she might have had some of the mushroom earlier this morning, and then went back for more."

"You let her wander about on her own?"

"We were at a photo shoot with some of my friends. These things get a little busy, and it's easy for a child to wander away unnoticed. Rin does a fair amount of camping at home and is used to supporting herself in the wild, but she forgot that even though some of our mushrooms might look the same, they may not be good to eat."

"My fault," said Sesshomaru.

"Well, we can cast around blame later, Sesshomaru. Right now, Rin needs to be taken care of."

"She's vomited up some of the mushroom, which is a good thing, but we'll need to wash out her stomach and keep her under observation for a while."

Kirsten nodded. "May I assist, Doctor?"

"That would be appreciated, Dr. MacAllister. Let's get moving. Nurse!"

Kirsten pointed Sesshomaru into the waiting area and dropped metallic money into his hand. "Go sit in there and wait for me, Sesshomaru. Get yourself a coffee from the vending machine or something."

Sesshomaru gazed after her helplessly, recognizing that all he could do was stay out of the way and wait. He gazed at the money in his hand, and then at the vending machine.

He sighed.

"Can I help you?" An earnest young female came to his side. "You'd like a coffee?"

"Please."

He handed her the money and watched carefully as she put some coins in a slot and made the selection for him. She handed him the cup, with a sweet blush on her face.

"Here you are."

"_Domo arigato_."

"Oh – you're Japanese! Visiting here?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Well, have a seat." The young woman indicated a chair. "I'm just over at this desk if you need anything else."

She gave him an almost blinding smile and reseated herself at the Registration desk. Sesshomaru sat in one of the uncomfortable chairs and sipped at the coffee. He made a face. It was not as good as the coffee he had had elsewhere. Even the TDN cafeteria made a better cup!

Minutes ticked by. The coffee was gone, the cup deposited into a waste bin. Sesshomaru paged through one of the dog-eared magazines that littered a small table. Other people came and went in the room, but no one spoke to him. He glanced over at the desk, where the young woman looked up and smiled encouragingly at him before returning to her job.

Minutes stretched into an hour, then to nearly two hours. Why had Kirsten not come back to him? What was going on?

Suddenly, there was a commotion at the entrance as a large group of people entered.

"Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha bounded to his side, going down on one knee in front of him, grasping his hand and staring up into his bleak eyes.

"Sess, how's Rin?"

"I … don't know. I was told to wait here. Kirsten has not been out to see me."

Inuyasha patted his hand. "I'll see if someone can find out what's happening, okay? Are you alright, _oniisan_?"

Sesshomaru drew a shaky breath. "Inuyasha… if anything happens to that child…"

He found himself gathered into his younger brother's warm embrace. Inuyasha patted his back comfortingly.

"We got hold of Mavis. She's bringing the Tenseiga up for you. But it won't be needed, Sesshomaru. I'm sure of it. Kagome, can you and Sango sit with my brother while I try to find out what's happening?"

"Of course."

Sesshomaru found himself flanked by Sango and Kagome, and was touched by the concern in their eyes. He could not recall the last time someone worried for him – and he found it comforting. He watched as his brother approached the Registration desk, where Jonathan was already flashing an ID and speaking to the young woman who had helped him earlier. She seemed very impressed by Jonathan and picked up her phone immediately to make a call.

After a few minutes, Jonathan and Inuyasha came back to the waiting area.

"Okay, " Jonathan said. "They have finished washing out Rin's stomach and have given her an antidote. As soon as they find a bed for her, she'll be checked in and will have to stay at least overnight. Kirsty will come down once Rin has been placed."

"Is she…?"

"It should be okay, Lord Sesshomaru. Kirsty sounded tired, but optimistic. The doctor here treats these sorts of cases all the time and he thinks she'll be fine."

It was another half hour before Kirsten came into the waiting area. Sesshomaru leaped to his feet.

"Rin?"

"She's sleeping, my lord. Jon explained that they will have to keep her here?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "May I see her?"

"I'll take you."

Kirsten led him onto an elevator, and went up two floors. Rin's room was down the hall from the elevator.

"I got her a private room, my lord. That's what was taking so long. The hospital will be sending the bill for her treatment to my attention."

Sesshomaru was not listening – all his senses were trained on the small girl lying on the bed inside the room. He went in and sank into the chair beside the bed, staring at Rin as if he expected her to disappear in front of him. He smoothed dark hair from her face and touched the girl's cheek gently.

"Dr. Petersen has done everything possible for the moment, my lord," Kirsten said quietly. "She should feel better in the morning."

"I am staying here," he said, not taking his eyes from his ward.

"That's another reason I asked for a private. You can use the bed under the window. I'll stay as well."

Sesshomaru swung around and stared at the small mutant. "Thank you, Lady Cobra. I blame myself for this incident."

"Lord Sesshomaru, kids will be kids. It's tough being a parent, isn't it?"

"But that's just the thing. I took on this child, but very few of the responsibilities of looking after one. I protect her, but sometimes… sometimes that's as far as it goes." He covered his face with his hand. "I let her fend for food for herself, sending only Jaken with her. I could provide her with game, but I do nothing. I could provide her with a safer place to stay and people who will look after her properly, but I allow her to follow me around the countryside. I've even taken her into battle. What kind of parent does that, I ask you?"

Kirsten knelt at his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Sesshomaru… my lord… From what I've seen, the child hasn't suffered much. I can't condone some of what you've done, but there are worse things. In my world, there are people who give their children everything but what they need most. You're not the best parent in the world, but who is? You've given Rin the things she's needed most, and that is what counts."

"What? What have I given her?"

Kirsten smiled. "You gave her life when you could have walked away. You give her security, by protecting her. You give her freedom to discover and learn on her own. You give her the freedom to choose whether she stays or leaves you. The only other thing you could give her that she needs is love."

With that, Kirsten got to her feet and left the room. Sesshomaru stared after her, then looked down at the sleeping child.

"Love…" Did he even understand the meaning of the word?

OoOoOo

"Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru straightened from the doze he had been in, hand going for a weapon that was not there.

"Easy there, big guy," Mavis said from the doorway. "I've brought you the Tenseiga."

She came into the room, and handed him the sword, which she had disguised as an umbrella. It was just so ludicrous that Sesshomaru could not help but tip up a corner of his mouth.

"You hungry? The cafeteria here will be closing soon. Or if you want, I'll get Kirsty back to sit with Rin and I'll take you out for something to eat."

"I require nothing."

"You should eat something, my lord."

"I'm not hungry, I said. Leave be, woman."

"Alright." Mavis held up her hands. "Okay then. But I'm going down to get something to eat. I got on the road five minutes after Jon's call, and haven't had anything since noon. I'll bring sandwiches back, or something, just in case you're hungry later. Kirsty was just finishing her dinner and she'll be up in a few minutes to relieve you."

"I don't need relief."

"Whatever."

Rin stirred just then, and Sesshomaru sat up straighter.

"D-daddy?"

"I am here, Rin."

"Where am I?"

"In a place called a hospital. How are you feeling?"

"I need…"

Sesshomaru grimaced. Mavis sighed.

"I'll take her, Sesshomaru. Come on, kiddo. Bathroom's over here."

Mavis lifted the child easily from the bed and took her into the bathroom.

_I can't even do that for her! _Sesshomaru put his hand across his face again. _I should not have her with me_.

Mavis brought Rin back and tucked her back into the bed, speaking softly to the little girl and producing her doll, which she had also brought up with her. Rin hugged the doll tightly, smiling up at the mage.

"So, you feel like a few visitors?" Mavis was saying. "The kids are downstairs, and the nurse says they can come up for a moment."

Rin nodded vigorously. "I don't think I like this place, Mavis. Why can't I go home?"

"Because you're a really sick little girl, and you have to be here for a while so the doctor can keep an eye on you."

Rin reached out and clutched at Sesshomaru. "You'll stay with me, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes."

"Can you stay too, Mavis?"

"If you like. And Kirsty's staying too. She's just downstairs having her supper right now, and she'll be up soon."

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin stared up at him. "What's wrong? I'm sorry – I didn't mean…"

Rin never completed the sentence, but squeaked a little as she found herself crushed against the demon lord's chest, his hair falling about them like a curtain. He had his eyes tightly closed.

"Rin… oh, Rin." His voice broke.

And then the two of them were weeping and clutching each other tightly.

Mavis stood back and simply watched for a moment before moving in and gently disengaging the child from the arm that was nearly crushing her. She wiped Rin's face with tissues from the box on the bedside table and laid her back in the bed. She handed some tissues to Sesshomaru, who stared at them uncomprehendingly.

"Let's just step outside for a moment, shall we?"

Mavis led the demon lord into the hall and wiped his face for him as if he were a child. She stood back to let him regain control of himself.

"I…I don't know what came over me," Sesshomaru stuttered. "I have _never_ done this… never!"

He took a deep breath, and then another, but it did not seem to help. Tears ran down his cheeks unchecked, and he threw his head back to roar out his frustration, his fears, his helplessness.

"Sesshomaru…"

Reaching out to touch him was a very bad idea, as Mavis found out an instant later. He knocked away her hand and shoved her against the wall, snarling in her face. Her heart turned over in her chest when she saw Sesshomaru's eyes start to turn red.

"Let go, Sesshomaru," she said as calmly as she could.

His only response was a low growl.

"Let go of me _now_, Sesshomaru. Or I will _make_ you let go."

The demon lord snapped his teeth perilously close to her jugular.

"That's it!"

Mavis reached for power. Sesshomaru had time only to widen his eyes at the sudden flare of the mage's aura before he was blasted down the hall. He managed to skid to a stop about thirty feet away.

Mavis could see him bunching muscle, getting ready to charge at her, and she built power again rapidly. Man, was she going to pay for this later! She rather wished that she had Jerry Sullivan by her side, since he could put up an impenetrable psychic shield.

Salvation came in the form of Kirsten stepping off the elevator. It took her only an instant to see what was happening. Training took over, and the small mutant went into strike mode, launching herself at Sesshomaru. She leaped onto his back, grasping him under the chin to tilt his head back, exposing his throat. She struck him sharply, injecting her toxin, then jumping away as the demon lord went down like a ton of bricks.

Kirsten flexed her fingers, staring down at the limp form. "What the hell happened?"

"Damned if I know." Mavis felt like wiping sweat from her brow. "Rin woke up and started to cry. Next thing I knew, he was crying too, so I brought him out here to keep him from getting Rin even more upset. When I tried to comfort him, he attacked me." She clutched her arms about herself, beginning to shake from reaction. "Dammit, Kirsty – I could _feel_ him straining against the geas! He almost broke it, too. Do you have _any _idea how much power that would take?"

"Boy, when these guys have a melt-down, they really go all the way, don't they? Okay – why don't we just get him into the spare bed so he can sleep it off?"

She lifted Sesshomaru easily in her arms and brought him into the room. Rin stared with wide eyes as her surrogate father was put to bed.

"What's wrong with Lord Sesshomaru?"

"He's just sleeping, sweetie," Kirsten said. "He tried to hurt Mavis, so I had to put him to sleep. He'll wake up in a while."

"Hey! How's the patient?"

Inuyasha was standing in the doorway, holding Colin and Ryan by the hand, with Shippo perched on his shoulder. Colin was half-holding, half-dragging an enormous white and pink teddy bear, which he presented to Rin with what was supposed to be a flourish, but ended up being more or less thumped onto the bed beside her. Rin's pretty face lit up.

"Oh! You came to see me!"

Inuyasha sniffed the air suspiciously, then narrowed his eyes when he saw his brother's sleeping form on the other bed.

"Oh shit!"

"Indeed," Mavis said drily.

"You okay, Mavis?" Inuyasha came over and put his arms about the mage. She allowed him to cuddle her for a moment.

"Yeah – I'm fine now, thanks. Kirsty stopped him before any real damage was done."

"Want me to stay in case he wakes up in another foul mood?"

"I think Mavis and I can handle him, sweetie. You should go with the others and get some rest." Kirsten turned to Mavis. "Jon and Tam got some rooms at a motel near here. No one wants to go back to Toronto until Rin can come too. Kelly sent her staff home, but she'll stay as well. She feels responsible, even though I told her it couldn't possibly be her fault."

Mavis nodded. She eyed Sesshomaru still asleep on the spare bed, and tested her spell again. It had held, even though he had strained mightily against it and had almost won out. If Kirsten were staying, that would be added protection, although Mavis doubted that the demon lord would ever allow himself to be defeated again in such a manner.

Inuyasha's chin set stubbornly. "_Sensei_, I think I should stay. Both of you can't stay awake all night, but I can."

Kirsten opened her mouth to speak, but Mavis put a hand on her arm. "On second thought, Kirsty, I think it may be a good idea."

Inuyasha grinned triumphantly. "See? Kagome's coming up in a few minutes, and I'll have her take the kids back downstairs. Ryan! No bouncing, eh? Rin's sick, silly pup! You wanna make her toss her cookies again?"

The women both grinned as Inuyasha marched over to the bed and lifted Ryan off, tucking the struggling child under his arm.

"I told Nurse you'd behave, and if she comes in here and catches you jumping on the bed, she'll boot you out the window."

"She would not!" Ryan said indignantly. "My mommy…"

"Would help her!" Kirsten interjected. "Okay, kids. I think Rin's had enough."

Rin squeezed the teddy bear. "Thank you very much for the present! Now my dolly doesn't have to be lonely."

"I picked it out," Colin said. "Ryan thought you'd want a truck, but I told him girls like teddies better."

"Girls can like trucks," Ryan huffed.

"But girls like flowers and stuff like that better than trucks," Shippo said. "Trust me on this one, Ryan. Glad you're feeling better, Rin!"

Kirsten kissed her son. "You be good, now, you hear? I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay, Mommy. Rin will be okay, right?"

"Dr. Petersen says yes. So don't worry about her, and don't give Daddy any trouble."

"Okay."

Inuyasha set the child back on his feet. "I'll be back in a few minutes, then."

The two women watched as Inuyasha herded the children out.

"I think it's a good idea to have Inuyasha stay," Mavis said, glancing at the demon lord's still form on the other bed. "Kirsty, you have no idea how much that man scared me earlier. I hate to think what might have happened if he had managed to break the geas."


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry this is so late, folks! Darned site wouldn't let me post. If you've sent me a message and I have not responded, it's because I didn't receive it. My apologies!**

**I'd just like to wish a belated Happy Thanksgiving to our American neighbours!**

**Also, next week I may not post until later in the day, as I have an event to go to. **

**Time for another disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, but all others are my own.**

OoOoOo

Chapter 16:

Sesshomaru groaned. Gods above, his head was splitting! He cracked open an eye and then wished he hadn't. Where was he?

Oh. Yes.

The hospital, in Rin's room.

He could smell the child, hear her steady breathing that said she slept. Mavis' delicate scent was also in the room. Kirsten was nearby, and so was his brother and his mate.

In fact, he could hear the soft rumble of his brother's voice as he spoke to his young mate in the hall. They were not speaking above a whisper, but Sesshomaru could hear every word as if they stood beside him.

"Are you sure, Yasha?"

"I'm sure, _koibito_. Mmmm, I wish I could be beside you tonight."

A soft, nearly silent giggle as Inuyasha nuzzled under an ear. "Stop. You'll make me laugh and wake Rin and Mavis." Another nearly silent movement. "Inuyasha…ooh, gods! Mmmph."

"Tomorrow night, then, my love. We'll go out to the willow, where we won't disturb the others. Now, best get downstairs before I start looking for an empty room – or worse – a broom closet. Good night."

The sound of a lingering kiss, then footsteps away down the hall. The horrid metal whir of machinery hauling the elevator upward.

Steps as his brother came closer.

"How you feelin' _oniisan_? I know you're awake." Inuyasha's voice was still soft.

Sesshomaru cracked open an eye again. "My head is splitting open like a ripe melon."

"Hmmph. I shouldn't wonder. Kirsty's toxin is pretty powerful, and she put a lot into you. Why did you attack Mavis, brother? She was trying to help."

"I lost my temper."

Inuyasha folded his arms and snorted. "_Tell_ me about it."

Sesshomaru laid his arm over his eyes. "Go away, Inuyasha. My head hurts too much for me to deal with you right now."

"Sorry, but I'm staying. And I'm not too happy with you right now either, brother dear. You're keeping me from Kagome now that she's receptive again. I get to sit up all night in one of these damned uncomfortable chairs when I could be…"

"Spare me the details," groaned Sesshomaru.

"Frankly, brother, I think it might do you a world of good to get a female. Even if you don't make her your mate. Might mellow you out a little."

Sesshomaru did not dignify this statement with a response of any sort.

Inuyasha sighed and plunked down in a chair. Sesshomaru could hear him drumming his claws on the arm of the chair.

"Please _do_ stop."

"Sorry."

"You are not the least bit sorry."

"You're right. I'm not. I'll go tell Kirsty you're awake and see if she can give you something for your headache."

Sesshomaru listened to him pad away. He moaned again as the throbbing at his temples seemed to increase.

"Let me die now."

"Sorry, my lord. No can do," Kirsten said. "Here – if you can sit up, I've got something for your head."

"A hammer?"

"I wish."

Sesshomaru sat up, moaning as the motion made the headache worse. He took the pills Kirsten handed him and swallowed them dry. He put his hand to the back of his neck.

"How long will they take to work?"

"Don't know. Half an hour maybe. If you want to lie back down and turn on your stomach, I could give you a massage and see if that helps. The bed's the right height, more or less."

She stripped off his t-shirt and laid it neatly aside. The demon lord lay back down on his stomach and rested his throbbing head on the pillow. Warm, gentle hands began massaging his tense shoulders and he groaned.

"Too hard?"

"No – no. Just right, actually. It feels very pleasant. Continue."

As Kirsten worked on his back and shoulders, Sesshomaru felt some of the stiffness and tension disappear and the headache gradually began to ease. By the time she finished, he was dozing again.

OoOoOo

"Okay, Rin. You just have to be a brave little girl for a moment. Nurse is going to take some of your blood for Doctor to look at."

"Okay…"

Sesshomaru sat bolt upright. "What are you doing to her?"

Inuyasha put his hands on his brother's shoulders, holding him back from leaping across the room.

"It's okay, Sesshomaru. They have to take a little of Rin's blood for tests. That will tell them whether or not she's well enough to go home."

Sesshomaru snarled, then flinched as Inuyasha cuffed his ear.

"Ouch!" Demon lord and child said together.

"There! All done. That wasn't so bad, eh?"

Rin smiled up at the nurse. "Can I go home soon?"

"I hope you can, honey," the nurse said. "Someone will bring in breakfast in a while."

Sesshomaru glared up at his brother as he rubbed his abused ear. "Strike me again, and I will kill you."

"Yeah, sure." Inuyasha grinned at him.

Sesshomaru snorted. His brother was getting just a tad above his station. Inuyasha allowed him to get up so he could go over to Rin's bed.

The child was sitting up and conducting a conversation between the enormous teddy bear and her doll, while Mavis watched indulgently.

"Good morning, my lord," Rin said, smiling up at him.

"Are you feeling better?"

Sesshomaru sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Rin's hair. He suffered the doll's head to be pressed to his cheek while Rin made a kissing sound.

"Dodi says I'm better."

"Dodi?"

Rin shook the doll at him. "Dodi. She's Dodi."

"And the bear is?"

"I haven't decided yet. Are _you_ feeling better, my lord? You were scary last night."

"I was worried for you, my Rin. But yes, I'm feeling better." Sesshomaru looked around. "And where is Lady Cobra this morning?"

"They had a major accident come in last night around three in the morning. She offered to help in the surgery."

"She is still there?"

Mavis shrugged. "She could be. Or helping elsewhere. Kirsty doesn't like to stand by and do nothing when she can help out. Her credentials are such that she's welcome pretty much everywhere."

Sesshomaru stood and stretched, yawning. He wished he were home so he could bathe, but it seemed that it would have to wait. His nose wrinkled as he caught a subtle scent from Mavis. Interested, was she? If he had been his brother, he might have grinned. Instead, he turned to survey the woman, raising an eyebrow. Her face gave nothing away.

"I would speak to you in private."

"Now?"

"Inuyasha can stay with Rin."

"Here." Inuyasha came forward with his brother's discarded t-shirt in his hands. "I suggest you put this on before you go anywhere."

Sesshomaru allowed his brother to help him with the t-shirt. "Ugh! It will be nice to get home and get fresh clothes."

"You can say that again."

Mavis followed him into the corridor. He paced down the hall until he found an empty room, and motioned her in.

She folded her arms and waited for him to speak.

"I wish… I wish to apologize for attacking you last night, Lady Mavis. I was not myself."

"Apology accepted. Now do you understand why I put the geas on you?"

"I believe so. I had not expected to feel so… strongly about Rin's accident."

Sesshomaru put the palm of his hand against Mavis' cheek, his thumb softly stroking. Gods! Her skin was soft. Mavis closed her eyes and her face tilted upwards slightly.

_What? Is she waiting for me to…? Ai-yi – she can't expect me to… but she is!_

Sesshomaru took his hand away, feeling heat rise in his face as Mavis opened her eyes and looked up at him.

_Blushing like an adolescent! Great gods, help me! Can it get any worse?_

"Sesshomaru?"

"Mavis – I… I… I am sorry." He turned away, unable to answer the question he saw lurking in her eyes.

Sesshomaru felt the air of her passage as the mage moved past him to the door. She turned and gave him a look that he could not interpret, but said nothing as she left the room.

_I have disappointed her_. Sesshomaru hung his head, clenching his fist.

OoOoOo

Rin was discharged from the hospital shortly before lunch. She squealed all the way down to the front entrance, as a hospital volunteer pushed her in a wheelchair and popped wheelies down the corridor.

"How come she gets all the fun?" Shippo groused to Colin and Ryan, but he was smiling nonetheless.

Lunch was a riotous affair held at the local Golden Griddle. Inuyasha and Kagome were helping their friends read the menu. Sesshomaru had been looking at the menu's pictures, mystified, until Mavis took pity on him and started to read the offerings to him.

Their party was big enough to warrant two waitresses, and Tamisé flirted with them both. Sesshomaru was puzzled as to why Fawn did not take him to task, but it seemed she was very used to her husband's behaviour. It soon became evident that the big redhead's gentle teasing was getting them special service. Bottles were reheated quickly for little Breanna, as well as her baby food. The boys and Rin got extra colouring pages and crayons, and to their delight, balloons. Even a small dish of milk and some cooked fish was provided to Sango to take out to Kirara, who had to stay out in one of the cars.

Sesshomaru rode back to the city with Mavis, who had been given the use of Tayne's Jaguar. There was just enough room in the back to hold Rin and Jaken.

This car was much more powerful than the family-oriented vehicles the others drove, and Mavis demonstrated that she was quite capable of manipulating its power and agility. Sesshomaru wondered again about his absent hostess. She must indeed be an amazing woman, and he was beginning to actually look forward to meeting her.

Once home, Mrs. Willard fussed over Rin and sent her to bed, then fussed over the rest of them, complaining that hospital food was not fit to feed a dog. Sesshomaru agreed with her about the coffee at least. The housekeeper made off in the direction of the kitchen, promising them an excellent dinner.

Sesshomaru went up to his suite and had Jaken draw him a bath. It was a relief to strip out of the clothes he had been wearing for far too long. He had the imp bathe him and wash his hair, and then shooed him out the door so he could simply lie back and soak.

He let his mind drift back over the events of the last twenty-four hours. There were several hard truths that he had to face whether he wanted to or not. First of all, Rin thought of him as her father. Now, that was not entirely a bad thing – there were times he felt distinctly paternal towards her. But secondly, he did not think he was doing a particularly good job of being a parent, no matter what Kirsten said.

If he intended to keep Rin with him – and he did – then some things were going to have to change. He had not yet met the nanny Kirsten said she had for the children, but the woman was due back from her vacation in a few days, and then he would observe carefully to see if a servant of this nature would be of benefit to Rin.

And perhaps it was also a good idea to spend more time at his holdings, instead of leaving it all in the hands of the stewards. When he did go home for a few days, time he felt he should spend relaxing was spent instead on going over the estate books and dealing with matters the stewards were not able to handle themselves. He was extremely lucky that the men filling these positions were loyal to a fault and very competent.

Before too much more time elapsed, he should draft the letter that would give Inuyasha the estate that had been set aside for him. When he returned to his own era, it should be the first order of business to be taken care of.

Suddenly, he felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. _Father would surely approve_, he thought.

He called for Jaken as he climbed out of the bath, and stood quietly as the imp dried him and helped him into a yukata. Sesshomaru sent him away again, and went to sit out on the balcony to let his hair dry in the sun. He tipped his face up and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth on his skin. A sound from below made him open his eyes. He leaned on the balcony railing and gazed down at the lawn. Mavis passed by below, book in hand, heading for the fountain, it looked like. She looked up suddenly, spotted him and gave a jaunty wave before continuing on her way.

The demon lord smiled a little, then staggered back a little as a memory surfaced and spun over him like a tsunami…

"_Are they here yet, Father?" _

"_Patience, patience, my boy." The great dog demon smiled. "The carriage is just coming into the courtyard now."_

_Sesshomaru rushed to the railing of the balcony and leaned over, eager for a first glimpse of the young woman that had been promised to him. _

_And there she was – an exquisite beauty, just as he had always known she would be. Her father, greying and portly, was assisting her down from the carriage. She looked up and met Sesshomaru's gaze for an instant before lowering her eyes modestly._

"_We should go down and greet our guests," Sesshomaru's father said._

_Sesshomaru laughed, and without further ado, flung himself over the railing, landing lightly on booted feet. His father thumped down beside him._

"_Not the standard way to greet guests, eh? Hope your mother didn't see that." _

_Sesshomaru grinned at his sire, and followed two paces behind as the Lord of the West greeted his friend and his soon-to-be daughter-in-law. When introduced, Sesshomaru made his bows, straightening to meet a pair of very pretty dark eyes and a gentle smile. He stared, moonstruck by the enchanting beauty before him._

"_Welcome to the Western stronghold," he managed to say. "I hope you will like it here."_

_Her smile staggered him and he missed her response entirely. _

_It was not until much later that Sesshomaru came upon her again, walking in his mother's garden with her maid. Darkness had just fallen, and she was admiring the blooming moonflowers with their glowing pale yellow petals._

"_Good evening, Lady."_

"_A good evening to you, my lord."_

"_Do you like those? We call them moonflowers."_

"_Yes – I do. I've never seen anything like them."_

"_My mother brought their seeds from one of her travels. They are very difficult to transplant."_

"_I see."_

_They chatted of inconsequential things, as he walked the garden paths with her, pointing out his mother's treasures._

"_Of course, the garden looks much different in the daylight. The moonflowers sleep, but all the other flowers glow in the warmth of the sun."_

"_Perhaps you can show me the garden again tomorrow. In the sunlight."_

"_I should like that, Lady."_

_He had led her back to the main building, where she had bowed and headed for the suite of rooms she and her family had been given for their stay. Sesshomaru had made his way to his own set of rooms, his heart singing in anticipation of meeting her again._

Sesshomaru shook himself. Gods above! He had not thought of that young maid in… well, in centuries. Where was she now? Married, probably, with a host of pups about her feet, although he supposed any children would be at least half-grown by now.

She had been at the center of the last truly happy period of his life – and the shameful thing was – he could not for the life of him remember her name.

OoOoOo

Sango and Miroku sighed, glancing at each other and then away again. There was far too much hilarity going on in that bathroom.

Kagome had called first dibs on the shower in the main bathroom, but Inuyasha had jumped in after her, saying something about conserving water. It didn't sound like they were conserving water.

Miroku flinched as Inuyasha yelled out suddenly.

"Damn it, wench! I said you could clean my ears, not dredge in them with a backhoe!"

Kagome's reply was lost in a thud against the wall.

Miroku sighed again. "And he used to get after me about my behaviour."

Sango giggled.

Miroku snuck an arm about her waist and squeezed. "How about we conserve water too when it's our turn?"

"You wish!"

"Oh, I do, I do. Yipes! Watch that hand." Miroku caught her fingers before they made contact with his cheek.

"Pervert."

"Now, my love, you don't really mean that. My behaviour of late has been exemplary, wouldn't you agree?"

Sango tilted her head and grinned at him. "Well… you have been pretty good…"

Miroku swung her more fully into his arms. "Does that get me a kiss?"

Sango giggled and pushed him away. "Not yet."

"Not yet? What do you mean, not yet?"

"I mean not yet."

"Sango…" he wheedled. "Just a small kiss."

"No such thing as a small kiss when we're talking about you."

Before Miroku could reach for Sango again, the bathroom door swung open and a mostly naked _hanyou_ sauntered out. The only thing preserving his dignity was the large towel wrapped securely around his waist, while he scrubbed at his hair with another towel.

"Don't let me interrupt." Inuyasha grinned at the two of them before calling over his shoulder to Kagome, "Hurry it up, wench! Sango's next."

Miroku's eyes narrowed when he saw Sango staring at Inuyasha as the _hanyou_ made his way to his room. His woman had been looking at Inuyasha lately in ways he was not sure he liked.

Granted, the _hanyou_ was certainly an eyeful these days, at least where women were concerned. It had not escaped Miroku's notice that his friend was very popular with the female population of TDN International, and it was not hard to guess why. Inuyasha had been wiry before, but had filled out rather admirably during his stay in the modern world. Since he no longer wore the bulky fire-rat robes on a regular basis, more of Inuyasha was on public display and Miroku had to admit it was quite a display.

Kagome scuttled out of the bathroom at that moment, wrapped in a towel. She gave a jaunty wave as she scurried after Inuyasha.

"All yours, Sango!"

"Thanks."

Sango stroked Miroku's cheek as she passed by on her way into the bathroom.

"I imagine that you'll probably be waiting for me to come out in a towel." She winked at him. "Are you going to chase me down the hall, too?"

"Sango! I'm shocked!" Miroku put a hand over his heart. "I would never chase you down the hall."

"Yes he would," Inuyasha's voice carolled from the still-open door of his room.

"Shut up, half-breed!" Miroku called back.

"Who you callin' half-breed, you warped excuse for a monk?"

Miroku grinned as this was followed by the sound of Inuyasha's door closing firmly. When he turned back to Sango, he found the door shut in his face, and heard the decisive click of the lock.

"Damn!"

It didn't help that he could hear Sango giggling on the other side of the door.

Knowing that she was likely to be a good long while, Miroku went back downstairs. He did not want to go to his room, since he was likely to hear things coming from Inuyasha's room that would only annoy him. It was hard to believe that the shy, prudish _hanyou_ he was used to had metamorphosed into this confident and – what was Kagome's word for it? – sexy man.

Miroku found Kirsten working in the kitchen, trying to get something together for dinner. Her hair was still damp from her own shower, which she had shared with her husband – and that had probably given Inuyasha the idea of 'conserving water'.

"What's up, Miroku?"

"Oh…" he sighed. "Nothing much. I just can't get used to some things in this modern world."

"Like what?"

He gazed at Kirsten's rear, as she bent over to retrieve some pots and pans from a cupboard. It made a very tempting target, but he was in no mood to get smashed through a wall. Sango would only smack him – Kirsten would pulverize him, then scatter the pieces of what was left.

"I don't understand you people… the way you dress, the way you move, the way you… Oh! Sometimes, it's just too much. Why – at the mall, the other day, I saw…"

Miroku began to prose on about the moral ills of the modern world, while Kirsten continued to work, interjecting the occasional "Uh-huh" to show that she was indeed listening.

Finally, the small mutant sighed, and got a can from a cupboard, popping the pull-tab deftly and smacking it into Miroku's hand. The monk looked down at the tin, mystified.

Suddenly, there was a skittering of claws on hardwood floor as Kirara motored at high speed through the diningroom, skidding into the kitchen and coming to an abrupt stop at Miroku's feet, staring up at him and meowing.

Kirsten laughed. "There y'go! Now you've got an audience of one. And a very attentive audience too!"

Kirara meowed plaintively, her eyes locked on the tin in Miroku's hand. Kirsten patted his shoulder.

"Know what, hon? Just go with the flow – it's easier that way. And feed the cat."

Kirara gave a very emphatic mew, agreeing whole-heartedly.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Inuyasha surveyed the solidograph in front of him, raising his practice sword into guard position. This didn't look too difficult. But why had Kirsten sent in Sango as well? It wouldn't take the two of them to take this guy down, even if he _was_ nearly ten feet tall.

Both of them were in sensor suits, and Inuyasha wore Tamisé's old fighting kilt once more to spare the slayer's blushes. She was pink enough when she realized the picture she presented in the skintight outfit. But Inuyasha was not paying too much attention to the slayer's luscious curves – he had decided that it was probably one of Kirsten's little psychological tricks to try to distract him from the task at hand. He snorted. He was SO past that. Not even a naked Kagome was going to distract him. Well, not much… Damn! Who did he think he was kidding?

Suddenly, their opponent howled, and Inuyasha refocussed his attention immediately. Naked Kagome could wait. The solidograph chanted something, then they were facing not two swords, but six.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha frowned as the solidograph sprouted two more pairs of arms.

"Oh damn!" Sango muttered beside him. "I've never seen anything like that before, have you?"

"Nope. First time for everything, eh? You take the left, I'll take the right."

"Why the left?"

"'Cause you're right-handed, honey. Me, I've been taught to be ambidextrous. Doesn't matter to me what direction the blades are coming from."

"Inuyasha – bite me."

Before he could answer her back, Sango had charged forward and engaged the creature – on the right.

Swearing in his native tongue, the half-demon lost no time in joining her, sword flashing as he engaged the three blades Sango left to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he admired Sango's blade-work. She did not use this weapon often, but she was as competent with the sword as she was with the Hiraikotsu. A lucky stroke severed one of the arms, and Sango was down to facing two blades.

After several minutes, Inuyasha could see that the slayer was beginning to tire. She had a good deal more stamina than a lot of others, but she was still just a human female for all of that. He himself could have kept it up on his own for quite some time before he would begin to tire, but he had to think of his partner. He waited for an opening to present itself, then used it to decapitate the solidograph. Sango ducked as his sword whistled inches above her head.

"Sorry, love!" he puffed, lowering his blade. "Forgot to say 'duck'!"

Sango cuffed his ear. "You're not sorry, you stupid _hanyou_."

"Ow!" Inuyasha rubbed his ear.

"And don't call me 'love'." The other ear was cuffed.

"Sweetie?"

Sango swung her fist, but did not connect as Inuyasha danced away with an impish grin on his face. She went after him with intent to do damage, but he managed to keep just out of her reach.

"Darling? Honey?"

He was laughing at her! Sango was becoming angry now. She made a wild swing with her fist, but found her hand caught and immobilized. In short order, she was up against the wall, both her wrists pinned above her head, and Inuyasha's hip pressing into her belly so she could not kick him.

"Whoa!" he said. "Calm down, girl!"

She squirmed in his grasp. "Let me go!"

"When you calm down, dear, and not a moment before."

"You… despicable… You… "

"Sango, don't make Kirsty come in here. Or Christian either. They're both watching, you know. Now – how about a nice deep, slow breath, hmm? Good. Another. Nice. " He moved his body away from hers, and slowly lowered her wrists before releasing her.

"I'm _angry_ at you!"

"Okay – so you're mad. What exactly are you mad about? My nearly winging you with the sword or my teasing?"

"Both!"

"You know, Sango – this isn't like you at all. In battle, you've got the coolest head of all of us, next to Miroku. Wanna tell me what's bothering you – really?"

Sango's shoulders drooped. "Not here, Yasha. Not now." She raised dark eyes full of anguish to meet his golden ones.

"All right. Tonight, then. Okay?" Inuyasha reached out and rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "Just you and me, huh? There's a place I can take us where no one will bother us – and we'll discuss whatever's bothering you."

"Fine."

"That's my girl." He chucked her under the chin. "Let me get you something to drink?"

"Okay."

OoOoOo

After dinner, true to his word, Inuyasha took Sango by the arm and led her off the Windrow property and down to the ravine park, leaving Kagome to distract Miroku. He had told Kagome that Sango wanted to speak with him privately, and rather than getting huffy about it, like so many other girls might have, she had merely nodded and offered to keep Miroku busy.

Inuyasha took the slayer immediately to the huge willow, and throwing an arm about her waist, carried her into the boughs of the tree, ignoring her shriek of protest.

"You wanted to be private," he reminded her. "Now we are. So, what's up?" He leaned against the massive trunk while Sango settled herself on the bough.

Sango regarded the half-demon carefully. He was almost too different now – acting more maturely than she had ever seen. And the clothes he wore were very revealing. She wondered if that gorgeous body had always been hidden by his bulky clothes, or if Kirsten had had a hand in sculpting him. Probably a bit of both, she decided.

He met her eyes squarely and smiled. That was another thing he did more frequently now – and it suited him.

"So – how are you liking it here?" Inuyasha asked. If Sango wasn't going to start, then he was. He grabbed a hank of his hair and twisted it in his hands as if he were nervous.

"It's so interesting, Inuyasha," Sango replied. "I never thought I'd get a chance to see some of the things Kagome talked about."

He grinned again. "Do you like riding in cars as much as you thought you would?"

"It's… different. Sometimes, it's scarier than riding Kirara."

Inuyasha laughed. "I know what you mean!" He sobered and sat down on the branch beside her. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Sango looked down. "I – I'm not sure how to begin, Inuyasha."

"Is it Miroku? Is he pressuring you in any way? I'll have a word with him if he is." Inuyasha flexed his claws and cracked his knuckles, implying LOTS of pain if Miroku was not being a gentleman.

Sango shook her head. "No, Miroku's been fine. Actually… it's you I wanted to talk about."

"Me?" The half-demon's eyebrows rose. "I can't think of anything I might have done to upset you…other than today, of course."

"Well – not precisely that, Inuyasha. It's just… just that you're so different. And it's throwing me off a little."

"Oh." He flattened his ears and stared at the ground twenty feet below. "Sorry, Sango."

She put a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't mean it was a _bad_ thing, Inuyasha. It's just… I always knew how to deal with you before – all your blustering and posturing and bad temper. I'm just not sure how to deal with the new Inuyasha, if you know what I mean."

"I'm still the same guy. Just… more grown-up, I hope. I have a mate now to look after – and maybe, gods willing, a family some day."

Sango bit her lip and brushed at her eyes, where, to her dismay, she felt tears forming.

"Oh Sango!" A strong arm went about her shoulders and pulled her close to a warm body. "Sango, you're not upset about me and Kagome, are you? It was her choice, you know. I'd never do anything to coerce a woman – you know that."

He stared at her as she shook her head. Then a change in her scent hit him, and comprehension dawned. "Oh shit!" Inuyasha put both arms about the weeping woman. "Sango – you _never_ gave me any indication you felt that way. I'm sorry!"

"I didn't know myself until just recently. What about Miroku?" Sango wailed. "What's happening to me?"

Inuyasha gently pushed her away and swung his leg over the branch to straddle it. He pressed his back against the trunk and reached for Sango again.

"Now I'm sure we won't fall off. C'mere, Sango."

When she shook her head at him, he hissed in annoyance. Strong hands closed about her arms and pulled her gently towards him.

"Let go of me, Inuyasha."

"No. We're gonna talk about this, Sango. You started the conversation, and it's gonna be finished."

Sango gave in and allowed the half-demon to pull her close. The strength in his arms reassured her that he would not let her fall. Sitting with her back to his chest, at least she did not have to look at him and see pity in his eyes. He rocked her gently as she sobbed, and it was the most comforting thing he had ever done for her.

It made things worse.

"Sango, Sango," he whispered against her hair. "It's alright, you know. If it helps, I think I know what's going on. Won't make it any easier on you, I'm afraid."

"What's going on then, Inuyasha? What's happening here?"

She felt his chest heave as he sighed. His arms were even tighter about her.

"Sango, when I first started working with Kirsty, it was a sort of revelation for me, you know? These people are so different – customs are so different. I mean… I was used to Kagome running around in that absurdly short skirt. But Kirsten is a full-grown woman, not a young maiden, and she's… well, she's enough on her own to make any grown man howl at the moon. It didn't help that her old lover, a man named Shane, made the training tapes they were using on me. I kept getting flashes of memories that weren't mine – and they weren't all PG-13, if you know what I mean."

"Huh?"

Inuyasha laughed a little. "Shane was a very skilled lover, Sango. He was different enough in body that he and Kirsty weren't able to… well, you know. But there are other methods of making love, and he used every one of them. So here's his personality running around inside _my_ skull, and _now_ with the physical means to make love to Kirsty that he lacked before."

"What's this got to do with us, Inuyasha?"

"I'm gettin' to it, Sango. Patience." He sighed again. "I started having VERY inappropriate feelings towards my _sensei_. They were driving me absolutely crazy. In fact, there was one night when I heard something, and I walked in on her and Jon in a very intimate position. My blood boiled, Sango. I ran away, because I was afraid I'd do something to Jon. And then do something to Kirsty."

"What happened, Inuyasha?"

He chuckled. "Kirsty, bless her soul, came after me and we had a chat – pretty much like the one we're having now. She made me see that I didn't love her – not really. That it was just an infatuation that nearly got out of hand."

"And that's what you think this is? An infatuation?"

"Sango, honey, take a _real_ hard look. I think you love Miroku more deeply than you could ever love me. Am I right?"

Inuyasha squeezed her as tears began again to flow down her cheeks. He let her sob as long as she needed, saying nothing, just rubbing her arms gently and producing a tissue from somewhere so she could blow her nose. Finally, she stopped and pushed away, swinging herself around on the branch so she could face him.

There was nothing but gentle acceptance in those golden eyes, and that nearly started her bawling again.

"I guess you're right, Inuyasha," she said softly, and was rewarded with a blazing smile. At least, there was nothing of 'I told you so' about it. "I guess it _is _just an infatuation, when you get right down to it. I just had never noticed before how… how handsome you are. And seeing you dressed in clothes that show off what a terrific body you have – well…" She shrugged. "A woman would have to be _dead_ not to notice."

He laughed. "That's better! And thanks for the compliment." He reached forward and grasped her hands in his. "To tell the truth, I've always admired you, slayer. You're strong, and beautiful, and have a kind spirit despite what you do for a living. You've been a good role model for Kagome, whether you've known it or not. You will always be a part of my pack – my family – and I love you like a sister, Sango.

"Gods willing, we will defeat Naraku and we will _all _survive that encounter. If we do, I want you and Miroku – and Shippo too, of course - to stay with me and Kagome. Sesshomaru has given me a home, and I want to share it with all of you."

"So… Kagome will stay in the Feudal Era with us?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "We haven't hashed everything out yet. But no matter what, the home Sesshomaru has given me is your home too. Whether I'm there or not. Understand me?"

Sango flung her arms about his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Inuyasha! That means a lot."

The half-demon hugged her back. "I think we both feel better now, no?"

"A lot better."

Sango drew away a little and saw the light dancing in his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly.

"There. It's official. You're my family now. But…" He raised a cautionary finger. "It doesn't give you the right to pound on me."

"Can I biff you if I think you're wrong or being stupid?"

He gave her a lop-sided grin. "Okay – I guess. At least you can't 'sit' me."

Sango laughed.

"Now – shall we get out of this tree before they come looking for us?" He held out a hand.

"Sure."

Sango allowed him to wrap his arm about her waist once more and jump them down to solid ground. He kept his arm about her for a moment.

"Sango… I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"I told Miroku, and now I'm telling you… I'm gonna ask Kagome to marry me – at the party we're having for her. But I don't want her to know about it beforehand. Promise me you won't tell her."

"Alright. But why tell me now?"

"'Cause I don't want it to be a shock to you. 'Sides, I need your help in keeping her distracted, while I go practice with Tam's band. Y'see, I'm singing with them and there's a few songs I'm doing just for her. She likes to watch the band practice, but if she's there while I'm learning these songs, it'll tip her off."

"Okay. I can do that, I suppose. Maybe insist I need to shop, or something."

"You're the greatest."

Inuyasha squeezed her to him and kissed her cheek.

"Well! This is a sight for sore eyes."

Sango jumped away from the half-demon as she heard Miroku's voice. The monk stood with his arms folded and a very angry look on his face.

"One isn't enough for you, Inuyasha? You have to hit on my woman too?"

"It's not what it looks like," Sango protested.

"Miroku, I'm not hitting on Sango. We just needed to sort some things out between us, that's all. And I was asking her to help keep Kagome distracted while I get some things done."

"Sure. I'm expected to believe that."

Sango's heart chilled. They weren't going to fight were they? Miroku looked like he was spoiling to hit Inuyasha, but the half-demon was wise enough to refuse to give him any cues that he would take him on.

"Yes, you're expected to believe that." Inuyasha raised his chin, and for a moment Sango _saw_ the prince he should have been. "Stand down, Miroku. I won't fight you over something so ludicrous."

"It's my fault," Sango said. "I… I was hitting on Inuyasha, if you must know."

Miroku sucked in his breath. "Well then. I suppose that you are no longer interested in our relationship, my dear."

"On the contrary," Inuyasha said, folding his arms. "She has come to realize that she is still very much interested. Eh, Sango?"

"Miroku…I never meant to hurt your feelings, truly." Sango clasped her hands in front of her and looked down, unable to face the naked hurt in the monk's eyes. "But Inuyasha and I… well, we had a good talk… and, well…"

"Oh please! Say no more!" Miroku made a dismissive gesture in Sango's general direction, then turned to stalk off.

"Miroku!" Sango cried, miserably. "Oh gods!"

"Go _after_ him, Sango," Inuyasha said, giving her a little shove in the monk's direction.

"But what do I say? What do I do?" Sango wrung her hands.

Inuyasha grinned at her. "Your heart will figure it out by the time you catch up to him. Go!"

Casting an anguished look at the half-demon, Sango lit out after her fiancé, hoping she would be able to make him listen.

Inuyasha grinned and shook his head. The monk just needed to be cajoled a little. His love for Sango was too deep to be cast aside in an instant. The half-demon had no doubt that the two of them would come strolling back to the house with their arms about each other inside of an hour. Or maybe two.

OoOoOo

Sesshomaru sat patiently as Mykan examined his stump. Even he had seen changes in its appearance over the last few days, but he would not start celebrating yet.

Mykan sat back on his heels. "Well! I'll speak to Kirsty. I think we should put you under the mapping machine again, just so I know my eyes aren't deceiving me. Things are looking very good for regeneration, my lord."

"Are they indeed?"

"Oh yes. I'm sure you've noticed yourself the beginnings of a cone. I couldn't say at this point how long it would take to fully regenerate, even with the coils, but it's made a good start."

"Encouraging."

"Indeed. How are you feeling, generally? Getting enough to eat?"

"Oh yes. Mrs. Willard is very talented in the kitchen. I'd take her back with me if I thought I could convince her to go."

Mykan laughed. "She'd never leave Tayne, I'll tell you that much. Those two have been through too much together."

"I am looking forward to finally meeting my hostess."

"She and her family will be back soon enough. I would enjoy the quiet now, if I were you. Once they're back, her children's friends will start coming around again."

"You know Lady Tayne well?"

"I like to think so." Mykan cocked his head at the demon lord. "There is something bothering you, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I'm a telepath, with a strong empathic streak. You are trying to misdirect me with questions about another subject. Why don't you speak to me about what's really on your mind, my lord?"

Sesshomaru bit his lip. "Very well. I have misgivings about my ability to parent young Rin. All I see around me are examples of good parenthood, and I feel that I am sadly lacking."

"Well, then. Let's talk about that, shall we?" Mykan settled himself onto a chair to be more comfortable. "Why don't you start by telling me how you found each other?"

OoOoOo

Thanks for being patient, everyone! Stay tuned! Next chapter – food fight!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Word reached Mrs. Willard that her employer was expected back within three days. This, of course, threw the housekeeper into a frenzy of unnecessary cleaning and endless rounds of laundry to ensure fresh bed linens all around.

Both Sesshomaru and Jaken had their sensitive noses wrinkling constantly from the odours of the various cleaning solutions being deployed about the mansion. Finally, the demon lord could stand it no longer and decided to take a walk through the ravine park to visit Kirsten and to let Rin play with Colin and Ryan. Jaken had to come too, of course.

Another set of smells assaulted their noses as Sesshomaru spoke the words that let them through the gate. But these smells were enticing, and the demon lord inhaled deeply in appreciation.

"Heads up!"

A football whizzed past Sesshomaru's ear, raising his hair with the speed of its passage. This was followed closely by the hurtling form of Jonathan.

"Whoa! Watch it there! Watch it! Comin' through!"

Sesshomaru turned his head to watch as Jonathan plucked the ball out of mid-air, then used a tree branch to spin himself around in another direction, much like Inuyasha would have. He disappeared through the trees after shouting, "Yee hah!"

Rin was laughing so hard, she had to crouch on the ground, holding her sides. Jaken sniffed disdainfully.

"Worse than your brother, my lord."

"Hmmph."

Miroku and Tamisé came pelting down the path, obviously in search of Jonathan. Tamisé swore in another language most expressively when he saw that Jonathan was no where in sight, and bent over, hands on his knees, panting hard. Miroku leaned against the nearest tree, also out of breath.

"Just not fair!" the monk managed. "How can we possibly keep up?"

Tamisé clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't need to – just need to be more devious."

"Devious… riiiight."

The red-haired alien finally regained his breath. "'Mornin' to ye, Lord Sesshomaru. You've come at a fine time. Baking day it is, between Fawn and our Kirsty. Come on up and sample their wares. And you too, sweeting." He picked Rin up easily and threw her up on his shoulders, where she squealed happily, hands clenched in his hair. "The boys are building a city in the sand box and could probably use your help."

Sesshomaru and Jaken followed the two men up the path to the joined backyards. They found that Jonathan had beaten them back, and was tossing the ball from hand to hand, hardly even breathing hard.

Inuyasha was just coming out of the Windrow household, a handful of sweet-smelling tidbits clutched in his fist. Jonathan got an evil look on his face and feinted several times with the ball.

"Hey, Yasha! Fetch!"

The ball was thrown high and long above the trees. Inuyasha's ears perked and he went leaping after it, grinning from ear to ear.

Jonathan folded his arms and laughed. "He's too easy sometimes."

"Kids!" Sango shouted from the kitchen door. "Cookies are ready!"

"Yay!" shouted the two little boys, scrambling out of the sandbox.

Tamisé set Rin on her feet and pointed her in the direction of the kitchen. "Go get some cookies before those two greedy-guts eat them all!"

Sango held the door open, laughing as the kids pelted through to the kitchen.

"What are… cookies?" Sesshomaru asked.

Tamisé grinned. "What? Mrs. Willard hasn't made her famous gingerbread cookies for you?"

The demon lord shook his head.

"Hah! Well… Kirsty's making oatmeal chocolate chip and snickerdoodles today. Maybe lemon crisps later. Fawn's baking various quick breads to put in the freezer and a couple of pies for supper tonight. You're welcome to stay for dinner if you like."

"I'm barbequing steak tonight," offered Jonathan. "No trouble to defrost a few more."

Sesshomaru remembered how delightful the steak had been the last time he had stayed and Jonathan had been barbequing. His mouth began to water.

"Why, thank you. As long as it is no trouble."

"Ah – Mrs. Willard is probably glad to have you out from under," Tamisé said. "I heard Tayne and Milan are on their way back."

"Yes. Another day or two at the most. I am quite anxious to finally meet my hostess."

Tamisé winked at him. "You won't be disappointed, my lord, I assure you. She's a remarkable lass, she is. And you'll like Milan, her husband."

Sesshomaru tilted his chin the slightest bit upward. Although he was intrigued by the stories he had heard about Tayne, he knew next to nothing about her mate. Inuyasha could tell him nothing, since he had not met the man either.

The children banged out of the kitchen door at this point, cookies clutched tightly in both fists. Kagome and Sango followed them out, making sure that they sat at one of the picnic tables to eat.

Kirsten had come to the back door herself when she realized that Rin was among the bouncing horde invading the kitchen. She called Jaken in to make sure that he got some of the treats.

The little imp huffed and tilted his nose in the air, but Sesshomaru noticed that he lost no time in scuttling through the door.

Tamisé laughed. "A strange little beastie, that one, my lord. But loyal to a fault. You're lucky to have him."

Sesshomaru stopped suddenly, and stared at the ground, remembering part of his conversation with Mykan recently. Talk had eventually moved from Rin to his other retainer, and from there to a discussion of his various responsibilities.

"Yes. I am."

Although he often treated Jaken badly, Sesshomaru knew that his day-to-day life would be much more difficult without the ugly imp. Very few others would put up with his too-superior attitude, which he wore like armor to shield his more fragile self. What had begun as an act to protect himself from the taunts and jibes so long ago had become so ingrained, he was not sure he would ever be able to shuck it as he could his physical armor.

"Hey, Sesshomaru!"

The demon lord's head came up. He was not used to anyone but his brother addressing him in such an informal manner.

Kirsten was again at the back door, calling to him as she let Jaken out. "Better get your butt in here if you want some cookies."

He raised an elegant eyebrow. "My butt?" He glared over at the picnic table where Sango and Kagome were trying very unsuccessfully to stifle giggles, their eyes drawn to that particular part of his anatomy. He resisted the urge to cover himself with his hand. Fine! Let them look! He felt his face flush the tiniest bit as he marched with a dignified pace to the back door.

Kirsten held the door for him, smiling at the blush on his face. His nose went in the air as he passed her. Sesshomaru nearly jumped a foot straight up as he felt a hand pat his backside. This action was apparently quite visible to the two young girls outside, who began to howl with laughter.

"Madam! You forget yourself!" Sesshomaru would not give her the satisfaction of turning on her.

"Relax, Sesshomaru. Mykan said you needed to remember how to play again, so I'm trying to remind you."

"I thought my conversation with him was private."

"And so it is. But I am also your attending physician, and Mykan has suggested a few things to me to help improve your overall health and well-being. You've obviously never heard the phrase 'laughter is the best medicine', have you?"

Sesshomaru sniffed. "I am in no need of medicine. And how does it help to have young females giggling at me?"

"No man is entirely immune from having females admire him, whether they are admiring his physique or the way he runs his life. You _were_ blushing when you saw that Sango and Kagome were examining you in a different light, weren't you? You're so used to instilling fear and respect in people, that you've forgotten what it feels like to have your other qualities admired."

The eyebrow quirked upwards again.

Kirsten waved a hand at him. "Have some cookies, Sesshomaru, while I get the next batch from the oven."

He did not move, deciding instead to watch as she drew on oven mitts, opened the oven door and bent to retrieve the hot tray. Another tray was on the counter, ready to go in. Kirsten let the hot pan cool a little before scraping the cookies onto a cooling rack.

"You haven't tried any," she said, noticing that the plate of cookies was still full.

Before Sesshomaru could reach out for a cookie, the back door banged open and his brother raced inside with Jonathan in hot pursuit. Inuyasha grabbed a handful of cookies on his way through the kitchen, laughing at the mutant who pounded after him.

"Come back here, you long-haired mutt! You ain't getting away with it – I swear!" Jonathan paused long enough to kiss his wife and take another few cookies. "Damned mongrel! He left the ball up in the maple!"

After Jonathan's passage, the plate held only a few cookies.

Kirsten looked at the plate and sighed. "How they expect me to have any left over for company, I'll never know! Better get some now, Sess, or they'll all be gone."

"Do they always chase each other through the house like that?"

"Once in a while. At least neither one of them broke anything this time. It's just high spirits, Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's used to being active all the time, and he gets too antsy if he's made to be quiet for too long. And it's good for Jon too. It forces him to use his strength and speed in more creative ways."

"Hmmph." Sesshomaru eyed the cookies on the plate dubiously.

"Oh come on," Kirsten teased. "Try one. You know you'd like to."

The eyebrow went skyward again and it became the last straw for the little mutant. She grabbed a cookie off the plate as Sesshomaru opened his mouth to reply and stuffed it into the demon lord's mouth. He was forced to chew and swallow or be choked.

A surprised look came over his normally impassive face. "That's … that's good!"

Sesshomaru was so intent on getting another of the cookies that he missed the devious look on Kirsten's face. She snatched the plate away from him.

"No you don't! Hah! You're too slow, Sesshomaru!"

"Slow, am I?"

He made a grab and missed as Kirsten vaulted over the island part of the counter. The sight of her skipping away from him with the remaining treats on the plate became too much for his demon nature. He snarled and went after her, chasing her through the livingroom, as she laughed and kept dancing out of his reach. Back through the kitchen she went, holding the plate away from him, the cookies staying on by some miracle of balance. She made it through the back door an instant before he got there. Growling, Sesshomaru wrenched open the door and chased her into the backyard.

Everyone stopped in shock as the demon lord pursued his prey around the backyard, leaping over the 'city' in the sandbox, fighting his way through the swings on the swing set, finally cornering Kirsten (or so he thought) in the kitchen garden. He leaped past her, swiping at the plate as she ducked.

"Hah!" Sesshomaru landed amongst the snowpeas with the last few cookies firmly in his possession. "Got 'em!"

"Get this!"

Kirsten flung the now empty plate at him like a discus. Sesshomaru dodged it easily, while he bit at one of the cookies.

"You missed, wench!"

"This won't!"

Without further ado, Kirsten stooped and came up with one of the plump, ripe tomatoes. She hurled it at the demon lord, where it smacked against his hard chest, splitting apart and dribbling tomato guts down his front. He stared down at the mess in silence.

"Ohmigod!" Inuyasha curled himself into a ball on the ground to brace himself against the explosion he felt coming.

Kagome and Sango gathered the children to them protectively, gasping in fear. Miroku moved Tamisé and Jonathan out of the way, then held his staff up in a warding gesture.

Kirsten stood ready to face down the wrath of an aroused full demon.

Sesshomaru looked up at the small mutant, his eyes tinged red. He glanced briefly at the preparations for defense all around him. He smiled grimly. Nothing they did would stop him if he decided to cut loose.

"Heh!"

Inuyasha cringed at the sound, putting his hands over his head. Jaken moaned.

"Heh!" Sesshomaru made the sound again. Before he knew it, something came loose inside him and he was howling… with laughter.

Jaken shrieked and dived under the picnic table. Inuyasha looked up, utterly confused. The girls relaxed and let the children go.

"I don't believe it!" Kirsten relaxed her stance and folded her arms, giving the demon lord an incredulous glare.

By this time, Sesshomaru was laughing so hard, he was nearly doubled over, slapping at his knee. He finally straightened up, and wiped tears from his eyes.

Before Kirsten could move, Sesshomaru pounced on her, clasping her to his chest.

"You… you were right." He was nearly too breathless to get the words out. "You were right. I _do_ feel better." Sesshomaru suffered another paroxysm of laughter. "Gods above! You should have _seen_ your faces!"

Kirsten wiggled away, making a face at the tomato now smeared on her. This sent Sesshomaru off into another gale of giggles.

"Well! I'm glad that you liked my prescription. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd better change." Kirsten flung a hand to her mouth as another scent reached her. "Oh my god! My cookies!"

Sesshomaru sat down hard in the middle of the garden as Kirsten knocked him over in her rush to get to the cookies that were now beyond rescue. The demon lord found this hilarious as well, and held his sides as he continued to laugh.

Inuyasha surveyed his brother from his hands and knees as he uncurled. "Okay! He's finally lost it!"

"On the contrary!" Sesshomaru managed to gasp. "I think I've finally found it."

OoOoOo

Just in time for the holidays! Some recipes for Christmas baking!

**Oatmeal Chocolate Chip Cookies**

1 ¾ (425 mL) cups rolled oats

1 ½ (375 mL) cups all-purpose flour

1 cup (250 mL) wheat germ

2 tsp (10 mL) baking soda

1 tsp (5 mL) salt

1 cup (250 mL) butter or margarine

1 cup 250 mL) lightly packed brown sugar

2 eggs

1 ½ cups (375 mL) chocolate chips or raisins

½ cup (125 mL) chopped nuts (optional)

Stir together oats, flour, wheat germ, baking soda and salt. In large bowl, cream together butter, sugar and eggs thoroughly; blend in dry ingredients. Stir in chocolate chips and nuts, mixing well.

Drop dough 1 tbsp (15 mL) at a time, onto lightly greased baking sheet. Flatten slightly. Bake in 350ºF (180ºC) oven for 8 to 10 minutes or until golden. Let cool on pans for 5 minutes; transfer to racks to cool completely. Makes about 6 dozen cookies.

**Snickerdoodles **

2 ¾ cups all-purpose flour

2 tsp baking powder

½ tsp salt

1 cup unsalted butter, softened

1 ½ cups + 2 tbsp sugar

2 large eggs

2 tsp ground cinnamon

Preheat oven to 350ºF. Sift together flour, baking powder and salt; set aside. Put butter and 1 ½ cups sugar in the bowl of an electric mixer fitted with the paddle attachment. Mix on medium speed until pale and fluffy, about 3 minutes. Mix in eggs. Reduce speed to low; gradually mix in flour mixture.

Stir together cinnamon and remaining 2 tablespoons of sugar in a small bowl. Shape dough into small balls (use a small spoon to scoop up the dough); then roll in the cinnamon sugar. Space well apart on a baking sheet, because they spread a lot. Use parchment paper if you have it.

Bake 12 to 15 minutes, until edges are golden. Let cool a little on the baking sheet before transferring to wire rack to cool completely. Store in airtight containers.

NOTE: if you want _really _big cookies, make the balls of dough about 2 inches, and space them out about 3 inches on the baking sheet.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

_Just how did a simple walk go so wrong_? Mavis wondered to herself as she eyed with trepidation the monstrous white dog pacing beside her. The animal looked over and _grinned_, its tongue lolling and the tail swishing gently from side to side. Damn thing was the size of a lion!

Ever since Sesshomaru had broken centuries of habit and had actually _laughed_, he seemed intent on finding occasions to do it as frequently as possible. Mavis was not sure she liked his sense of humour.

She had agreed to go for a walk, but with a demon lord, not a dog. It wasn't that she disliked dogs – Mavis was rather fond of them. But a dog with the intelligence of a man behind it was almost more than she could cope with.

Sesshomaru had walked sedately enough by her side until they had the misfortune to meet another dog owner. The golden retriever had insisted on greeting Sesshomaru enthusiastically, jumping at the larger dog despite its owner's cries of "Down! Down!" Sesshomaru had knocked the retriever over after the second leap, then pursued the animal around her distraught owner, ignoring cries from both humans to cease and desist. Sesshomaru was not intent on hurting the other dog – he was playing.

"Stop that, Sesshomaru!" Mavis snapped out. "I'm so sorry. I should have him on a lead. Bad dog!"

Sesshomaru sat abruptly, causing the other dog to pile into him. He suffered the exuberant licks of the other dog stoically until Mavis motioned him on.

"Heel, Sesshomaru!"

Once again, he walked sedately at her side. They left the others behind, the indignant dog-owner nearly hog-tied by her own animal, as she shouted.

"Mitzi! Down! Stop it, you idiot!"

"That wasn't nice!" Mavis hissed at the huge dog.

Sesshomaru grinned up at her and gave a quiet woof.

"Yeah, yeah. Be good, or we'll make a side trip to the vet," Mavis warned.

Sesshomaru cocked his head at her. She locked gazes with him and bent over, smiling sweetly. "I could easily hold you in that form and get you _fixed_, you know."

Sesshomaru whuffed and shook his head vigorously.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm too nice."

They amused themselves with a bit of stick-chasing, until Mavis miscalculated and the stick landed in the creek. Sesshomaru splashed in after it, retrieved the soggy stick, and then returned to shake himself dry all over the mage.

"Ack! Thanks a lot!"

He woofed as if to say, 'any time'.

"What a lovely dog!" said a voice.

Mavis turned to see an attractive man standing on the path. "Thank you."

"What breed is that? I don't think I've ever come across that sort before."

"Uh…"

Mavis looked down at Sesshomaru, who decided that he was going to be no help at all. He regarded the man suspiciously.

"Uh… he's big," Mavis said lamely.

"Well, yeah! Where's he from?"

"Uh… he's a Japanese breed. Very rare. Can't pronounce the name." Mavis suspected that Sesshomaru was laughing at her.

"Really? I thought most Japanese breeds were on the smallish size. Magnificent beast! Male? Oh yes, I can see that."

Sesshomaru preened a little. He sat between the two humans as the man began to chat about dogs and flirt a little with Mavis. He glanced from one to the other, an unusual feeling arising inside him. He did not like the way the man was eyeing Mavis, and he laid his ears back when Mavis actually giggled at something the man said.

"Hey!" Mavis found a large nose pressed into her posterior suddenly. She batted it away. The nose came back persistently.

"Stop that, Sesshomaru!"

For an answer, Sesshomaru stood up against her with his paw on her shoulder, and nosed her neck and hair enthusiastically.

"Get down, you great looby!"

A rough tongue left a trail of goop on her cheek.

The man laughed. "He's sure a friendly fellow, isn't he? I'm amazed at how well he gets on with just the three legs. What happened? An accident?"

"Oh – he was like that when I got him."

Mavis pushed at the dog, but he would not get down. They stumbled about for a moment in an absurd-looking dance, until Sesshomaru over-balanced and knocked the two of them over.

The man laughed and extended a hand to help Mavis up. Sesshomaru curled his lip and growled.

"Wow! I see I don't have to worry about you," the man said. "I'll bet he's protective."

"You don't know the half of it," Mavis muttered as she got her feet and brushed herself off.

"Say, I don't normally do this… but… would you like to go see a show this weekend? Or… perhaps just coffee? I'd like to see you again."

Mavis smiled at the man. "You know, Jim, that sounds just wonderful. I'd like to go see a show with you. I haven't been to the movies in a long time."

"Great!"

As they began to exchange information and set up the date, Sesshomaru hunkered down and put a paw over his nose. He did NOT like this one little bit. Mavis seemed to like this man on very short acquaintance, and the dog demon had to admit that Jim seemed very nice and sincere. He'd know it if the human wasn't.

Jim leaned down to pat his head. "Well then, I'll look forward to seeing you on Saturday – around three then. I'll call if I have a problem finding the house. Take care of her 'til then, big fella. I'm glad we met!"

Sesshomaru growled and surged to his feet, startling the man into stepping back.

"Whoa there, fella! I'll have to remember to bring him a nice soup bone or something when I come. See you then!"

The man waved and set off along another path. Mavis folded her arms and watched him leave.

"Well, that saved the day," she muttered. "At least I got a date out of this fiasco."

Sesshomaru growled.

"Oh – lay off. In this day and age, nice men are hard to come by. And hey, you should be thrilled – he likes dogs."

Mavis began to walk again, but Sesshomaru had other ideas. He nosed her beneath a tree and stood up again to press her to the ground. He lolled his tongue and panted in the heat.

"Hot are you? We should head back then and get you some water. I don't want you drinking out of the creek. "

Sesshomaru put his head in her lap and whuffed. He didn't want to drink out of that creek either. Mavis leaned against the tree and absently began to fondle his ears.

"Y'know, when I was a kid, I had a dog. Not like you, of course. A little cocker spaniel named Bootsie. She got hit by a car when I was twelve. Broke my heart."

Sesshomaru settled in to listen as Mavis continued to pet him. She went on about her dog for a moment or two, then lapsed into silence. Sesshomaru was lulled almost to sleep by her rhythmic strokes on his head and whuffled in distress when she stopped the caresses.

"I'm glad you insisted on this walk. I wouldn't have met Jim if not for you. It's been a long time since I've dated. It'll be nice… Hey! Get your nose out of there, you pervert!"

Mavis's hand came down sharply on the sensitive nose pressed to her crotch.

"Yeow!"

Suddenly, her lap was full of humanoid demon, moaning with his hand clasped over his smarting patrician nose.

"That hurt!"

"It's supposed to. I mean, _really_, Sesshomaru! The nerve!"

She pushed him off her lap.

"It was meant as a compliment!"

"Next time, send flowers!"

There seemed to be no response that would not end in him getting his face slapped again. Sesshomaru got to his feet and let his usual haughtiness descend over him again like a cloak. The attentions of the Lord of the Western Lands should be held as the greatest compliment, and Mavis should be deeply gratified that he should even notice her and desire her company.

Sesshomaru huffed and turned on his heel, walking away at a deliberate pace, holding on to what little remained of his dignity. He told himself that he did not care if she followed or not – but he knew it was a lie. He liked Mavis… far too much for his own peace of mind. It would not be easy to watch her leave with Jim on this thing she called a date.

Now he understood how Inuyasha had felt when he had allowed Kagome to go out with another man. What _was_ this strange tightness in his chest?

A stick whizzed by his ear. He turned to glare at Mavis.

"Wait up, you stupid demon." Mavis came up to his side. "Sesshomaru – what's going on here? Are you… jealous?"

"I don't want you going anywhere with Jim."

"And why's that?"

"Well…I… " He could not make himself say the words.

Mavis poked his chest with a finger. "Oh no! No, you don't! I'm a free agent, and so are you. I'll go out with whomever I want, Sess. Don't dare pull any of that possessive _inu_ crap on me!"

She dashed away up the path, her anger streaming off her in nearly visible waves. Sesshomaru stared after her, wondering how things had gone so wrong. What had been meant as a pleasant walk had degenerated into – what had she called it? – a fiasco. He picked up a small stone and sent it skipping over the creek. He'd made a cake of himself, as Mrs. Willard would say, and he was not quite sure how to fix it.

Perhaps Mrs. Willard could help him, or better yet, Mykan. The alien had an excellent understanding of human nature, and considering he was the father of four children, probably an excellent understanding of women as well. Sesshomaru sighed and headed for home.

OoOoOo

Sesshomaru watched Jim's car drive off with Mavis in it. He looked down at the wrapped soup bone in his hand and felt himself grinning.

Jim had come to pick Mavis up and, as promised, had brought a soup bone for the dog. He had seemed almost disappointed not to see the animal. Mavis had introduced him to Sesshomaru as if they had never met, and the demon lord had steeled himself to shake the human's hand and be pleasant for the few minutes he was there.

Mavis had passed him the soup bone as she left, quipping that Sesshomaru would make sure the dog got the treat.

Oh yes. The dog had his treat. He didn't know how and he didn't know when, but Mavis was going to pay for that.

He wondered how Jim might have reacted if he had transformed into his canine form then and there and had taken the bone off to the garden to bury it. The thought of the look on the man's face kept Sesshomaru grinning for quite some time. Maybe next time…


	20. Chapter 20

**I would just like to wish my readers greetings of the season, whether you celebrate Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa or another festival I'm not aware of. Thank you all for a wonderful year!**

OoOoOo

Chapter 20:

Kirsten swung Sesshomaru's hair out of the way and held it while Spider fixed the regeneration coil around the stump of the demon lord's left arm. He adjusted the harness until Sesshomaru could barely feel it.

"There y'go," Spider said. He activated the coil. "Now, you understand that this has to be kept on during the day, but you can remove it at night so you can sleep."

"Yes."

"I'll show Mavis how to put it on properly," Kirsten said. "And Mykan will continue to drop by first thing in the mornings – he'll check it too."

"Yes." Sesshomaru was a little distracted by the thought of Mavis touching him.

Kirsten looked at him sharply. "Are you okay, Sess? You look a little odd. Anything pinching or too loose?"

"No. Everything feels perfect. How long, do you think?"

Kirsten shook her head. "Hard to say. Your healing factor has started to kick in, helped along by Mykan, and seems to be counteracting anything the Tetsusaiga did. A few weeks maybe?"

"And how active may I be?"

"Well, normal activity is fine," Spider answered. "But nothing too strenuous. I know you'd like to start your lessons with TC, but I don't think it's a good idea. The coil might become dislodged."

Sesshomaru tipped a corner of his mouth up. He had been watching the feisty female warrior and was much impressed. His lessons with her would be quite… instructive. He was aching for more physical action than he'd been getting lately, but understood that patience was more likely to get him on the practice floor sooner. And if nothing else, he knew patience.

However, it was hard to watch his brother train and not be out on the floor with him. Inuyasha was becoming very impressive with the bo stick – Tamisé's weapon of choice, even though he called it a quarterstaff, and Sesshomaru would like to test his skills first hand. He also wanted to go a few rounds with the red-haired alien or even with the Dragon.

It was wonderful to find so many people skilled in various martial arts – some of them as powerful and as skilled as he himself. It rankled that he was not able, for the moment anyway, to test them directly.

Kirsten patted his shoulder. "Tayne will likely have a party for you when she returns. No reason you couldn't dance a bit if you like."

"Dance?"

Gods! He hadn't done that in centuries either. And this modern wiggling around… he felt that he would look too ridiculous.

"If you want lessons, Tam's the man to go to. He's very skilled at ballroom dancing, which I think you might like. You should at least learn to waltz."

"Is there anything that man cannot do?" Sesshomaru said, exasperated. "Please name one thing he cannot do."

Both Kirsten and Spider laughed.

"He can't have a baby by himself," Kirsten said.

"And thank heaven he can't!" Spider laughed. "We'd be up to our armpits with little red-headed versions of our favourite alien. Atelaarans love kids and usually have very large families."

"Hah! Kelarnis have their kids four at a time!" Kirsten said. "Oh geez! What if he and Tayne had decided to marry? What would happen if you mix a Kelarni with an Atelaaran?"

Sesshomaru decided he did not want an answer to that question.

OoOoOo

Later that day, Sesshomaru came down for supper, only to find that the meal had been moved to the dining room instead of the kitchen. And around the dining room table was a collection of rather scruffy-looking people, whom he was sure were not the owners of the premises. Tamisé and Jonathan were there as well, and it was not long before his brother bounced in with the monk and fox kit in tow. Sango, it seemed, was helping Mrs. Willard carry in dishes, but of Kagome, there was no sign.

Tamisé pulled out a chair next to his and invited the demon lord to 'plant himself'. Sesshomaru slid into the seat and glanced around at the others.

"What is the meaning of this… invasion?"

Tamisé laughed. "You're being invaded, all right. And for the next few nights as well. Sesshomaru, these are members of my band. That's Charlie, Dave, Bonnie and Deanna, Jeff and … gee, I don't know who these others are. I guess they just followed along when I said Mrs. Willard would feed us."

The others around the table laughed.

"These guys also play with us on occasion when we need other instruments. So – we're going to eat the excellent meal that Mrs. Willard has undoubtedly prepared, and then we'll be in the basement practicing. You're welcome to come down and listen if you like."

"Why here?" Sesshomaru asked. "Does Lady Tayne not object?"

"When I lived here, we constructed a sound-proof area in the basement for band practice," Tamisé replied. "It's never been dismantled, and Tayne doesn't mind us using it. In fact, she enjoys having everyone over."

Sesshomaru nodded. He was finding the relationships between these people hard to follow at times. His curiosity regarding Tayne was growing hourly. Just what sort of woman was she?

Rin inserted herself under his arm. "Can I watch the practice later?" she asked.

"Of course you can, sweeting," Tamisé said immediately. "Just don't touch any of the equipment, okay?"

"I want to see Mark blow on that… that funny-looking horn."

"It's called a saxophone, honey," said one of the men. "If there's time, I'll do a solo for you."

The meal was raucous, but Sesshomaru found that he did not mind at all. He questioned his brother on Kagome's absence and was told that she was going to the airport with Kirsten and Fawn to pick up her mother and brother, who were coming to visit.

Inuyasha winked at him. "She still has no idea that they're coming. Kagome thinks they're going to pick up a friend of Fawn's. She knows I'm practising with Tam and Jon, and Miroku told her he was taking Sango to a movie for some 'alone-time'. Boy, I wish I could be there to see her face when she sees her family!"

Out of curiosity, Sesshomaru followed everyone downstairs after dinner. Tamisé and Jonathan set chairs for their small audience, but Rin decided that her lord's lap was the best place to be. The demon lord did not object, as long as she sat still and did not bounce. Perhaps it had been something he had eaten, but he was feeling a little light-headed.

"Okay," Tamisé said. "We have to finalize the play list tonight and get in some practice. So far, we've got enough for a first set. Inuyasha is planning on ending that with his special song and his proposal. Then we break for thirty minutes before the second set."

Inuyasha bounced up and down. "Oh! Oh! Tam… I wanna do 'Radar Love'."

"Huh?"

"I don't want to sing – I want to play drums."

Tamisé's jaw dropped. "You don't play drums, Yasha."

Jeff coughed. "He does now."

"When did you have time to learn that?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I had Cerberus set up a solidograph for me, and I practice whenever I have a few minutes."

Jeff nodded. "You should give him a shot, Tam. He's a natural. I showed him a few things, and he caught on right away. He can handle 'Radar Love'."

"Okay. Second set, then?"

There followed a discussion of other music that Sesshomaru and the rest found hard to follow.

"When are they gonna play?" Shippo asked petulantly.

"Yeah! When?" Rin echoed.

Tamisé turned and fiddled with the microphones. "Right now, little darlin's. Ready, lads? 'Old Time Rock and Roll', then. Yasha, get your butt up here and quit fartin' around. Oops! Don't repeat that, kids. Fawn will get mad at me." He turned his head to make sure everyone was positioned, then gave them the count.

Sesshomaru winced at the loudness of the music, but found himself enjoying it nonetheless. He watched as Tamisé and Inuyasha went through the song, Tamisé coaching him in how to move by example. Beside him, Miroku and Sango started tapping their feet in time to the music.

The band progressed through 'Donna' and 'Concrete and Clay' and 'Pretty Little Angel Eyes'. Some time during this, Mavis appeared and settled down beside Sesshomaru.

They listened to Inuyasha and Tamisé go through their rendition of 'She's Gone'. Sesshomaru was impressed with his brother's voice. It was a fairly complicated song, but he handled it as if he'd been doing it for years instead of just a few days.

"Hey!" Tamisé said. "I think we have one for your friend Miroku. Settle back, Yasha. Guys… 'Poetry in Motion'. One, two, three…"

Mavis laughed outright at the song, while Sango blushed deep red. Miroku looked nervous as Tamisé progressed through the song, hamming it up as only he could.

"Are you trying to get me in trouble!" Miroku shouted at him, laughing.

"Oh yeah!" Tamisé laughed right back. "Jon – your turn now."

Jonathan was doing 'Lady in Red'.

Tamisé strode over and held an imperious hand out to Mavis. She lost no time in getting off her chair and moving into his arms. They began to dance to the music. Inuyasha got the hint and pulled a protesting Sango off her chair. It took a moment for Inuyasha to help Sango sort out what went where, but he ended up with his hands on the slayer's waist while she had put her arms loosely around his neck. She was pink with embarrassment at being in such an intimate position with the _hanyou_. Inuyasha grinned at her and nodded at Tamisé and Mavis, who were dancing together as if they'd done it all their lives.

Sesshomaru felt some unknown emotion rise in him at the sight of Mavis in another man's arms. He wanted badly to hold her like that himself – and that type of slow dancing did not look too difficult. Tamisé must have had some psychic ability, for he manoeuvered himself and his partner over to Sesshomaru and handed her off to him.

Mavis put her hands on the demon lord's shoulders, while he positioned his one arm about her waist. It took a minute to get into the rhythm of the music, and once she determined he did not have to be led, Mavis put her arms about his neck and laid her cheek against his shoulder, being very careful around the regeneration coil.

Well, this was _very_ nice. At least until the light-headedness turned to dizziness and he zigged when he should have zagged.

"Ouch!"

Mavis winced as Sesshomaru stepped on her foot. She pulled away and hopped about on her uninjured foot.

"Dammit, Sess! That hurt!"

Her antics brought an abrupt end to Jonathan's song, as everyone laughed. Sesshomaru stood watching her helplessly, unsure of what he ought to do. Mavis finally hobbled back to her chair and sat down, taking her shoe off and rubbing her abused foot.

Sesshomaru sat back down, his face flushing. "I'm sorry. It has been a long time since I have danced. And our dances are not like yours. We do not get so… so close."

"Ah, don't worry about it, lad," Tamisé said kindly. "Jon and I will give you some lessons, and you'll be ready for the dance floor in no time. Our round dances might suit you better, where you only need to touch your partner's hand."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Alright then," Tamisé said. "I want Yasha at the front. Let's run through 'Never Been to Spain', shall we? Then we'll have a break for coffee and tea."

Sesshomaru sat quietly, listening to his brother sing. Inuyasha was using the song to make puppy eyes at Mavis, flirting with the mage to make her laugh. The demon lord wished he could be so…relaxed.

_Well I never been to Spain_

_But I kinda like the music_

_Say the ladies are insane there_

_And they sure know how to use it_

_They don't abuse it_

_Never gonna lose it_

_I can't refuse it._

There was a sudden clatter on the stairs, and a young man grabbed Jonathan's microphone, bouncing to Inuyasha's side. The _hanyou_ did not miss a beat, even though he was startled by the intrusion. He smiled over at the young man, so Sesshomaru understood that they knew each other.

_Well I never been to England_

_But I kinda like the Beatles_

_Well, I headed for Las Vegas_

_Only made it out to Needles._

_Can you feel it_

_It must be real_

_It feels so good_

_Oh, feels so good._

Their melded voices sounded wonderful and they finished the song together. Inuyasha grabbed the dark-haired man, throwing his arms about him and thumping him on the back.

Tamisé was grinning ear to ear as he took his own turn at embracing the newcomer.

"Well, Lintet, welcome home, lad! Welcome! Heard us down here, did you?"

"Yep. You guys practicing for a gig?"

"Kagome's birthday party. You haven't forgotten?"

"Dang! This week? I'll have to make sure Margaret's free."

Tamisé left a fatherly arm about the lad's shoulders as he marched him over to the seated people.

"Everyone, this is Lintet, Tayne's son and one-time heir to the Imperatur of Centauri. Son of my dearest friend Khorun who, sadly, is no longer with us."

Lintet bowed and smiled. As Tamisé introduced him around, Lintet took up Sango's hand and kissed it, much to Miroku's annoyance. Mavis, however, he bent over and hugged, kissing her cheek enthusiastically. He offered his hand to Miroku and Sesshomaru to shake, then nodded to Jaken, Rin and Shippo.

"I take it then, that your mother's home, eh lad?"

"She and Milan will be down in a few minutes. She was going to help Mrs. Willard bring down the coffee."

"And here we are."

Sesshomaru turned in his chair to catch his first glimpse of his hostess. She had her back turned to the room, as she set down the tray she carried, so all he could see of her at first was dark hair in a complex chignon and a very trim figure in a knee-length mauve dress with a matching jacket. When she turned to face the room, the demon lord caught his breath in a hiss. Tayne had to be the most incredibly beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Tayne was small, just barely topping Kirsten, but so beautifully proportioned that she seemed taller. Her dark eyes were an unusual hue of brown. There was not much of her in her son, except for eyes and hair.

Tamisé lost no time in going over to embrace her, and giving her a kiss. No one could miss that there was a very great deal of affection between them.

"Welcome back, darlin', welcome back. Where's Milan?"

"Taking the luggage upstairs. He and Lili will be down shortly." Tayne nodded to the musicians. "So nice to see you all again. Did Mrs. Willard give you a good meal?"

There was a chorus of positive answers and then a controlled dash for the coffee and sweets that had been brought down. During this, Tayne took the opportunity to hug both Jonathan and Mavis before Tamisé took her hand.

"Let me introduce you to our guests, dearest. This is Shippo, Miroku and Sango, friends of Kagome and Inuyasha. And this is Rin and Jaken, retainers of your guest, Lord Sesshomaru."

Tayne shook hands with each of them. As they approached, Sesshomaru managed to stand up, then took a deep breath as dizziness threatened to overwhelm him. He could see a concerned look on his brother's face and the _hanyou_ started to make his way over.

"And this, Tayne, is Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, and Inuyasha's elder brother. Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Tayne vas-Milan, of the Royal House of Kelarne, niece of the Empress, and the Chief Executive Officer of TDN International."

Sesshomaru felt her cool fingers in his as he bowed over her hand most correctly.

"Greetings, my lady, and thank you for the use of your home during my sojourn here."

"You are most welcome, my lord. I trust that you have found everything to your liking. I hope Mrs. Willard and Leo have been taking good care of you."

"Yes, thank you. Mrs. Willard is a paragon. You are fortunate in your retainers."

A wave of dizziness overtook him and he swayed.

"Sesshomaru? What's wrong? You don't look well." Mavis was beside him, touching his arm.

He tried to answer, but was unable to get any words out. Tamisé made a grab for him, but missed as the tall demon toppled backwards. He felt himself fall into strong arms before the spots in front of his eyes obscured his vision and he fell unconscious.

OoOoOo

And here's the music:

Old Time Rock & Roll – Bob Seger

Radar Love – Golden Earring

She's Gone – Hall & Oates

Never Been to Spain – Three Dog Night

Donna – Ritchie Valens

Pretty Little Angel Eyes – Curtis Lee

Poetry in Motion – Johnny Tillotson

Concrete and Clay – Unit Four Plus Two

Lady in Red – Chris de Burgh


	21. Chapter 21

I'd just like to wish everyone a Happy New Year! Thanks so much for reading and for your comments and reviews.

I'd really like to thank the following people, who have taken the time to review or who have put me on their alerts:

Lyinnt, Supreme Admiral of the Web, fire-tiger-c, Maid of the Mer, katanna tagurasha, ByakuganMistress, Jester08, inuyimmeh, mad ninja skills part one, WOLF, Kiyo, inukagomeforever19, The War Wizard, namby1, Northern Star, fridge the ice lord, liz, Whitetigermisty, merlinchris, Aurelia Lothlorien, inu merc77, D-Chan3, Realm of Sadfaith, blizzie8836, leian, Soccer10is, animefreakluckychan, Dante24, animeroxz, Alchemist Astrid, RulerofWolves, Wolfgirl21, Yasraena, crazedanime, SexyInu, dyoll, Paris-Nxerson, wolf-of-black-flames-kikyo, cseeker, spikedlove.

A very special thanks to lyiint, Fenikkusuken, Supreme Admiral of the Web, katanna tagurasha, ByakuganMistress, fire-tiger-c, Maid of the Mer and TouchofPixieDust for helping me hold it all together.

And to everyone else – my thanks for reading! May we all have a stellar 2007!

OoOoOo

Chapter 21:

Sesshomaru opened bleary eyes and moaned. His head was pounding and his stomach was about to rebel…

Oops.

"Nice catch, Spider," said a voice.

"Gee, thanks."

Sesshomaru's mouth was gently wiped, and a cool hand was on his forehead.

"How are you feeling, Sess?"

"Inu… Inuyasha?"

"Yeah. You scared us, _oniisan_. I just managed to catch you before you hit the floor."

"I feel awful."

A smooth glass object intruded into his mouth and was placed under his tongue.

"Keep that there until I tell you," Spider said.

Sesshomaru's wrist was lifted and he felt fingers on his pulse. After a moment, the thermometer was removed.

"Well, everything _looks_ fine," Spider said. "I think it has to be the regeneration coil, Lord Sesshomaru. I've taken it off for now, but I want you in the office tomorrow, so Kirsty and I can run some tests on you."

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

Rin was sitting on the bed on his other side. Shippo and Jaken were beside her, all three staring at him as if he'd grown another head.

"I will be fine, Rin. Dr. Kelso will look after me."

Jaken's round eyes looked ready to pop from his skull. Never in his long years of service, had he ever seen Sesshomaru look so vulnerable. He feared greatly for his lord's health, but was at least smart enough to allow the humans to treat him. He clambered down from the bed to take the bedpan from Spider.

"I'll take care of this," the imp huffed and disappeared into the bathroom.

Rin threw her arms around the demon lord's neck, beginning to weep.

"Say you'll be all right, my lord!" she cried.

Sesshomaru disengaged her gently before she inadvertently choked him to death. He put his arm about her and squeezed, rubbing his cheek against hers in an unprecedented show of affection.

"I will be fine as soon as my head stops pounding, little one. Dr. Kelso and Lady Kirsten will let nothing happen to me."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see the circle of concerned adults ringed around his bed.

"Goodness! You would think I was dying!" he tried to joke.

Inuyasha laid a hand on his shoulder, golden eyes dark with concern. "Don't say that, _oniisan_. We've only just found each other again, and I couldn't bear to lose you now."

Sesshomaru was deeply touched. The _hanyou_ seemed to have depths of forgiveness in him that most demons did not possess. It seemed his little brother was willing to set aside and forget all the indignities and callous disregard Sesshomaru had heaped upon him throughout most of his life, not to mention the numerous times he had tried to kill him. Their father would have been immensely proud of the man his youngest son was becoming. Sesshomaru gulped. Their father would also have had harsh words for the behaviour of his eldest and heir.

"I would rest now," he said quietly.

"I'll sit with you," Inuyasha said. "In case you need anything."

"No, little brother. You should rest yourself. Don't you have an important interview tomorrow? And I should not like to deprive your mate of your presence when I have so many others to attend me."

"He's right, lad," Tamisé said. "You should rest."

"There's no lack of people to sit with your brother, my dear," Tayne said. "I will myself, and there's Jaken and Mrs. Willard too."

"I'll take a shift," Mavis said.

"Me too," offered a dark-haired girl, that Sesshomaru could not remember being introduced to. Perhaps this was the daughter of the house, Lili.

"See?" Tamisé laid a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Spider can stay the night too, and Kirsten's only a few minutes away."

"Alright then," Inuyasha conceded. He reached over and plucked Shippo off the bed. "C'mon, runt. You're drooping and up _way _past your bedtime. Kagome should be home by now."

"I hope you feel better real soon, Lord Sesshomaru," Shippo called over Inuyasha's shoulder as he was borne from the room.

Sesshomaru smiled after him, and patted Rin's head. "You too, little one. You should be in bed. Mavis?"

"Of course."

Mavis lifted the child off the demon lord's lap and hefted her into her arms. "Come on, kiddo. I'll read you that story you like about the pony."

"I will take first shift, " Jaken said, plumping the pillow that Sesshomaru settled back on.

"Very well. I'll be across the hall if I'm needed," Spider said.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and listened to the people exit his room. He sighed. He could not remember ever having so many people concerned for his welfare. It was a pleasant feeling.

"Do you need anything, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Nothing, Jaken."

"Very well."

The imp settled into the chair by the window and made himself comfortable. The demon lord allowed himself to drop into sleep, knowing that nothing would be allowed to disturb him.

OoOoOo

Kagome fidgeted in the back seat of the car. She would rather have gone with the guys to watch the band practice, but Fawn and Kirsty had insisted she come with them to the airport. It was taking too long to find a decent parking spot, and even Fawn was starting to sound a little stressed.

Finally, a spot came available, and Fawn whipped the car into it before anyone else could take the spot.

"Success!"

Kirsten laughed. "We'll still have a long walk, Fawn."

Fawn stuck her tongue out at her friend. "Maybe you should have been flashing that fancy ID of yours around."

"Maybe you should have thought about using one of TDN's reserved spots."

"Ah shit!" Fawn smacked her forehead. "It's too late now to move the car. We'll be late."

They entered the terminal at a jog, Kirsten eyeing the signs for the gate she was looking for.

"There it is! Gate Seven. Looks like the flight just got in, so we're still on time. They won't be clearing Customs for a bit."

"So who is it again that we're meeting?" Kagome asked.

"Just some friends of Fawn's," Kirsten said, with a grin. "I know that you'll enjoy meeting them."

It was indeed half an hour before the first of the flight's passengers exited with their luggage in tow. Kirsten was straining to see over the crowd of others waiting, but finally spied who she was looking for, and waved.

"There they are! Come on!"

Kagome found herself tugged forward by the small mutant. They squirmed through the crowd, Kirsten taking full advantage of her smaller stature to eel around larger folk.

When Kagome saw who they were meeting, she came to a screeching halt, her jaw dropping.

"Mom! Sota!"

Then she was running forward again, flinging herself into her mother's arms.

"I don't believe it! You're here!"

Mrs. Higurashi embraced her daughter warmly. "Surprise! We came for a visit and for your birthday, dear!"

"I am SO glad to see you!" Kagome grabbed her little brother for a hug as well. "I had no idea you were coming!"

Kirsten and Fawn stood together, grinning from ear to ear. "Now you see why we were so insistent that you come with us," Kirsten said.

"This is the greatest surprise EVER!" Kagome stopped bouncing for a moment. "Oh gee! Where are you staying?"

"With the O'Connors, dear," said Mrs. Higurashi. "Right next door, I'm told."

"We've plenty of room," Fawn said. "After all, Kirsty's got the rest of you. Shall we get out of here, then? I imagine that you both must be tired after that long flight."

Kagome became rather silent as they trekked back out to the car. It was almost a relief that her mother and brother would be staying in the other household. She was not sure she wanted her mother to know right away that she was spending her nights with Inuyasha. It was hard to know how her mother would take it.

She spent the car ride back fielding questions from her mother and brother, and helped see them settled into the O'Connor household before wishing them goodnight. She let herself in the kitchen door of the Windrow household, to find Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippo in the kitchen, enjoying a cup of tea.

"Hey!" Inuyasha sprang up from his seat, placing an affectionate arm around her shoulders. He nuzzled her cheek and gently nipped her earlobe. "Your mom and brother have a good flight?"

"You knew!" Kagome punched his shoulder. "You knew all along, didn't you?"

"Yeah!" Inuyasha was laughing at her. "We're all pretty good at keeping secrets, aren't we? Surprised?"

"Oh yeah. Any more of that tea?"

Inuyasha poured her a cup and handed it over.

"So how did practice go?"

"Pretty good until Sess keeled over."

"Huh?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Tam called Spider over right away. They think it might have been the regeneration coil. We put Sess to bed, and he was resting comfortably when we left."

"Is he all right?"

"Hope so. Spider left a message for Kirsty. They'll check Sess over in the morning. In the meantime, Spider's staying at the mansion tonight, just in case anything else happens to my brother."

"I hope he'll be okay, Yasha."

"Yeah. No sense worrying about it until tomorrow, though. I'm for bed, guys. 'Night all."

Kagome finished her tea before following the others upstairs. She kissed Shippo good night before ducking into the room she shared with the half-demon. He was already in bed, but she could tell he wasn't sleeping.

She undressed and slid under the covers beside him. He turned and began to stroke her back. When his caresses became more intimate, she hunched her shoulders.

"Not tonight."

"Why not?"

She shrugged.

"You worried about what your mom will say?" His hand went back to rubbing her spine.

"Kinda."

"It will be alright, _koibito_. I'm gonna talk to her in the morning, okay?"

She was drawn back against him and felt him nibble her earlobe again.

"Trust me, my love. It will all be fine. Mmmm… Want you."

"Inuyasha… I just … I just don't feel like it tonight."

She could feel the weight of his disappointment, but his words were calm and soothing.

"Alright then, _koibito_. I understand. Just rest in my arms and know that I love you."

"Inuyasha… thank you."

OoOoOo

Inuyasha went over to the O'Connor household right after breakfast, and waited patiently for Mrs. Higurashi to wake up and come down for her own breakfast. When she finally came downstairs, she was greeted with the sight of the half-demon bouncing her host's baby daughter on his knee, while the child screamed with laughter. The child's father watched indulgently as he ate his own breakfast and assisted two other young boys with their meals.

Mrs. Higurashi watched Inuyasha for a moment, charmed by the sight. He had finished bouncing the baby and had turned her about to sit in his lap while he attacked the plate of eggs and bacon Fawn put in front of him. The baby wound her fist in his hair, and he smiled down at her before making a silly noise to get her laughing again.

"Mrs. Higurashi!" He had finally noticed her presence.

Inuyasha got to his feet with the baby secure in one brawny arm and used his free arm to give her an affectionate hug. She stood back and held him at arms-length, staring at the handsome young man in jeans and t-shirt. Mrs. Higurashi had had no idea that those bulky robes were hiding such a… goodness! What _was_ she thinking?

"Goodness! Look at you! Have you gotten taller?"

At least the toothy grin was the same.

"Probably. Did you have a good trip over?"

"Yes. Sota will be so thrilled to see you."

"He'll have a great time. There's so much to see and do here. He won't be bored, that's for sure."

"So what brings you over so early, dear?"

"I'd like to speak to you, ma'am, when you're ready." His face became suddenly very serious.

"Of course dear. May I eat first – and maybe get dressed?" She looked down at her robe and smiled.

"I will wait."

The half-demon sat back down with the baby and resumed eating. Fawn set down a small bowl of baby cereal near him so he could start feeding Breanna as well. The baby giggled delightedly at the game of "one for you, two for me" that Inuyasha played with her.

Mrs. Higurashi watched with amusement, as Inuyasha made the food disappear. "Still a voracious appetite, I see!"

Inuyasha wiped his mouth with a napkin and grinned. "Believe me, Kirsty will have me working it off later."

At that moment, a young woman came into the kitchen. "Sorry I'm late. I must have slept in. Here, Yasha dear, I'll take Breanna now."

"You have your breakfast, Frannie," Inuyasha said. "Bree's fine with me for a few more minutes."

The nanny nodded her thanks and quickly got her own breakfast from Fawn. Mrs. Higurashi nodded to herself. Inuyasha seemed so natural with the baby, and it was obvious that the child adored him. And his small kindness to the nanny did not go unnoted. As she ate, Inuyasha told her about some of the places he had been that he thought Sota would like.

All too soon, Mrs. Higurashi finished her meal, and got up from the table. "I'll go get dressed then and be back down in a few minutes."

Inuyasha nodded, anxiety coming into his golden eyes for the first time. Tamisé had been eating quietly all this time, observing the interaction between the half-demon and the mother of his mate. Now, he reached across to clap a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Take a deep breath, my lad."

"Tam – is there somewhere I can…?"

"Of course. Use my study. Good luck to you, Yasha." The red-haired alien winked at him.

Inuyasha gave him a terse nod. He handed Breanna to Nanny Frances and went to wait at the bottom of the stairs for Kagome's mother to come back down. True to her word, it took only a few minutes for her to change.

The half-demon nervously ushered Mrs. Higurashi into Tamisé's study and closed the door as she seated herself. She sat calmly, regarding Inuyasha with a smile on her face, guessing why she was there.

"It's been a long time, Inuyasha," she said. "You've changed a great deal. I hardly recognized you at first."

He flashed her a brief tight smile. "I hope the changes are for the better, ma'am."

"They are indeed. I'm impressed."

"Thank you. Everyone here has been very kind and have helped me work hard to accomplish what I came here to do."

She nodded, then waited.

"Do you recall a conversation we had one night, ma'am? We were walking on the grounds… and we both made some promises to each other."

"I recall." Her smile grew broader.

"I have done my best to keep the promises I made to you, ma'am. I hope you will understand that."

She nodded, then waited again for him to continue.

"I will not hide our relationship from you, Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome has become my lover and I have taken her to my bed. I trust you will believe me when I say that this was her decision."

Mrs. Higurashi sucked in her breath a little, her eyes widening. She had had her suspicions from the letters she had received from both Kagome and Inuyasha, and she knew Kagome had been keeping something from her as they chatted on the way from the airport. She had seen the relationship between the two of them grow and change from friendship into something more, and she knew it was just a matter of time, but to hear it stated so baldly shook her up more than a little.

"I wanted to speak to you immediately, ma'am, firstly because I did not feel it was right to hide our relationship from you, and secondly because I wish to ask you for your daughter. I did not want you to think that my intentions were less than honourable." Inuyasha clasped his hands behind his back before he continued.

"I have the blessings of my brother on our union, and he will deed over to me an estate that our father had set aside for me. I have also begun to establish a career in modelling in this era, so no matter what we decide to do, or what happens in our fight with Naraku, I have the means to look after a family. I should like your blessings as well, Mrs. Higurashi. But whether you give your permission or not, I am asking Kagome to marry me when she reaches her birthday."

Mrs. Higurashi surveyed the erect figure in front of her. Indeed, there had been many changes made. Inuyasha held himself proudly and waited for her answer with superb calmness. She saw quite clearly in him the prince that he should have been, and she felt a sudden rush of love for this young man who had been through more in his life than anyone should be asked to bear.

"I believe I promised that I would not stand in your way, Inuyasha," she said. "Have you and Kagome decided where you will stay? Will you take her back to the Feudal era to live?"

"We will go back to the Feudal era, ma'am, to give Naraku the fight of his life and hopefully destroy him once and for all. But, as these things often go, there is no predicting what will happen or whether we will succeed or not. I am trying to plan for a number of different scenarios. There is the possibility that we will not survive the encounter or that we may not be able to return to this time."

"I see. So I may lose my daughter forever."

Inuyasha swallowed and stared at the floor. "I won't sugarcoat it for you, Mrs. Higurashi. You should prepare yourself for that possibility – yes."

"I appreciate your honesty, Inuyasha. How does Kagome feel about this?"

"She understands what could happen. She is willing to come back with me and fight Naraku. It's difficult to lay concrete plans until he's dealt with."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "Inuyasha…do you love Kagome?"

He looked up and met her eyes unflinching. "I love her with every fibre of my being. If protecting her and ridding the world of Naraku means my death, then I will die willingly. My brother and my friends will see to her well-being if I… if I do not survive." He licked dry lips.

"Inuyasha… I would be a very selfish person if I said no. I've trusted you with my daughter's safety for a long time now, and you've never disappointed me. I think I can trust you to take care of her always. A parent can ask no more." She smiled gently. "Of course, you have my permission to marry – if she says yes."

His smile was blinding, and he went down on a knee before her, grasping her hand and kissing it fervently.

"Thank you! Thank you for your trust in me, Mrs. Higurashi."

She stroked his head and fondled his ears gently. "You know… maybe you should start calling me 'Mom'."

He grinned up at her and wrapped his arms about her tightly. "I'd like that, Mom."


	22. Chapter 22

I trust everyone had a very Happy New Year!

I inadvertently forgot to mention some people last time around and have a couple of others to add to the increasing list.

To April-Showers82, Engelmohr2004, eternal-sunshine21, InuKag09, Questskier67, Song of White Crow, SuzyQ001, Sailor Moon1996, KageOkami-Kogo and Hanae Nakasome – thanks so much for reading and sticking with me!

Everybody ready for 2007? Ready or not… here we go!

OoOoOo

Chapter 22:

When Sesshomaru next opened his eyes, it was to see his hostess seated in the chair by the window, reading a book while she waited for him to wake. Sensing his movements, she looked over and closed her book.

"Good morning, sir."

"Good morning."

"How are you feeling?"

"I am not sure." He sat up and checked under the covers before moving. Just as he thought – someone had undressed him. "I think I shall stay put for now."

Tayne smiled. "I will send your attendant in. He's out in the sitting room, sleeping on the couch. He would not go back to his own room no matter what we said."

She unfolded herself from the chair and left the room. It was not long before Jaken waddled in and set about making his liege lord fit for company.

Sesshomaru sat at the edge of the bed and stretched. The dizziness seemed to be gone for the moment. He glanced at his stump, then did a double take. This morning, there was a definite cone and it looked as if an inch or two had been added.

"Jaken!"

The imp turned. "My lord?"

"Jaken – look!"

The imp hopped up on the bed to take a closer look at the stump. "Well, no wonder you felt ill, my lord. That's a lot of regeneration in a short time. I imagine you're hungry."

In response, Sesshomaru's stomach rumbled. Jaken made a delighted sound, then hopped back down to fetch a yukata. He assisted Sesshomaru into the garment and belted it for him.

"I will go see Mrs. Willard immediately, my lord!"

"No need, Jaken," Mrs. Willard said from the doorway. "I've brought his lordship his meal."

"I will eat in the sitting room, Mrs. Willard." Sesshomaru smoothed down the front of the yukata. It was one of his favourites, all soft greens and mauves. He managed to navigate to the sitting room and take a seat on the couch beside Tayne without any more dizziness. In fact, he was feeling rather good.

Mrs. Willard was removing the covers from a multitude of dishes on the tray that she had laid on the desk as was her custom. The smells made the demon lord's mouth water.

Tayne adjusted a lap tray for him and took the first of the dishes from Mrs. Willard.

"I require no further assistance, I thank you," he said to her when it looked as if she were ready to feed him the oatmeal steaming gently in the dish before him. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he began to spoon the oatmeal up and noted that Tayne's hand was steadying the dish for him so it did not move about.

"Madam?"

She laughed. "Old habits die hard, I'm afraid. On Centauri, women are expected to attend to the man's every need. Even though it is not the custom here, there are some things that I just do without thinking too much about it."

"I see."

"And what will you be having on your scones this mornin', milord?"

Well! It seemed that like it or not, he would be having two females dance attendance on him this morning. Make that three, as Mavis came in before he could answer the housekeeper.

"Cherry jam, I think," Sesshomaru said. "Good morning, Mage."

"How's our favourite demon doing?"

He snorted. "I thought that was my brother."

Mavis ruffled his hair, ignoring his grimace. "Naw. He's our favourite _hanyou_. You're looking better."

"How is your foot?"

"I shall probably be hobbling about for another day or so… Oh relax! It's fine."

Sesshomaru finished with the oatmeal and started on a plate of sausage and eggs that Mrs. Willard had set on the tray for him. Thankfully, she had already cut the sausage into chunks for him. He was not sure how he would have felt about the beautiful woman beside him leaning over to cut his meat for him.

Mrs. Willard passed the plate of scones to Tayne and Mavis. "I'll have breakfast ready downstairs in a bit for the rest o'you," she said. "I just wanted to bring up his lordship's meal."

"That's fine, Mrs. Willard," Tayne said. "Scones will do quite nicely for the moment."

Jaken came waddling in, his round eyes growing rounder at the sight of his master practically surrounded by female pulchritude.

"Yes, Jaken?"

"Your bath, my lord. And I've changed your bedding."

"Thank you. Ladies… you will excuse me?"

He allowed Tayne to remove the lap tray before he rose to his feet. Sesshomaru's sensitive ears did not miss a sigh from Mavis before the door was shut behind him. Even through the closed door, he could hear the women's quiet voices.

"Well," Tayne said. "He's not at all what I was expecting."

"Oh he's mellowed quite a bit since he's come here," Mavis said. "Kagome used to call him the Ice Lord – and not without reason."

Sesshomaru smiled as he shrugged out of the yukata. He was well aware of what others had called him. As he sank into the warm bath, he wondered how quickly the women would come if he called for assistance. He was half-tempted to call out, but had a suspicion that the intrepid Mrs. Willard would be the one sent in. He leaned his head back and lost himself in a small fantasy about a certain mage.

OoOoOo

Spider looked at the data on the screen and folded his arms, giving a low whistle.

"Y'got that right," Kirsten agreed. "Lots of activity there now. I'll have to make sure that he eats something every few hours, or he'll pass out on us again."

"Same healing factor as Inuyasha, but a LOT faster. If this keeps up at the same rate, he might even have finger buds by tomorrow."

"Should we still bother with the coil?"

"I think so. At least we know that it was low blood sugar that caused his episode. Kirsty, I think we should attach the exoskeleton arm. He'll need to begin exercising the new tissue right away and rebuilding the nerves. It'll also cover up the arm as it's regenerating. You have to admit it's not pleasant to look at."

"You're right."

The small mutant gazed through the window at the naked demon lord in the mapping room. Sesshomaru stood as still as a statue, his eyes closed, long hair draped about him like a curtain.

"I'll go in and tell him," Spider said, "and help him dress. Can you get the arm?"

"It's ready on my work table. Just needs another adjustment or two. Bring him by my office, and we'll do it."

OoOoOo

Sesshomaru experimentally flexed the fingers of the exoskeleton arm. This was nearly the same as the bionic arm Kirsten and Spider would have built for him if he had required it, but this one was designed to be removed. It did take some finesse to use the arm, as he found out when he tried to pick up an egg at Spider's behest.

He'd gone through nearly a dozen eggs before he had learned enough control to pick up an egg without crushing or dropping it.

"Very good!" Kirsten beamed at him. "How does it feel?"

"Acceptable." He looked up at her. "Do I still need the coil?"

"I think so. At least until the finger buds form. Afterwards, you could do without it and just wear the exoskeleton." She smiled at him. "You're eager to get out on that practice floor are you?"

"Hmmph. I should like to begin learning from my _sensei_. And I should be testing Inuyasha."

"He's doing very well, Sess. He meets current qualifications now for the sword and shurikens. He's nearly there for the bo or quarterstaff and the sais. His archery needs more work – we haven't been concentrating on it, since Kagome's the archer of the group. And Yasha could use more practice with several of the other weapons we've taught him."

"There are things about the Tetsusaiga that only I can teach him now," Sesshomaru said.

"He'd appreciate that."

"Would he?"

Kirsten laid a hand on his shoulder. "Sesshomaru – I'm sure that there are many things that only you can teach him. Things about his family, his heritage. Even though he says he doesn't care, I think he does. He wants to know more about his father, but he's been afraid to ask you."

"Hmmph. I used to think a half-breed would bring disgrace to our family. But Father wanted him to have the Tetsusaiga for a reason, even though I should have been bequeathed the blade."

"Changed your mind?"

"Our father planned to acknowledge Inuyasha as legitimate, and he was indeed properly married to Izayoi. There are some that say his divorce of my mother was illegal and improper, but I've seen the documents, and they are quite in order. If Father had not died the night of Inuyasha's birth, I have no doubt that my brother and his mother would have been moved to the Court, and proper recognition given to his status whether it was welcomed or not." Sesshomaru clenched his new fist.

"Lady Kirsten, I believe that I need to return home for a while. There is something I would like to fetch back for Kagome. As well, I want to deal with the matter of deeding over the estate to my brother as promised."

"Alright. I think I can get Psiax and his crew again for transport. Mavis will have to come with you so she can take you through the Well. When did you want to go?"

"After Kagome's party, I should think. I have no doubt that she will accept my brother's marriage proposal, and there is an object that I should like to give her as a betrothal gift. As well, I should like you to come, Lady Cobra," Sesshomaru said. "I will leave both Jaken and Rin here, but I should like my doctor with me."

Kirsten hesitated, then nodded. "I'll make arrangements."

"I am eager to show you and Mavis my home."

"Wait a minute. You don't want Mavis to wait in the village for us?"

"No."

"My lord, I can travel quickly and cover a great deal of ground in a day, but Mavis cannot."

"I shall get Ah-Un to carry you both."

"Who's that?"

Sesshomaru smiled. "You'll see. Make the arrangements, Doctor. I think a week should suffice us."

OoOoOo

It was a large group that sauntered along the busy downtown street, weaving through the normal crowds of people. Mrs. Higurashi and Sota stared about at the new sights, completely enthralled. Sango and Miroku were staring as well: they were unused to tall buildings that blocked out the sky and the hordes of people that populated large modern cities. Sango clutched the monk's hand tightly, so they would not get separated, and cuddled a nervous Kirara in her other arm. Inuyasha clasped Kagome's hand loosely, while he carried Shippo in his other arm. He was unaware of Mrs. Higurashi's smile upon him, as he pointed things out to the little fox demon. Sesshomaru walked with as much dignity as he could muster with Rin holding on to his hand and skipping along, while Jaken wheezed behind him. Kirsten, Jonathan and Tamisé walked at the front of the group, glancing back frequently to make sure everyone was still with them.

Tamisé had made reservations at one of his favourite restaurants for lunch, and had gotten a private room so the more unusual members of their group would not be uncomfortable. The manager did not make a fuss about the presence of the cat, at least, once he'd seen the fire in Sango's eye when it looked like Kirara might have to be relegated to the back patio. He also decided that it was in his best interests to view the imp as a very ugly little old man.

They took their time over lunch. No one was in a hurry to get anywhere else, and it was rather amusing to watch Sesshomaru learn control of the exoskeleton arm. At least he managed to keep the damages to a minimum, breaking a cup and bending a fork so completely out of shape that it was nearly unrecognizable. Kirsten refused to let him have anything remotely resembling a knife, and cut up his food as necessary for him, despite the dangerous glower the demon lord gave her.

Things did take a turn for the interesting on the way back to the TDN building, and Mrs. Higurashi and Sota were treated to a display of power that they would not soon forget…

Kirsten, Jonathan and the demon-kind heard disaster approaching long before anyone else was even aware that something was wrong. The mutants had turned, their eyes searching for the source of squealing tires. Inuyasha knew that was not a good sound, and had begun to bristle, gearing up to battle-readiness. Sesshomaru could only blame his lack of experience in the modern world for not reacting as quickly as the others.

It was unclear at first whether the careening car was out of control or deliberately being driven in a hazardous manner. The sounds of wailing sirens coming up fast told the mutants that it was likely to be the latter. The car swerved suddenly for the crowded sidewalk, knocking over a mailbox and a row of linked newspaper boxes. People shrieked and shouted. The lucky ones got out of the way…

Inuyasha had only time to toss Shippo in the direction of relative safety, shoving Kagome after him. He whirled to grab a woman behind him who was moving far too slowly and leaped upwards, grabbing a perch on a light standard, with the woman screaming in his arms.

Kagome had grabbed her mother and pulled her back, while Sango snagged Sota out of the way. Miroku managed a barrier that the car bounced off, protecting a half dozen bystanders. Sesshomaru had grabbed Rin and Jaken as he moved aside, almost too quickly to see.

Mrs. Higurashi watched in horror as Jonathan stood in the path of the car. She began to scream when she realized that he was not going to move out of the way. But the car seemed to _bounce_ off the mutant and back into the street, leaving Jonathan unharmed. The driver did not slow down at all and continued to career down the street, leaving havoc in his wake.

"Gotta get him stopped!" Jonathan shouted up to Inuyasha, who was having trouble holding onto the squalling woman. He turned and dashed after the car.

Kirsten in the meantime had turned her attentions to a man who had been hit by the car and thrown several feet by the impact. She shouted instructions to Kagome and Sango to help sort out those who were injured and have Miroku keep back those who were not, as she knelt by the stricken man.

Inuyasha regarded the woman who was thrashing about and shrieking in his sensitive ear.

"Pipe down, wench! You're safe!" he finally shouted. He considered leaving her on top of the light standard, but figured the emergency personnel would have enough to do, and so he dropped to the ground, handing the woman to Tamisé.

"Go after Jon, lad!" Tamisé said urgently. "See if you can get that bastard stopped! Any means possible."

"Right!"

The half-demon bounded after Jonathan, but realized that it would take far too long to catch up. He turned and whistled, and was answered by Kirara transforming into her larger form. He grabbed her ruff and swung himself up on her back as she galloped by, ignoring shouts of amazement all around him.

They managed to overshoot the car and landed in the street ahead of it. Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and whispered urgently to it.

"Wind Scar, my beauty – but control, control. Don't want to do anything more than a shock wave to stop that bastard, understand? If we tear up the road, City Hall will have my head on a plate."

Power curled around the sword as he lifted it up to strike. He had to trust that the living sword understood his intent and that he was capable of reining in its power just enough to accomplish what was needed.

"Tetsusaiga!" he yelled, and struck.

The power surged out of the sword, but as nicely controlled as Inuyasha could ever have wanted. The on-coming car shuddered under the impact and was flipped backward to land on its roof, wheels spinning impotently.

"Perfect!" crowed the half-demon, kissing the hilt of his blade before resheathing it. He leaned down to scratch Kirara's ears. "And you too, my friend."

By this time, Jonathan had caught up. The mutant was in a rage as he grasped the door by the driver and tore it from the car. He would have flung the door away, but remembered that there were people and vehicles everywhere and enough damage had been done. He reached into the car and dragged the driver out, shaking him roughly.

"Jon!" Inuyasha called, his heart quailing a little. He had never seen his friend so angry and for a moment, he was afraid that Jonathan might strike the man. A full-out punch from the enraged Dragon would kill any mere human. But Jonathan contented himself with holding the man immobile against the upside-down car until the police arrived.

"Jon – we should get back to the others," Inuyasha said, after Jonathan had turned the driver over to the custody of a police officer.

"Yeah…" Jonathan was still glaring after the man as he watched him being shoved into a police car.

"C'mon! I'll give you a lift."

Jonathan turned to survey Kirara and Inuyasha. "Geez! Too bad Kelly isn't here with her camera. She'd love that whole warrior-god-on-trusty-steed thing you've got going there."

Kirara rumbled deep in her throat. Inuyasha stroked her head.

"She doesn't let me ride too often, but give her enough fish and catnip and Kelly might have herself a deal. Hop on, Jon. She's quite able to take the weight of both of us."

Jonathan clambered up behind Inuyasha and wrapped his arms about the half-demon's waist. He yelped as Kirara took a running leap into the air… and didn't come down.

By the time they made it back to the main group, Kirsten was being helped by various members of the EMS who had arrived on the scene.

The man she had been treating was in rough shape and things were not looking good. The shock of the incident had precipitated a heart attack and Kirsten was working feverishly with one of the paramedics to revive him. But nothing seemed to be helping. A defibrillator had been applied several times to no avail.

"God!" Kirsten cried out, sitting back on her heels, as the paramedic shook his head. "He's gone."

Sesshomaru detached himself from the spectators and paced forward, drawing the Tenseiga, which had begun to shudder and pulse in its sheath.

"Stand out of the way," he said calmly.

"What the hell are you doing, Sesshomaru? Put that sword away before you're arrested."

"Stand back, I say, if you wish this man to be saved."

Kirsten and the paramedic scrambled out of the way of the demon lord's advance. They watched, eyes wide in amazement, as the Tenseiga was swiped across the man's chest, apparently cutting through something unseen without touching the man himself.

Miraculously, the stricken man drew a shuddering breath. Then another.

"Hmmph." Sesshomaru resheathed the Tenseiga. "That ought to do it."

"Oh my God! I don't believe it!"

It took only a very few minutes for the paramedics to get the man into an ambulance, which roared off, siren wailing. Kirsten still had a shocked look on her face as she turned to Sesshomaru and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"I still don't believe it," she muttered into his chest. "But thank you, Sesshomaru. That poor, poor man…! I'm glad he'll be okay."

"He will live," agreed Sesshomaru. "But if you don't let me breathe soon, my survival will come into question."

Kirsten gave a strangled laugh and let him go.

Tamisé beamed at everyone. "A job well done, people! Inuyasha – nice work with the Tetsusaiga. And by the way, that woman you saved gave me this for you."

He handed a paper to the half-demon with a wink.

"What's this?" Inuyasha unfolded the paper, trying to decipher what was written within.

Tamisé coughed into his fist. "Her phone number, I think…"

Everyone had a good laugh at the blush on Inuyasha's face. He very calmly refolded the paper and made a production of putting it in the nearest trash bin.

"Keh! Who needs her? Besides…" He stuck a finger into his ear and wiggled it. "…I've already got somebody a good deal quieter than her! I think my poor ears are still ringing."


	23. Chapter 23

Just before we begin, thanks to 'MemyselfandI' for their review! Thanks as well to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Wow! Wasn't expecting that kind of response…

OoOoOo

Chapter 23:

Finally! Inuyasha tugged at the hem of his tunic while Tamisé wrapped and tied the sash for him. Behind him, Deanna brushed his hair and tied it in a low ponytail.

"Don't you want it braided, Yasha? It might get loose while you're drumming."

"It's fine that way, thanks, Deanna. How do I look, Tam? Okay?"

"Shit, darlin'," Bonnie drawled. "You look like a maiden's dream and you know it."

Both men snickered a bit.

"A bit late for that, sweeting, eh, Yasha?"

"Oh shut up, Tam!" Bonnie scolded with a grin on her face. "Least he's doing the honourable thing. Mind you, honey, if she turns you down, there's gonna be lots of other girls out there to take you up on your offer."

Inuyasha snorted. "Kagome, or nothing."

"That other friend of yours looks like she could be interested…"

"Don't go there," Inuyasha warned. "She and I have already had the conversation and decided that it wouldn't work out. Sango's just going through a phase."

"All those other girls goin' through a phase too?"

"At least they ain't pitchin' rocks at me." Inuyasha grinned. "Makes a nice change. Where I'm from, half-demons ain't exactly welcome many places."

"Hey – we ready?" Charlie squeezed behind the curtain. "It's a full house tonight, Tam. All your pals are front and center."

"They're here? Then we can start any time," Tamisé said, glancing around at the other band members.

Inuyasha checked his pocket for the fiftieth time to make sure that the small box containing the necklace was still there.

"Yasha… don't need you distracted."

"Not distracted, Tam."

The big alien grinned at him. "You surely are, lad. Here – give that damn box to Bonnie, she's got a deep pocket in her jacket. Hold on to that for him, will you, darlin'? Don't lose it – it's a birthday present."

"Betrothal…"

Bonnie took the proffered box and patted Inuyasha's cheek. "Whatever, luv. I won't lose it – promise. "

Tamisé pulled Inuyasha into an embrace. "Ready now, lad? This is gonna be a lot bigger than the few weddings we've done. I want you to concentrate on the music and those moves I taught you. Remember to smile – and flirt with the ladies – they expect it."

"But Kagome…"

"When you do your second solo, you can stare right into her eyes. In fact, I think Bonnie's right when she says to pull her up on the stage. It's just before the break, so it doesn't interfere with anything else we've planned. Don't worry about how Kagome will feel about you flirting with the others – Fawn will remind her it's just part of the show."

Inuyasha chewed his lip. "I hope so."

"Okay, people," Tamisé said. "They're beginning to chant out there. Ready? Take Deanna's hand, Yasha and follow right behind me. We all go to the front and bow before taking positions. Let's go!"

OoOoOo

The gig was going marvelously well, and Inuyasha was enjoying himself, despite any nervousness. He flirted with the women just as Tamisé did and found that the atmosphere in the room grew even more positive. He noticed that even Jonathan would flirt a bit, although he wasn't as comfortable with it as the red-haired alien.

Inuyasha's second solo was next and his nervousness mounted. What if Kagome said no – and in front of all these people too? He gave his head a toss. No, she wouldn't turn him down, he was sure of it. Well, _almost_ sure of it.

Tamisé was nodding at him to come forward and the intro to "Just for You" started. Jonathan normally sang this song, but tonight he would do background vocals for Inuyasha. Inuyasha found Kagome in the crowd as he began to sing and found his world narrowing to just her.

When he held out his hand to her, it took Kagome a moment to realize that he wanted her to come up on the stage with him. She fluttered about nervously, until her mother very firmly stood her up and got her to take the half-demon's hand so he could help her up on the stage. Her face was flaming as he refused to relinquish her hand.

As the song came to an end, he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it gently, watching her as he did so. Then very tenderly, Inuyasha folded Kagome's hands inside his clawed ones.

"Happy birthday, Kagome," he said.

She blushed even deeper, if that was possible.

"Kagome, your mom said I could ask you something tonight. Something really important." He glanced down at Mrs. Higurashi, who was nodding encouragingly. "Kagome… will you marry me?"

She gasped then and jerked her hands away. Inuyasha's heart failed him for a moment until Kagome flung her arms about him, sobbing into his shoulder. He put his arms about her carefully, and glanced out into the crowd before grinning and shrugging. Everyone was clapping or whistling while they waited for the embarrassed girl to give her answer.

"Oh Inuyasha, you silly puppy," she whispered into his ear. "Of course I'll marry you. I love you."

Inuyasha crushed her into his arms. "I love you too, Kagome. More than I can ever say." He looked over her shoulder, then flashed the 'thumbs up' sign with one hand. "She said 'yes'!" he shouted.

The ensuing applause threatened to cave in the ceiling. Bonnie came up to the front and tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder to give him the box.

"Thanks," he managed. "Kagome, I got this for you. I hope you'll accept it as a birthday gift and a betrothal gift."

Kagome took the box and opened it. She took the necklace out and held it up.

"Oh Yasha!" she breathed. "It's beautiful. Will you help me put it on?"

For an answer, Inuyasha took the necklace from her and waited until she held her hair out of the way. He kissed her exposed neck tenderly, then placed the necklace around her throat.

Tamisé came up then and kissed the young girl.

"Congratulations, you two! Happy birthday, Kagome. Cake for everyone!"

As previously arranged, an enormous cake was brought out while everyone sang 'Happy Birthday!' Kagome blew out her candles and then stood back as waiters and waitresses swarmed about, dishing up pieces to serve everyone there. This was accomplished so quickly and efficiently that Kagome suspected that Tamisé held a great number of birthday parties here.

"We're taking a break now," Tamisé announced. "But we'll be back in twenty. So enjoy the cake, everyone!"

OoOoOo

Sesshomaru smiled grimly to himself as he ate the cake placed in front of him. He was pleased for his little brother, but not so pleased for himself. The demon lord had managed a pretty little speech to his brother's mate as they came down from the stage to seat themselves at the table Tamisé had reserved for them all. The blush on Kagome's face was gratifying. Sesshomaru had blushed in turn when she had stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek shyly and told him she looked forward to calling him 'brother'. He could not remember the last time anyone had kissed him other than perhaps his mother, but he was fairly certain whom he would like to kiss.

He glanced aside at where Mavis sat with Jim, whom she had asked to come as her date. This was not working out well. It rankled the demon lord to watch the mage laugh and talk with the man who had become his rival. When Jim had leaned over to plant a small kiss on Mavis' cheek, Sesshomaru had dug his claws into the table to keep from striking him. Kirsten and Fawn had been watching him like a pair of turkey vultures, so he knew that he would just have to 'suck it up', like the children said. Kirsten was quite capable of keeping the peace, and Sesshomaru did not feel like challenging her strength.

When the band began again, Inuyasha did not have to be on stage immediately. Jonathan was singing 'Lady in Red', and Tamisé had deemed it appropriate that Inuyasha stay in the crowd for the moment and have a dance with his fiancée. Many people got up to dance, including Mavis and Jim. Well, at least the human would not step on her foot. Sesshomaru was left at the table with the children, Kirsten and Fawn.

Suddenly, Fawn was on her feet and holding out her hand.

"Come on, Sesshomaru," she said. "Dance with me. Tam won't mind."

He looked up at her, startled.

"Come on, or the song will be over before you make up your mind."

Sesshomaru got to his feet and let Fawn lead him over to the dance floor. They found a space and Fawn positioned herself in his arms.

"Just relax," she said and began to move.

Well, this was _very_ pleasant. He made it to the end of the song without mishap, thankfully. Sesshomaru was certain it would not go well with him if he injured Tamisé's wife, even inadvertently.

Fawn grinned at him. "I didn't think you were as clumsy as Mavis said."

"I was not well that night."

"But you're feeling okay now, right? You're eating like Kirsty said for you to do?"

He smiled down at the beautiful blond. "Madam, I assure you that Mrs. Willard is stuffing me full of her good food at every opportunity. If all that energy wasn't going into regeneration, I would be as fat as a pig."

Fawn laughed at this and tapped his arm. "You? Hah! Never in my lifetime or any other, sir. Would you like to dance some more? Or watch your brother's debut as a drummer? I see him going back on stage."

"I've seen him play. He seems to have a natural talent for hitting things."

Miroku and Sango had been close enough to hear this last statement and began to laugh uproariously.

"I never thought to see the day that the Lord of the Western Lands would actually make a joke!" Miroku said.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "It was a statement of fact."

The other eyebrow went skyward as this pronouncement made the two of them laugh even harder.

OoOoOo

Sesshomaru sat on the ledge surrounding the pond and sighed. He had found it difficult to sleep despite the fact that he knew he was tired. They had not left the club until nearly two in the morning, and now it was at least four.

He admitted to himself that he had lain awake, listening for Mavis' return. She hadn't come. Sesshomaru put his head in his hands, imagining for the umpteenth time what she might be doing.

The mage had not been too happy when Kirsten had asked her to accompany them back to Japan so he might take care of some business, but she had agreed readily enough when he had mentioned that he wished to get Inuyasha's estate signed over to him. Apparently, Mavis had had arrangements to take a short vacation with Jim, and now would have to postpone it.

"You're up early, milord."

Sesshomaru's head shot up. He had been so sunk in his thoughts of Mavis, he had been unaware of the man coming up behind him.

He surveyed Lady Tayne's mate with a critical eye. Milan had been a fighting man, that much was obvious in his build and the way he moved. But he apparently confined his battles to the boardroom these days, and contented himself with teaching the younger warriors. Milan was taller than Jonathan, but not quite as tall as Tamisé, with dark wavy hair and dark eyes. Although his name was Newcastle, there was a great deal of Spanish in him through his mother's side of the family.

Right now, Milan's English was delightfully accented, a relic of his several months with his Spanish relatives while his mother was dying.

"Good morning, I think," Sesshomaru managed.

Milan sat down beside him and trailed a hand in the water. "Looks like I'll have to get the algae cleaned out before the summer ends. I've always loved it here. Very peaceful, no?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Mavis' car drove in a few minutes ago." Milan raised an eyebrow and waited for the demon lord's reaction.

Sesshomaru looked down at his hands: one flesh, the other steel alloy.

"Hmmph." Milan looked up at the lightening sky. "I remember feeling much the same way about Tayne. I'd loved her for years, but never thought she'd be interested in me. Then, I finally got up the nerve to tell her how I felt. I guess I was lucky she didn't toss me across the room."

Sesshomaru gave a small laugh. "What _did_ she do?"

Milan chuckled. "Thanked me for my opinion."

The demon lord laughed again. "Really?"

Milan shrugged. "Really. But after that, she paid a little more attention to me. I just gave her space while she thought about it and got used to the idea of being with someone other than Khorun, her second husband.

"I met the man once – wow! I was hardly more than a kid at the time, but he made a hell of an impression. He and Tam were best friends, and that's why Tam lived with Tayne and took care of her after Khorun was killed. He was a tough act to follow, let me tell you."

"Are you suggesting something, Milan?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, I think it's pretty obvious that you have some feelings for Mavis, don't you? I haven't been back all that long, but I saw it almost right away." He laid a hand on the demon lord's shoulder. "Tell her, man. Or that Jim will steal her away right under your nose. He's a nice guy and I like him, but I just can't see him with Mavis. Not like I can see the two of you together."

"I will not be remaining in this time, you know. I… cannot ask her to give up what she has here."

"Why don't you let her make up her own mind about that? She may surprise you."

"Perhaps while we are gone…"

"A perfect time. It will be just you, her and Kirsty. And our Kirsty, big romantic that she is, will be more than willing to make herself scarce if you give her the nod."

"You truly think so?"

"Sesshomaru, it's better to speak out and risk being shot down than to never say anything and regret it always. Just don't rush your fences. Give her time to get used to the idea and to learn to see you in a different light. If she truly isn't interested, she'll let you know. Gently, I hope."

"That is what I fear most," Sesshomaru admitted quietly. "That she would prefer to be with Jim."

"Well," Milan shrugged and grinned ruefully. "If she does, nothing much you can do. But at least you will have tried."

"Yes. I will have at least tried." Sesshomaru stood and stretched, then offered his flesh hand to Milan to shake. "Thank you, Milan."

Milan got to his feet and shook the demon lord's hand. "I hope it works out for you, Sesshomaru. I truly do."

OoOoOo

Some of the music:

Lady in Red- Chris de Burgh

Just for You – REO Speedwagon


	24. Chapter 24

**Many thanks to fire-tiger-c, who was my (gasp!!) 100th reviewer! Once again, thank you to all my readers!**

Chapter 24:

Inuyasha had a _very_ stubborn set to his chin. "I'm going, _sensei_."

Oh dear! This was not going well. The half-demon had reacted badly to hearing that Kirsten and Mavis would be taking a flying trip back to Japan with Sesshomaru. If he kept this up, the party of three would swell to include everyone else, and there would go her hopes of keeping this trip to a week and a bit.

Sesshomaru spoke up from his curled position on Kirsten's livingroom couch.

"The addition of Inuyasha to our party will not slow our progress, Lady Cobra. In fact, it would be a good idea to have him along. He could have a quick look at the lands he is being granted."

"And I could check in on Kaede," Inuyasha said. "Kagome and Sango have been worried about her."

"Alright, then. But no one else, please. We'll be travelling very quickly." Kirsten fixed her other guests with a steely eye.

Miroku raised his hands in defeat. "I am sure that Tamisé will keep us busy enough while you are gone."

"But why can't I go?" wailed Rin.

"Because I need you here to look after Jaken for me." Sesshomaru stroked the child's head gently.

"If you want, you can stay with the boys for the week that Lord Sesshomaru will be gone," Tamisé offered. "Nanny Frances doesn't mind one more."

"No thank you." Rin looked down at her clasped hands. "I'd better stay and look after Jaken. He'll get lonely if I'm not there."

"You understand that I am doing something very important for Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said gently. "It's best that I do it now, rather than wait."

Rin looked up with a ghost of a sly smile on her face. "Does this mean I can call him Uncle Yasha?"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped open before he managed to swallow his surprise. "Sure you can, Rin, if you want."

"Geez – I never slowed us down, Inuyasha," Kagome complained. "I don't understand why you insist I stay here."

Inuyasha snorted. "Don't start down that road with me, wench. I'm going into a pretty dangerous place for a _hanyou_ and even moreso for a human. Not everyone in my old man's Court was happy about my existence. I don't want to be watching over my shoulder for you too."

"We will arrive together, little brother, and I will immediately set everyone straight on how the second son of our Father is to be treated."

"And as far as anyone will know, I'm a demon too," Kirsten said. "I'll function as your bodyguard if necessary. They won't mess with me if they know what's good for them."

Inuyasha got a good giggle out of this. "Boy, that's a switch, ain't it?"

Kirsten grabbed one of his ears and twisted it affectionately until he growled and batted at her. "I'd rather just go as your brother's doctor, Yasha. Now behave yourself, or I will _make_ you stay behind and you won't get a ride on the cyborg-ship."

OoOoOo

Kirsten and Mavis checked their gear as the group waited for Psiax to appear. Inuyasha was a bundle of suppressed energy, so excited to be going that he nearly quivered. Sesshomaru stood with his usual calm, scanning the sky with Tamisé.

"Here they come," Tamisé said quietly, taking Rin by the hand and moving back with her.

The enormous cyborg-ship settled gently onto the landing ground and the hatch opened to reveal the Krajan Briareus and his Weaponsmaster, Hormidas. They proceeded down the ramp quickly to greet the group gathered in the clearing.

Jonathan held Kirsten tight and kissed her deeply. "Be careful, love. Want you back in one piece. Yasha, you'll look out for her, right?"

"Guard her with my life, Jon." Inuyasha turned to Kagome, enfolding her in the draperies of the fire-rat robes he had donned once more. "Kagome… I'm going to inspect the home we've been promised. Gods above, I'll miss you!"

"Just take care of yourself, huh?" Kagome grabbed his ears and pulled him down for a deep and passionate kiss.

Tamisé had been speaking with Briareus during the rounds of good-byes, and now the Krajan motioned to Hormidas to help carry gear on board. He himself picked up Mavis' backpack.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a last kiss, then hugged his other friends briefly. "We'll be back soon," he promised. He turned and offered his arm very formally to Kirsten, who laid her hand on it. "Krajan Briareus, I declare myself responsible for this female while on board Psiax."

Briareus gave a shallow bow. "Welcome aboard. If you will follow Hormidas."

Sesshomaru was next with Mavis on his arm. "Permission to board, Krajan?"

"Of course, sir. So nice to see you again." Briareus let the couple precede him up the ramp before turning to Tamisé and Jonathan. "We'll see you again in a week or so. I'll send the usual message."

He turned briskly and made his way up the ramp. In minutes, Psiax was on his way.

"Don't worry, Jon," Tamisé said, clapping his friend on the shoulder. "You know darn well the demons should be more scared of them."

"Yeah. I keep telling myself that."

OoOoOo

Inuyasha was thoroughly enchanted by the cyborg-ship. The view of the world from the lounge intrigued him as much as it did his brother, and they spent several hours just staring.

Briareus dropped much of his formality once they were underway, and invited the group on a tour. The brothers were much taken with the Heart Centre, where the mortal remains of Psiax resided. They had a great deal of difficulty with the idea that Psiax had once been a man like Briareus and his crew, and that he was now so thoroughly integrated with the ship that it was for all intents and purposes, his body.

Psiax was predisposed to be chatty on this occasion, likely because of the presence of Kirsten, whom he knew well. He delighted Inuyasha by activating the equipment in the gym for him and engaged Sesshomaru in philosophical discussions. He told them stories of how he and Astyanax had taught Kirsten to fly one of the spirit ships the humans had been loaned to combat an imminent invasion of their world by a Glond world-ship. Even Mavis listened to this one wide-eyed. She had been off-world when this had happened and had only heard about it second-hand from Tamisé.

"Didn't know you were a real hero, Kirsty!" She biffed Kirsten in the ribs. "Wow! Way to go girl!"

"Huh! It was really Kelly, Lili and Christian who saved the day. I was just the transport."

"Right! Now I know why no one will play video games with you."

"Who needs 'em when I've done the real thing?" Kirsten rose from her seat and stretched. "Well, I'm going to get some rest while I can get it."

OoOoOo

Inuyasha had gone through the Well first and loped off to check on Kaede and the village while Mavis brought Sesshomaru and Kirsten through with their gear. Sesshomaru immediately sent a summons for Ah-Un, but told them it would be a while before the dragon-like beast responded.

Kirsten was wearing her form-fitting uniform, and was occupied in settling her weapons around her. Sesshomaru was amazed at the arsenal she could carry without looking armed beyond her sword in the sheath that hung down her back.

Mavis wore tight-fitting clothing as well, but did not look quite as dangerous as Kirsten. She went armed as well with a very sharp-looking stiletto borrowed from Tamisé and an antique bow with a quiver of arrows.

Sesshomaru quirked a smile at seeing the bow and raised an eyebrow.

Mavis gave a small laugh. "I learned to use the bow when I was off-world. Haven't done any archery for a while, so don't expect me to be as good as Kagome. Kirsty just thought it a good idea to have a longer-range weapon than her sword and quarterstaff. And if I can't use it, she can, or even Yasha."

Sesshomaru placed a hand over his heart. "I am _wounded_, ladies, that you do not believe that my brother and I are adequate protection for our party."

Kirsten snorted. "Remember my lord, that you are not functioning at full capacity while that arm is regenerating. Much of your bioenergy is going into that, so I'd rather not rely on that energy whip of yours Yasha was telling me about. As well, you will tire out more quickly if you're doing any sword work. Let us worry about defense, my lord."

Ah-Un heralded his arrival with a trumpet-like roar, and landed heavily beside Sesshomaru, rubbing his heads affectionately against the demon lord.

"We're riding _that_?" Kirsten shook her head.

"Not much different from riding a horse," Sesshomaru reassured her. "Except Ah-Un flies. I need to retrieve his harness from where I hid it. I shall be back in a short while. Here, Ah-Un. Make friends with Lady Cobra and Lady Mavis."

The two women looked at each other, and then at the yellow-eyed, two-headed beast before them. The scaly tail lashed like an angry cat's, and Ah-Un sidled nervously, one head twisting to look after his disappearing master.

"Like a horse, huh?" Kirsten held out her hand to one of the heads. "Hello, Ah-Un. I'm Kirsty. Never seen anything like you before." She kept her voice soft and soothing as if she was dealing with a recalcitrant stallion.

Ah-Un stretched forth one of his heads and sniffed delicately at Kirsten's hand. He snorted.

"Yes, I'm human. Never seen a human like me before either, have you?" Kirsten patted the nose gently. "Boy, you're a big fellow, aren't you? You gonna let me and Mavis ride you?"

The other nose butted her hand for attention.

"Well, there you go," Kirsten said, stroking the other nose. "You look big and scary, but you're not, are you? Wish I had some carrots or something for you."

There was a snort from behind her. "Ah-Un would prefer a rabbit, rather than rabbit-food, I think."

Kirsten turned her head to see Sesshomaru behind her, bearing a saddle and tack.

"Didn't take you long."

"I move extremely quickly when I wish. Here, Ah-Un, let's get you saddled again, shall we?"

With Kirsten helping, this was accomplished very quickly. Kirsten arranged their gear into the saddlebags provided and made sure everything was evenly distributed.

Just as this task was completed, Inuyasha came bounding up the slope.

"Okay – ready to rock," he said. "Checked in on Kaede and gave her everyone's letters and gifts. She says everything's been fairly quiet around here, anyway. Looks like Naraku is lying low again."

"Just remember that we aren't here to do any demon-hunting," Kirsten warned. She vaulted into Ah-Un's saddle and settled herself comfortably.

Mavis surveyed the two-headed beast uncertainly. "Oh my…"

She squeaked in surprise as two strong hands went about her waist and she was lifted to the saddle behind Kirsten effortlessly. Sesshomaru grinned up at her.

"Would you feel better if I put his muzzles on?"

"Ah-Un will be fine," Kirsten said, patting the beast on one of the necks. "Yasha? You riding with us or with Sesshomaru."

"My brother will fly with me."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as his brother held out his steel arm. He linked arms with Sesshomaru, and braced himself as cloud-like mist rose about their feet and they gradually lifted into the air.

"Follow, Ah-Un."

The two-headed beast could land on a dime, but launching took more effort. He galloped across the meadow before he was able to lift off the ground. Once in the air, however, Ah-Un showed an impressive turn of speed and followed after the demon lord and his brother.

Mavis gripped Kirsten tightly around the waist and laid her head against the other woman's back, closing her eyes tightly. _Oh boy!_ But the flying was a lot smoother than the galloping, and after a while, she began to realize that she was not in any danger of falling off unless she did something stupid. Cautiously, she opened her eyes and relaxed her death grip on Kirsten.

"If you're nervous, don't look down," Kirsten advised, grinning over her shoulder at her.

"Why would I look down…" Mavis had of course looked down, and then gripped Kirsten tightly again. "Oh shit! I didn't realize we were that high up!"

Kirsten laughed. "Not as high as if you were on a plane, dear. Hey! You're missing all the scenery, Mavis. Try looking straight out instead of down, and you'll do better."

Mavis looked over Kirsten's shoulder at the two demon brothers flying in front of them. Sesshomaru was checking over his shoulder to make sure that Ah-Un was still following, and raised one hand to wave at her. She cautiously waved back. The mage checked the aura that the demon lord was exuding. It seemed to be mostly psionic, but with a dash of magic. The 'cloud' was really just an affectation – Sesshomaru did not need it to levitate.

It took her a moment to undo the geas she had affixed to Sesshomaru weeks earlier. In his own time and space, it might prove fatal for him not to be able to raise his weapons. Mavis decided that the geas was likely not needed any more: Sesshomaru had demonstrated that he could be trusted to keep his word.

Sesshomaru had been unaware of Mavis fixing the geas in the first place, but seemed to notice immediately when she lifted the spell. She watched him roll his shoulders as if to relieve a muscle twinge and he looked over his shoulder at her again. This time, Mavis smiled and nodded at him and got a rather dazzling smile in return. God – he was breathtaking when he did that!

They travelled for several hours before Sesshomaru indicated that they should land. As soon as the women were off his back, Ah-Un ambled off to look for something he could eat. Kirsten managed to snag one of the saddlebags before the beast was out of range.

"Well, at least we can have lunch now," she muttered.

Sesshomaru grinned. "Ah-Un is used to us eating on the move, as it were. He would not know that you carry your food in those bags."

They did not bother with a fire, as Kirsten had packed food that could be eaten cold for their mid-day stop.

"We'll stop again after the sun sets," Sesshomaru said. "There's a hot springs I often camp by that we should make easily by sunset. Tomorrow, we should arrive roughly mid-afternoon or a bit earlier, depending on how early we start out."

"If we bed down early, both Mavis and I can be up before dawn," Kirsten said.

"A hot springs," sighed Mavis. "That's sounding real good. I'm gonna be stiff as a board by tonight. I'm not used to riding like you are, Kirsty."

Kirsty grinned at her. "Then you'll be relieved to know I brought my special salve with me. I suspected you might get saddle sores. A good, thorough soak in warm water, and then I'll put the salve on you, okay? Want some now?"

"Not a bad idea."

Kirsten inspected the bag. "Drats! It would of course be in the other saddlebag that I didn't get off Ah-Un. We'll have to wait until he comes back from wherever he's got to."

The salve was retrieved when Ah-Un shambled back into their vicinity, rumbling contentedly. The women decided that it was better that they not know what the beast had found for lunch. Mavis took herself off behind some bushes to anoint the worst of the sore spots with the salve, while the others waited patiently.

Then they were off again. Sesshomaru had offered to take Mavis with him this time instead of Inuyasha, but the thought of even less around her than the solid bulk of Ah-Un made the mage's stomach roll over. Despite being sore, she would rather stay with Kirsten.

It was a relief when the camping site was spied and they landed to set up camp. Kirsten took one look at Mavis, and sent her off to soak in the hot water, saying that the rest of them could manage set-up on their own.

Sesshomaru had snickered a bit at the small tent Kirsten was going to set up. "It's not going to rain, Lady Cobra. Don't you want to be able to look up at the stars?"

Kirsten bit back several retorts she could think of to make, then bundled the tent back up again.

"You're offering your protection again, my lord?"

"Of course. My brother and I will take shifts. We are quite used to less sleep than you humans require."

"Well, I'm off to see what I can catch us for dinner," Inuyasha said. "Can you manage a fire, Kirsty?"

"Certainly. Just remember though – you catch it, you clean it."

Inuyasha grinned. "Awww! Afraid of a few guts, are you?"

Kirsten whacked him on the shoulder. "I've seen worse things than a few guts, sweetie. I'll be getting the rest of dinner ready. Get moving, you long-haired mutt!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Inuyasha snapped off a mock salute, and with a bound, disappeared into the surrounding trees in search of fresh meat.

"Where are you off to?"

Kirsten snagged Sesshomaru by a pointed ear as he started to leave the clearing. The demon lord winced at the abuse to a delicate portion of his anatomy.

"Someone should keep an eye on the mage. This area is usually safe, but there is always the chance…"

"Mavis will holler if she needs us. Jesus, Sesshomaru, she's lived on a world rougher than this for ten years. She learned early to defend herself, boyo, and don't you forget it. I think you just wanted an excuse to peep."

Sesshomaru looked affronted. "_Really_, Doctor! You have the lowest opinion of my good intentions."

Kirsten grinned at him. "You know what they say about good intentions."

Sesshomaru put his nose in the air. "Then I shall see to Ah-Un instead." He glared at her. "He's in the _opposite _direction, in case there is any question."

Inuyasha brought back rabbit for their dinner, duly skinned and dressed for the spits and demonstrated to Kirsten his method of cooking over an open fire. The meal was a jovial one. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were both happy to be back in an environment that they understood thoroughly, and Inuyasha himself was very excited to be going to the main holdings of the Western Lands for the first time he could remember. They found themselves slipping back into their native tongue as they discussed together what tomorrow would bring.

The women left them to their discussion and had a long soak in the hot springs before relinquishing the warm waters to the men. Mavis did not mind the lack of a tent, and was very happy to retreat to her sleeping bag beside the fire. Kirsten was on the other side of the fire, curled in her own sleeping bag.

It was not long before the brothers returned. Sesshomaru settled himself at the base of a large tree, while Inuyasha hopped into the branches above to give himself a vantagepoint. Two pairs of golden eyes surveyed the campsite with satisfaction. Two deep male voices sang out to the moon briefly until a tin cup bounced off Sesshomaru's head.

"Damn dogs!" Kirsten muttered. "If you want us up before dawn, you gotta shut up and let us sleep!"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Mavis stared at the sprawl of buildings below them. "That's a castle?"

Kirsten shrugged. "To Sesshomaru, it is. We always think of a castle as a great pile of rock in the European style. This ain't Europe, dear."

They landed in the courtyard where it took only seconds for them to be surrounded by staff and guards.

"My lord! We did not expect you back so soon!" The Captain of the Guard came forward and bowed stiffly in his armour. He straightened and surveyed the two women and Inuyasha. "Or with…guests?"

"Really, Akihiko, I am surprised that you do not recognize my brother."

The Captain sucked in his breath. "My lord! The _hanyou_… here?"

"Listen closely, all of you!" Sesshomaru raised his voice so that it carried to all corners of the enormous courtyard. "My brother and I are reconciled. He is to be treated as an honoured son of our Father with all attendant rights and privileges. If I hear of him being treated otherwise, it will not go well with any of you."

There were murmurs of assent throughout the gathered people.

Akihiko bowed most properly towards Inuyasha. "I bid you welcome, Lord Inuyasha. May your stay with us be pleasant."

"Thank you, Captain," Inuyasha said, inclining his head in turn.

"Akihiko, I am here only to attend to certain pieces of business," Sesshomaru said. "And then I will be off once more. These ladies are my honoured guests. Have the appropriate staff see to the comfort of Lady Mavis and Lady Kirsten."

"Of course, my lord."

A very official-looking elderly demon came puffing up at this point, bowing low before Sesshomaru.

"Many apologies, my lord! I just now heard of your arrival! Forgive my tardiness in attending you."

Sesshomaru smiled fondly on the grey head. "Toshihiro. Just the person I need to see."

"My lord?" The elder's shoulders quaked at seeing the stoic demon lord smile. "How may I serve you?"

"You can serve me by seeing that my guests are properly housed, and then attending me in my study."

The older demon straightened and surveyed his master's guests. He flung his hands up in the air when he spied Inuyasha. "Ghosts of our ancestors! That's never… Inuyasha?"

"It is indeed," Sesshomaru said. "My brother and I are reconciled at last, Toshihiro, and it is this reconciliation that brings me home. I will be handing over the Dawn Mist estate to Inuyasha."

A surprised murmur ran through the crowd, spreading from person to person like wildfire.

Sesshomaru lifted an elegant eyebrow. "Don't you all have work to do?" He clapped his hands sharply, causing another murmur as the people near him realized that he now sported a left arm.

Mavis and Kirsten were borne off in a crowd of twittering females and shown private rooms, each with its own bath and attendants.

Mavis sighed gustily. "A hot bath – and a nap – in that order, I think. I'm just so glad to be off Ah-Un!"

"A nap sounds good," Kirsten admitted. "I didn't sleep too well last night."

"Listening for things that go bump in the night?" Mavis grinned at her.

"Naw… that damn dragon-thing snores."

OoOoOo

Sesshomaru drummed his fingers on the tabletop as he waited for Toshihiro to bring the appropriate paperwork to sign over his brother's inheritance.

Inuyasha sat quietly beside him, very calmly drinking the tea that had been brought.

Finally, the elderly demon scuttled in with several scrolls in hand. He fussed for a moment, laying them in some kind of order, then handed the first to Sesshomaru.

"I thought these would also be appropriate," the secretary said. "This one outlines your father's wishes as to disposition of his estate and possessions."

Sesshomaru opened the scroll and glanced down. He did not need to read it – he had memorized it long years ago. But it would be beneficial for Inuyasha to see first hand.

"Inuyasha?"

"Thank you." The _hanyou_ picked up the scroll and read it thoroughly, stumbling over a word here and there, then rolled it up again. "He really did want me to have that estate. And Tetsusaiga."

Sesshomaru snapped his fingers for the next scroll. This one he did read through together with his brother. It was the deed for the Dawn Mist estate, but did not detail what the estate produced. He smiled to himself, imagining the surprise on Inuyasha's face when he finally saw what belonged to him.

It took another hour to finish the task of officially signing over the estate to Inuyasha. By the end of it all, both brothers were more than ready for the dinner that another of the servants announced would be served shortly.

"I'd like to have a very quick bath beforehand, wouldn't you, little brother?"

Inuyasha yawned and stretched. "Sounds good. Geez, Sesshomaru, how can you sit so patiently through all this sh… uh, stuff?"

Sesshomaru gave his younger brother a tight smile. "_Years_ of training. As master, you will have to learn to deal with many different issues. Would you like to visit Dawn Mist tomorrow?"

Inuyasha's ears perked up. "Yes! Is it far from here?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "About twenty miles. We should plan on staying overnight at least. Toshihiro – see that a message is sent to Dawn Mist, telling them to expect us tomorrow. Inuyasha would like to inspect his inheritance."

The elderly secretary bowed low. "Yes, my lord."

"And which room have you put my brother in?"

"The Peony room, sir. Beside Lady Kirsten. That is acceptable, I trust?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes. My brother should like to be near his _sensei_, I think. And Lady Mavis?"

"In Morningstar, on the other side of Lady Kirsten. Excuse me, my lord? _Sensei_?" Toshihiro looked confused. "Despite her appearance, is not Lady Kirsten merely human?"

Sesshomaru grinned. "No mere human, Toshihiro. Lady Kirsten is my brother's _sensei _and has spent the last few months teaching him the art of battle. And since I've seen her skills, I strongly suggest that no one annoys her. As for Lady Mavis, she is a mage and should also be respected. Do try to make sure that the less-twittery females attend them, will you, Toshihiro? They have very little patience for that sort of thing."

"It will be done." The secretary bowed low again and scuttled from the room, clutching the scrolls he had brought in.

Sesshomaru got to his feet and motioned his brother to follow. "Let me show you your room, Inuyasha. There's an attached bath, so you won't have to use the main baths unless you want to."

OoOoOo

Dinner seemed interminable. Even Sesshomaru's phenomenal patience was strained to the limit by the end of the meal. He had become so used to solitary meals or meals taken surrounded by the warmth and friendly banter at the Newcastle kitchen table, that he found the formality of the Court here stifling and nearly intolerable.

Inuyasha, surprisingly, was doing his best to show the others that he was not the vulgar bumpkin that many thought him. He displayed his best manners, and was exceedingly polite to all those who addressed him. He refused to rise to any baiting remarks and even thanked one courtier who offered a pleasant memory of Inuyasha's mother.

Sesshomaru was thankful when he was able to dismiss everyone. Kirsten announced her intention to retire immediately, and Inuyasha offered to walk her back. Before Mavis could follow, Sesshomaru laid a hand on her arm.

"Would you walk with me a bit? I'd like to show you the gardens before the sun fades entirely."

"Alright."

Sesshomaru surveyed the mage with some delight. She was wearing a long mauve caftan in lieu of a kimono, and the silky material swirled about her as she moved. The colour suited her admirably and he murmured a compliment on her appearance as she took his arm.

"Thank you."

"I am sorry I had to make you postpone your vacation. But I felt that this trip was too important."

Mavis shrugged. "Jim was a little upset. By the way, he wanted to know who was going to look after my dog. I told him you were."

Sesshomaru laughed at this. "The dog should give him a visit next time he comes over. I still owe you one for the soup bone."

Mavis giggled. "That _was_ a good one, wasn't it?"

"You have a positively wicked sense of humour at times, Lady Mage. Here we are. These are the main gardens through here."

The sun was low on the horizon as they wandered through the main gardens. Mavis was delighted with everything she saw. Sesshomaru watched her, thinking of how she looked as if she belonged there and how at home she had seemed at dinner, even in an environment he knew was unfamiliar to her. She had completely won over several of his most trusted staff, including the old secretary.

Sesshomaru smiled to himself. Toshihiro might be old, but he certainly was not blind, and the elderly demon had noticed the frequency with which the demon lord's gaze had rested on Mavis. Catching his master's eye at one point, the secretary had made a point of inclining his head at Mavis and cocking an eyebrow skyward. The small shrug Sesshomaru had made in reply had been barely noticeable, but the secretary had grinned at him briefly.

Well, he could do far worse than Mavis. Sesshomaru shuddered as he reviewed his options. There were not many women who would even consider a liaison with him, given his reputation for bad temper and the stories that circulated about him. Some of which were true, much to his shame. He could only think of one other who would happily be with him… he shuddered again. It was not to be thought of!

But Mavis, now… She was not the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, but she pleased his eyes. She had grace and poise and was brave enough to face him down at his worst. The mage genuinely cared for Rin, tolerated Jaken, and Sesshomaru hoped that she cared a little for him as well. It had been very pleasant waking up that one morning to find her across the bed from him, even if Rin had been between them. It would be wonderful to wake up that way every day… well, maybe _without_ Rin between them…

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hmmm?" He looked up.

Mavis was grinning at him. "You were a million miles away, my lord. A penny for your thoughts?"

"Pardon?"

"Just wondering what you were thinking about."

"Oh." He smiled. "I'm not sure you would like to know."

She took his flesh arm and squeezed it gently. "Of course I'd like to know."

He gazed down at her dark eyes and remembered Milan's words to him about letting this woman know how he felt. But here was not the proper place, where anyone else might come upon them. However, there was one place where he was sure they would not be disturbed, since no one ever went there except for himself and the gardeners.

"I was thinking that I would like you to see my mother's garden," Sesshomaru said. "It was her favourite place. I thought that Father might order it destroyed after he sent her away, but he left it alone. Sometimes… I would find him walking there." He began to lead her towards the proper path.

"Did he love her?"

"He did. I believe he never stopped, even after her betrayal. It hurt him to his very core, I think."

"Why, Sesshomaru? If he loved her that much, why would she betray him with another man?"

He shrugged. "Who knows? Perhaps she never truly loved him back. It was an arranged marriage, after all."

"Your marriage was arranged."

"Yes. And unarranged just as quickly. Moreso, even."

"I'm really sorry about that, Sess. I've watched you with Rin, and I think your heart pines for a real family of your own."

"Do you think so?"

Mavis smiled and touched his cheek. "I do. I think you would have been a very different person if all of that hadn't happened."

He snorted softly.

"No, really. I think your marriage would have been a very happy one."

Sesshomaru sighed. "It does not make sense to wish for things that you cannot have."

"What makes you think that you can't marry and have a family now? From what I can see, you're a _very_ eligible bachelor. They should be lining up at your door…" She frowned. "Why are you laughing?"

"You do not know my reputation here. Maidens would weep and threaten _jisatsu_ if they thought they were to be given to me in marriage."

It took Mavis a moment to understand what he had said. Halting their progress, she sighed and took up his real hand, pressing it between hers.

"You've changed a great deal from the stuck-up, cold bastard that came through that Well the first time. If you let a woman see this side of you, they'd change their minds, I'm sure."

"It is too late, I fear."

"It is _not_ too late, Sesshomaru. Surely, there must be someone…"

Sesshomaru shuddered. "Kagura, perhaps."

"Who's that?"

"An … incarnation of Naraku. She's beautiful enough, but deadly. I'd sooner have a viper in my bed. And she stinks of Naraku's foul scent." He shuddered again. "I cannot _imagine_ her with children. But somehow, she's convinced herself that she's a fit mate for me."

"Oh – I get it. Unrequited love, huh?"

"I doubt that the creature is capable of the emotion."

"I used to doubt that you were."

He chuckled a little. "Come. I wish to show you my mother's treasure."

"Alright. But shouldn't a garden be better viewed during the day?"

"Ordinarily, yes. However, what I want to show you can only be seen after sunset. This way."

He took Mavis by the hand and led the way down twisting paths until she was so thoroughly lost, she knew she would never find her way back without him. They left behind the lanterns that illuminated the paths closer to the main building, and Mavis clutched Sesshomaru's hand more tightly. She had forgotten how dark it could be, even with a moon in a cloudless sky. The demon lord was sure-footed in the dark, making sure that there was nothing Mavis could stumble over. Quite suddenly, he stopped.

"Here," he said. "My mother's treasure."

Mavis looked about, her eyes straining in the dark. And then she saw them. Hundreds upon hundreds of pale yellow blooms, glowing in the dark, with more appearing every minute.

"Oh Sess! They're beautiful! What are they called?"

"Moonflowers. You like them?"

"Oh yes! I've never seen the like. No wonder your mother called them her treasure."

His own eyes glowed in the dark only a little more brightly than the moonflowers, and Mavis could just make out the small smile that played on his lips.

"We should get Kirsty. She'd love them," Mavis said.

"No."

"Why not?"

He did not answer in words, but took her hands in his. Mavis stared up at him as she felt her hands enclosed – the warmth of flesh on one hand, the coolness of steel alloy on the other. There was strength there, but also gentleness.

Gold eyes stared at her for a moment, and then he bent his head towards hers.

_Oh God! He's going to_… Mavis tilted her face up, closing her eyes in expectation.

But nothing happened.

Mavis opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru staring at her from only inches away. He seemed frozen in place, and she could feel his hand of flesh tremble on hers.

"Well?" she whispered. "Are you going to kiss me or not?"

He made a small noise suspiciously like a whimper. "May I try?"

"Of course, you big dummy."

Mavis waited expectantly, while Sesshomaru considered what he should do. He made a tentative move – no, that didn't seem right. No to that too. And _that_ was definitely out of the question. Finally, he shrugged in defeat.

"I think I've forgotten how."

"Well – if you've forgotten how, let's see if I can help you remember."

If Sesshomaru had forgotten how to kiss, Mavis hadn't. He arched his eyebrows upwards in surprise at how wonderful it felt to have her lips pressed against his.

"Is that all there is to it?" he asked when Mavis drew away. "Inuyasha and Kagome…"

Mavis laughed. "You want one of _those_ kind of kisses?"

"Well…" He shrugged. "They look as if they enjoy them. Will you… teach me?"

"You are a big goof."

"A what?"

"Just shut up and c'mere."

Mavis kissed him again, but it was very different this time. She teased his mouth open with her tongue and thrust it into his warm mouth. He would have reared back from the shock of the contact, but she had her arms about his neck to keep him close.

Everything felt so good that he did not want it to stop. Sesshomaru was not sure what to do with his hands, but leaving them at his sides seemed rather … silly, especially with a female body pressed up against his in such an inviting manner. Instinct took over, since he seemed incapable of coherent thought at this point, and his hands gripped the delicious curves of the woman's hips and pulled her a fraction closer. He closed his eyes and paid attention to the sensations arising in him as she teased his tongue with her own. After several minutes of bliss, he moaned as she pulled away from him.

"I don't think I have _ever_ been kissed like that," he whispered. "That – I think I'd remember."

She smiled and tried to back away, but he slid his arms about her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he demanded softly. "Don't I have to demonstrate to my teacher that I've learned the lesson?"

"Demonstrate away, big guy." She grinned up at him.

"_Hai, sensei_. Gladly."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

"Now you're _sure_ you don't want to come with us?" Kirsten looked at Mavis with concern in her eyes.

Mavis rubbed her posterior. "I'm sure, honey. Still too sore from riding Ah-Un to even _think_ about getting on a horse. I'll be fine here. Old Toshihiro will look out for me."

"There's something you're not telling me…" Kirsten narrowed her eyes. "You and Sesshomaru didn't have an argument, did you?"

"Nope. Not at all. We had a very pleasant walk and he showed me his mother's private garden."

"Mavis… you're blushing. What else happened?"

The mage leaned closer and whispered in her friend's ear. Kirsten reared back, a huge grin on her face.

"He didn't!"

"He did. Several times and with a great deal of enthusiasm."

Kirsten giggled. "I _thought_ he had a thing for you. What are you going to do about Jim?"

Mavis sighed. "I like them both, Kirsty. So I guess I have some serious thinking to do – and that's what I plan to do while you guys are off on your inspection."

Kirsten nodded. "Just watch your back, huh?"

"Sure thing. I'm looking forward to hearing about Inuyasha's property. He's very excited about it, isn't he?"

"Excited enough to haul me out of bed at the crack of dawn. I made him do laps around the grounds, so he's got a lot of the heebie-jeebies worked out of his system."

By this time, the two women had reached the courtyard, where a horse had been readied for Kirsten. Inuyasha held the reins of the animal, while his elder brother finished a conversation with the Captain of the Guard and Toshihiro. Kirsten tossed her backpack to Inuyasha and mounted the horse.

"Okay, Mavis. Take care. We'll see you late tomorrow, I think."

"Right. Have a good time."

Inuyasha stepped forward and squeezed Mavis' hand. "Watch your back," he whispered in her ear. "Trust that Toshihiro, but no one else." He kissed her cheek before moving away to stand near the horse once more.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru was in front of her, and Mavis was at a loss for words. Things had been just a tad awkward this morning between her and the demon lord. His golden eyes held the same warmth as they had in the garden the evening before, and he lifted both her hands to his lips, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Have a good trip, Lord Sesshomaru," Mavis said.

"I only hope it will go quickly. Mavis, you will think about what I said last night?"

She nodded mutely.

"Perhaps we could talk when I return. Would that be acceptable?"

"Yes."

"Good. Until then."

The tall demon turned away abruptly and waved a hand for the gates to be opened. Mavis waved them off, then turned to go back to her room. She found her way blocked by the elderly secretary.

"Toshihiro."

"My lady. Could I order you some tea?"

"That would be pleasant. Would you join me?"

"Of course, my lady."

Mavis sighed. Obviously, Toshihiro had been instructed to see to her safety, as if she needed it. Although she could sense that not everyone was happy to see Sesshomaru in the company of his younger brother and two strange human women, most were more curious than anything else. There were a few definitely sympathetic towards Inuyasha, and they were mightily pleased to see him reconciled with Sesshomaru. However… despite what Sesshomaru had said to her about women being scared of him, Mavis had fielded quite a few hostile looks from females at dinner last night. She could sense whispers about her now as she left the courtyard with Toshihiro.

Thoughts of last night in the private garden made her feel warm and – well, alright, she'd admit it – happy. Sesshomaru had been so sweet and hesitant. She had not for a moment suspected until then that he had such little experience with women. But it hadn't taken him long to catch on to the kissing thing, and for a beginner, he definitely wasn't bad at it either.

It had been more difficult for him to tell her that he cared deeply for her. His voice had cracked a little when he told her that he really didn't want her seeing Jim any more – that he wanted her to be with him instead. Sesshomaru had promised he would try to change his ways, and that he would try to move beyond the hurts of his past as she had suggested to him on more than one occasion.

"I really don't know if this is love," he had told her earnestly, holding his flesh hand to his heart. "But I feel this… this thing inside. I want to learn what it is. Would you help me?"

Well, at least he'd been honest with her, Mavis reflected. Sesshomaru had opened up and shown her the man he might have been – and she liked that – a lot. He was going to try to be that man again, despite the pain it might bring him.

By this time, Toshihiro had settled her in a comfortable room that Mavis suspected was his own private living quarters and had ordered tea for them both. She smiled at the elderly demon, feeling that she could trust him with anything.

"Would you tell me something about the family?" she asked. "Neither Sesshomaru nor Inuyasha speak much about their father – and I understand that he was a great demon lord."

Toshihiro's face lit up. "Ah, my lady! Certainly! Inuyasha wouldn't speak of his father, because he died the night the lad was born. He has no memory of him, you see. Sesshomaru, on the other hand…" He coughed into his fist. "Well, let me tell you about the old Master. I first met him when…"

OoOoOo

Sesshomaru hit the road in front of Kirsten's horse, with Inuyasha not far behind him.

"Just around the bend," he announced.

The horse was apparently used to abrupt appearances and had not even stumbled or sidled. They had been travelling fast since their departure, but the two demons had made frequent stops to allow the horse to rest.

They might have gone faster if Kirsten had allowed either demon to carry her, but she had flown once with Sesshomaru and was not interested in repeating the experience unless she had to. Kirsten also felt that it would be undignified for Inuyasha to show up at his estate carrying someone on his back. First impressions are everything, she had reminded him.

Even still, it was just approaching mid-day. They had made good time.

Kirsten slowed the horse to a walk and allowed the demons to flank her. As they approached the Dawn Mist estate, they could hear voices calling out. Kirsten nodded – they were expected, and she had no doubts that the steward would be at the gate to greet them the moment they arrived. Sesshomaru had very dedicated and competent staff, who oversaw things efficiently for their oft-absent lord.

As she had expected, the gates were opened as they approached and an honour guard ranged to meet them. A lean dog-demon with a crest of jet-black hair bowed as they approached.

"Welcome, my lords, my lady. I trust you will find everything in order and to your liking."

"Thank you, Naoko. It has been some time since I have inspected Dawn Mist. I don't believe you have ever been formally introduced to my brother. Inuyasha, this is Naoko, steward of your estate."

Inuyasha inclined his head at the correct angle. "I am told I have you to thank for keeping everything in such good order, Naoko."

"Thank you, Lord Inuyasha. I am looking forward to taking you on a tour. But first, I am sure that you would like to freshen up and have something to eat. This way, please, to the main house."

Naoko's amber eyes kept flickering in Kirsten's direction, and she could see his nostrils distending to take in her scent. Although she didn't look human, she sure smelled like one, and the steward was plainly puzzled.

Inuyasha had been watching him with some amusement. "Naoko, this is Lady Kirsten, my _sensei_. She has kindly accompanied me on this journey home."

"_Sensei_, my lord?"

"Lady Kirsten has been instructing Inuyasha in the art of battle," Sesshomaru said. "Also, in her land, she is a physician of great talent. She has enabled me to finally start the regeneration of my arm."

Naoko's gaze flicked to Sesshomaru's left arm and his eyes widened at the sight of the metal exoskeleton.

"I had not noticed. Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru. But…"

Sesshomaru grinned. "This is but a covering while the arm regenerates."

"I see." Naoko gave Kirsten a considering gaze. "A very talented _human_, my lords."

Kirsten merely smiled, and took Inuyasha's offered arm. This caused eyebrows to rise again, especially since Sesshomaru made a point of walking at her other side.

She was given a comfortable room, with a female servant to attend her. Kirsten gratefully shrugged out of her battle gear with the girl's help and changed into another of her uniforms. The servant's eyes widened at the form-fitting outfit, and she touched the material gingerly.

"Madam is certain she wishes to wear this?"

"Madam wears this type of clothing fairly frequently," Kirsten said.

"But…"

"Where I come from, no comments are made on a female wearing apparel of this kind." The look in the mutant's eye said that she had better not hear any comments from the men of this establishment, or they would be _dealt_ with. Kirsten did not put her sword harness back on, but she ensured that she had her collapsible quarterstaff on her hip, as well as a stiletto tucked into her boot.

Inuyasha was waiting in the hallway, tense with suppressed excitement. Kirsten gave him a hug.

"Calm down, boyo. Let's eat first, then you can spend the rest of the afternoon going over the grounds."

But the half-demon only picked at the food in front of him when they settled to eat. Naoko used this time to tell Inuyasha about the history of Dawn Mist and the families that worked the land. He pointed out the various bits of produce on their plates that came from the estate. Inuyasha listened intently to everything that was said, and watched the servants as they went about their tasks.

Sesshomaru was observing as well, but spending more time on how the people of this estate were reacting to his younger brother. There was intense curiosity about the little mutant, of course, but that was to be expected. However, Sesshomaru did not find any animosity directed at Inuyasha. Everyone was giving him the respect due to the youngest son of the Inu no Taisho. He smiled, satisfied that things should work out here.

"Would you care to see the grounds now, Lord Inuyasha?"

"Yes, thank you," Inuyasha replied calmly, but everyone was amused when he bounded to his feet and made a nervous circuit of the room.

The young half-demon nearly pulled Kirsten into the air as he attempted to assist her to her feet.

"Whoa! Easy there, Yasha!"

"Sorry, _sensei_. Just eager to get out there."

"Yes, dear. But just remember that I like my arm attached to my shoulder, thanks."

Sesshomaru got to his feet in a fluid motion and offered his arm to Kirsten as he had seen Tamisé and Jonathan do many times. The little mutant smiled conspiratorially at him as she took his arm, and they both shared a smile at Inuyasha's eagerness.

"This way, please," Naoko said, leading the way. "Lord Inuyasha, I am so pleased to show you Dawn Mist."

They left the main grounds and headed towards well-tended fields. Inuyasha's ears flicked constantly as he surveyed the land now given to him. The kitchen gardens were close to the main buildings, and neatly laid out. Two servant women were in the gardens weeding. Inuyasha watched them for a moment and mentally compared this garden and its produce to Kirsten's much smaller one.

Stepping carefully over plants, the half-demon went over to speak to the women. They immediately bowed low at his approach, but he went down on one knee to speak to them softly. The breeze was blowing in the wrong direction for the others to hear what was said, but when Inuyasha stood again, the women were smiling. The younger of the two sighed after her departing lord.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru queried.

"I asked them their names and about their work here." Inuyasha shrugged. "Isn't it part of my job to know the people who work for me?"

Naoko smiled suddenly. "Thank you, my lord, for your kindness. Your father was much the same. Could I show you the rest of the farm?"

The group went on, leaving the main buildings and kitchen garden behind. They crested a low hill and found Dawn Mist spread out before them. Inuyasha sucked in his breath at the sight of his inheritance.

"Oh, Yasha!" Kirsten said. "It's beautiful! I wish I had a camera so I could take pictures for the others!"

Although Inuyasha could see the expected rice paddies, there were also fields of different grains, and large orchards. He expanded his nostrils, taking in the scents of what now belonged to him. A very special scent hit him like a ton of bricks, and the half-demon dropped to his knees in amazement.

_The old man couldn't have meant this for me… could he?_

"Inuyasha?"

Kirsten was bending over him worriedly. The two older men watched him carefully, his elder brother with a slight smile on that too-handsome face.

"I'm okay, _sensei_. Do you realize what this estate produces? Gods! Oh, gods!" He rubbed at tears forming in his eyes. "Sesshomaru – are you _sure_ our father meant for me to have this?"

"Little brother, you saw his will with your own eyes. Yes – this is _your_ inheritance, left to you by our father. Are you pleased?"

"I… I'm overwhelmed."

"And I'm confused." Kirsten helped Inuyasha back to his feet, but he clung to her as if he were drowning. "It's a very well-kept farm, isn't it?"

"Not just a farm, _sensei_. It's a _silk _farm."

"Silk?"

"That orchard over there – the largest one – those are mulberry trees, _sensei_."

"Dawn Mist also produces several different varieties of apples and cherries, in addition to the rice and rye," Naoko said.

"Silk…" The implication took a moment to sink in, then Kirsten's eyes widened. "Oh, Yasha!"

"Yes," the half-demon whispered. "It looks like I'm a rich man now."


	27. Chapter 27

Time for another disclaimer, I think. I do not own the Inuyasha and Sesshomaru characters, but Kirsten and her pals are mine.

I'd say break out the lemonade, but it's too cold for that. Go get the lemon cookies.

OoOoOo

Chapter 27:

The next morning, Inuyasha was astounded to learn just how much his circumstances had changed. He and Sesshomaru went over the estate books with Naoko, while Kirsten wandered the grounds, inspecting Dawn Mist's defenses. The figures made his head swirl and he wondered if there was something wrong with his eyesight as he checked the neat totals.

His elder brother merely smiled at him as the flabbergasted _hanyou_ tried to take it all in.

"I still can't believe it," Inuyasha whispered. "This will take some getting used to."

Naoko smiled. "I stand ready to assist in any way I can, Lord Inuyasha. I served under your father and brother, and now I am pleased to serve you in turn. Dawn Mist shall always be ready to receive you and yours at a moment's notice, no matter how long you are away."

"And there's no trouble about my friends coming here?" Inuyasha asked for the seventh time.

"Not at all. If you want them to have a home here, be assured that it will be as you wish." Naoko indicated the carefully wrapped items of clothing that Inuyasha had brought with him. "I will ensure that the scents from their clothing are passed to senior staff and guards, so they will be recognized, no matter when they come and whether you are with them or not."

"Thank you, Naoko. None of us have had homes for a very long time. It means a lot … to all of us."

Naoko bowed low, but said nothing.

OoOoOo

A breathless servant came to the door of Toshihiro's workroom. "Sir, Lord Sesshomaru returns!"

"Ah!" the old secretary muttered. "Very good. Lady Mavis?"

Mavis was already headed out of the room. She was eager to see the tall demon lord again after listening to story after story about him.

Toshihiro smiled. This woman, despite being a human, would be very good for Sesshomaru – if he allowed himself to see it. She had taken on the Court bitches this morning, albeit with the Captain's wife by her side, and had shown she was quite able to handle verbal nastiness without letting things get out of hand. In fact, several of the females had been put quite properly in their places and would probably spend the next week licking their figurative wounds.

It had been so long since the old secretary had seen his lord and master genuinely smile. It had warmed his heart to see that Sesshomaru's cold arrogance was changing into something else. He would never again be the sweet, carefree young man that Toshihiro remembered, but perhaps…

By time Toshihiro made it out to the courtyard, Kirsten's horse was just cantering through the gates with his master and the _hanyou_ running easily beside her. They came to a halt and were surrounded in an instant by well wishers. Sesshomaru had left Inuyasha to swing his _sensei _down from the tired beast, and his eyes were scanning the crowd eagerly.

Toshihiro smiled as he saw Sesshomaru's face light up and the demon lord took several quick steps forward to grasp Mavis' out-stretched hands. He dipped his head towards the human woman, then thought better of the notion, opting instead to raise her hands to his lips. Toshihiro was a little disappointed: it would have set the cat among the pigeons well and truly if Sesshomaru had kissed the woman publicly. The demon lord had time for a quiet word in her ear before his younger brother snatched the mage up and spun her around in an exuberant greeting.

Sesshomaru glanced across the courtyard and met Toshihiro's gaze. The old secretary smiled and nodded to let his master know that everything was as it should be. Sesshomaru gave him a quick smile in return and inclined his head ever so slightly before striding off in the direction of his quarters.

OoOoOo

An hour later, a quiet servant let Mavis into Sesshomaru's private quarters, and then disappeared. Mavis looked about the sparsely furnished room. There was very little to give any hints as to the demon lord's personality, but then, he was more often away than resident here.

There was movement in the next room, and then an annoyed groan.

"Where did you get to, Masao? Ah Gods! I never thought to wish for Jaken."

"Sesshomaru?"

There was an abrupt silence for a moment, then the tall demon stalked into the room. Mavis was suddenly unable to breathe. Sesshomaru had on a pale green yukata loosely tied at the waist, and nothing else. His long hair was still damp and his bangs kept falling into his eyes. He clutched the exoskeleton in his good hand.

"Ah! Good! At last someone who can assist me."

"Need help putting it on?"

"Would you mind?"

Sesshomaru sat on a low stool and held out the exoskeleton, then he pushed the garment off his shoulders and freed his left arm. Mavis took a look at the regenerating arm. It was fully formed now, and resembled the arm of a small child. It did look rather absurd when compared to his well-proportioned and muscular right arm. Sesshomaru could move the arm, but it had very little strength still.

Mavis knelt beside him and began the task of fitting on the exoskeleton and securing the straps to hold it in place. It was nothing she hadn't done many times before, but that had been in the familiar environment of Tayne's home, and usually in the presence of Jaken, and quite often Rin as well.

However, this time, it was just the two of them, and she was very much aware of his state of undress. Dealing with a bare-chested sexy demon lord was easier when he was decently covered by a pair of pants. One wrong move or loose tie, and she would see more of Sesshomaru than she was prepared for.

"There you are," Mavis said, securing the last strap and making sure nothing was binding.

"My thanks."

Before she could get off her knees, she was scooped onto his lap and quite thoroughly kissed.

"Gods, how I missed you!" he breathed into her ear.

"I missed you too," she said shyly, playing with a bit of silver hair that had fallen over his broad shoulder.

"What did you do while we were gone? I hope you weren't bored."

She shook her head. "Toshihiro took quite good care of me. I spent most of yesterday listening to his stories of you and your family. This morning, your Captain's wife took me on a tour of the grounds."

"Yoshiko? I must remember to thank her."

"I like her. She was very good to me and ran interference when some of the other 'ladies' kind of backed me into a corner about our relationship." She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes. "After some of the cattiness I endured this morning – rather unexpected from _dog_ demons – I don't believe for a minute that you can't have your pick of these gracious 'flowers'. Some of them seem quite eager to form an alliance or even just a dalliance."

Sesshomaru gave a bark of laughter. "I don't want any of them, sneaky, under-handed bitches that they are. They'd make my life a living hell, you know."

"And I wouldn't?"

"No." He kissed her forehead. "You'd make life interesting, most certainly. But I can trust you to guard my back rather than put a knife in it. Isn't that so?"

"Maybe. So…" She traced circles on his bared chest. "How did your trip go? Was Inuyasha pleased with his property?"

"Mmmm… keep doing that. Yes – he was pleased. Ohhh…woman, what are you doing to me?"

"You told me to keep doing that."

"Mmmm. Perhaps a mistake on my part. This raises another question."

Mavis lifted an eyebrow and grinned. "No kidding. Only a matter of time before that came up." She shifted slightly on his lap.

Sesshomaru snickered. "Very good riposte, my lady. Since we have not had our discussion on the direction our relationship should take, perhaps it might be a good idea for you to get off my lap and for me to put something more on."

Mavis gave Sesshomaru a fake pout, but allowed him to set her on her feet. He stood, twitching the yukata to try to cover himself suitably, raising an eyebrow at Mavis' giggle.

"Give it up, Sess," she said.

"You are right, as usual."

Before her astonished eyes, he turned to stalk back towards the other room, untying and dropping the yukata as he went. Mavis had an excellent view of his backside as he made his unhurried way back to the dressing area, silver hair swinging with his movement. He stopped stock-still at the sound of her appreciative whistle and glanced back over his shoulder at the mage.

"Dare you to turn around." Mavis grinned at him.

"Hmmph."

At first, she thought he would go on into the other room, but suddenly, he spun in a circle, hair whirling in an arc about him before he continued on his way. Mavis' jaw dropped. Well! That was certainly another side to Sesshomaru… And dang that long hair of his anyway, shielding _all _the best parts!

The servant reappeared with a tea tray, which he set down on a low table in front of Mavis. He disappeared in the direction of the dressing room, and Mavis chuckled as she heard Sesshomaru's beautiful deep voice quietly berating the man for leaving when he needed assistance.

It did not take long before the servant was bowing himself out the door, and Sesshomaru was stalking back into the main room to kneel at the other side of the table. This time, he was more properly dressed, dark blue hakama with a sky blue haori shot through with gold threads.

Mavis poured them both tea, then settled back to observe this quiet, beautiful man. She had learned more about him in the last day than she had learned in all the weeks they had spent together in the modern world.

Her instincts had been right. As a younger man, Sesshomaru had been a happy, well-adjusted individual, secure in his parents' love. He learned the tasks of being a lord from his father and his father's retainers, and was accounted a notable warrior, although he would rather indulge in quieter, gentler pursuits than those of war. He had, perhaps, been on his way to falling in love with the girl chosen to be his bride, so it had not been unreasonable at first for Sesshomaru to become quiet and withdrawn when the betrothal had been dissolved.

Most of his arrogance had been a shield to protect himself against the taunts and jibes he endured after his mother had been exiled and his own parentage called into question. Toshihiro had shown Mavis a picture of the Inu no Taisho, and she wondered how anyone could ever think that Sesshomaru was not his father's son. They had the same colouring, the same high cheekbones, although Sesshomaru's facial markings were different. Their builds were similar enough that they might be mistaken for each other if one could not see their faces.

"Mavis."

That quiet voice shocked her out of her reverie.

"Have you had enough time to think about what I said to you?"

The mage nodded. "I think we should give it a try, Sesshomaru. But you must let me tell Jim that I won't be seeing him any more."

Sesshomaru looked down at his lap. "Mavis… I would like you to stay here with me. When I come back for good. I must, you know – I can't stay in your modern world. But … if you can't – if you feel you don't want to…"

Mavis reached across and took his flesh hand in hers. "Let's cross that bridge when we come to it, okay? For now, let's just get to know each other better and enjoy each other's company. There's time yet to decide whether or not I'll come back here with you."

"I would like it very much if you would…"

"Then you'll have to make me an offer I can't refuse." She grinned at him and put a finger across his mouth as he opened his lips to answer. "And don't go making that offer just yet, my lord. You may find on closer acquaintance that you can't stand me."

The demon lord snorted, but kept silent as he finished his tea.

OoOoOo

Sounds of merriment penetrated even as far as the private garden, and Sesshomaru raised his head suddenly.

"Music?"

"They having a party without you?"

"Hmmph. I'm much more interested in our private party. Where was I, hmm? Oh yes…right about here, I think." He resumed his attentions to the sweet junction of Mavis' throat and shoulder. The mage was making the most interesting little sounds that were wreaking havoc on his normal detached composure and causing reactions in areas he hadn't thought about in far, far too long. Very pleasant reactions.

"Sounds like there's dancing…" Mavis was nearly too breathless to speak.

Sesshomaru stopped his sensuous licks. "And you'd like to put your feet at risk again, dancing with me?" He smiled up at her.

Mavis giggled. "Sure. I think you'll do much better now. Besides, it will make Toshihiro happy if you join your people."

"Think so?"

"Sess, that old man was so pleased to see you getting along with your brother. He's been very loyal to your family over the years, you know."

"I know."

"And you know what I think?" Mavis tapped him gently on his patrician nose. "I think he has a great deal of love for you. He worries about you as if you were his own child."

"Hmmph."

"Come on," she wheedled. "We can neck any time."

"Oh, is _that _what you call this?"

"Well…" she glanced downwards. "In your case, we might call it 'making Sesshomaru lose his famous cool'."

"I'd like to lose something else," he murmured against her ear, nipping it gently.

"I bet you would. However, now is not the right time."

"And when will be the right time?"

"When I say so."

"I shall be guided by your vaster experience." He winced at the glare he was given. "That did not come out right, did it?"

"Do yourself a favour, sweetie. Quit while you're ahead. Or there won't be any more sugar for you for a very, very long time." Mavis patted his cheek. "Come on, let's go see what's happening."

They wandered back towards the main grounds, not in any kind of a rush. Sesshomaru used the time to regain control over himself so he would not be in an embarrassing condition if they met anyone. On the broad swaths of lawn behind the main house, a bonfire had been built, and they could see people dancing to the musicians playing a lively song.

Mavis laughed. "Might have known Kirsty and Yasha would be in the thick of it!"

Indeed Sesshomaru could see his brother dancing with the little mutant. They were causing quite a sensation among the others, who had never had the benefit of seeing what modern dancing had become.

One of the dancers saw their arrival and came to a halt, staring. Others stopped as well and even the music stuttered and died away. Everyone was watching their master to see what he would do.

Sesshomaru winked at Mavis, then stalked into the circle of light cast by the fire, the uncertain light giving his face a more demonic cast, as he gave everyone his coldest glare.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"My lord…" Toshihiro began.

"_Oniisan_…"

"Silence, Inuyasha. I should like to know why I was not informed of this… gathering. Toshihiro?"

"Well, my lord, you have not deigned to join us for so long, that we did not think to trouble you with such a trivial matter."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "I am here now, am I not?" He turned to the musicians. "Why have you stopped playing? Music!" He clapped his hands imperiously.

As the dancing began again, Sesshomaru extended a hand to Mavis and led her into the circle of dancers. This time it was the mage who was uncertain about the steps, but she soon got into the rhythm, laughing in delight.

As a new dance commenced, Sesshomaru whirled Mavis to Toshihiro's side and spent the rest of the evening dancing with as many of the females as there was time for. Inuyasha did the same, following his brother's lead. Neither Kirsten nor Mavis lacked for partners, but Mavis could not help but notice that none of the younger males would approach her at all, only the more mature and very definitely attached men.

They danced, sang and told stories until the fire had died down to embers and the eastern sky was brightening.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha escorted Kirsten and Mavis back to their quarters after the party had broken up. Kirsten had Sesshomaru come into her room and sit for a moment while she undid the exoskeleton for him. She gave the arm a cursory examination with a promise to look at it again first thing after they had gotten some rest.

Sesshomaru laid his hand against the little mutant's cheek.

"Thank you, Kirsten, " he said quietly. "I hope all of this hasn't bored you. Tomorrow, I shall need to attend to some administrative matters that Toshihiro has brought to my attention. Then I shall gather up what I came for. We can head back the day after if you like."

"If you need another day or so, I can't see a problem. But I sure miss modern plumbing."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "I do as well. Maybe I could convince a plumber to come back with me?"

"Good luck on that one. Good night, Sesshomaru. I was glad to see you unbend a little and have some fun for a change. 'All work and no play…' you know."

"And let us not forget that 'laughter is the best medicine'. I should thank you all for helping me find that part of myself that had gotten lost over the years. I never liked staying here – it brought back too many painful memories. But now I have more pleasant ones. In fact, I think I shall look in on Mavis before I find my own bed."

To her amazement, the demon lord bent down and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek before he disappeared into the hall. She could hear the deep rumble of his voice as he bid his brother good night and the quiet rapping of his hand on Mavis' door.

Kirsten listened in unashamedly as Sesshomaru bid Mavis good night a last time and gave her what sounded like a very lingering kiss. Apparently, she wasn't the only one whose ears were burning… As she stuck her head out of her room to make sure Sesshomaru was actually leaving, she heard Inuyasha's quiet snicker behind her.

"Never thought I'd see the day…"


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

Sesshomaru looked up from his papers as two brawny servants brought in the chest he requested. He nodded his thanks and went back to perusing the letter Toshihiro had given him to read.

He chafed at all the paperwork awaiting him. Toshihiro had arranged everything in order of priority, but he found himself rummaging through items to find those he could complete quickly.

The secretary had gone to order them a meal so they could continue to work, but Sesshomaru found himself yearning for the bright sunlight and airy gardens he could see beyond the window. He had been at this since mid-morning and he felt as if he would scream if he did not escape soon.

Mavis followed Toshihiro back into the room. She was helping the old secretary carry trays of food.

"A servant could have done that," Sesshomaru chided her softly. "You are a guest here."

"I couldn't get to see you otherwise."

She knelt down to place the tray by his side. Today, Mavis was wearing a borrowed kimono – one of Yoshiko's if he was not mistaken. Her hair had been put up and someone had tucked a fresh bloom into the dark locks.

Sesshomaru reached out and tilted her chin up so he could kiss her properly. Gods, how he enjoyed doing that. He loved the way the light danced in her dark eyes and the way her lips quirked into a smile for him.

"Mmmm…. Unfortunately, I shall probably be at this for most of the day. Toshihiro, remind me not to stay away so long next time."

The old secretary grinned. "Aye, my lord. But we have accomplished much already. I thought it would do no harm for us to have something to eat and take a little respite."

"What he means to say is that you might be motivated to get through this stuff quicker if I came in and gave you a little taste of what you could be doing instead," Mavis whispered in his ear before she gently nibbled the pointed tip.

"Do that again, and I might just throw all of this in the fire."

Mavis laughed throatily. "No, don't do that. You'll just make more work for Toshihiro."

"Oh I shouldn't want to do that. Why are you sitting all the way over there?"

"So I'm out of the way while you take care of that pile of paper on the table."

Sesshomaru picked up the next item and looked at it, sighing. "Well – this one's simple enough. Why am I selling these horses?"

Toshihiro sighed. "Because they are from the stud farm, my lord, and you raise them to be sold."

"I see. Well… see to it, then. Next."

Mavis sat quietly while the two men finished the paperwork. Occasionally, her opinion was asked on an item, but for the most part, she kept silent, listening.

Finally, Sesshomaru rose and stretched. "Gods! That's all of it?"

"Yes, believe it or not," Toshihiro said, gathering up his materials.

"Good! Now off you go, old soul. I need some time with this pretty lady."

Toshihiro grinned impertinently and bowed himself out. "As you wish, my lord."

Sesshomaru paced over to the chest and flipped back the lid. "Ah! Mavis, would you help me pick something out for Kagome?"

Mavis moved over to look inside the trunk. "What's all this?"

"Some of my mother's things. Well – not precisely hers. They belong to the House and are handed down."

"Oh – I know what you mean. Heirlooms."

"Yes. Precisely. There is a fan I remember that I should like Kagome to have as a betrothal gift. And there should be something suitable to give her as a wedding gift as well. When do you think my brother is planning on marriage?"

"You'll have to ask him."

"I have already arranged for several bolts of silk to be delivered to the Bone-eater's Well. They should be there by the time we arrive back. I thought they would also make nice gifts. It seems that monk is intending to marry the slayer, and she could have the silk made into a wedding kimono."

"That's kind of you, Sess. Sango would be thrilled, I'm sure."

"Hmmph. Something for Inuyasha's tutor… ah! Just the thing, I think."

Sesshomaru came up with a small wrapped parcel. He peeled the coverings off carefully to expose a beautifully painted box. Mavis touched it gingerly.

"Oh Sess! Mrs. Mikata will love it! Are you sure…?"

"As Lord, these things are mine to dispense as I see fit. Here, I think this is the fan."

He flicked his wrist to open the fan and displayed the beautiful painting on the fine silk.

"This was one of my mother's favourites."

"It's absolutely gorgeous. Kagome will flip over it."

Sesshomaru closed the fan and laid it beside the box. "Oh! I remember this."

He revealed a lovely jade necklace, which Mavis exclaimed over.

"I'd like you to have this, Mavis."

"Oh – I couldn't! It's far too valuable, Sess! Why don't you give this to Kagome as her wedding present?"

"There are other necklaces that are appropriate for her to have. But I should very much like it if you would accept this."

"Sesshomaru…"

He smiled gently. "I would like you to have something to remember me by if it turns out that you will not be coming here again. Please?"

Mavis could not resist the pleading look in those golden eyes.

"Alright then. Thank you so much."

She allowed the demon lord to put the necklace around her throat and accepted his warm kiss. Which led to another. And then another…

Some time later, he levered himself up on his good arm, smiling down at the dishevelled woman beneath him. The careful coiffure was completely destroyed, and her hair was flung out across the floor. Mavis tugged at her clothes as she smiled back at him.

"I don't understand why you have to wear that… that bra thing," Sesshomaru complained quietly, straightening his own clothes.

"Keeps you somewhat in line." She tapped his nose.

"Next time, I shall just use my claws on it, no matter what you say." He sat back and tilted his face up to the ceiling, closing his eyes and sighing gustily. "Mavis… is this love?"

She grew very quiet as she sat up, trying to bring some order to her hair. The bloom that had been tucked in the coiffure had been crushed, but Mavis picked it up and examined it minutely.

"I don't know myself, to be honest," she said carefully. "You are one hell of a sexy man, Sesshomaru, and I love the way you kiss me and the way you touch me, but that's not everything there is to love, you know."

"I know. My father… my father was devastated when he had to divorce my mother. He hurt for a very long time. I suppose I did not notice because I had my own hurts to deal with. But when he met Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother, everything changed almost overnight. It was like the sun coming out again after a week of rain, you know?" Sesshomaru examined his hands – one steel, the other flesh. "I was… jealous, I suppose. My father had found an end to his pain, but there was no end to mine."

He closed his hands into loose fists. "Until now. I feel my pain ending, Mavis, thanks to you. There is something starting inside me. It makes me frightened and exhilarated all at once. I feel that the bleakness of my life is beginning to change… that I am opening up… like a moonflower." Hands clenched once more on his knees. "That's why I am asking if this feeling is love. This _wanting_… to touch you, to kiss you. To have you by my side, always."

He pressed his hands to his eyes. "Last night, I dreamed of you. With children about you. Our children."

Mavis leaned forward and covered his hands with hers. "Sesshomaru, it's a little too early to be talking about children, don't you think?"

The demon stared down at his lap and nodded. "Yes."

"Alright – if we're going to have this conversation…" Mavis ran a hand through her hair. "I'll admit that I was attracted to you right from the beginning. I rather enjoyed baiting you a little because you were just so… well, adorable, when you got your back up over something. But I'm also a realist and I knew that falling for you could be a big waste of my time, since you were coming back here. I'd already had my heart trampled on once before, you see."

"Jim?"

"Oh no. When I was off-world. There was a man I was involved with. We… lived together for a number of years before we broke up. You see, he became jealous of my power, that I was capable of being so much, when all he'd ever be was a second-grade hedge wizard. I loved him, but his ego kind of got in the way. He provoked arguments and fights until I couldn't take it any more and told him to get out." She sighed. "Silly me. I had visions of raising a family with him, and it all came to naught."

Sesshomaru took her hands and kissed them. "Mavis… I am not an easy man to live with. I will say that now. I have been callous and arrogant for much of my adult life. I wasn't always this way…"

"I know. Toshihiro told me.

"I'll never be that naïve young man again. For you, I will try to change my ways. I promised you that before." He smiled suddenly. "I see how happy my brother is with his little human, and how they complement each other. Theirs is a true partnership, and I find that I would like something like that for myself. I'm willing to work for it, no matter how hard."

Mavis took his face between her hands and kissed him gently, staring into molten gold eyes. "I think we can work on developing a partnership…"

OoOoOo

Some time later, Sesshomaru and Mavis finally made it out into the sunlight. His pointed ears twitched slightly as he heard faint shouts coming from the courtyard.

"_Now_ what?"

Mavis had been laughing at him. "I didn't know you could do that with your ears…"

"Let us go by the courtyard. There seems to be some excitement."

There was indeed some excitement.

Akihiko and Inuyasha had squared off in the courtyard for a 'demonstration' with wooden practice swords. Inuyasha was wearing running shorts and a tank top, and it was this attire that was causing some of the buzz in the courtyard. At least among the ladies.

Kirsten's outfit of shorts and t-shirt was having much the same effect among the men.

Sesshomaru sighed, but found a spot to stand with an unimpeded view. Inuyasha's swordsmanship had vastly improved in the short time he had been with Kirsten. He no longer relied on brute strength, but showed that he had mastered strategy as well.

It took some time to disarm Akihiko, but Sesshomaru was impressed nonetheless. No one disarmed his Captain, except for himself, of course. He began to itch again to be done with the regeneration, so he could directly test Inuyasha's skills for himself.

Kirsten was up next, using the bo stick against a guardsman nearly twice her size. Despite his bulk, the man was exceedingly quick, but not nearly as fast as the Cobra. The little mutant was using a form that Sesshomaru was unfamiliar with, but it was very effective, if not as elegant. There was a cheer amongst the on-lookers as Kirsten managed to break her opponent's bo. The guardsman bowed and grinned at her.

"Good match, little human."

"I thank you, sir. You are very skilled yourself."

"Not quite at your level, I think."

"Nonsense. I am merely using a different form."

"Would you show me that manoeuver again?"

"Of course."

The little mutant walked off companionably with the guardsman and soon had a circle of men about her, all wanting to learn her tricks with the staff.

Inuyasha eyed the men dubiously, but decided that his presence was not needed. After watching his _sensei_ this morning as she led Inuyasha through some exercises and an intense _holhsi_ bout, he doubted any of the men would get out of line with her.

The young _hanyou_ approached his brother and Mavis, and gave a slight bow.

"Impressive, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said. "Lady Kirsten has worked marvels with you."

"Thanks. Hope you don't mind… after watching us do a workout this morning, Akihiko asked if he could test my sword skills."

"New techniques are always welcome and can give us an edge in battle."

"Hmmm. Yeah. How's that arm of yours coming along, Sess? Once you're up to it, we should be spending time in the simulations – all of us."

Sesshomaru flexed the exoskeleton. "It is coming along quite well, although I think it may be a few weeks yet before it is completely restored. When we return, I should be able to begin exercising it more."

"Can we start heading back tomorrow? Have you done everything here that's needed?"

"We can, little brother. So impatient, are you?"

"Well… missing Kagome, if you know what I mean." The _hanyou_ winked at his elder brother.

"Hmmph." But the demon lord was smiling gently.

"You two seem to have found some common ground." Inuyasha's golden eyes twinkled merrily. He spied the jade necklace Mavis was wearing and drew in his breath. "Oh my. I remember that piece… Mother showed it to me once."

"Well then. Perhaps you'd like to come and see what I have put aside for your bride, Inuyasha."

"For Kagome?"

"As your wife, she is entitled to certain of the family heirlooms." Sesshomaru smiled again at the astonished look on his younger brother's face. "And I think we should discuss wedding plans, don't you? After all, you've already… ahem… claimed her."

Inuyasha grinned. "I'm letting her handle the wedding plans, Sess. If I so much as stick my nose in, I'll get it twisted for my trouble. All I have to do is show up in the appropriate clothing and say the right words." His gaze narrowed. "How about you?"

Mavis laughed and biffed Inuyasha's broad shoulder. "We're no where close to _that _stage, kiddo."

Inuyasha said nothing, but eyed his brother surreptitiously. It was amazing to see how much his cold arrogant brother had changed in the past few weeks, and he was certain Mavis had had a lot to do with it. The human woman was obviously unaware that the necklace she wore was reserved for the highest-ranking female in the clan. His brother could not have stated his intentions more clearly than if he had stood on the rooftop and shouted it out for all to hear.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

Mavis stared down into her cup. There was something wrong here… Ah! Very carefully, making the gesture look natural, she passed her hand over the cup and hummed an incantation.

"Is everything alright, Mavis?"

Mavis turned to meet Kirsten's concerned silver eyes. "Everything's fine."

"Bullshit. I heard you do an incantation. What's going on?"

"Someone put arsenic in my cup."

"What!" Kirsten's hand flew to the knife sheath on her thigh.

"Take a stress tab, Kirsty. I fixed it. Remember I always did better in chemistry than you." Before Kirsten's startled eyes, Mavis raised the cup and drank – with no ill effects. "Apparently, I've pissed someone off. Anyone trying to leave the scene?"

Kirsten began to surreptitiously scan the room, years of training taking over. She noticed one young female trying to slink out of the room unnoticed. "Ten to one – there's our culprit. Intercept?"

Mavis laid a hand on Kirsten's arm as the mutant rose to a crouch. "Leave her be. She knows she failed."

They had by this time attracted Sesshomaru's attention. "Ladies?"

"Nothing, Sess. We're good."

"Bull pucky! Sesshomaru – you have to have that girl over there stopped. We think she just tried to poison Mavis."

Sesshomaru leaped to his feet immediately, pointing at the young female and calling for the guards. The demon girl froze in panic as she was surrounded by large, armed and _very_ unamused men. Grabbing her by an arm, one of the guardsmen propelled her forward to land in a heap at her lord's feet.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Hanako. It would have to be you, wouldn't it?"

"Who is this, Lord Sesshomaru? Why would she try to hurt Mavis?" Kirsten had her hand on the knife hilt, ready to move.

Sesshomaru stared down at the girl as he replied. "This is Hanako, daughter of one of my courtiers. She has always been interested in pursuing a relationship with me, and I have rebuffed her more than once. Mistakenly, I thought that she had finally gotten the message – that I was _not_ interested. I will deal with the matter."

"By doing what?" Kirsten's silver eyes were hard iron.

"Whatever is necessary."

The girl threw her arms up over her head, wailing as she cowered in front of the demon lord.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, aware that everyone in the room was now avidly watching the drama unfolding before them. It was now so quiet, you could literally hear a pin drop.

"_Please_, Hanako. I am not going to raise a weapon against you, although by rights, your life is mine. I am banishing you to join my mother. You have two candle-marks to get your things together and I will send two guards with you. Whether you actually arrive there safely or not will not be my concern. Understood?"

"My lord, please…"

"Start moving _now_, Hanako, or I may change my mind and slay you right here."

The girl scrambled to her feet and bolted from the hall. Everyone sat immobilized in shock. Sesshomaru levelled an icy glare about the room.

"Would anyone else care to join her? No? Very well."

He reseated himself and resumed his meal.

Kirsten shuddered. "That's _cold_, Sesshomaru."

"Would you rather I kill her? I am giving her a chance she does not deserve."

Inuyasha laid a hand on Kirsten's arm. "He's right, _sensei_. Here, his word is law. It's not the way you do things, but it is _our_ way."

Kirsten gave a tight nod. "Point taken."

Mavis had sat quietly through this exchange. She had been shocked as well to see how quickly the matter was dealt with. From the astonished looks all around the room, it was not hard to see that most people had expected the girl to be executed for her folly, and were amazed when their lord had decided on banishment instead. Still a rather harsh punishment, but at least her life was preserved for the moment.

The mage looked into the dregs of the cup. She would not have let Sesshomaru kill the girl, of course, and had been ready to put a protective spell around her if it had been necessary. As a poisoner, the girl had been clumsy, almost as if she wished to be caught. Or perhaps she thought human senses were not keen enough to detect anything amiss.

She touched the jade necklace around her throat. Many of the single women had been leveling killing glares at her all afternoon, while the married or betrothed ladies had been smiling warmly at her and calling her "my lady" instead of just Mavis as she had asked them to. And the men! Every man she had encountered had bowed low, calling her "my lady" and asking how he could be of service.

Mavis elbowed the demon lord beside her, startling him into choking on his tea.

"Okay, big guy… what's up? What have you done to me?"

"A clean cup, Mavis?" He snapped his fingers for a servant to replace the cup Mavis held.

"Thank you," she said to the servant. "Sesshomaru…what have you done?"

Inuyasha snickered from his place at the table. "Put your foot in it this time, Sess. Lucky that she can't 'sit' you."

"Inuyasha – shut up." Sesshomaru's voice was as even in tone as ever, but there was a slight hint of panic in his eyes.

Inuyasha leaned behind his brother to catch Mavis' eyes. "He's not gonna tell you, so I will. That necklace you're wearing – it's for the highest ranking female in the clan."

"_Inuyasha_ – be still."

"Not this time, _oniisan_. Mavis darling, he's telling everyone that you're his intended bride. That's why the unmarried females here would like to kill you – and the married ones would like to kiss you."

Mavis raised an eyebrow. "Oh how nice. So I can expect other assassination attempts, can I?" Her voice was heavy with sarcasm.

"I will protect you, Mavis – do not doubt me."

"I can protect myself, doofus, as you just saw a few minutes ago." She cupped her chin in her palm and leaned towards Sesshomaru, who squirmed uncomfortably. "Just when were you planning on telling me about this? Hmmm? So much for 'this is something to remember me by'. I'm very tempted to take this necklace off and throw it in your face, _darling_. But that would shame you in front of your people, wouldn't it? Another public rejection – so humiliating."

Kirsten leaned over at this point. "I think the two of you better go have a private talk – right?"

"An excellent idea, Doctor."

Sesshomaru got to his feet and extended his flesh hand to Mavis. She took his hand and allowed him to help her stand, all the while glaring into his eyes. He offered his arm and she took it – only Inuyasha and Kirsten saw the mage squeeze the demon lord's biceps in a warning manner.

Inuyasha watched the pair leave and sat chuckling to himself.

"Sess is SO dead."

"Oh, Mavis won't kill him, dear. Char him a little, maybe."

"We men are just plain stupid when it comes to women, aren't we?'

Kirsten patted his shoulder. "Got that right."

OoOoOo

What started out as a shouting match soon devolved into passionate embraces and fevered kisses.

When Mavis had tried to draw off the necklace, Sesshomaru had laid his palm against her chest to stop her… the next thing he knew, he was caressing soft mounds and nuzzling her throat. Mavis forgot her anger in his tender assault, but not before she had nipped his pointed ear none too gently.

Sesshomaru finally discovered how to get the hated bra off without destroying it utterly as he had threatened before, and set about exploring this new vista with a great deal of enthusiasm. When Mavis sighed and kissed the ear she had bitten earlier, he smiled against her soft skin, knowing that she was on the way to forgiving him – maybe.

OoOoOo

Old Toshihiro was startled into incoherency as his master embraced him warmly and asked him to watch over things in his absence. He had known Sesshomaru from a babe – had watched him grow into a very promising young man – had watched him change into a cold-hearted, near-emotionless bastard, as life had dealt him a near-debilitating blow. And now, Sesshomaru was changing yet again. He would never again be that gentle lad, nor the passionless killing machine. But perhaps, at last, he could find some measure of happiness with the human woman.

Mavis approached the old secretary next and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks so much for everything, Toshihiro. I'll miss you."

"Will you be coming again, my lady?"

"I'd like to."

"We would be pleased to have you here, my dear. We have been too long without a Lady." He leaned forward and whispered for her ears only. "He did not make this offer to you lightly. Give him a chance, will you?"

Mavis smiled at him and whispered back, "He's _very _persuasive, you know."

Toshihiro laughed as the mage winked at him. Oh yes! Lord Sesshomaru had finally discovered how to be persuasive in a non-threatening manner.

They turned to see Sesshomaru down on one knee in the dust of the courtyard, surrounded by a group of children that had come to offer the travelling party some treats from the main kitchens, in addition to their travelling rations. Toshihiro smiled as he watched his lord grin and tousle the hair of one young boy. He had not seen Sesshomaru do anything like this for such a long time, that it was startling at first.

A small girl ran up to Mavis with an armload of flowers. "For you, my lady," she cried as she thrust them into the mage's arms. "Please come again."

"Thank you."

As Mavis bent over to give the child a hug, the little girl whispered in her ear. "I wish you would stay, my lady. You make our master so happy. I've never seen him smile before."

Toshihiro smiled and nodded as the child ran off. "She echoes the sentiments of many of us, Lady Mavis."

Mavis bit her lip. "Thanks, Toshihiro. I can't say what may happen, but I won't forget you and your kindness to me. Take care, old man, eh?"

Another kiss to the withered cheek, and then the mage ran across the courtyard to allow Sesshomaru to lift her into place behind Kirsten on Ah-Un's broad back.

Akihiko clapped Inuyasha on the back, then pulled him into a rough embrace.

"Good luck to you, lad. We'll keep our eyes and ears open for any news of that bastard Naraku. Make sure you give us a chance to stand beside you and your brother when you're ready to take him on."

"We'll do that," Inuyasha promised.

"Akihiko…"

The Captain hesitated only an instant before embracing Sesshomaru as well. "We'll take care of things on this end, me and Toshihiro. Have no worries on that score, Sesshomaru."

"I know you will. My thanks, old friend, for all you've done and for all you do."

Akihiko whispered in his ear. "I've not seen you so happy in many long years, Sesshomaru. Make sure you bring her back with you."

"I will do my best, old friend."

Sesshomaru stood away and gave the gathered crowd a last measuring look, satisfied that everything would go on as it should in his absence. Motioning his readiness to Inuyasha, he raised a hand to his people before starting out of the gate.

Behind him, Kirsten urged Ah-Un into a gallop preparatory to the beast taking to the air. As Ah-Un began to lift, Sesshomaru took his brother's arm and called his magic to him so they could follow.

OoOoOo

Next time: a special request from Ookami No Taisho of the Wolves… Sesshomaru takes on Cerberus!

Also, it may be a while until my next update, folks! There's a serious illness in the family that must be dealt with, so I may not be able to post as usual next Saturday. Be assured that the story WILL be finished, even if it takes some time before I can come back to it.

Thanks once again for sticking with me, all of you! I appreciate it more than I can say…

Atelaar


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

It was a tired group that trudged off the cyborg-ship and into the arms of waiting friends and family.

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha gathered his mate into his arms and kissed her as if he would never let her go again. Somehow, the _hanyou_ managed a group hug with the slayer and the monk and a special squeeze for Shippo, who was startled to get a kiss as well.

Although Miroku nodded in his direction, only Jonathan and Tamisé came forward to greet the demon lord. Sesshomaru had to fight off a wave of jealousy when Mavis was hugged and kissed by the two men and he found himself growling low in his throat. Only Jonathan heard him though, and gave him a measuring look.

Suddenly, something small and squirmy rocketed into his legs, and Sesshomaru looked down, puzzled. A very tired Rin had wrapped her arms about his thigh and was hugging him ferociously.

"My lord, you're back!"

Sesshomaru bent down and lifted the girl into his arms, hugging her back and kissing her cheek for good measure. He was inordinately pleased when she threw her arms about his neck and held on for dear life, laughing.

"Have you been good, Rin?"

"Oh yes, my lord! And Jaken too. I missed you so much!"

"And I missed you too, my Rin."

"Hey, look who it is!"

Mavis held out her arms and Sesshomaru transferred the child into them. The mage bounced the small girl.

"What are you doing up so late? Where's Jaken?"

"Tamisé said I could come and Jaken's back home, making sure everything is ready for Lord Sesshomaru. Did you have a good time?"

"Well, not bad. Sesshomaru brought back a lot of stuff, and I think there just might be something for you in there somewhere."

Sesshomaru smiled at the little girl's squeal. "Tomorrow will be soon enough to go treasure-hunting, my Rin. We would just like to get home to bed." He took her from Mavis, gratified when Rin put her arms about his neck again and snuggled in close.

The child slept against his side on the way home, and Sesshomaru carried her into the house and laid her in her bed.

Of the Newcastle family, only Lili was at home to greet them when they arrived. She apologized for her parents, saying that Tayne had gone into her mating cycle and Milan had taken her north to the retreat for the duration. Lintet was out with his girlfriend and would be back later.

There was a trace of a delicious scent to the air in the house, and Sesshomaru's eyes widened. No wonder Lady Tayne removed herself when she entered her cycle! Even just a few molecules of her pheromones in the air were creating interesting reactions…

Sesshomaru was just kissing Mavis good night at her door, and showing a great deal of restraint under the influence of the Kelarni's mating scent when he heard a shocked and indignant squeak. Without letting go of the mage, he smiled over his shoulder at the affronted little imp.

"We have returned, Jaken."

"W-welcome, my lord. I have everything prepared for you…"

"Thank you. I shall not need anything further tonight."

"No help with your attire?"

"No. I need to start using my left arm. It is strong enough now to manage a few things. Good night, Jaken."

"Good night, my lord."

Mavis giggled as the small demon thumped past them and disappeared into the room he had been given.

"He's not going to be happy…mmph!"

Sesshomaru enjoyed a languid kiss before replying. "He will get used to it. In time. Perhaps a century or two. Sleep well, _koibito_. I will see you in the morning."

OoOoOo

The next day, Fawn and Tamisé had everyone over for a festive lunch. Sesshomaru had Leo help him load a heavy chest into the back of one of the cars that Mavis was borrowing. Both Rin and Jaken got in the back seat, the little imp grumbling about the seat belt.

When they arrived at the O'Connors, Jonathan was quite happy to help take the chest out and bring it into the livingroom of Tamisé's home. Sesshomaru suspected that Jonathan could be even physically stronger than he himself, but decided that it might not be a good idea to test the theory. Jonathan was normally an easy-going individual, but Sesshomaru had seen him angry and was not planning on challenging the mutant any time soon.

After lunch, they gathered in the livingroom, and Sesshomaru opened the chest and began to dispense the contents. Inuyasha apparently had not told his friends about his inheritance as yet, but seemed to be saving the news for the proper time.

Kagome was in tears over the beautiful fan and had her mother show her how to properly open and close it so it would not be damaged. Sesshomaru blushed when she hugged him and kissed his cheek warmly.

Sango was ecstatic over the silk, and like Kagome, was in tears over the thoughtful gesture. She was too shy to kiss the demon lord but took his hands and bowed.

"Well, to be honest, the silk comes from Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said, giving his brother a speaking look.

Inuyasha began to grin.

"From… Inuyasha?" Miroku raised an eyebrow.

The _hanyou_ gave a cough. "Uh… yeah. My father… he left me a farm. A silk farm."

Miroku dropped his staff. "A… silk farm?"

"Yep." Inuyasha patted his friend's back. "We'll never have to scrounge again for travel funds." He reached over and gently shut Sango's mouth for her. "And… there's no problem with you guys living there. Everything's set."

Kagome had gone silent and still. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you alright, _giri no shimai_? Kagome?"

With a sob, the girl flung herself at the demon lord, throwing her arms about his neck and hugging him hard. Then just as suddenly, she was flinging herself at Inuyasha, who grunted softly as her weight hit him and nearly knocked him over.

"Happy, my darling?" he said to her. "Now, no matter what side of the Well I'm on, I can look after you."

Jonathan frowned. "Am I missing something here?"

Mavis reached over and affectionately tugged at a lock of his blue hair. "The farm makes Yasha a rich man in his own time."

"And it's just a beautiful place," Kirsten said. "You'll love it there, Kagome. The steward is a very pleasant demon and the staff are all well-trained."

"And there's something else that Sess is forgetting." Inuyasha smiled at his brother and gave Mavis a broad wink. "There's gonna be a new Lady of the Western Lands, I think."

Mavis rolled up a magazine and let the _hanyou_ have it over the head. "It's not settled yet."

The others gaped at her and the demon lord.

"Mavis? Are you _engaged_ to Sesshomaru?" Tamisé looked a trifle stunned.

"I _said_ it's not settled yet."

Sesshomaru smiled mildly. "I am using the considerable powers of persuasion inherited from our esteemed father to convince her."

"Can I call you Mommy?" Rin was bouncing up and down. "Oh – I've missed having a mother!"

"Inuyasha, I'm gonna fry your tailfeathers for bringing up the subject." Mavis got to her feet, power gathering in one hand. "Look what you've started! Fawn's already going for the Yellow Pages to look up wedding planners!"

"Well, what else would we need? I can make the wedding cake. Kelly will do the photography. Got the band locked up. All we need's a reception hall…"

"Flowers," Sesshomaru interjected. "And a priest." He flung himself flat on the floor as the power crackled just over his head. "Watch the hair, darling."

"Aaaagh! I don't believe you people!" Mavis stomped from the room.

Tamisé snickered. "Forgot what a spitfire she can be when she wants. Got your hands full there, Lord Sesshomaru."

"No doubt." Sesshomaru got to his feet. "I suppose I should go and calm her down. Any words of advice, Tamisé?"

"For your own safety, agree with everything she says – for now." The Atelaaran winked. "Then kiss her senseless."

OoOoOo

Sesshomaru sat by the fountain, idly twirling an iris he had picked from the garden. The light was beginning to fade from the sky, but Mavis was still not back from her dinner with Jim. He was just beginning to get anxious, when he heard a car coming up the drive.

He smiled, satisfied, but did not leave his perch on the side of the fountain. It was not long before Mavis' scent drifted to him on the evening breeze. He inhaled deeply, sighing in contentment.

"I'm back," Mavis announced unnecessarily, as she sat down beside him.

He handed her the iris and waited.

Mavis sighed and twirled the flower, much like he had done a few minutes before. "It didn't go well. He's pretty upset."

"No man likes to lose out to another."

"You got that right."

Suddenly, the mage was crying – great rasping sobs. Sesshomaru started, but then had the presence of mind to put an arm about her shoulders and draw her close.

"Mavis… are you regretting this already?"

"I'm not sure right now. I really liked him, Sess. But you…" Mavis became incoherent.

Sesshomaru kissed her temple. "This is frightening for me too, Mavis. I wish you to come back home with me. But I need you to make the choice freely and with no regrets."

"Do you love me?"

He looked down at the steel hand lying passive in his lap. "I'm still learning what love is, Mavis. All I know is that I want you to stay with me forever because you make my heart sing. I want to make you happy – I don't like to see you weep like this. I want to have children with you. If that is what love is, then, yes – I love you." He pulled her head down on his shoulder. "Hush now, _itoshii_."

OoOoOo

The demon lord picked with his claws at the fabric of the sensor suit. The body-hugging outfit felt a little strange, but not uncomfortable. It was much more distracting to have the borrowed fighting kilt banging about his thighs. But the alternative was worse…

He was not wearing the exoskeleton, and therefore would have to favour his left arm. The arm itself had grown somewhat, and now looked more like it belonged to an older child. It gave him a somewhat lopsided appearance, but he knew in another week or so, the arm would have completely regenerated. The only thing left then was to concentrate on rebuilding its strength.

Sesshomaru did not have to be talked into getting on the practice floor, but he had to be coaxed to get into the sensor suit. Kirsten had promised him a closed session, much to the disgust of many of the female fighters. The only other woman besides Mavis permitted to observe would be TC.

To make things more interesting, for this session, he was permitted only his natural weapons, formidable enough. He missed the weight of his two swords at his hip, but knew they were in the safekeeping of Kirsten.

"Well, my lord," said Cerberus' disembodied voice. "You are wanting a bit of a physical workout today?"

"Indeed. Kirsten said you can generate an appropriate opponent for me."

"I will be working from data gleaned from Inuyasha's mind and other materials I have on file. Shall we begin?"

"Please."

Sesshomaru stood quietly in the room, waiting for his opponent to be generated. He spared a glance towards the window of the observation room, where he could see Mavis and TC sitting with Tamisé. The redheaded warrior leaned back in his chair in a casual manner, but there was enough tension there to tell Sesshomaru that Tamisé was watching everything like a hawk and sizing him up. As he watched, Christian came into the room and took a seat beside the Atelaaran, raising his hand briefly to Sesshomaru in acknowledgement. The demon lord nodded back.

Without warning, a solidograph of a young boy appeared, dressed as a demon slayer.

"That's Sango's younger brother, Kohaku," Kirsten said to the others.

The demon lord was not impressed. In fact, Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "That's challenging? Surely you can do better than that?"

The solidograph rippled and changed into Koga.

"Done that." Sesshomaru examined the nails of his right hand.

Kagura.

"Do not waste my time." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Royakan.

"Well, now you are insulting me."

Royakan's form shifted, dropping to all fours, sprouting two more heads and becoming more canine in appearance. Here was Cerberus in its purest form, a monstrous three-headed dog, slavering poison.

Sesshomaru smiled grimly. "That's better. Let's make this a _real _dog-fight, no?" With a thought, he transformed into his pure demon form, that of a huge white dog. This manifestation was far larger than the one Mavis had taken for a walk in the park.

In the observation room, Tamisé gripped the arms of his chair and sat bolt upright, suddenly all rapt attention. Christian steepled his fingers together and smiled.

"Well, that's interesting."

"Yasha can't do that!"

"Possibly because he's only half-demon. Sit back, Tam. You're distracting me."

TC glanced at Mavis. "You're not concerned?"

"I've seen him do this before – the transformation, not the fighting."

By this time, the two enormous beasts had engaged. Sesshomaru had his teeth locked on the throat of one of the outermost heads of Cerberus, which protected him a little from bites from the other two heads, but did not protect him from vicious swipes of dagger-clawed paws. The three-headed beast shook itself furiously, trying to dislodge the demon dog, and finally succeeding in hurling the white animal against the wall.

Sesshomaru yipped in pain, but was on his feet again in a trice, snapping at Cerberus' flanks and tail, trying to get the monster to charge him. Cerberus spun, howling, trying to get at the smaller dog. Teeth closed on feathers of a white plumy tail as Sesshomaru slid under Cerberus, slashing at the sensitive belly.

Cerberus crashed to the floor, screaming. Sesshomaru was immediately upon the other, grabbing the middle head by the throat. There was a sickening crunch as the neck was broken. The other two heads drooped, but the demon dog was not taken in. Two more necks were snapped.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru was back in humanoid form, sitting on the mighty shoulder of his downed opponent, panting from his exertions. He frowned as his side twinged, letting him know there was at least one cracked rib. Blood ran down his hip from where he had been bitten and from various cuts where claws had slashed him.

Kirsten was first on the scene, examining the demon lord for damage, while he grinned ear-to-ear at her. Most of the cuts were superficial, but the ribcage would need some looking after.

"So – how did I do?" he smirked up at Tamisé and Christian.

Christian grinned back. "Acceptable, my lord."

Tamisé harumphed. "I thought you might have bitten off a little more than you could chew." He extended a hand and helped Sesshomaru to his feet.

Mavis came into the room at this point. She folded her arms and surveyed the demon lord with a narrowed eye.

"Well, Mavis?"

"Just like a man to do it the hard way."

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow skyward.

"If you were as widely read as you like to tell me, then you'd know there's a _real_ easy way to defeat Cerberus."

"Well then, how would _you_ do it?"

"Very simple. Cerberus, reactivate program."

"Hey!" protested Tamisé. "Not while we're still in the room!"

"Relax, Tam."

Christian held Sesshomaru back as Mavis faced down the enormous slavering dog.

"Let me go, dammit!"

"Just give her a chance first, my lord."

Something appeared in Mavis' hand and she waved it tantalizingly in front of a huge nose. "Sit boy!"

The huge dog promptly sat down on its haunches, very attentive, all three sets of ears perked.

"That's a _good_ boy. Cerberus want a cookie?"

An affirmative bark that shook the rafters.

"Sit… sit… Okay – go get it!"

Mavis flung the treat to the other side of the room. The enormous dog charged after it, snapping it out of the air, then lying down to placidly chew.

"Honeycake," Mavis said nonchalantly. "Does it every time."

OoOoOo

According to the legends, Cerberus was overcome several times in different ways. Hercules once wrestled him down. Orpheus put him to sleep with his lyre. Hermes put him to sleep with water from the River Lethe. Drugged honeycakes were used on him at least twice; once by Psyche and once by the Sybil of Cumae. Guess the big dog likes his treats!

Thanks to Ookami No Taisho of the Wolves for his suggestion!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

Sesshomaru danced out of the way of a tentacle, smiling grimly. Here was a worthy opponent at last – if he could stand the stink! Now he understood why Tamisé's Krull-fighters were also called dancers. He was developing a grudging respect for the puny humans who would go up against a Krull with little more than a bo stick.

This particular specimen of Krull stood ten feet tall at the very least, and had very impressive tusks in that ugly boar-like head. The four long tentacles that served it for arms were in constant motion, and that made it very difficult to get in close for a hit.

Sesshomaru's poison whip worked well in this situation and he wielded it with his customary skill. The creature's eyesight was weak, he had been told and it relied a great deal on scent, but it seemed to have an uncanny knack for anticipating Sesshomaru's moves. He twisted again as a slimy tentacle came just a tad too close. His claws raked along the appendage for a length, leaving behind the welling of foul-smelling blood from the wound.

The creature screamed and pressed its attack, leaving Sesshomaru slashing with both hands to ward off the flailing tentacles. The tip of a tentacle hit his left shoulder, burning through the t-shirt he wore and stinging the skin beneath.

Sesshomaru howled with the pain. Damn! For an apparition, it sure had a sharp bite. The demon lord's eyes glowed red and he snarled. Somehow, he dodged past the waving tentacles and sliced at the torso of the beast before leaping upwards and ripping out the throat of his opponent. He backflipped away from the spray of corrosive blood, and crouched on the floor, panting.

The Krull faded away into nothingness as Cerberus ended the program.

"Very nice," Tamisé complimented from the observation room. "A little messy, but very nice."

"Glad you think so," Sesshomaru panted.

"Need something for that Krull-burn?" Sesshomaru could almost hear the smirk in the alien's voice. "I'll send in one of the girls with a salve we use."

Sesshomaru sat back cross-legged. "Oh certainly. Send in your little females. They have just been waiting for this, hmm?" His voice dripped with sarcasm.

The alien laughed as he came into the training room with a jar in hand. "And I'm about to deprive them of the opportunity to give you a rub. Off with the shirt, that should satisfy them for a bit."

Sesshomaru pulled the t-shirt off, tsking at the hole burned in the fabric.

Tamisé eyed the garment. "Well, that's only good for rags now. I've got spares if you need one." He knelt behind Sesshomaru and began to rub the salve on the reddened skin. "There. How does that feel?"

"Better."

"You should start the weight training we spoke of," Tamisé said. "You've got full mobility in the left arm, but I could see that it still lacks strength. Have you regained sensation in it at all?"

"The nerves have almost completely regrown. At least, that is what Spider says. I can feel hot and cold in my fingertips, but not much else yet."

Tamisé shook his head. "You are absolutely amazing, did you know that?"

"Most full demons have this capability," Sesshomaru said. "There is nothing amazing about it."

"Well, Spider's been analyzing your blood and your brother's to see if he can find the genes that code for this. It might be applicable to humans too."

"Really…" Sesshomaru pushed his hair back and shook his mane.

Tamisé harrumphed. "Well… you're good to go. Another round?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I think I would rather spend some time with Mavis. She was intending to go to the Reference Library this afternoon and I said I would escort her."

"Hmmm. By the by, I've procured tickets for a concert in two days' time. A classical program. Would you and Mavis like to come?"

"I shall have to ask. Classical music, you say?"

Tamisé nodded. "I don't just listen to this loud stuff, you know. Tayne and Milan will be coming, I believe, as well as Kirsty, Jon and your brother's group and Kagome's mother. The ladies are looking forward to the opportunity to dress up a little. Also, it will not be long before Mrs. Higurashi and Sota have to return home."

"I rather enjoy Mrs. Higurashi. She is a calming presence – unlike her daughter."

Tamisé laughed. "Kagome isn't always as hyper as you'd like to make out. It's been a joy to have her around. She's come a long way in her own training as well. You should drop by to see her work."

"Perhaps I shall."

Tamisé extended a hand and pulled the demon lord to his feet. "Well, let me know about the concert. If you're going to go out with Mavis, better hit the showers first and clean up. And Sess – use the back way. I don't think you want to be besieged by your female admirers."

Sesshomaru gave a thankful nod. Now that he was beginning training in earnest, he had developed a following, much to his chagrin and Mavis' amusement. Showing up bare-chested as he was would only fuel the embarrassing admiration that the girls insisted upon lavishing on him. However, he would have to move very quickly. It would not take his retinue long to figure out that he had used a different exit – and he would lay bets that some were already waiting there, anticipating a break for freedom.

All right then. His best option was to hit the door running … wait just a minute. There was something he could do that would throw them off completely.

"Would you be so kind as to get the door for me, Tamisé?" he asked. "I am going to be exiting very quickly."

Tamisé raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Surely. Just give me your mark."

Sesshomaru backed up then began his run towards the exit. "Now, if you please."

As Tamisé pulled the door open for him, Sesshomaru launched himself into the air, transforming into his canine form. Leaping through the startled group of females, the demon dog hightailed it down the hall for all he was worth.

He looked back just before he skidded around the corner, to see Tamisé laughing uproariously as he waved after the fleeing demon.

OoOoOo

Rin was absolutely furious with the little boy in front of her. He had been making fun of her and Jaken since they had come into the day care centre, and Rin had had enough. She didn't mind him poking fun at her, but it wasn't kind to do so to the little imp. And what he had said about Lord Sesshomaru had made her blood boil.

"Don't you dare talk about my lord like that!" she shouted, giving the boy a shove. "He loves me! I know he does! I bet your daddy doesn't love you the way Lord Sesshomaru loves me! I bet your daddy would never save you from nasty demons. He'd let you get et up by them!"

The little boy had stumbled backwards until he tripped himself and landed hard on his backside. He began to wail as Rin stood over him, fists planted on her hips.

One of the women who ran the day care had come over by this time, and placed a hand on Rin's shoulder.

"Rin – we don't push people here. And we don't shout at them either."

"But he…!" Rin looked up at the woman, her anger making her bristle. "He told me Lord Sesshomaru is a bad man. He told me that my lord doesn't care about me! I _know_ he does! He does care about me."

"Rin."

Rin tore herself from the woman's grasp and spun about. "Lord Sesshomaru!" She ran at the demon lord, flinging her arms about his leg.

Sesshomaru eyed the woman doubtfully. "What has happened here?"

"Oh – I am so sorry, my lord! Things just got a little out of hand between the two children. You know how kids can be. Jeffrey, I expect you to apologize for the not-nice things you said. And Rin – you are to apologize for pushing Jeffrey."

"I'm sorry," Rin muttered without any real good grace.

"Get Jaken, if you will, Rin. Mavis is waiting for us in the car."

Rin went to retrieve Jaken from where he sat sulking in one of the windows, glancing over her shoulder at the demon lord as she did so. He was speaking with Mrs. Johnson and looking concerned. Would she be in trouble for defending Jaken?

Jeffrey stuck his tongue out at her as she led the imp past the obnoxious little boy. Rin stuck her tongue out as well, then put her nose in the air.

"Come on, Master Jaken. We're going home."

Following behind her lord as they made their way out of the building to the parking lot reminded Rin of the times they had wandered the countryside. Lord Sesshomaru's clothes may have changed, but the deliberate, ground-eating pace he used had not. She found herself missing those days, when it was just her, Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken. Oh – and Ah-Un of course. Rin wondered if Mavis would indeed go back with them. Lord Sesshomaru seemed to like her a lot and Rin had caught them kissing several times. She would have been jealous, but Sesshomaru was also showing her a good deal of affection – more than he had ever shown before.

Sesshomaru waited until he had both his retainers in the back seat of the car and securely belted in. As Mavis put the car in motion, he looked over his shoulder at Rin.

"So why does Jeffrey think I am a bad man?"

Rin looked down at her hands in her lap. "'Cause you're a demon, my lord."

"Well, Rin. You know that being a demon does not always make one a bad person."

"I _know_ that, my lord. You've always been really good to me, but Jeffrey says it's not right that you take me everywhere with you, especially into battles where I could get hurt."

"Well, Jeffrey _is_ right that I should not take you into battles with me. That will change, my Rin. You'll be staying at the castle more often from now on, and I will see about getting a … nanny for you."

"But my lord…!"

Sesshomaru smiled gently. "Rin… I _would_ be a bad man if I put you in a situation where Naraku could get his hands on you. You have been in danger enough – remember Takemaru? It was only luck that I got there in time to stop him from killing you and Kagome. I cannot let that happen again. I will not."

"But what about Jaken?"

Jaken harrumped from his corner of the back seat. "I'm quite able to take care of myself. I don't need a _nanny_."

"Jaken will travel with me as he always has."

Rin stared at the back of her lord's head. She knew there was no sense in arguing. What Lord Sesshomaru said, he meant. It was impossible to wheedle him or turn him up sweet once his mind had been made up on any subject.

But then again – it showed how wrong Jeffrey was. Lord Sesshomaru _did_ care about her, otherwise he wouldn't bother seeing to her safety and her comfort. She didn't mind the castle – there was always something to do and tasks to help with, and none of those demons would lay a hand on her for fear of what their lord and master would do to them. Some of them even _liked_ her!

"Mavis?"

"Yes, Rin."

"Are you coming back with us?"

Rin watched as the woman traded a look with Sesshomaru before replying.

"I'm not sure yet, sweetie. Would you like me to come?"

"Oh yes! Lord Sesshomaru, make sure she says yes!"

Sesshomaru smiled over his shoulder. "I will do my utmost."

Rin settled back, satisfied for the moment. Oh yes, Mavis would be coming back with them, whether she knew it or not.

OoOoOo

Spider came into Kirsten's office and threw a sheath of papers on her desk.

"Read'em and weep, sweetheart," he said.

"What's this?"

"Oh – just the blood work on Sesshomaru. See anything interesting?"

Kirsten shuffled through the papers. "Ah! He has that same mutation to the WRN or Werner gene that Inuyasha does. But we thought he might. So there's nothing new there."

"There's more." Spider pointed to a line on the paper Kirsten held. "Remember that Inuyasha has some of the same mutations that you and Jon do? Well – so does his brother."

"All that shows is that your theory about some of their family moving to Europe is probably correct. You've suspected for some time that Jon and I are related to Yasha and Sesshomaru in some way."

Spider smiled evilly. "I can go you one better, darlin'. Take a look at the Y chromosome for each brother. See that little gene sequence right there?"

"Sure – but all that proves is that they had the same father. I didn't think their paternity was in question, was it?"

"Okay, okay. So the boys had the same father beyond the shadow of a doubt. Now, you know enough genetics to understand heredity, right?"

At Kirsten's nod, Spider produced another sheet of paper. "Here's Jon's workup. Take a look."

Kirsten peered at the paper and compared it to the two she held in her hands. The papers dropped from suddenly numb fingers. "Shit! No way!"

"Same gene sequence on the Y chromosome. Identical right down to the last base pair, and active like theirs. That sequence is not quite the same and typically not active in a normal male like myself."

Kirsten clutched her head, staring at the papers. "Oh my Lord! I can't believe this, Spider! I can't."

"Believe it, darlin'. One of those demons is your great-great-whatever grandfather."

OoOoOo

Thanks for reading, everyone!

As I mentioned earlier, there is a serious illness in the family that I have to deal with, so next week I will be unreachable, as I need to go out of town. Hopefully, I will be back by St. Patrick's Day and will post shortly after. I'll also answer all your messages at that time.

Thanks to everyone who sent their best wishes. I really appreciate it!


	32. Chapter 32

Hi everybody! I'm finally back home again. Thanks for being so patient and waiting for me.

Since it's St. Patrick's Day, I thought I would share with you an Irish toast:

May there always be work for your hands to do,

May your purse always hold a coin or two,

May the sun always shine on your windowpane,

May a rainbow be certain to follow each rain,

May the hand of a friend always be near you,

May God fill your heart with gladness - and cheer you!

OoOoOo

Chapter 32:

Sesshomaru watched as Tamisé worked with Inuyasha on the bo stick. The redhaired alien always called it the quarterstaff and used a different technique than the demon lord was used to, but the principles were much the same. He admired the skill and grace of both men, as well as the easy bantering they indulged in. Tamisé was nearly as fast as Inuyasha, but regardless, he encouraged the _hanyou_ not to hold back.

"And what's with this waiting to see the effect of your blow?" the redhead admonished. "Press the attack, Yasha! Don't give the other fella a chance to breathe! Yes! Like that! Whoa!"

Tamisé backflipped out of the way of an enthusiastic swing by Inuyasha.

"Okay! Hold! Stop right there and check your stance, Yasha. You're off-balance again, lad. Thought we fixed that."

The Atelaaran came over and ran his hand down Inuyasha's leg, making a very subtle correction. "There. Feel the difference?"

Inuyasha laughed. "You just like feeling people up, you."

Tamisé snorted, and tapped Inuyasha on the head with the end of his staff. "If I wanted to feel someone's leg, it wouldn't be yours, laddie. Again. From the top."

Sesshomaru smiled as they went through the exercise again. This time, Tamisé did not bother correcting Inuyasha's stance, but allowed him to move himself into a position where a sweep of the alien's staff took the _hanyou _right off his feet. Tamisé stood over Inuyasha, chuckling as the other griped.

"Now, you see what I mean? If you were in a solid stance as I've taught you, I wouldn't have been able to do that. Still think I was just feeling you up?"

"Okay, okay. I get it."

Tamisé threw an arm about Inuyasha's shoulders. "You've come so far, lad, and in such a short time, too. But you have to watch that stance. I imagine that your brother doesn't make the same mistake."

"Sess is too perfect," Inuyasha said quietly. "I've got a long way to go still to match his form."

"Well, lad, form isn't everything. But if you don't learn proper form right at the beginning, you won't learn how to modify it to suit your needs." Tamisé nodded towards the observation room. "Let's see what your brother thinks, hmm?"

Inuyasha looked a little nonplussed at the thought that Sesshomaru had been observing them.

"Awww, he'll just diss me like he always does," Inuyasha moped.

"Not this time, little brother," Sesshomaru said as they entered the observation room. "Tamisé is right though – you must watch your stance. It does not do to lose your balance at the wrong time." Sesshomaru folded his arms. "Perhaps tomorrow you would like to spend some time sparring with me? There are some things about the Tetsusaiga I should show you as well."

Inuyasha beamed. "That would be great! I'd really like that. Is your arm up to it, though?"

Sesshomaru flexed his left arm. "It is still on the weak side, but it should be fine for what we want to do. Now off with you, young one. I would speak to your _sensei_."

The two older men watched as Inuyasha bounced jauntily down the corridor in the direction of the showers.

"You wished to speak to me?"

"It is… a personal matter. Is there somewhere…?"

Tamisé gestured. "If you don't mind my dirt, we can go right to my office. Or you can await me there while I shower."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "You do not offend my nose. Indeed, your sweat smells differently from a human's and is almost… pleasant."

Tamisé laughed. "Well, that's a change! Fawn is always telling me to go clean up. But then, I think she just likes jumping me in the shower. Right this way, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Just… Sesshomaru, please."

Tamisé started a little, eyes narrowed, and then he smiled. "Sesshomaru it is, then."

They entered the small office that Tamisé maintained on the lower levels, and found Thorne pouring himself a coffee from the urn that was kept filled there. Tamisé shooed him out gently and motioned the demon lord to have a seat on the couch.

Sesshomaru accepted a cup of coffee and sipped at it while he thought about what he needed to ask. Tamisé drank his own coffee and kept his peace, waiting for the demon lord to begin. Sesshomaru made several attempts to start, but kept faltering after the first word or two. Finally, Tamisé laid his hand on top of Sesshomaru's.

"This about Mavis?"

Sesshomaru nodded and drew his hand away, a little disconcerted by the contact, although the alien had meant to be comforting.

"I have to say that I was a little astounded to hear that the two of you were… dating, if you will. She had seemed so happy with Jim."

Sesshomaru looked down at his cup and said nothing.

"Well – I liked Jim. A nice enough chap, but a little milk-and-water for me, you know? Mavis needs a strong-willed man, someone who won't let her walk all over him."

"Do you object to our relationship?"

"Well…no. But I certainly would question your intentions towards her. I've no objection to consenting adults comforting and enjoying each other, but I think it's more serious than a little fun and games. Isn't it?"

"I have asked her to come back with me when I return to my own place and time. I want to make her my Lady."

"And she's said….what?"

"That she would consider it." Sesshomaru ran a hand through his thick mane. "One of the reasons I asked her to come back with me on our recent trip was to see if she would care for my ancestral home. She fit in quite well there. Many of my people accepted her without question. Others she won over with very little effort on her part. My secretary, for example, adores her. I think she liked it there, except for the lack of modern plumbing."

"I understand from Kirsten that there was an assassination attempt on Mavis."

Sesshomaru nodded. "It was dealt with immediately. The girl will not trouble her again. Nor will anyone else attempt such a thing."

"Can you guarantee it?"

"Well… there is only so much control one has over others, wouldn't you agree?"

Tamisé smiled. "Surely."

"I would not worry for her safety, though. She showed that she was up to the challenge. And there are many loyal to me and therefore to her as well."

Tamisé harrumphed. "Well then – I'd say it's up to Mavis whether or not she wants to go back with you – as long as she knows the score." His eyes narrowed. "But that's not everything you wanted to speak about…"

"No…" Sesshomaru looked down at his lap and blushed. "I would like to know how to… to please her. I have so little experience, you see. And before you suggest it, there is _absolutely_ no way I am asking Inuyasha."

"Are you asking me how to make love to her?" Tamisé grinned at the demon's discomfiture. He chuckled at the nod he received. "Well, I suppose you came to the right person. Okay then, lad. First of all…."

OoOoOo

The night of the concert saw a very nervous Sesshomaru handing Mavis into the back of the Newcastles' stretch limo. Tayne and Milan had not returned as yet from the north, so Lintet and his girlfriend Margaret were coming in their place. They would be picking up Margaret from her home and taking Inuyasha and his group as well. Tamisé and Jonathan and their wives would be traveling in a separate vehicle.

Sesshomaru had dispensed with the exoskeleton, as his left arm was nearly full-grown, and only careful inspection would show that it was still slightly smaller than his right arm. He had been loaned one of Tamisé's formal blacks for the occasion and found that it fit superbly, although the jacket was just a bit short on him. So here he was, dressed in close-fitting pants tucked into knee-high boots, with a lightweight white turtleneck pullover under a quilted black jacket with pearlescent embroidery across the back and along the shoulders. His hair had been somewhat confined in a low ponytail, and Mavis had a concealing spell firmly in place for his demon markings and elfin ears.

Mavis herself was in a long sleeveless dress, a vision in emerald green, with the jade necklace about her throat. Her hair had been done up by Fawn's hairdresser.

In contrast, Lintet wore a simple dark grey suit with appropriate shirt and tie. He smiled at them both.

"You guys look absolutely gorgeous," he said. "Usually, everyone stares at Tam and Fawn, but I think they'll be staring at the two of you instead."

"Why, thank you, Lintet," Mavis said, blushing.

Leo made the several stops required to pick everyone up and then headed downtown for the concert. Both Inuyasha and Miroku were dressed similarly to Sesshomaru. Miroku kept tugging at his collar, unused to something so close around his throat. The ladies were all in dresses, except for Mrs. Higurashi, who wore a suit she had brought with her just in case she had to be dressed more formally. Mavis cast another concealing spell for Inuyasha as they traveled.

At the concert hall, they joined Tamisé and his group in the lobby. Fawn and Kirsten were resplendent in their respective cream-and-gold and lilac gowns. Both mutants wore their distorts to hide their true features.

Sesshomaru felt eyes on their group more than once, and there was a constant parade of people coming up to greet Tamisé and his wife. Jonathan whispered to him that Tamisé was well known in certain circles as a patron of various arts, and therefore a lot of the city's movers-and-shakers were acquaintances of his, either through business or the arts. The demon lord bore the many introductions stoically, thankful for his centuries of practice at schooling his facial features into a bland, but polite mask. When women gushed over him and his brother, Sesshomaru would pointedly introduce Mavis and Kagome as their fiancées, and then try not to laugh at the disappointment on the other women's faces.

Once seated, Mavis leaned over to him and whispered in his ear, "Don't push your luck, Skippy."

"Why, Mavis, dear – would you rather I get eaten alive by those… ladies?" He stroked her hand gently. "Besides, you _are_ wearing the necklace."

"Only because it looks terrific with this dress and I haven't any other jewellery."

Conversation ended then with the arrival of the orchestra. When the music began, Sesshomaru found himself lost completely in another world. The music was so different from what he was used to, and so different from what he heard playing in the training rooms. If this modern world held any magic at all, it was right here.

Sesshomaru captured Mavis' hand in his clawed one, wrapping his long fingers carefully around hers. She gently squeezed his fingers without turning her head to look at him. He smiled into the darkness, placing her trapped hand on his thigh and holding it there until the lights came up for Intermission.

Intermission was another ordeal of introductions. Sesshomaru watched as his brother charmed the various people he met. He thought of how his younger brother had grown and was showing a great deal of maturity. Inuyasha might, with a little coaching, be a very good envoy for the House of the West. Perhaps that was the service he could perform for his lord. People were charmed by his looks, his obvious devotion to Kagome and the way he made sure that his friends were not left out of any of the introductions. He was also demonstrating a good deal of mental dexterity in answering questions like "And what do you do, sir?"

Sesshomaru chuckled as Inuyasha told one mesmerized matron that Sango ran her own pest control company. He just neglected to say what kind of pests…

"Having fun?"

Sesshomaru started, then turned. Mavis stood beside him, offering him a glass of wine. He took the glass and sniffed delicately before taking a tiny sip.

"That is very nice."

"Hmmm." Mavis wrapped her free hand around his arm. "Your brother seems to be making himself agreeable."

"Yes. I was just thinking… as part of our reconciliation, he offered his service to the House and me. It seems to me that he might make a good envoy for the House of the West, don't you think? He would need training and coaching, but it might be something that he would excel at. Look at him, Mavis… he has managed to charm that sour-faced old matron who turned her nose up at him earlier because of the length of his hair. Now he can do no wrong in her eyes."

"You might have something there. They have traveled extensively across Japan while searching for the shards. Jaken told me once that his name was becoming a byword in some areas."

"Yes, he has been building a reputation, that is for certain. And I could use that to my advantage."

Mavis shook her head. "You would be a terror in modern politics, you know that?"

Sesshomaru smiled down at her. "I endure the politics because I must. That is not to say that I enjoy it."

"You enjoy it." Mavis grinned up at him.

He leaned down for a kiss. "Have I told you how beautiful you look?"

"Not yet."

"Hmmm. Consider it said."

"I thought I saw you making eyes at that blond in red over there."

"What blond? Oh, her. Humph. She cannot hold a candle to you, my dearest. Do you not think that she is exposing rather too much of herself to public scrutiny?"

Mavis giggled softly. "Well, that's one way of putting it. I think she's on the lookout for a rich, handsome bachelor and is displaying her only assets."

"Both Inuyasha and I are spoken for. I have no interest in what that female is offering."

"Really."

"Really and truly. Mavis." Sesshomaru stroked her cheek. "My heart belongs to you."

There was something in her eyes that gave him hope. It seemed that Mavis was just as anxious about their relationship as he was. Neither one of them wanted their hearts hurt again, and perhaps that was why they had been dancing around each other ever since their return. It was nearly like a fencing match, but with words and wit instead of swords.

"Does it?"

"Yes. I would prove it to you."

"How?"

Their voices had dropped to near whispers.

"Mavis… would you…"

Suddenly, there was a quiet, but insistent bong, signaling to all that they should return to their seats.

_Now I understand the term 'saved by the bell'_, Sesshomaru thought ruefully, as he led Mavis back to their seats. He tossed back the rest of his wine, leaving the empty glass with a waiter as they filed back into the auditorium. Tamisé glanced over at him as he escorted his wife and raised an eyebrow. Sesshomaru shrugged and shook his head slightly. The alien gave him a look that clearly said "Get on with it."

As they settled into their seats once more, Sesshomaru leaned close to Mavis' ear.

"Mavis, I would really like to…"

"Shhh!" came from behind him. "They're about to begin again."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and subsided. Mavis grinned at him and allowed her hand to be captured once more.

At the end of the concert, Sesshomaru tried once more to speak to Mavis, but was interrupted by more people coming around to speak to Tamisé and his group. His frustration showed more in his body language than in his face, but it did not take the redhaired alien long to pick up on it. He held a whispered consultation with Jonathan, who nodded agreement to everything said.

"Well," Tamisé said as he came over to Sesshomaru and Mavis. "The younger folk have indicated interest in going out dancing, so Mrs. Higurashi and the Windrows will go along to supervise. Mavis, there's a little Greek place I'd like to take you and Sesshomaru if you're up for it."

"Aren't we a little over-dressed?"

Tamisé waved away the objection. "Not at all. Fawn, my love, are you ready to go?" He tucked his wife's hand into the crook of his elbow. "Wait until you meet Dimitri the owner, Mavis. You'll love him. And tonight, they have a small band, and some traditional dancers as entertainment. Sesshomaru, you are going to _love _Greek food."

Before they quite knew it, Tamisé had them in his car and they were on the way.

Sesshomaru took the opportunity to try once more with Mavis, but she was more interested in the scenery than in speaking. He saw that she was a little tense and annoyed. She had obviously sensed that Tamisé was manoeuvering her into something, but she was not sure just what he had planned.

At the restaurant, Tamisé made sure the two of them were plied with wine and ouzo, as well as excellent food. By the time the baklava was brought to the table, Mavis was in a fairly pliable mood and just slightly tipsy. Sesshomaru was feeling a little rosy himself from the music and the ouzo. He had noticed of course, that Tamisé was actually drinking very little, while appearing to match them glass for glass.

The demon lord laughed when Tamisé was dragged up out of his seat by several brawny men in traditional garb who were intent on having the redhead join them in dancing. Greeks were certainly exuberant people, Sesshomaru thought, as he joined the others clapping in time to the music. The men came for him as well, so Sesshomaru gave in with good grace and watched as one of the men showed him what to do. Tamisé manoeuvered to get next to the demon lord and helped him with the steps so he did not look like too much of a fool.

Finally, the two of them were allowed to sit back down. Fawn handed both of them cups of strong coffee. Mavis was giggling at them both.

"Well," Sesshomaru said, brushing hair from his damp forehead. "That was…different."

"You looked like you were having fun," Mavis said, leaning against his shoulder and nudging him until he put his arm about her.

"I think I was." Sesshomaru took a swallow of coffee. "Yes, I think I was." He nuzzled Mavis' cheek, earning another giggle.

Tamisé drank down his coffee and obtained another cup. "Well, Fawn my shy little dear – shall we go back to the kitchen for a moment to see Dimitri? We'll be back in a few minutes, you two."

Sesshomaru took this as his last chance. "This has been a wonderful evening, don't you think, my dear?"

"Mmmm. Yes. It was fun watching you try to keep up with those guys."

"Mavis…" He decided to dive right in and stop beating around the bush. "Would you stay with me tonight?"

"Huh? Are you asking what I think you're asking?"

"I'm asking you to be mine tonight."

"We – uh – there's a distinct lack of privacy at home, you know. You _want _Rin and Jaken to come bouncing into the room in the morning and find us?"

"Tamisé has said we could use the corporate apartment this evening. No one's currently living there and it's vacant for now."

"But I…"

Sesshomaru nuzzled her cheek. "I had Mrs. Willard pack a few necessities for us and they were sent over to the apartment this afternoon."

"Oh – you just planned _everything_, didn't you? What if I say no?"

"Then Tamisé drops us back at the mansion instead."

Sesshomaru moved his attentions to her ear, licking at her gently until she hunched her shoulders. She offered her lips instead, and he savoured the kiss, even if it was too short for his taste.

"I love you, Mavis. Let me show you how much."

"I must have drank too much of that ouzo, because I'm about to say yes."

Sesshomaru kissed her again. "Say yes, _koibito_."

Tamisé and Fawn returned at this point.

"Well, are we about ready to go?" Tamisé said almost too brightly.

"Tam, dear…"

"Mavis."

"Could you drop us at the corporate apartment instead of Tayne's?"

"Of course, dear girl. I'd be delighted to."

"And Tam?"

"Yes, dearest?"

"When are you hanging out your shingle as a matchmaker?"

The tall alien crowed with laughter. "Word of mouth does me just fine, darlin'."

OoOoOo

To finish – here's another Irish saying:

"Marriages are all happy. It's having breakfast together that causes all the trouble."

I wonder how breakfast will go for Mavis and Sess?


	33. Chapter 33

Probably time for another disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, but the Kirsten and her group belong to me.

OoOoOo

Chapter 33:

Tamisé took the group through the lobby of the condominium, nodding to the concierge as they passed the desk. There was no one else in the elevator as they rode up to the penthouse floor.

The tall alien took a key from his pocket and handed it to Sesshomaru, nodding towards an imposing double door at one end of the elevator lobby.

"Here's the apartment. There's a businessman from Hong Kong that owns the other apartment, but he's rarely here. I've been trying to buy the space from him, but he doesn't want to sell right now. Open the door, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru put the key in the lock and with some wiggling, managed to get the door open. He held it for the others to precede him into the apartment. Tamisé went on ahead, flicking on lights as he went.

"Housekeeping was here recently," Fawn remarked, swiping her finger across the coffee table in the livingroom.

"Wow!" Mavis said, scanning the room. "Very nice."

"I keep forgetting that Tayne and I bought this place after you left, Mavis, so this is your first time here, isn't it. Full kitchen through there, and this is the dining area," Tamisé said. "Out through these doors is the terrace. Very nice view if you care for it. Just watch out for the peregrine's nest. Gwen will have my head on a stick if anything happens to those birds."

"They won't bother us if we go out there, will they?" Mavis asked.

"No, not at all. Unless you want to climb up on the roof for some reason. I just meant for you not to be startled if the birds buzz you."

He turned away from the sliding doors and pointed down a corridor. "Main bathroom first door on the right. There are six bedrooms to choose from. Let's see where they put your case."

The alien proceeded down the corridor, opening doors to each room, then shaking his head. When he reached the last door, he smiled.

"Well, how appropriate! The master bedroom. There's a door there out to the terrace and an en suite bath."

Fawn came down the corridor. "Kitchen's stocked, Mavis."

"Thanks." Mavis was blushing by this time and all signs of any tipsiness were gone.

Tamisé put his arm about his wife and grinned at the blushing duo. "I'm sure that we are rapidly becoming _de trop_, Fawn my love. So we will bid you good night."

Fawn came forward to kiss Mavis and smile at her knowingly. Tamisé also kissed the mage and shook Sesshomaru's hand firmly.

"Just call for Leo when you're ready to be picked up," Tamisé said.

"Alright," Mavis replied.

"Don't bother showing us out. Good night, you two."

The tall alien ushered his wife down the corridor, and a moment later, Sesshomaru's sensitive ears heard the door close.

He shuffled his feet nervously, not sure what to do next. Mavis moved past him into the room.

"Well, it's _so_ nice for everyone to set us up like this," she began. "But… I think maybe I've changed my mind."

She opened the case sitting demurely on the bed and removed her personal articles from it. Sesshomaru stared as the mage went past him, her back stiff.

"I'm using one of these other rooms, if you don't mind. Have pleasant dreams, my lord."

"Mavis!"

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?"

"I do not understand. I thought that we… we would share this room tonight. What have I done wrong?"

Mavis sighed. "Nothing, really. I just don't think I'm ready for this yet."

She entered one of the other bedrooms and quietly closed the door.

Sesshomaru looked about the lovely room, dismayed, his plans all in disarray. He did not understand Mavis' actions in the slightest. Her scent told him one thing, but she was doing quite the opposite.

He sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. Perhaps he was not ready for this stage of their relationship either. Mavis was not one for playing games – she was not coyly waiting for him to burst into her room and sweep her into his arms. She fully intended on sleeping alone tonight.

Finally, Sesshomaru sighed and began to undress. He was not sure why, for he was certain that he could not sleep.

OoOoOo

"Stupid, _stupid_ girl!" Mavis scolded herself, drawing on the lovely nightgown she had bought on her return to Earth. "Why am I getting cold feet _now_, of all times?"

The mage thought about the hurt she had seen in Sesshomaru's golden eyes as she had marched out of the master bedroom like some offended virgin. Mavis had heard tales of the possessiveness of demons of his type and finally acknowledged to herself that part of what she felt was the fear of being tied down. Kagome obviously had no such fears in her relationship with Inuyasha, and in fact, had felt freed. Would Mavis feel the same with Sesshomaru? He did not seem the type who would dictate her every breath, although it was obvious that he preferred a great deal of control over his environs.

She also felt quite strongly that despite the threats she had heard him make to Jaken, he was not a violent or abusive man. A warrior, yes, and he should be treated as such – but she had not seen him take advantage of those smaller and weaker than himself. Sesshomaru was certainly no bully.

Mavis was also embarrassed that Tamisé and Fawn knew where they were and for what purpose. But the alien had been so matter-of-fact about the whole thing as if it were an every-day occurrence. It was now obvious to her that Sesshomaru must have gone to Tamisé for help. That would have been a difficult thing for the introverted demon lord to have done, as he held his privacy dear.

He was very different from Pietro, the man she had lived with while off world. Sesshomaru was not put off in any manner by her abilities, but accepted them as they were. It did not mean that she was stronger than he was or more powerful or that she was any kind of a threat to his ego. In fact, he had been relieved that her powers allowed her to detect a threat to her person and neutralize it. He had been annoyed, however, that she had been going to let the matter go without confrontation.

If she went to him now, would that bind her to him? Would he insist that she go back with him to his own time and place? Did she _want_ to go?

Mavis lay down on the bed and gazed through the window. She had a sexy, wonderful man who loved her waiting in the next room, and here she was, acting like a frightened little maiden. Sesshomaru was not the sort to come bursting in with wild proclamations, nor did she expect him to. He had said he loved her – and he would never just say those words, thinking it was what she needed to hear. Sesshomaru would say them because they were true.

"Oh damn…" Mavis put her arm over her eyes. "I am _such_ a clunch, aren't I?" She sighed. "Alright. I love him. There – I said it aloud and the ceiling hasn't fallen in on me. So what am I still doing here?"

Sitting up, she stared at her closed door. Only one thing she could do now…

OoOoOo

Mavis slipped down the hall and stood in the still-open door of the master bedroom. The room was in darkness and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust. Sesshomaru was not in the bed, as she had supposed, but was standing by the open sliding doors to the terrace.

Moonlight glinted off silver hair and high cheekbones marked with slashes of magenta that seemed dark blood red in the dim light. The golden eyes were closed and patrician nose thrust in the air as he scented the night smells drifting in on the light breeze.

He wore nothing but his hair, which swirled about him, concealing parts, exposing others, the silken strands dancing on the breeze from the window. Muscles defined by moonshadows, he stood so still that someone coming upon him might have mistaken him for sculpture. Mavis noted other demon markings that were normally covered from view. She had grown used to those ornamenting his forearms, but was surprised to see other markings curving about his calves and decorating his lower torso and hips.

_No man should be so beautiful_, Mavis thought. But he wasn't really a man, was he? A demon lord. A magical being. A creature without place in this modern world that had lost true magic.

He inhaled sharply, catching her scent, and turned his head away from the door. Golden eyes glinted in the moon's pale light.

"Mavis."

He hesitated just a moment, then held out a clawed hand for her to take, golden eyes begging her to come closer.

"My lord."

A corner of his mouth tipped up. "What happened to just 'Sesshomaru'?"

Mavis hung back, uncertain and a little frightened at the emotions still chasing themselves through her heart and mind.

She had watched him change from an icy, withdrawn man to a more warm-hearted and loving being. He had let the hurts from his past go and had dismantled the wall he hid behind, knowing that it could leave him vulnerable to pain again. He was _trusting_ her to be gentle with his heart. Willing to open himself again to love and be loved.

But was she the right one for him? There was a look in his eyes she had never seen before. It was a strange mixture of hope and… fear? She understood then, that he was not sure himself if they were right for each other, but he wanted to try, at least.

"Mavis? Will you come to me?" The beckoning hand trembled just ever so slightly.

"What _am_ I doing?" she sighed, placing her hand in his and allowing him to draw her near. "Sesshomaru… I'm not sure…"

"Neither am I."

One arm came about her waist, drawing her closer to his nakedness. The other stroked her hair and ran gentle claw-tips down her cheek. He gave her one of those heart-rending smiles before he leaned down to kiss her.

The second his lips touched hers, Mavis _knew_ in her heart that this was as perfect as it was ever going to be. His older, wilder magic called out to and was accepted by her own disciplined, more logical magic. The bond between them strengthened, his demon side allowed itself to be leashed, and their souls touched tentatively before twining about each other and melding together.

He drew away to gaze down at her in wonder. "Mavis… Gods! What was that?"

"I think it was the answer to our question." She smiled back at him.

He held her closer and she felt heat of a different sort rise between them.

"Mavis… I'd like to… I want to…" he stuttered. "But I've never… Oh, help me, please!"

She took him by the hand and led him away from the sliding door. Uncertainty filled those golden eyes again, and she could nearly smell his nervousness mixed with his need.

"It's alright, Sesshomaru," she whispered to him, as she laid him back on the bed. His hands clenched on her arms almost desperately. She disengaged him gently and laid herself down beside him. "Just hold me, lord of my heart. The rest will come quite naturally, I assure you!"

OoOoOo

The mage had been right, as usual – the rest _had_ come quite naturally.

Sesshomaru tightened his arms about the sleeping woman and smiled into her hair, completely content.

OoOoOo

Sesshomaru was awakened the next morning by the shrill cry of one of the peregrines. He levered himself up on one arm to stare through the sliding door to the terrace. It looked to be a nice day, although there were dark clouds to the south.

Mavis stirred beside him, but did not awaken.

The demon lord smiled down at the woman. She had been wonderful – so patient and loving. Now he understood why his father had defied his Court to take Izayoi as his second wife, and why Inuyasha would follow Kagome to the ends of the earth.

Sesshomaru got out of the bed carefully and found one of the yukatas that Mrs. Willard had packed for him. He shrugged it on and tied it closed, gratified that he could now do this simple task for himself instead of relying on Jaken to help him. Stepping over to the terrace door, he let himself out quietly into the bright morning.

The terrace was indeed lovely. There were small trees growing in pots and tubs upon tubs of bright-hued flowers. In one corner, there was even a small burbling fountain. He went to the high railing and looked out at the scenery. The terrace offered both a view of the city and a view of the lake. Even this early in the morning, white sails dotted the water, and he could see another sort of boat churning its way towards the mainland from a small island.

There was a sudden flutter of wings, and a peregrine landed on the railing not far from his hand. Sesshomaru stood perfectly still, remembering that the birds were not to be harmed. Not that he planned on doing anything at all to this pretty bird. It regarded him with a bright eye before launching itself into the air. He watched the bird until he could no longer see it.

"Good morning."

Mavis stood in the doorway, her own robe wrapped about her, dark hair tousled.

"A beautiful morning, would you not agree?" He smiled at her.

"Hmmph. A little on the early side, especially after you kept me up to all hours of the night."

Sesshomaru gave her a sly grin. "I think it was you who kept _me_ up."

"Definitely far too early for puns and double entendres. Was that one of Gwen's peregrines?"

"Yes. A lovely bird. I have never been one for hawking, but I know several of my men who enjoy the sport. Who is Gwen?"

Mavis yawned. "One of us 'mutant freaks'. She has the ability to understand and partially control animals. Suits her well, because she's always been into animal rights and stuff."

"I have not met her."

"No. Right now, I think she's in India. Or somewhere. Something to do with snake venom and its medical uses, I believe. Never cared much for her myself, so I'm just as happy she's not around."

"I was under the belief that you and Kirsten and the rest of Psi One were all very close."

"Some of us are closer than others. But enough about Gwen…" Mavis came forward and wrapped her arms about Sesshomaru's waist. "Shall I make you some breakfast?"

Sesshomaru kissed the tip of her nose. "Yes. Mavis? Do you have anywhere you need to be today?"

"Well, not really. Why?"

"Could we stay here today? Would anything be said?"

Mavis grinned at him. "The only ones likely to complain are Rin and Jaken. But we're likely to get teased a lot."

Sesshomaru leaned down and nibbled at her ear. "I had the distinct impression that we will be teased no matter what we do. Well, no matter. We might as well give the rest of them a good reason to tease us. I have not given Inuyasha a good clout for a long time."

The mage laughed. Sesshomaru was reluctant to let her go, so they watched the sailboats on the lake for a few minutes. He loved the way Mavis put her cheek against his heart and loved the way she snuggled against him.

"I am so happy," he whispered down to her. "Like the wind that pushes those dark clouds away from us, you have banished the darkness of my soul." He kissed the top of her dark head. "Stay with me forever, Mavis."

Sesshomaru was not prepared for the little choked sob that escaped her as she turned her face into his chest.


	34. Chapter 34

Well everyone – it's been some time since I've done this, but I'd like to welcome the following readers to the Cerberus Archives:

Logrus Mage, Mr. Destructo, The Dragon Hollow Vaizard, Birdi 13 in da house, Jester08, caw122182, Bach Suite No. 2 in D minor, bubbles, Kilahatra, Katara11, Khamonai, TotallyRiddickObsessed, Forest E. Halliwell, greekapino, Dark Evanescence, HentiHanyou and medusa85. Hope I haven't missed anyone!

Thank you all for your reviews, comments and messages! I have never had so many reviews for a chapter before as I did for Chapter 33. Since everyone seems to be on the edge of their seats, wondering about that little sob, I shall make you wait no longer.

OoOoOo

Chapter 34:

"Mavis? What is wrong?" Sesshomaru kissed the top of the mage's dark head. "Please don't cry, beloved."

"Oh God, Sess!" Mavis wept, pressing her face against his heartbeat.

Sesshomaru began to stroke her back soothingly, muttering endearments to her in between dropping kisses on her hair. Inwardly, he cringed as he wondered what he had said to make her cry. Finally, Mavis sniffed and pushed away from him.

"I – I'm fine now, thanks. Sorry…" She wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands.

"You are not all right. Is this about going back with me?"

She nodded miserably. "Look, Sess – I love you – please believe that. But I – I just don't know if I can do that."

Sesshomaru looked down at his hands and felt a heavy weight descend into his heart. Would he lose his chance at love yet again? It hardly seemed fair.

"Very well. It is not a decision that needs to be made right away." It was frighteningly easy to paste that impassive shuttered face back on.

Mavis stared at him. "Don't close yourself off again, Sesshomaru! Please! I just… just need some time to think, is all. It's not that I don't love you – I do! I swear it! I just need some time."

"What is it you fear? Do you have family here that you are responsible for?"

Mavis shook her head. "No. Mom and Dad are both gone. My sisters and brother live in scattered corners – we're not very close. They'd never even notice I was gone. Sure as hell didn't when I went off world for ten years.

"It's just… well, I'd feel like I was leaving Tam and the others in the lurch, you know? I basically just get back, and they start planning my integration into TDN Rescue, and now I tell them forget the whole thing…"

"Tamisé will not let you go?"

"I'm sure he would. He's a big romantic, just in case you hadn't noticed. I'd just feel…bad about it."

"It is more than just that."

Mavis looked up into hard gold eyes and shuddered. Here was the implacable demon warrior that had struck terror into stouter hearts than her own. It was an expression of his power that he could make her quail even though he was wearing only a yukata and bare feet. Sesshomaru had been hurt and now he was rapidly withdrawing behind the mask he had so often showed the rest of the world.

"Yes, you're right. It _is_ more than just that. But it is something that I have to deal with, Sesshomaru – not you. That's why I'm asking for some time. If you love me, you'll give me the space I need to take care of this. Okay?"

Sesshomaru looked across the lake so he would not have to see her eyes – to find something in them that would rip his heart apart for good. "Do you truly love me, Mavis? Or was last night just – how did Tamisé put it – fun and games to you?"

"Sesshomaru - I don't give myself to a man without some sort of commitment there."

"Jim?"

Mavis gave a bitter laugh. "No, I never slept with him. He wanted to, but I… I just couldn't."

"The night of Kagome's party, you did not come home until almost morning."

"I know. He wanted me to stay, to be with him, but I put him off. Someone else kept intruding in my thoughts, and I just couldn't sleep with Jim when I was thinking of someone else whose arms I would rather have been in – funny thing that."

"Was it – was it me?" His voice was a low whisper.

"Well, there wasn't anyone else clawing trenches in the tables every time Jim touched me. You have remarkable self-control – for a demon. There were a few times there I thought you'd leap up and throttle him."

Mavis stepped forward and put her arms about his waist, looking up into Sesshomaru's face. He finally turned and looked down at her.

"When I called you 'lord of my heart' last night, I meant it, warrior mine. But being your Lady is a big responsibility, and I need to be sure that I'm up to the challenge."

"Of course you are." Hard gold eyes began to soften and Sesshomaru brought a hand up to her face, gently stroking her cheek. "Oh Mavis – if it's only that – let me assure you that you are exceptionally suited to the task."

He was about to lean down to kiss her, when a hail came from above them.

"Morning! Am I in time for breakfast?"

Sesshomaru groaned in frustration and glanced up. Inuyasha sat on Kirara's back, his fingers entwined in her rough mane as the firecat hovered above the terrace. The _hanyou_ was grinning ear-to-ear.

"Inuyasha, as usual, your timing _sucks_!"

Mavis giggled at hearing the modern slang from the normally formal demon, and drew him down for a very passionate kiss. The two of them laughed at Inuyasha's amazed whistle.

"Wow!"

"Oh – come down, Inuyasha. You too, Kirara. I believe I can persuade Mavis to make breakfast for all of us." Sesshomaru kissed the mage again, then gave her backside a good-natured pat. "Go show me how your kitchen magic is."

Mavis stuck her tongue out at him. By this time, Kirara had landed on the terrace and had returned to her normal smaller form after ditching her rider. Mavis scooped up the cat and disappeared indoors.

"I understand that congratulations are in order," Inuyasha said, grasping his brother's hand and clapping him on the shoulder with the other.

"Do not congratulate me just yet, little brother. She has not agreed to go back with me."

"No?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "But Sess – "

"I cannot _make_ her come, Inuyasha. But I hope she will. She thinks she cannot handle being the Lady of the Western Lands."

Inuyasha snorted. "That's a real crock, you know. She'd be a better Lady than even my own mother, and probably yours as well. From what you've told me of him, I think our father would have adored her. And I think your people will too. Old Toshihiro already does."

Sesshomaru gave his brother a smile and motioned him over to a bench. After they had seated themselves, he leaned closer to the younger man. "Something rather extraordinary happened last night."

Inuyasha grinned. "I should hope so!"

Sesshomaru gave him a light clout on the shoulder. "Well, that too. But something else happened that I am still trying to understand. Last night, I believe our auras meshed. Does that… does that happen with you and Kagome?"

Inuyasha frowned, considering. "There are times when something happens with us – something that brings us closer together than ever. I'm not sure how to describe it – it's like we become part of each other and it's hard to tell where one of us ends and the other begins. Is that what you mean?"

"That sounds… correct. Kagome's scent has also undergone a very subtle change. She smells a little more like you. It's most noticeable when she has her courses – the smell of the blood is similar to your own." Sesshomaru sat quietly for a moment, considering. "Maybe Mavis or Mykan can tell for certain, but I think our life forces have joined with those of our women – so we need have no worries about their normally shorter lifespans. I remember Father speaking of such in regards to your mother. I admit that I was not being very attentive at the time."

Inuyasha put his arm about his brother's shoulders. "Let's ask Mykan, then. But Sess, there's something I'd like your opinion on."

"What is it, little brother?"

"I think… I think I would like to marry Kagome sooner rather than later. Mrs. Mikata could help us with arrangements, or we could have Kagome's grandfather marry us when we return. I suspect that Miroku's having similar thoughts about Sango. I'd thought to wait until Naraku was dealt with – but who knows how long that will take, or if all of us will survive the encounter? I'm sick and tired of my life being on hold because of that bastard."

"Indeed. Why should our lives be put on hold, as you say? However, I must be married at home, so our people can participate."

Inuyasha smiled. "But there are people here that would like to participate as well. I think perhaps the best solution is two weddings. One here and one at home."

"I believe that is an excellent idea, little brother. I would like you to be married at home as well. It could be a double wedding – provided, of course, that I can convince Mavis to get over her nerves."

"Hey – you two! Breakfast."

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at Mavis, who stood in the open door to the livingroom.

"I'd keep this one, Sess," he chuckled. "That's got to be the fastest I've ever seen breakfast prepared."

Mavis gave them an evil grin. "Takes hardly any time at all to pour cold cereal, Skippy."

Breakfast was not cold cereal as she had threatened – it was eggs, bacon and toast with coffee being prepared as they ate. Mavis had found some fish for Kirara that she had defrosted then cooked in the microwave.

Inuyasha teased Mavis and Sesshomaru all through the meal, but in a good-natured manner. He was careful not the raise the ire of his brother by pushing too hard. This moved on to a discussion of having Inuyasha act as an envoy for the House, an idea that the _hanyou_ rather liked. He was pleased that his elder brother thought him responsible enough for such a position.

After the last of the coffee had been drunk, Sesshomaru sent Inuyasha and Kirara off, telling the half-demon to let the others know that he and Mavis would not be coming in to the office that day. Inuyasha gave Mavis a bear hug that threatened to crack her ribs before he left.

"I'm so glad to have a sister," he said in her ear. "I'd really like the two of you to be happy together."

Mavis could only smile and hug the _hanyou_ back before he scooped up Kirara and left in a more conventional manner than he had arrived.

Sesshomaru shut and locked the door after his younger brother, and leaned against it, sighing gustily.

"I thought he would _never_ leave. Where are you going?"

"To clean up the dishes."

"Leave them. We have more important things to do."

Mavis looked at him quizzically. "More important…?"

Sesshomaru began to stalk towards her, with an expression on his face that the mage was _sure_ she had never seen before.

"Sess?"

"Come here, _koibito_. We have things to discuss, you and I. Like this nonsensical notion you have that you are not fit to be my Lady."

Mavis backed away and got the diningroom table between them.

"Come on, _koishii_." His voice was a low, very sexy rumble. "Come to me." He planted his hands on the table and leered at her, showing an uncomfortable length of fang.

"I dunno, Sess. Doesn't look safe."

"Now why would you think I was dangerous, hmmm?" The tip of a pink tongue showed for an instant. "Or are you wanting me to chase you, perhaps? This is a big place, _koishii_, but I don't think you'll get far…"

"Really. And what will you do when you catch me?"

"Let me show you."

Before Mavis could even think to move, Sesshomaru made a graceful leap across the table and swept her into his arms. His mouth came down hard on hers as he managed to loosen the belt of her robe and then divest her of the garment entirely. He was pleased to find her bare underneath. With a soft grunt, he hoisted her over his shoulder and made a determined march across the livingroom, heading for the master bedroom.

"I hope you had enough breakfast, _koibito_, because we aren't leaving the bedroom until everything is settled to our mutual satisfaction."

OoOoOo

Several hours later, Mavis snuggled against Sesshomaru's shoulder, playing idly with a strand of his silver hair.

"You have a somewhat unique style of negotiation," she commented.

"Thank you. It worked, did it not?"

"Mmmm. You know, you never seemed like the passionate type."

Sesshomaru laughed. "It was something of a surprise to me as well."

"Well, now I understand what Mom meant when she told me it's the quiet ones you have to watch out for."

OoOoOo

Miroku found Inuyasha in the midst of a group of young men, doing something very strange with another young man. The others stood around, clapping and shouting as the two moved to music that Miroku was unfamiliar with. Miroku found the movements oddly compelling, although he felt for sure that one or the other or even both were bound to injure themselves with the strange contortions.

When the music came to an end, Inuyasha clapped the other man on the shoulder and thanked him.

"Hey, Miroku!" He caught the towel someone threw at him and came forward to grasp the monk's arm.

"Hey yourself. What was _that_?"

"I think they call it break dancing."

Miroku chuckled. "Uh-huh. That makes sense. Some of those moves are almost guaranteed to break something."

Inuyasha wiped sweat from his face. "Naw… Carlos is too good at it. So, what's up?"

Miroku shrugged. "Just looking for you, really. Sango is off working with Tamisé and Kagome is with Kirsten. Kagome is getting very good with the bow, did you know that?"

"I don't have much time to watch her training," admitted Inuyasha. "I'm pretty busy with my own."

"So, what does break dancing have to do with your fighting skills?" Miroku grinned.

"Hah! You'd be surprised," the half-demon replied. "Anything that would throw Naraku for a loop is okay by me. He sure won't be expecting me to come after him with anything but the Tetsusaiga."

"Inuyasha…"

"What's wrong? I know that tone."

"Somewhere we can talk?"

"Sure. See you guys later."

Inuyasha waved at the men and led Miroku from the training room. They stopped by the cafeteria for tea, then went outside to the inner courtyard to sit. Miroku looked at his tea morosely.

"What's wrong, Miroku?"

The monk sighed. "I still find it hard to believe how much you've changed, Inuyasha."

"Aww, not you too!" Inuyasha took a cautious sip of hot tea. "You gonna jump me too, you _hentai_?"

"As if. No… actually I think this has been good for you. I've never seen you so strong, so confident. I mean – _really_ confident, not just bravado. I'm beginning to believe we really have a chance now against Naraku."

"Thanks!" Inuyasha said drily.

"No, really!" Miroku licked dry lips. "You handle Tetsusaiga now as if it's part of you. And you're no longer helpless during the New Moon with all the other weapons you've learned to handle."

"Helpless! You think I was _helpless_."

"I didn't mean it quite that way. You were still physically very strong for your size, but you relied on the Tetsusaiga, and it won't transform for you in your human state. It left you vulnerable."

"And now I'm not, no matter what condition I'm in."

"I also think you taking Kagome as your mate was an excellent idea. It's removed a major source of your stress and conflict. So you've given up on Kikyo?"

"I don't forget Kikyo, monk. Never. But I said it to Kagome and I'll say it to you. I owe her for her miserable death, but nothing else. I'll avenge her death, because I promised to. Then maybe she'll let me set her free again. I'd rather it be by my hand, but Kagome has promised she'd do it if I… if I'm unable." He lifted golden eyes to his friend's. "I thought I loved Kikyo once and maybe I did. But it's Kagome who holds my heart and my soul now and always will."

"Good. I'm glad that you're clear on the matter."

"Yah? What about you and Sango?"

Miroku grinned. "There are… certain issues to resolve. She's rather jealous of the new relationship Kagome has with you, but she's skittish about doing the same with me. Possible pregnancy is the main concern, I believe. Not a good time if we're going to be confronting Naraku soon."

Inuyasha made a noncommittal sound. "I spoke with Sesshomaru this morning about marrying Kagome before we go back. I suggested that you and Sango might want to do the same."

"_Before_ we go back?"

"Well – yeah. We have friends here that would like to be present, and they can't attend if we're doing it in the feudal era, now can they? And I'm pretty sure that Mrs. Higurashi would like to be there for her daughter's wedding." He grinned at Miroku. "Then when we're back where we belong, we could do it all over again – for those others who would want to be there – like Kaede and the rest of the village. Sesshomaru would like me and Kagome to be married at the Western castle, along with him and Mavis."

"Two weddings…" Miroku pondered this for a while. "But what about pregnancies, Inuyasha? Neither of us would let the women fight if they were expecting."

"Well…there's the condoms that Tam insists I use – but we couldn't take them back with us. I can ask Tam and Kirsty about contraceptive implants. Tamisé once told me about them, but we'd have to wait until they could be ordered up from Atlantis. They're good for a year, he said."

"A year. Do you think we could finish this business with Naraku in another year?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I would like very much to say 'yes', Miroku. But as I said to Sess, I'm tired of my life being on hold. I want to marry Kagome now. And even if the women became pregnant, we could send them to my estate where they would be safe."

"Has your brother agreed to help us then?"

"Not in so many words. But his men are eager and willing.

"As well, if we have Mavis with us – maybe that's an extra edge. She threatened once to hold Sesshomaru in his dog form – so maybe she can do that to Naraku as well. That would give us a better chance at him if he can't disappear on us. Mavis also knows something called 'chemistry' – she neutralized a poison someone tried to give her – so maybe she can counteract that miasma of Naraku's."

"She may be our most valuable weapon against him."

Inuyasha nodded. "Just hope that Sesshomaru convinces her to be his Lady. Anyway, shall we find Sango and Kagome and see how they feel about having the weddings soon?"

Miroku laughed. "So eager to be wedded, are you?"

Inuyasha merely grinned at his friend.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:

Mavis entered Tayne's sitting room, only to find that Kirsten was there ahead of her and that the two women were sharing a pot of tea.

"Mavis," Tayne said with a smile. "I didn't know you were in. Come – sit down. Kirsten was just getting me caught up on doings. I hear that congratulations are in order?"

The mage felt her face crumple and tears spring unbidden to her eyes. Kirsten jumped to her feet immediately and guided Mavis to a seat beside Tayne.

"Goodness!" Tayne exclaimed, setting down her cup. "Was it something I said? What is it, Mavis?"

"I guess… I guess I just need a mom right now. And a sister, too."

At a nod from Tayne, Kirsten closed the door to the sitting room and locked it. The two women let Mavis weep for a while, passing over tissues as needed, waiting until she was able to start speaking again.

"It's Sesshomaru, isn't it?" Kirsten said.

Mavis nodded miserably. "He wants me to go back with him."

"He's not being nasty about it, is he?"

"No – not at all. He – he loves me. And I've gone and fallen in love with him," Mavis wailed.

"This is a bad thing?" Tayne smiled gently.

"Well… I… I want to be with him. I do. But I'm not sure I want to go back to his era. I told him I would… but…"

Tayne smiled again. "Sounds a little like me when Khorun asked me to be his wife. His father was insisting that we live on Centauri, and Khorun was ready to go back home and take me with him."

"I'm just not sure… I mean, I love him… but I don't know if I'm suited to be his Lady, no matter what he says."

Kirsten began to laugh. "Oh – how can you say things like that, Mavis? You fit right into his Court like you'd always been there. I'd say your only problem is whether or not you want to give up flush toilets and showers." She patted the mage on the shoulder. "You showed everyone there that you're quite capable of handling yourself, no matter what the situation."

"I take it there's a lot of politics that have to be dealt with?" Tayne asked.

Mavis nodded. "I spent an afternoon listening to Sesshomaru and his secretary dealing with paperwork that had accumulated while he'd been here. A lot of it only needed his signature – Toshihiro's very competent. But there were some issues that required a good deal of discussion."

"And of course, there was that little bitch that tried to poison you."

Tayne jerked, startled at this comment. "Someone tried to kill you, Mavis?"

Mavis smiled in spite of herself. "A case of unrequited love, apparently. Sesshomaru sent her packing instead of killing her."

"There may be more like her around," Kirsten warned. "I was a little worried when I saw all those nasty glares directed at you after Sess gave you that necklace."

"But there were just as many who were happy for me – even if I didn't understand why at the time."

Tayne had been considering these statements. "Well then, Mavis. You would have to gather about you those you can trust. But it would also be wise to take weapons training from Tam. Friends cannot always be there for you.

"And you would have to bone up on the local politics, so you can be of assistance. You know how a well placed word at the right time can save a situation."

Mavis nodded. "Dealt with that all the time when I was off world…"

She sat quite still suddenly, realization hitting her. The two women waited patiently as she worked things out in her mind.

"Oh my God…"

Tayne began to grin.

"It's like… my whole time on Timieri could have been a training ground for… for this. I was often called upon to settle minor disputes at the journeyman stage of my training. The mage that I worked under had certain villages that he travelled to for the Overlord, seeing that things were as they should be. And I spent time in the main Court as well…"

Tayne patted her hand. "See?"

"But what about TDN Rescue?"

"So what about us?" Kirsten said. "We did fine without a mage, so don't worry. You know Tam won't give you any trouble over going. But I'll sure miss you!"

Mavis gave her a watery smile. "I'll miss you too."

"Well then," Tayne said. "I think we should spend some time going over what you'll need to learn before you leave. I'll ask Kerry to email over a list of what we have in the memory tapes. Hopefully, we won't have to acquire anything in a short period of time."

Tayne poured another cup of tea for Mavis and handed it to her. "We also have planning of another sort to do. Inuyasha had left me a message, asking about arranging three marriages in short order. I have a call in to Mrs. Mikata, whom I feel will be invaluable in helping us with this."

"That little busy-body!" Mavis cried with mock severity. "You know – I haven't even received a real proposal yet from Sesshomaru."

"That's easily rectified." Kirsten grinned. "I'll just go get him, even if I have to drag his pointy-eared highness out of his bath."

"Kirsty!"

But Kirsten had already unlocked the door and was gone. It took under a minute for her to return with Sesshomaru, who looked slightly flustered at being towed along by the determined little mutant.

"Lady Kirsten says that I have not proposed to you properly, Mavis." Sesshomaru's eyes were warm with his love, despite the annoyance he felt towards Kirsten. He went to one knee in front of her, taking the teacup from her hands and setting it down carefully before grasping both her hands in his clawed ones. "Marry me and be my Lady, Mavis. Make my life worth living again."

Beside her, Tayne and Kirsten both sighed.

"And if I say no?"

Sesshomaru started a little, but saw the twinkle in Mavis' dark eyes. "Well, then, I shall just have to subject you to more of my unique style of negotiation." He grinned up at her wolfishly. "I might do so in any case. It seems that you are still not convinced of your suitability."

Mavis shrugged. "I could probably do with a little more convin-…yipe!"

Sesshomaru had not waited for her to complete her sentence, but had moved swiftly to his feet and just as swiftly, had lifted the mage off the seat and swung her over his shoulder. He grinned at a giggling Kirsten as she held the door for him and his burden.

"Go ahead with the wedding plans as my brother has requested," he said to the small mutant. "I will take care of things at this end." He patted Mavis' backside as he left.

Tayne convulsed with laughter.

"Oh my!" she gasped, wiping tears from her eyes. "I don't think our Mavis stands a chance, do you?"

"She'll marry him, or I'll clonk her myself," Kirsten said.

OoOoOo

"Are you always going to settle our disagreements this way?"

Sesshomaru grinned, exposing his fangs. "Better than shouting at each other, don't you agree?"

"Hmmph."

Mavis watched as her demon stretched himself languidly. At this moment, he seemed much more feline than canine. Sesshomaru reminded her of a great white tiger, an image reinforced by the magenta demon markings lightly striping his body. He took a handful of raven hair and drew Mavis to him for a kiss.

"No more doubts, _koibito_," he said. "Just love me. Everything else will work out as it should."

"I have a lot of work to do, Sess. You should let me go."

Mavis laughed as Sesshomaru actually _pouted_. She had never seen him with such an expression before – it made him look very boyish and completely adorable. He released her hair with a sigh.

"Do not tire yourself out too much," he warned her. "I have plans for tonight."

He raised an elegant eyebrow at her, and Mavis laughed again, hitting him lightly in the shoulder before she sat up on the edge of his bed. She was conscious of his eyes upon her as she retrieved her clothes from the floor where they had been dropped and began to dress.

An evil idea struck the mage and she grinned over her shoulder at him.

"Plans, eh? Y'know, I've been meaning to ask Tayne about the Centauri ritual bath."

Sesshomaru rolled to his side and propped himself up on an elbow. "Ritual bath?"

"Oh yes…and I think I'll tell her you volunteered as the demo."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "I don't think that I like that expression on your face, _koibito_. What are you planning?"

"Don't worry, darling. From what I understand, you'll like it… a lot."

Before he could question her further, Mavis chucked him under the chin and scooted out the door. He could hear her laughter trilling in the hall as she came upon Tayne and Kirsten. The three women dissolved into laughter that faded away down the hall.

Sesshomaru turned onto his stomach and buried his face in his pillow. He had a bad feeling about this…

OoOoOo

Tamisé looked up from his computer as Sesshomaru entered his small office.

"You were looking for me?"

"Yes, my lord. Please – sit."

The redhaired alien waited until Sesshomaru had settled himself on the small couch. The demon lord looked at him expectantly.

"I've had several odd requests," Tamisé began. "I did not want to deal with them until I spoke with you."

"This concerns me?"

"Well – both you and your brother, really. I've had several people request to go with you."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Tamisé shrugged. "Most of them have no family to worry about them – no one would even notice they were gone. They were slated to go off world Krull-fighting when openings came up. However, some of them feel that they could be of use to you and Inuyasha."

"They wish to come back in time with us, to a country and culture not their own, to fight against a demon – a fight that they have no personal stake in? Not to mention that there is no guarantee that they would ever be able to return to their own time and place."

"Call them crazy." Tamisé grinned. "I think the adventure appeals to them."

Sesshomaru snorted. "Ridiculous!"

"Oh – don't dismiss them out of hand, Sesshomaru. You and Inuyasha should at least meet with them. Speak with them. Observe their skills for yourself."

"And what says my brother?"

Tamisé steepled his fingers together in front of him. "He thinks the idea has some merit and is willing to meet with them. He's already told me that he would send them to Dawn Mist if they chose to come. "

"How many?"

"Twenty."

"Twenty! That would strain Dawn Mist's resources if they were to stay for any length of time. My brother is still unfamiliar with the running of an estate and has over-estimated …"

"He was hoping that you might support the idea and take some of the warriors to the main holding. He remembers enough about his short visit to know that accommodation would be the main problem."

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes and sighing. "He's too impulsive, he is."

"These people are well-trained, Sesshomaru. Some of them used to be Marines. They are accomplished in different types of warfare and can instruct your own people. You did say at the beginning of your visit that it would be beneficial to learn our modern methods of communication and the like."

"Yes. I did. What is a Marine?"

Tamisé launched into an explanation that had Sesshomaru listening avidly, fascinated. The alien explained about the different methods of training the people in the group had had and that each of them had passed different types of survival training – designed, some of it, for harsher realms than Feudal Japan.

"You have managed to convince me," Sesshomaru said at the end of the recital. "Inuyasha and I will meet with these people. I presume we may select individuals?"

"Of course. You may deem some of them unsuitable for your environs. I will warn you now that some of them are women."

"Women!"

Tamisé laughed. "Would you turn down TC if she were one of the group?"

"She is not wanting to come?" Sesshomaru was aghast.

Tamisé shook his head. "No. Her life is here. But these ladies are all quite as tough as her – I guarantee it. None of them are as skilled in _holhsi_ as she is, but all very competent in hand-to-hand combat of various types. They will not be a liability."

"Very well. Arrange for my brother and I to meet them."

Tamisé smiled. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru. You will not be disappointed in them, I'm sure."


	36. Chapter 36

Sorry for the delay, folks! I couldn't post earlier with the site having problems (again!).

Thanks to snowecat and Surfbratt for their reviews! It's always great to hear from my readers!

OoOoOo

Chapter 36:

"Shards at two o'clock," Kagome muttered. "Gotta be Koga."

Inuyasha tightened his fingers over hers. "Yeah – can smell the mangy wolf. Everyone ready for a visitor?"

He got nods from Sango, Miroku, and Shippo – and a mew from Kirara. The demon cat did not bother transforming – she knew this particular scent well.

Koga spun into the clearing and came to a halt several feet away, his blue eyes narrowing at the sight of Kagome's hand in Inuyasha's.

"What's this?"

The wolf demon took a belligerent stance, but Inuyasha did not draw his weapon, only laying his hand on the hilt in readiness. Beside him, Kagome tensed, ready to drop Inuyasha's hand and reach for an arrow.

"I told you not to touch my woman."

"She's not your woman and never has been, Koga," Inuyasha bit out through clenched teeth, showing a great deal of restraint. "Kagome is my mate now."

Koga's nostrils expanded, testing the air to see if Inuyasha spoke truly. His head jerked back and his eyes widened.

"No!" The wolf seemed to deflate, shock curling him to the ground. "Kagome?"

"Yes, Koga," Kagome said softly. "It's true."

"But you – I – we – we were…"

With a glance at Inuyasha, Kagome dropped her hold on the _hanyou's_ hand and went forward to touch Koga's shoulder. He brought up a clawed hand and placed it over hers, his eyes begging her to deny what his nose told him was true.

"Koga… I was never yours – only Inuyasha's. You'd best accept it."

Koga's face suddenly twisted with anger. "I'll kill the bastard! I'll kill him and then take you as mine!"

The wolf demon surged to his feet, knocking Kagome aside, and lunged at Inuyasha. Inuyasha merely sidestepped and clouted Koga on the head as he passed. Koga aimed a kick at his rival, which turned out to be a very bad move. Koga was fast, but Inuyasha was faster, grabbing the wolf's ankle and twisting so that Koga fell to the ground. Before he could get up again, Inuyasha pounced on him, pinning him to the ground and snarled in his face.

"Submit!"

"Never!" Koga spit at him.

Inuyasha ignored the spittle trailing down his cheek. "Submit or I will have to tear your throat out, you mangy wolf. Then your clan will never be revived. You want that? Do you?"

Koga went pale. "No." He swallowed hard, then exposed his throat to Inuyasha's bared fangs. The wolf demon winced as Inuyasha gave him a hard nip, but did not draw blood.

"Alright then. I'm gonna let you up and you're gonna sit and give us a listen. Got that?"

"Yeah."

Inuyasha moved from his position and sat cross-legged in front of Koga. The wolf demon slowly sat up, glaring around at the others who were arranging themselves in a semi-circle around himself and Inuyasha.

"I want you and the rest of your pack to join with us, Koga," Inuyasha said. "Sesshomaru has promised support and men – and I now have men of my own. We're going after Naraku _en masse_ and I'd like you with us. We stand a better chance of getting that bastard if we all work together."

Koga looked around suspiciously. "Men, eh? Don't see any."

"They're at my estate."

"Estate? You?" Koga began to laugh. "You're nothing but a worthless mutt!"

Inuyasha bared a fang. "A worthless mutt that can kick your tail any time I want. Sesshomaru and I have reconciled, and he's given me my inheritance from our father."

"This is correct, Koga," Miroku said. "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have reconciled their differences. Inuyasha is now master of Dawn Mist. Have you heard of it?"

"No. We stay away from Sesshomaru's holdings. No sense picking a fight…" Koga grimaced at Inuyasha's grin. "Ah – shaddup."

"If you fight Naraku with us, you'll have to accept our command – but I will demand that you be given a voice and allowed input into our strategies. If you choose not to help us, then all I'll ask is that you stay the hell out of the way."

"I wanna talk to Sesshomaru before I say yea or nay." Koga's eyes narrowed. "Don't want either of you playing us false."

"Fair enough. We're on our way now to the castle. Come with us and I'll get you your audience with Sesshomaru."

"Alright then."

As everyone got to their feet, Koga suddenly went insubstantial and faded away. Miroku and Sango stared as the forest about them also disappeared, revealing a bare-walled empty room.

Inuyasha stretched and grinned toothily at the others. "That went well, I think."

"It's a good simulation of what might happen when we encounter Koga again," Kagome agreed. "It won't go exactly like that, though."

Inuyasha put his arm about her shoulders. "No – but it gives us an idea of how it should go. Y'know that mangy wolf won't let you go easily."

"Well," Miroku said. "If you're going to tell him that we have Sesshomaru's support, maybe it's a good idea to make _sure_ that we do."

"Ahem."

Miroku jumped a good foot in the air, and spun to meet the amused gaze of the demon lord in question.

"Lord Sesshomaru, sir! I didn't hear you come in."

"I will state now for the record, that my brother Inuyasha has the support of the Lord of the West in his fight against Naraku. That _means_, monk, that I will lend my considerable battle experience to Inuyasha's cause, as well as supplies, equipment and men. Clear enough for you?"

"Yes, my lord. Very generous!" Miroku bowed low.

"Naraku has caused enough trouble for everyone," Sesshomaru said. "I would see to the eradication of this blight on our land."

OoOoOo

"Well, here they are," Tamisé said, as he paced next to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "These are the people who would go with you – if you'll have them."

Sixteen men and four women stood ranged in a neat line. More than half held themselves at attention, indicating their military training. Sesshomaru was impressed, although he wore his formal, impassive face. The four females were all ex-Marines and looked every bit as tough as Tamisé had promised. They would definitely NOT be a liability as the demon lord had feared.

As Inuyasha was familiar with them all, introductions were made for Sesshomaru's benefit. The demon lord stopped in front of a black man as tall as himself and impressively solid. From the man's stance, Sesshomaru guessed that this was one of the ex-Marines.

"And you – Lambert, is it? – why do _you_ wish to come with us?"

"I believe you have need of our expertise, sir." The reply was snapped out, but the dark eyes never wavered from their focus on an imaginary spot on the wall.

"You realize that you cannot bring your modern weapons? That you will have to make do with weapons that we will provide you with?"

"Yes, sir. Not a problem, sir."

Sesshomaru permitted himself a tiny smile. "Not a problem, eh? How have you been trained, Lambert? That is, what weapons are you familiar with that are found in my era?"

"Sir, I have skills with the quarterstaff, katanna and bow, as well as hand-to-hand. I have a black belt in karate, sir, and fourth rank in _holhsi_."

"Hmmm." Sesshomaru walked around the man, who held himself perfectly still under the rather disconcerting examination. "And this man is an example of what these others are capable of?"

Tamisé grinned. "Every one of 'em."

"There will be no objections to my brother and I testing them directly? Lambert – what say you?"

"No objections, sir."

"Good. Can you set us up then, Tamisé?"

"Of course. You may use this room for as long as you require."

"My thanks. Lambert, I believe I should like to start with you. The rest of you may have seats in the observation room."

Inuyasha shifted his weight from foot to foot uncertainly as Tamisé began to shepherd the rest out. "_Oniisan_? Shall I stay?"

"Yes, please do. You now hold tenth rank in _holhsi_ – am I correct, Inuyasha?"

"Yes."

"Then you will be testing Lambert's martial arts skills. Begin with that, if you will, Inuyasha. Then we shall test the others one by one. This afternoon, after they have all had a chance to rest and eat, we shall test their weapons skills. Cerberus, time the match if you please. Five minutes should suffice."

Sesshomaru stood against the wall, out of the way as the two men squared off against each other. He knew that Inuyasha understood the objective here – to see if the candidate was as good as he said he was. Lambert looked as if he could break the slender _hanyou_ in two with just one of those ham-sized fists, but looks could be deceiving. Inuyasha was quite capable of snapping the man's neck before he could even begin to move – and everyone in that room knew it.

Inuyasha grinned at his opponent. "Land just one good shot, Dwayne, and you're a shoe-in."

Lambert grunted. "I intend to."

"Begin," Sesshomaru called out.

OoOoOo

Sesshomaru let himself into the observation room of the training area that Cerberus had told him Mavis was using. Although he knew that everything he saw was generated and operated by Cerberus, it still gave the demon lord an uncomfortable start when he realized that Mavis had set herself up against Kanna.

Now normally, seeing an adult woman up against what appeared to be a little girl would be no cause for concern, except that Kanna was no little girl. A demon of the worst sort, she depended on stealth and the ability of her mirror to suck the soul right out of a mere human's body, leaving the victim helpless. The mirror was also a scrying device, so that Kanna was a double threat with her mirror able to show events taking place at a distance.

Well, Mavis was about to change all that. There were spells and other devices that could disable a scrying mirror, and the mage was trying each one to see which would be most effective. She finally settled on three spells that would work, but they would each require a fair amount of her energy to maintain.

Mavis knew from Kagome that a person's soul would be sucked out by the mirror if they were unfortunate enough to look into it. Breaking the mirror was one way of dealing with this menace, but not so easy to accomplish. The child was always with a defender of some sort, whether it be Kohaku, Kagura or even Naraku himself. Kagome had even tried one of her arrows on the mirror with rather mixed results. Perhaps a feint at one of her protectors, disguising a direct attack on the demon herself would work.

The mage worked out a few simulations with Cerberus, and finally decided that their best chance of taking Kanna out was when she was with Kohaku. He was a formidable opponent on his own, with his primary weapon suitable for both long-range and close-quarter use, but he could not fight several determined warriors at once. All it needed was for one of them to take his weapon 'out of play', and the others could close in. As dangerous as the boy was, he was no match for three or four of Tamisé's Krull-fighters or ex-Marines.

Sesshomaru came into the room and paced over to the frozen tableau, as Mavis sat cross-legged on the floor, writing copious notes into a notebook.

"An interesting solution," he commented.

"Hmmph." Mavis did not look up from her writing. "Kagura ain't the only dangerous demon-on-a-leash that Naraku keeps. Everyone tends to dismiss Kanna because she looks like a kid. To my mind, she's the most dangerous one. She's a sneaky little bitch and apparently loyal to a fault. Kagura – well, Inuyasha has reason to believe she'd betray Naraku in a heartbeat – literally."

"She would," Sesshomaru agreed, "but Naraku has control of her heart – literally."

"Do you think she might switch sides if we could get her heart away from Naraku?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Perhaps. How do you propose we go about doing that?"

"Well, those people that want to go with you – some of them are expert in what we call covert operations. If we knew the location of Naraku's castle, they would be able to go in and possibly retrieve the heart."

"It cannot be that simple," Sesshomaru said. "The atmosphere – the miasma alone would kill them."

"We have things called gas masks. Don't know if they'd be allowed to take them, though. Hmmm… should see what I have in terms of spells to deal with that stuff. Too bad that Kelly isn't coming. She can turn invisible, you know."

"Invisible?"

"Yeah. If she wants, she can breeze past any security system known to man. Even Cerberus can't detect her. When she really focuses, she becomes 'invisible', in other words, she can walk right past you and you'd never sense her – your mind just sort of ignores her presence entirely."

"An interesting talent."

"One that apparently came in quite handy when they were fighting off the Glonds. Between her and Lili, who can literally walk through walls, they were able to get to the main bridge and disable some of the systems before their presence was discovered." Mavis looked up at her demon and grinned. "Kelly's a lot more dangerous than you think, Skippy. She and Christian make a good pair. By the way, have you guys sat down with Christian yet to go over strategies?"

"We'll be starting that tomorrow. Today, Inuyasha and I are testing those warriors that have asked to come with us."

"Then what are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru smiled. "Inuyasha spent the morning testing their martial arts skills and has just chased the last one around the room. We are letting them rest and eat, and then the afternoon will be spent testing their weaponry skills. I came, sweet one, to see if I could interest you in lunch."

Mavis set down her pen and stretched. "Mmmm. Are we talking food or…?"

"Food – for the moment."

He bent and lifted Mavis to her feet. Very gently, he pulled the mage to him, his right arm circling her shoulders, his left hand drifting down her back to cup her buttocks. He pressed her against him, listening as her heartbeat accelerated and she gave a small gasp.

"But if we eat quickly enough…"

Mavis giggled. "You're terrible, you are."

"Mmmm." Sesshomaru nuzzled under her ear. "Yes, I am."

OoOoOo

Kirsten and Spider decided to split the work of performing twenty physicals in a short period of time. All of the twenty people had been accepted by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Thankfully, none of them had allergies that would require medication of any sort.

She had just spent the last twenty minutes lecturing the four women on how to handle their monthly cycles in more primitive conditions when Spider came in with a locked case.

"Special delivery from Atlantis."

"That the contraceptive inserts?"

Spider nodded. "They sent up enough for everyone going back, women included. We'll have to schedule them to come in. You know how to do these?"

"I was going to ask Briar if I could borrow Leager for a day or two. He's experienced in doing this. You and I aren't."

"Good idea. Leager would probably enjoy a chance to get off Psiax for a bit. I'm putting these in my locked cabinet."

Kirsten nodded.

"Kirsty…" Spider began. "I know it's none of my business, but have you told Yasha and Sesshomaru yet?"

She shook her head. "I'm so afraid it will screw up the time line in some way. I mean, we're taking awful chances as it is."

"Kagome's been going back and forth for some time and not being very discreet about the information she gives out."

"Yeah well – Inuyasha thought she was crazy to begin with, y'know."

"Have you ever wondered if maybe… just maybe Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Shippo survived to today? That they're out there somewhere, watching these preparations?"

"The thought's crossed my mind. It's within the realm of possibility." Kirsten raised an eyebrow at Spider's grin. "And they are _deliberately_ not coming forward so the time line doesn't get screwed up! That is… if they survived to modern times."

"Maybe we can make some kind of arrangement for a message to be left, so they can tell us what happens? That wouldn't really mess with anything, would it?"

Kirsten shook her head. "Dunno, Spider."

Suddenly, she began to cry. Spider set down the case and put his arms around her.

"Oh, Kirsty! I didn't mean to make you cry!"

"It's just… well, I've become rather attached to Inuyasha. And so has Jon. It's gonna be so hard on us to let him go. I wish we could go back with them, but we can't. We're needed here."

"Kirsty…" Spider hugged her hard. "We _all_ like him, y'know. With any luck, I'm right and he'll still be out there somewhere, finally able to come forward."

Kirsten gave another sob. "But what if everything we've done isn't enough? What if Naraku still wins?"

"Then maybe _he's_ still out there, which means you and Jon will have the opportunity to kick his ass for him."

Neither physician saw the tall shadow that left the vicinity as silently as it had come. Sesshomaru wondered what kind of information was being withheld from him, and why it was so upsetting to Kirsten. He smiled grimly to himself. One way or another, he would find out. Nothing should be overlooked that might mean the difference between victory and defeat.

He had not until now considered the possibility that he had survived to this modern age. It was quite possible that he had, although he would have to have some means of disguising himself and protecting his identity. He would have to move around somewhat to prevent people from finding out what he was, but it could easily be accomplished if one were clever.

Another thing to ponder…


	37. Chapter 37

Hi everyone! It seems the site is having problems with the message system again, so I'd like to make sure I thank the following people for their reviews for the last chapter: lyiint, Jester08, Maid of the Mer, Birdi 13 in da House and Surfbratt

Let me assure you that I _do_ respond to all messages and reviews – that is, when I get 'em! If you've sent a message recently and not received a reply, it's because I haven't gotten it yet.

If any of you wish to send a message directly, feel free to email me at: atelaar at sympatico dot ca (have to write it out, or it won't appear correctly!).

OoOoOo

Chapter 37:

Sesshomaru waited until he saw Kirsten heading towards the women's showers. Before she could escape into environs where he could not follow, he had grasped her arm lightly and steered her down another corridor, heading for Tamisé's little office. He knew the alien was currently working with Jonathan, so the room should be empty.

The tall demon ignored the protests of the little mutant and remained silent until he had her in the office and the door securely locked behind them. He stood in front of her, blocking her ability to move away. Kirsten set her chin at this invasion of her personal space, but she was not the in the least afraid of him.

Sesshomaru reached down and grasped her chin gently, forcing her to look up at him.

"You have been keeping something from me, Lady Cobra."

He felt Kirsten flinch.

"I keep many things from you, Lord Sesshomaru. To what are you referring?"

Her defiant attitude pleased him somehow, and he was not sure why. He remembered the first time he had ever seen her and how he had admired her.

"There is something about my brother and myself that upsets you greatly. To be blunt – I overheard you talking with Spider Kelso about it. I would know what it is that you are keeping from me."

The little mutant began to look stubborn.

"I am quite capable of keeping you here until you tell me," Sesshomaru said.

"What? Just keeping me here? No threats of death or dismemberment?" She began to grin up at him.

"Would you like me to threaten you with bodily harm? I can do so, if you like. However, you have always seemed like the sort of person who does not respond well to threats."

"I'm not." She sighed. "Do you _really_ need to know?"

Sesshomaru gestured towards the small couch. "Perhaps if you tell me, it will pain you less. What is that saying you have? 'A trouble shared….'?"

"'Is a trouble halved.' Yes, my lord, that is sometimes true, but perhaps in this case, it will cause more trouble all around."

"You will cease 'my lord-ing' me this instant. I believed we had moved past that. Sit now, little one, and tell me what troubles you so much about myself and my brother."

Kirsten sighed and flung herself onto the couch. "You won't like it, my – Sesshomaru."

He sat beside her and put an arm over the back of the couch behind her, so he could restrain her quickly if he had to. Kirsten did not object to yet another invasion of her personal space, instead she seemed to take a little comfort from his close proximity.

"Tell me."

His warm breath stirred her hair as he leaned close to speak softly into her ear, and she shivered a little.

"Very well, but don't say I didn't warn you." She gulped a little. "Spider and I have evidence that you and your brother are somehow related to myself and Jon."

"Related? How?"

"One of you is our great-great-something-or-other-grandsire."

Sesshomaru reared back, shock dilating his pupils. This was entirely unexpected!

"Grandsire! How can that be? Which one of us?"

Kirsten shook her head. "It's difficult to tell which one of you, Sesshomaru, but be assured that Jon and I are descended from either yourself or Inuyasha."

"But… but neither of you are Japanese. You told me yourself that your ancestors are… are European."

"Well, obviously one of them wasn't. Perhaps in _your_ future, one of you or a child of yours decides to leave Japan." She stared up at him. "_Now_ do you see why I was reluctant to tell you? I could have just screwed up all our history."

"It's been affected in any case," Sesshomaru pointed out. "Inuyasha has been studying your history books, now that he can read. I have also taken the opportunity to learn all that I can, especially since there is the possibility that I may survive naturally into this time."

Kirsten put her face into her hands. "Heard that one too, didn't you?"

Sesshomaru grinned and took one of her hands to kiss. "One should always attempt to ensure one's own survival."

"Yeah. Oh boy – I might have just royally screwed up human history."

"Or set it upon the course it needs to take. One duty has become very clear to me, however."

"What's that?"

"I am glad that Lady Tayne was able to arrange for the marriages next week. It is obvious that both Inuyasha and I should get on to the important business of producing heirs so that they can produce you and your mate… grand-daughter."

Kirsten gave him a ghost of a smile. "Keep that up, and I'll start calling you 'Gramps'!"

OoOoOo

"Thank the gods!" Sesshomaru moaned, dropping the suitcase he carried and flopping down on the bed.

"Oh please! My driving isn't _that_ bad," Mavis said as she came into the room and surveyed it quickly. She studied the splayed form of her new husband and gave him a poke in the stomach to make him curl up in defense, laughing at being tickled.

"Your driving was fine," he said when he could speak again. "I just did not like to be confined with my brother in a small vehicle for four hours or so. Especially with him singing along to everything on the radio."

"The feeling's mutual!" came a shout from the next room. "At least I can carry a tune and know the words!"

"And do they have to have the room next to ours?"

"This was the room I had when we were here before and I happen to like it. See if Tam and Fawn will switch if you don't want to be so close."

"We'll be _fine_," Mavis said through gritted teeth as she tossed her keys onto the small dresser.

Sesshomaru snorted and rolled to his side, propping his head up with one hand. "We cannot use Tamisé's room in any case. Lady Tayne's mating pheromones still pervade its environs. It does not bother _him_, but it would have an effect on _me_ – and you do not want to spend _all_ your time in bed with me, do you?" He raised an elegant eyebrow at his wife.

Mavis grinned. "There are worse things…"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Indeed. However, Tamisé did bring us up here to practise a few things that are not so easy to do at TDN. It is not a – what do you call it? – a vacation."

"I thought it was supposed to be our honeymoon…"

Sesshomaru guffawed at that. "With two other newlywed couples? And two old marrieds? There shall be no privacy at all, you realize. When we return home, I shall take you to one of my smaller estates where we can be more… private."

Mavis heaved the suitcase up onto the bed, narrowly missing dropping it onto the demon. She opened the case and began to unpack. Sesshomaru rolled to standing and came up behind Mavis as she stowed clothes away into the dresser. He ran his hands up and down her bare arms carressingly and kissed the side of her throat. As she dropped the last stack of t-shirts into a drawer and closed it, he brought his arms fully around her and held her against him.

"I love you, my wife," he whispered in her ear.

Before he could do anything else, Tamisé knocked at the still-open door. The redhead popped his head in, smiling.

"All settled in, I see? Fawn will be going downstairs in a minute to start supper. Would you two like a tour in the meantime? Yasha and Kagome are taking Miroku and Sango around."

"A tour sounds great," Mavis said. "But doesn't Fawn want some help?"

"Kelly's helping, and Christian too."

Tamisé would hear of nothing else but that they follow him. He took them around the grounds of the retreat and pointed out the hiking trails.

"Now, be careful if you go traipsing about in the woods there," he warned. "There's poison ivy in places."

"I'll show Sess what it looks like."

"We occasionally get bears and the like, but they've moved farther off with the new campgrounds going in at the Reservation. A reminder, Sesshomaru, not to kill the wildlife unless you must."

"Leave the bunnies alone?" Sesshomaru grinned. He remembered the story of his younger brother and the garden-raiding rabbit.

"And the deer. I'll take you fishing, if you like – there's time for that. Christian likes to go now and then himself." Tamisé shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth a little as he looked out over the calm lake. "Should also warn you about the other more – unusual – denizens around here. See that island over there? Stay off it unless you're invited."

"Someone lives there?"

Tamisé nodded. "A dear friend of mine, actually. Not sure if she's back yet from her expedition with Nick, but she'll make herself known if she is."

"And Nick is…?" Mavis asked.

"The Chief's son. He works for Environment Canada. She often goes with him on his back-woods trips."

"Why does she live there?" Mavis wondered.

"Zahira's Kui, darlin'. That's her dry-home."

"What is a Kui?" Sesshomaru asked.

Tamisé merely smiled at him. "You'll see…"

At that moment, Kelly came out of the house and stood on the porch, banging a saucepan with a spoon.

"Ah!" Tamisé exclaimed. "Supper's out."

Supper was a casserole that Fawn had brought up, as well as a salad and raw vegetables. A couple of fresh pies bought at the Reservation bakery were dessert.

Talk centered around the warriors' plans for the next day, especially the best places to practise the Wind Scar and the Dragon Strike with the least impact on the landscape.

Dessert was eaten on the porch, along with pots of coffee and tea. Sesshomaru found his mind wandering from the conversation, and he wondered what Rin and Jaken were doing now.

Jaken had not been happy about being left behind yet again, and little Rin had cried as if her heart would break when they had driven off. She had clung to Sesshomaru's leg, and it had been Inuyasha who had gently pried her off, bouncing her in his arms and kissing her cheek noisily. He had told her what a brave, fine girl she was and that he depended upon her to look after Jaken and Shippo while they were gone. That was a task that Rin seemed to take seriously, and she had made the _hanyou_ a solemn promise to do as he asked.

Inuyasha had smiled and told them that he had given Shippo the same task to take the sting out of being left behind, especially since Kirara had insisted upon coming. The demon cat had gotten herself 'accidentally' packed into Sango's suitcase at least twice before Sango had given in and allowed her to come.

Now, the fluffy little demon was exploring under the porch and chasing out mice that had apparently taken up residence under the house. Kirara knew when to make herself scarce and was quite able to take care of herself. She had already made herself a 'bed' close to the wood stove inside.

"We'll need to chop some more wood in the morning," Tamisé said.

"Miroku and I will take care of it," Inuyasha volunteered. "We're used to it."

Everyone retired early that night, pleading exhaustion from the hours spent in driving, but Sesshomaru could still hear the unmistakable sounds of love-making going on around him as he pleasured his own sweet wife. The walls were thick enough to cut off sound for ordinary human ears, but not for the sharp demon ears of himself and his brother. The soft sounds did not distract and annoy him as he had thought they might, but instead increased his desire.

He was quite content later to sink into the comfortable mattress with Mavis tucked beside him. Sesshomaru smiled as he subsided into sleep. This was the most wonderful feeling in the world – this serenity that filled him. He was determined that it should last forever…

OoOoOo

The next morning, Sesshomaru was awakened by quiet stirrings in the room next to him. He raised his head and sniffed as someone moved down the hall quietly. It was Tamisé, apparently.

Wondering what would have the alien up before even the dawn birds began singing, the demon lord eased himself away from Mavis, careful not to wake her. He drew on jeans and a sweatshirt quickly and let himself out of the room.

Downstairs, he found the front door open and came out onto the porch, testing the morning air. It was the cleanest air he had smelled for a long time, and he filled his lungs to capacity and stretched. A lone bird began to sing somewhere, but other than that small sound, it was almost unearthly quiet.

Sesshomaru spied Tamisé down on the lawn, going through the motions of what he recognized as Tai Chi. There were so few opportunities to merely observe the alien, that Sesshomaru remained where he was, entranced by the other man's smooth movements. Tamisé moved with exquisite power and grace, completely absorbed in what he was doing and unaware of his audience.

Finally, the redhead finished the exercise, and stood with his hands on his hips, watching the sun come slowly over the horizon. Sesshomaru came off the porch and coughed to let the other man know of his presence.

Tamisé smiled at him. "And a very good morning to ye, Sesshomaru. Did you sleep well?"

"I did, thank you. This is a lovely place. I can see why Inuyasha was so pleased to have the opportunity to come back."

"Both Tayne and I needed a place well away from everything. Christian's father has ties to Chief Joe on the Reservation, having been married to the Chief's cousin – so who and what we are is no secret to his people. They protect our secret as they protect the land hereabouts. They're good people, every one of 'em.

"In return, we help them out where we can. I provide scholarships to the most promising of their children, so they may attend universities and colleges. Tayne helps many of these kids get a start by using her business contacts to get them placed with a good company. Sometimes, we help by providing starting capital to those who wish to start their own businesses. In the end, I believe we _all _benefit."

"You do so much for others, Tamisé, especially when there may be no direct benefit to you."

"It's the way I was brought up. On my homeworld, we all pulled together. Neighbours helped each other. I recall helping with harvests and, I guess you would call it 'lambing' – a period when our wool-bearing livestock gave birth. Some summers I spent with relatives on the fishing boats when I was big enough." Tamisé grinned. "I treasured those times, believe me! It was a welcome break from the rigours of the warrior training I was undergoing."

"How old…?"

Tamisé laughed. "From when I was – oh – about nine years old or so. They discovered that I have an innate talent for hitting targets, no matter the size or circumstances. I'd saved my littlest sister, you see, from a particularly nasty predator – even my father would have had difficulty doing what I had done… Well! Nothing would do but that I be trained as a warrior. I would rather have been a bard instead, or a dancer." Tamisé shrugged. "We don't always get what we want. But I have managed to arrange my life so that there is dancing and music in it, at least. So I have no cause to complain."

This was the most Tamisé had ever spoken of himself to Sesshomaru, and the demon found himself intrigued.

"And what about you, Sesshomaru? What was your childhood like?"

Sesshomaru smiled. "Very happy… until…" He shut his mouth abruptly, a deep sadness coming over him.

"Yes?"

"Until my mother… " Sesshomaru choked and tears rose unbidden to his eyes.

Tamisé looked concerned and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You needn't tell me…"

Sesshomaru gave a choked sob. "But I think I do… I… need to let this pain go."

"Come…"

Tamisé led him further away from the house. They found themselves on the road to the Reservation, where they could walk without interruption. Sesshomaru found himself telling Tamisé about his arranged marriage, about his mother's betrayal, and what had happened next. Tamisé listened without saying anything, and still did not speak when Sesshomaru came to the point in his story where Inuyasha had been born – and his father had perished.

"There were times when I hated Inuyasha with every fibre of my being." Sesshomaru pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. "I _hated_ him because he contributed to the events that took my beloved father from me. I _hated_ him because he was gifted with the sword I believed should have been mine. And later, I _loathed _him because he had the temerity to go on surviving when by rights he should have died – and I fully intended to correct that oversight on the part of the gods.

"But… I cannot hate him any longer. I have not felt the urge to kill him for a very long time. I have envied him, however. I have envied him his little Kagome and his friends. It irked me that someone as lowly as Inuyasha could find someone to love him as true as that little girl does."

Fresh tears streaked the demon lord's face as he stared up into the cloudless sky that was beginning to brighten with the sun. "I have not done my father's memory any honour by treating Inuyasha the way that I have in the past. Father would have expected us to at least get along together, if he had lived. And maybe if Father _had_ lived, I would have felt far differently towards my little brother. We might have loved each other the way brothers should."

Sesshomaru flinched as strong arms went about his shoulders, and he was pressed against a warm muscular chest. Copper-red hair brushed his face as Tamisé nudged Sesshomaru's head down against his broad shoulder. It was strange, at first, to be held thusly by a man, but Tamisé meant only to comfort.

"Your feelings have changed a great deal towards your brother, Sesshomaru. You could still have the sort of relationship with him that your father would have wanted. Indeed, you've made a very good start on it by giving Inuyasha his inheritance and seeing to it that your people give the respect due him as a prince of your House."

Tamisé released him then, giving his shoulder a pat. "The two of you still have fences to mend between you, that's true. Inuyasha has also changed in his feelings towards you. Despite any evidence to the contrary, he respects you, admires you, and desires your praise. He watches you closely and observes how you interact with the world and the people around you and is trying to emulate your example.

"He only disliked you before because you never showed him anything but your contempt. All he's ever wanted was a family, a place to belong and people who truly cared about him. His friends and Kagome have given him some of the things he needs, but only you, Sesshomaru, can give him back his family and his heritage. And in so doing, I think that both of you will be made whole."

Sesshomaru stared at the alien for a moment, allowing himself to taste Tamisé's words and find that there was truth in them.

"I … believe that I should like to be whole again, Tam. I thought that Mavis completed me, but I see now that she is only part of the answer."

Tamisé smiled then, a smile full of understanding. "Then you should find the other part and complete yourself."

"Yes."

Tamisé produced a tissue from somewhere and looked away as Sesshomaru tidied himself from the ravages of his emotional outburst. The alien gave him a quick once-over and grinned.

"You'll do, Sesshomaru. You'll do."

"Thank you, Tam. I don't have many, so they are always precious to me – may I count you among my friends?"

"I would be delighted, Sesshomaru. I would like that very much."

They shook hands solemnly. Then in complete accord, the two men turned and began to stroll back towards the house.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38:

It was not long after a huge breakfast that Tamisé excused himself to go visit Zahira's island and leave a message there for the Kui. He was hoping that she was back from her travels and available to help with some of the training he was planning.

Sesshomaru had looked to spend some time with his brother, but Inuyasha had disappeared with Miroku somewhere. His questioning of their ladies revealed that they had no idea of where the men might be found or when they might be back. He could follow if he wanted – his nose was sensitive enough to track his brother anywhere he could go, but Sesshomaru stayed close to the house instead. Perhaps Inuyasha just needed some time with his closest friend… the elder demon was beginning to understand that need in ways he never had before.

His talk with Tamisé in the early morning had calmed him, even though he still felt some embarrassment at his emotional fallout. But Tamisé was of the persuasion that it was no shame for a man to cry if he had reason – and Sesshomaru had certainly had reason enough in his long life.

Mavis sensed the change in him and gave him a questioning look. Sesshomaru's only response had been to take her outside to the porch swing, where he sat with her in his arms, saying nothing as he used a foot to set the swing in motion. He could not remember the last time he had felt so peaceful.

They had been sitting in companionable silence for some minutes, when Mavis raised her head.

"Do you hear someone crying, Sess?"

Sesshomaru had been concentrating on listening to Mavis' heartbeat, but now he refocused his sensitive ears.

"It's Kagome."

"Do you think she and Yasha had a fight or something?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I heard no arguments between them. All seemed well at breakfast."

"Maybe I should go see…"

Sesshomaru smiled down at her. "No, wife. I will go see. If my brother has done something stupid, it falls to me to see it corrected."

Mavis shrugged. "Well… if you need me…"

Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her tenderly. This was something he could not get enough of, and part of him groused at the necessity of leaving Mavis for even a few minutes.

Kagome was easy enough to find. She was sitting at the end of the dock with her arms wrapped around her knees and her face buried in them. Her sobs were very quiet – a mundane human would never have heard them unless they were standing right behind her. How Mavis had heard at all was a mystery to the demon lord.

"Kagome? _Imoto _– what is wrong? Has my idiot brother done something to make you cry?"

Kagome had not heard Sesshomaru come up behind her, and she jumped, startled. Her head whipped around. When she saw who it was, she turned back to her contemplation of the lake.

"No, Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's done nothing. I… I'm just missing my family, that's all."

Sesshomaru lowered himself to the rough planks of the dock beside Kagome. He had not gone to the airport with the group when it had come time for Mrs. Higurashi and Sota to return home, but he had understood from snippets of overheard conversations that it had been an emotional ordeal for both Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kagome's family had been able to stay for the marriages – indeed, that had been one of the reasons to get them done so quickly. But only a day later, they had had to leave for home.

"You will see them soon enough. We are almost done here."

"Sesshomaru… we'll be going through the Well at once – you know that. It may be the last time I ever see them…" Kagome sobbed. "What if the Well closes after Naraku is defeated? What if I…die?"

Kagome's misery was so profound that Sesshomaru found himself looping his arm about her shoulders. She jerked at first, surprised that he would even touch her, but then leaned against his side. He was startled at first – relations between himself and the young girl had always been guarded at best – but then he found himself enjoying the sensation of being a big brother. He had never had a sister and now regretted that lack.

"It may be some time before we are able to find and confront Naraku," Sesshomaru reminded Kagome. "There may be time for you to go home for a last visit before we do so."

He chucked her under her chin and smiled at her widened eyes. "Besides, we do not know what may happen after Naraku is dealt with and the Jewel back in our possession. Perhaps the Well will always stay open, even if the Jewel is destroyed."

"That would be wonderful!" Kagome agreed. "I'm not sure I could stand it if I knew I'd never see my family again. I mean… you guys are family too… but…"

"I understand." Sesshomaru kissed the top of Kagome's dark head. "You know, there are times when I miss my father terribly. We had a … disagreement the last time I saw him… and then he was dead – killed trying to protect Inuyasha and his mother. I wish I had had a chance to speak to him again – to apologize for some of the things I said to him. To tell him that I loved him. For I did love him, Kagome, despite all the terrible things in my life. He wasn't responsible for most of my miseries – I always knew that – but there were times when… when we might have comforted each other more than we did.

"If my father had lived, maybe I would have loved Inuyasha as I should a brother. That stupid _hanyou_ might still have gotten himself in trouble over that Kikyo, but I might have been able to help him." Sesshomaru shrugged. "But we can not live our lives with 'should haves' and 'might have beens'. We can only go forward and try to change things for the better."

Kagome sighed. "That's right, Sesshomaru. Things usually happen the way they were meant to." She wiped at her face. "Sorry. I just didn't want Inuyasha to catch me crying. He always thinks it's something he's done."

"Is that not usually the case?"

Kagome looked up to see an uncharacteristic grin on the elder demon's face. She grinned back.

"Well…Inuyasha can be awful dumb sometimes, y'know? But Tam and Jon have been a real good influence on him."

"Hnn. They are good men." Sesshomaru looked up. "Here comes Tamisé now."

The red-haired alien was paddling one of the canoes up to the dock. Kagome leaped to her feet before Sesshomaru could unfold himself, and helped Tamisé secure the boat.

"Well!" Tamisé said brightly. "That's done. Zahira wasn't in, but I could see signs that she's back, so I left a note for her. She'll come by whenever. Sesshomaru, I wonder if you and Mavis would stay here in case she comes while Christian and I take the rest into town? We need to lay in some supplies and there's a few items I need to take in for fixing." He slung his arm around Kagome's shoulders. "Also need to stop by the Chief's house and check on those camping grounds I reserved for your new men. They should arrive by Monday, Sesshomaru. I told them not to come any earlier, since I figured everyone would like a bit of a breather. C'mon, darlin'… as Lambert would tell you, we're burning daylight!"

OoOoOo

Mavis cuddled the little cat demon in her arms, rubbing her ears and tickling her furry stomach. Kirara made little sounds that said she was enjoying the attention. She did not often get played with in this fashion, as she was not truly a pet. The mage cooed to her and tickled her again, laughing as Kirara gave a half-hearted lurch to get away.

"Oh no, you don't."

Kirara meowed and licked the mage's cheek.

Mavis grinned and worked her fingers gently into dense white fur. "I'm gonna rub your furry little belly. Yes I am."

"Mmmm. I wish you would," said a deep rich voice.

Mavis nearly dropped Kirara, staring at the little demon as if to determine whether or not the cat had actually spoken. Kirara gave another meow, and this time wiggled herself upright, so she might jump down.

"Well? What about it? Would you rub _my_ furry belly?"

Mavis blushed as she looked up at her new husband. Sesshomaru stood stock still, but his eyes danced with humour and a good dash of lust. He reached down a hand to help her to her feet.

"You don't have a furry belly…"

Suddenly, Mavis found herself bracing the weight of a huge white dog who stood up against her, licking her face with a great deal of enthusiasm, while a plumed tail waved wildly.

"Sess!" She tried to turn her face away from the ravaging tongue to no avail. "Get down! Bad dog!"

He obediently took his paws off her shoulders and dropped to all fours before rolling onto his side, presenting himself for a belly rub. Mavis grinned. In this form, he did indeed have a furry belly.

"What the hell." She shrugged, then got on her knees to give him a good rub.

Kirara sat nearby, cleaning an ear meticulously, as she kept an eye on the frolicking dog and human. Mavis swore the animal was grinning at them.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru shifted back to his humanoid form, eyes closed, his long hair spread around him in delicious disarray. He was flushed and gasping as he grasped one of Mavis' hands and pushed it lower.

"Right _there_!" he moaned to her. "Ahhhh! Maeve! My Mavis." He opened his eyes momentarily to meet the amused gaze of the cat. "What the hell are you still doing here? Scat!"

Kirara completed her wash, flicked her tails in the air and walked off at a leisurely pace with her nose in the air.

Mavis stifled a giggle. "Don't you think we should move this indoors?"

"Why? No one is here, except for that cat." He was fumbling at his belt, fingers made clumsy with his haste to remove any obstacles to his wife's caresses.

"They could come back any time now."

"Don't care. Gods! Help me with this, woman."

Mavis instead got to her feet and began moving towards the front door to the house.

"Where are you going!" he cried.

"Inside."

The mage let out a surprised shriek as the demon got to his feet quicker than she had thought possible and began to pursue her. She made it through the door, but got no further than three steps across the livingroom before his weight hit her, bearing her to the floor. Kneeling above her, it took only seconds to tear his t-shirt off over his head and to finish divesting himself of his pants. Red-tinged eyes met hers as he dropped to all fours over her, his hair falling over his shoulders and spilling on the ground around her.

"Well, my Maeve, my sweet, we're inside now. Hmmm. What shall I do with you? Any suggestions?" He grinned, and let his tongue swipe at a dangerous-looking fang.

There was a sudden banging at the door and a frantic meowing. Mavis could not help but start to laugh, especially since Sesshomaru had reared up to investigate the noise, snarling at having his love-play interrupted. He turned back to Mavis, but the determined banging would not cease.

"She won't stop until you let her in," Mavis said.

Sesshomaru hissed in annoyance, but got up and opened the door for Kirara, who strolled in, her nose in the air. She gave a startled meow and made a prodigious jump to avoid the claws Sesshomaru slashed at her. The little cat vaulted up the stairs as if the hounds of hell were snapping at her tails.

Mavis laughed. "Poor kitty! But Sess, you should remember – the cat is _always _on the wrong side of the door!"

"As long as she bothers us no longer."

He stalked back to Mavis, but before he could do anything at all, there was banging at the door once more. Sesshomaru's eyes flared red as he turned.

"If that twice-damned cat has jumped out a window and circled around just to annoy me…"

Sesshomaru, totally heedless of his nudity and aroused state, flung open the door again, ready to give Kirara a tongue-lashing. But in place of a small cat, his startled eyes saw two bare green feet. He let his gaze travel upwards, past shapely ankles, a very attractive pair of legs, a woman's well-proportioned torso encased in what appeared to be a bathing suit of some type, up to a beautiful visage surrounded by emerald green hair as long as his own. Amused green eyes met disconcerted gold eyes. The green-skinned woman gave him a very leisurely once-over, her gaze lingering on a rather exposed part of the demon lord's anatomy.

She smiled broadly and raised an elegant eyebrow. "Oooo! Is that for me? Now I _do_ feel welcome. Whoever you are."

"You are not the cat." Sesshomaru felt rather foolish for stating the obvious.

"No, indeed."

Mavis by this time had gotten to her feet and now held out Sesshomaru's discarded pants, which he snatched and held in front to shield himself from the strange woman's gaze. Mavis opened the door wider.

"You must be Zahira. Hi! I'm Mavis, a colleague of Tam's."

"I am indeed Zahira. Hello, Mavis. It seems I was interrupting… something. I can come back later."

"No, no. You weren't interrupting. Come in! Tam and the rest aren't here right now, but I'm expecting them back within the hour. Uh… this is Sesshomaru, my… my husband."

"Really?" Zahira's eyes flicked up and down his lean form as she grinned. "Too bad."

"Sess – go upstairs and get dressed," Mavis hissed at him, giving his bare backside a gentle swat.

Sesshomaru backed away quickly and made the top of the stairs in a single leap, trusting to his long hair to cover him from those laughing green eyes.

Zahira now laughed outright. "Goodness! Been a long time since I've been greeted in such a manner."

Mavis could not help but snicker. She immediately liked the Kui woman. Zahira stepped into the livingroom, flicking some of her long hair back over her shoulder and looking around.

"Tea?" Mavis asked.

"Yes, thank you. Did Kirsten come up with you?"

"No. She and Spider were trying to finish off one of their projects. And she wanted to spend some time with her little boy."

Zahira followed Mavis into the kitchen to continue chatting while the kettle was put on.

"Ah! I remember when Ryan was a babe in arms. He must be getting tall now – he and Colin both. Did Tamisé bring up his own children?"

"No. We're up here to work for the week, so they've been left with Kirsty and the nanny."

Zahira nodded. She got mugs down from a cupboard for Mavis. Obviously, the Kui was a frequent visitor here, since she knew the kitchen layout. The two women spoke of other mundane things while the kettle came to a boil. Mavis felt entirely comfortable with the alien woman. Although this was the first time they had met, Kirsten had mentioned Zahira from time to time and had told Mavis the amusing story of how Jonathan had met the Kui woman.

Finally, tea was ready and they took the filled mugs back into the livingroom. Sesshomaru was back, dressed and with every hair in place. He lifted his chin at a haughty angle as Zahira grinned at him. He took his mug from Mavis with a silent nod.

Zahira settled herself into a chair and sipped at the hot tea. "Well… I understand that Tam brought up a good lot of you to do some training."

"Yes."

Mavis began to tell the story of Naraku with an interjection along the way now and then from Sesshomaru. Zahira listened with a great deal of interest and a few pointed questions. At the end of the tale, she shuddered delicately.

"Well… sounds like you have your work cut out for you," Zahira said. "Perhaps I will go with you. It sounds … intriguing."

"You may want to re-think that," Mavis said. "There's no guarantee that the Well will stay open, so all of us who go may get stuck in the past."

"Naraku is not a foe to be taken lightly," Sesshomaru said. "My brother and I have gone up against him any number of times without success."

Zahira gave the demon lord a deadly smile that seemed to contain far too many teeth.

"That's because you haven't had me with you, darling. I'm an expert at dealing with assholes of his calibre."

Sesshomaru shrank back in his seat. He was not one to be frightened by any female, but gods! – this green-hued Amazon looked like she could take on a demon horde by herself and still have energy left over to trounce half an army of humans.

He was saved at that moment by the sounds of two cars crunching up the gravel road.

"Well – sounds like they are back," Zahira said, standing. "I'll just go out and greet my favourite redhead."

Sesshomaru and Mavis followed the Kui woman outside. Zahira grabbed up a wicked-looking trident that she had left leaning against the wall of the house. Sesshomaru was impressed – the staff had to be at least seven feet long, and Zahira wielded it as if it weighed no more than a broom.

Zahira slipped around the side of the house and hefted the trident. She waited patiently in the house's shadow until she saw Tamisé get out of one of the cars. Drawing her arm back, she let the trident fly, where it thunked into the trunk of a tree, narrowly missing the red-haired alien.

Kagome and Sango both shrieked, but Tamisé merely grinned and pulled the weapon from the tree. He spun and sent the trident winging back, to ram itself forcefully into the ground six inches from Zahira's bare toes.

"Hello, darlin'!" Tamisé shouted. "You know better than to send any of those missiles at me. Please tell me you haven't skewered any tall white-haired demon lords."

Zahira stepped around her trident, grinning broadly. "Not at all, my dear. Although he came close to skewering me."

Tamisé folded his arms and observed Mavis with both hands covering her mouth, trying hard not to laugh, and a very disgruntled unarmed demon lord who was pinching the bridge of his nose and groaning in mortification. The alien raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Should I ask…?"

"Oh – _please _don't," Sesshomaru moaned. "Allow me to keep some dignity."


	39. Chapter 39

Sorry I posted so late, folks! Had a craft show that I was in this morning and had no time to finish my chapter. Thanks for your patience!

OoOoOo

Chapter 39:

Inuyasha did not bother to hide his grin. He could not believe that his normally staid brother had answered the door _au naturel_. Even if he _had_ thought it was just Kirara.

Tamisé had gotten the story out of Sesshomaru finally, as the men readied the firepit near the beach. The demon lord looked as if he would much rather just sink into the ground and have done, as the other men chuckled.

"Ah well, lad," Tamisé grinned as he clapped a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "It could have been worse."

"Yep," Christian pointed out. "It could have been Kelly with one of her cameras. Then you would have had the moment immortalized for all eternity."

Sesshomaru, whose face had already been red, developed a deeper blush. "I cannot face that woman again."

"C'mon now, lad. It's not that bad. Zahira's a good sort."

"How did you meet her, Tam?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well – she was a friend of my wife's. My first wife. Zia was Kui as well." Tamisé passed a hand through thick red hair. "Zahira was sent here in disgrace by her family. Wouldn't marry the milquetoast that had been chosen for her, I understand. Something else happened as well…but Zahira never would say. I suspect that she was attacked… and she fought back. Well…whatever… but no respectable Kui man would have her afterwards, so her family tossed her out."

"That's terrible," Miroku said.

Tamisé shrugged. "The Kui can be like that. They're very careful of their women. Zia had been tossed out as well, but her case was a little different. Her first husband had been killed, and she lost the baby she was carrying at the time. She was told she'd never be able to have any more children – so no one would have her – and her family shunned her. Tossed her out with the garbage, so to speak. She made her way here to Earth, and here's where I met her, and later Zahira as well."

"Why would you marry someone like that?" Inuyasha wondered.

Tamisé blushed. "Well – to be truthful – everything I taught to you about women, Zia taught me first. She saved my life – did I tell you that?"

Inuyasha shook his head vigourously, and stared at him expectantly.

"Ay-yi-yi – now you want the story, don't you?"

"Of course." Inuyasha looked completely unrepentant. "C'mon, Tam. Tell us."

"Yes," Miroku put in. "We'd like to hear the story."

Sesshomaru added his own voice to the general clamour… anything to take the attention away from him and his misdeed.

"Okay then." Tamisé shared an amused glance with Christian. "But then Christian has to tell you how he and Kelly got together."

"Yes!" Inuyasha cried. "I want to hear that one too!"

"You first, Tam," Christian said.

"Ahem… well. When I was young and stupid…" The redhead paused to allow the younger men to jeer for a bit. "Well, young anyway… I was sailing by myself out on the ocean and got caught in a bad storm. I was thrown off course and completely lost. To this day, I'm not sure how many days I drifted alone, sick and confused… but a dolphin found me and towed my boat to the small island that Zia was working on. She and Tala, her helper, nursed me back to health. I fell in love with her and she with me, but I was too young to marry without my parents' permission.

"When I finally got back to Atlantis Base, I sent a message home, asking for permission to marry, but they would not grant it to me – not because Zia was Kui, but because there could be no children. My father threatened to disinherit me. However, my older brother interceded and convinced the two of us to wait out a year until I reached my majority and my money became my own to manage. So we waited, and then married. End of story."

"That's not the end," Inuyasha said. "You're married to Fawn now. What happened to Zia?"

Tamisé smiled ruefully. "Well… some doctors felt that her initial assessment was in error – that she could conceive again. She became obsessed with having a child. Because of the difference in our races, we could not have a child together, even though we consulted the best genetic engineers I could find. Zia was very unhappy – and our marriage contract was coming up for renewal – so we decided not to renew and to go our separate ways. She remarried and had two children. A few years ago, her husband decided that they would leave Earth. I met Fawn, fell in love again, and married her."

Inuyasha looked at the alien with narrowed eyes. "There's a lot there you aren't telling us…"

Tamisé smiled back at him. "Some things are private, Inuyasha, and I don't like to speak of them."

Miroku interceded. "So what about you, Christian? What's your story?"

Christian shrugged elaborately. "Not much to tell. My engagement fell through and I came here, nursing my wounds. I met Kelly – and it was love at first sight, although I had a great deal of convincing her of the fact." He grinned at Tamisé. "She had a major crush on our leader, here."

"Now _you're_ leaving out a great deal, " Tamisé pointed out drily.

Christian shrugged again. "Can't think why I'd bore them with dull details."

Tamisé snorted, but said nothing further.

"Well – the firepit's done, " Miroku said. "I think I'm for a swim."

"Good idea, " Christian agreed. "Let's go see if the women are interested."

Sesshomaru had no intention of going anywhere near the water, now that he knew that Zahira was an air/water-breather. He was also reluctant to go back to the house. Inuyasha noticed him hanging back and touched his arm.

"Want to go for a run, _oniisan_?" he asked.

"A run?"

Inuyasha nodded towards the forest. "How about a race through the forest? Maybe by the time we're back, our guest will have gone."

Sesshomaru agreed readily.

Inuyasha eyed him critically. "You need to change your clothes, though. You'll just get yourself snagged if you wear that. C'mon."

OoOoOo

Ah! Freedom! Inuyasha liked nothing better than to dash through the dense forest, leaping from branch to branch. He had gained a lead on his brother, who was trying to keep up on the forest floor.

Inuyasha crouched on his current branch, his ears swivelling to catch any sound Sesshomaru might make. The elder demon could move absolutely silently, but this was unfamiliar territory. Suddenly, Sesshomaru leaped up to a branch near the tree Inuyasha crouched in, balancing easily on the narrow branch.

Inuyasha grinned… it was the night of the New Moon, and he soon would be losing his demon powers, so it was no surprise to him that he had not sensed his brother. He wondered if Sesshomaru knew about his human night, then shrugged to himself. His brother would find out soon enough. But it was no longer of any concern, since they had reconciled.

Sesshomaru was panting lightly. "Gods! It's slow going on the ground. I think I will try your method for a bit, Inuyasha."

"Okay. Think you can keep up this time?"

Sesshomaru gave him a nasty smile. "Try me."

"Here we go!"

Inuyasha launched himself off the branch, calling on his limited powers of levitation to propel himself forward. He was not making the prodigious jumps he was usually capable of – another sign of his waning powers.

He glanced over to where his brother was moving as parallel to him as was possible. Sesshomaru had been coaxed into shorts and a tank and bare feet. It was the least he had ever seen Sesshomaru wear, although he had of course seen him naked the few times they had shared baths in the creek. The elder demon's ethereal beauty still stunned him at times – perhaps he would never get used to it. Sesshomaru reached a branch and perched for a moment, squatting in a dog-like posture, unconsciously mimicking Inuyasha.

For a few moments, Inuyasha could believe that he and Sesshomaru were wholly creatures of the forest. He wondered what Kelly would make of the two of them and smiled to himself.

He had had a few more modelling jobs – one of them on his human night, where poor Kelly had worked feverishly through the dark hours to get all her shots done before Inuyasha reverted back to his _hanyou_ self. She had been stunned when she had seen his black silken hair. Now that Inuyasha was more used to posing, they were able to get the work done quickly enough to suit her, but she'd been exhausted by the morning. But not so exhausted that she was unable to take pictures of his transformation back to his normal appearance.

It was nice to have his own money. Tamisé had set up a bank account for him, and it was steadily growing. He had been told that it would be easy enough to transfer the funds to Japan if that was what he wished – and then Kagome and her family could draw upon them if need be.

Inuyasha allowed himself a small frown as he spun himself around a branch and reached for his next handhold. Sesshomaru had made a decidedly odd request – and now would be a good time to call him on it. He headed for the lakeshore, coming out of the trees near a small sandy area too small to be called a beach.

"Why are we stopping?"

Sesshomaru landed beside him, and put his hands on his hips, staring out over the water. They had come several miles and were quite alone.

Inuyasha flung himself down on the sand. "Need a rest," he said.

Sesshomaru sat down beside him. "Alright."

They sat in silence for a moment or two, then Inuyasha turned to his brother.

"I need an explanation for a request you made of me, _oniisan_. You didn't want to explain earlier, but we're alone now, and no one else could possibly overhear us."

Sesshomaru put his head down on his drawn-up knees. "Ask."

"We had more or less agreed that getting our females pregnant was a bad idea if we were confronting Naraku soon. Neither one of us would risk our wives in that condition – as you know well. So why did you ask me not to take the contraceptive implant?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "I have a very good reason."

"And I'm waiting to hear it. Why do you want me to risk getting Kagome pregnant now?"

"Some information came to light that led me to believe that it would be better if we procreated sooner rather than later."

Inuyasha paled. "Information? Do you think one of us will be killed?"

"Relax, Inuyasha. I know no such thing."

"Then, why?"

Sesshomaru's golden eyes bored into his. "If I tell you this, Inuyasha, it must remain strictly between us only."

"Why?"

"Because history may be altered if anyone else finds out. Kirsten was quite concerned about the time line. Before I say anything more, you must swear to me, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha considered the serious look in his brother's eyes. Although his brother seemed serious about everything, in this matter, he was adamant about getting Inuyasha's oath. There was that stubborn set to his chin that told the _hanyou _that he would get nothing more from his brother until he was sworn to secrecy.

"Alright," Inuyasha said slowly. "I swear to you that anything said here will go no further than the two of us."

"See that it does not." Sesshomaru turned his gaze once more on the lake. "I had to threaten Kirsten to get this information. She was most reluctant to tell me. But I had overheard part of it, so she felt it prudent to tell me the whole."

"What?" Inuyasha leaned towards his brother. "Spit it out, already!"

"Inuyasha… Kirsten and Jonathan are our descendents."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "That can't be true! Their ancestors came mostly from Britain! She told me that herself."

"One of them was not British."

"But … how does she know?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "I do not understand the… genetics… she explained to me. But she can tell that Jonathan has a … what did she call it? … a gene sequence that is absolutely identical to ours. And she tells me that she and Jonathan have a common ancestor from about four hundred years back. So… they are descended from either you or myself. She is unable to say which of us."

Inuyasha stared at his brother, speechless.

"One of us, or a child or grandchild of ours moves to Britain a hundred years from our time, Inuyasha. So you see, it would be best if we get our women pregnant and quickly, or the conditions for her and her mate to exist will not be met, hence altering the time line."

Inuyasha resorted to Jonathan's favourite exclamation. "Holy shit!"

"Indeed."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40:

Sesshomaru crouched in the middle of the field, absolutely motionless, trusting to his own natural colouring to hide him among the tall pale grasses. He strained his senses, but he heard nothing but the wind skittering through the stalks of wheat, smelled nothing but grain and earth. He wore little other than a pair of tan shorts to cover his dignity and had his hair bound back in a long, thick braid. He dug his claws into the rich soil and raised his head again to test the air.

Ahah!

One of the four females was about ten yards off to his left. Whatever Tamisé had given them to cover their various scents worked on most aromas, but this female was on her courses, and that was hard to conceal.

The demon worked his way towards the female by slow degrees, careful that his movements were in synch with the wind blowing the stalks of grain. It took several moments, but he had plenty of time. Sesshomaru saw her before she saw him, and pounced, knocking her over. He had his claws at her throat before she could even squeak.

Sesshomaru admired this fighting woman, though. She did not betray her comrades' locations by even so much as an eye flicker in any direction, nor did she make any sound. Only his superior speed and strength allowed him to relieve her of the deadly knife she wielded before she could embed it between his ribs. The woman glared at him furiously, even though he bared his impressive fangs, letting her know that if this was not just a training exercise, her blood would be staining the ground right about now, with none of her companions the wiser. Sesshomaru was impressed that he did not frighten her at all. Even now, he could feel tension in her muscles as she assessed whether or not she could buck him off or otherwise encourage him to release her.

There was a sudden movement of air to his right, and Sesshomaru snatched another knife out of mid-air. That one would got him in the neck.

Alright then – they were now aware of his position. Armed now with a knife in each hand, Sesshomaru stood up and leapt away from his first victim before she could bring him down. He made a graceful jump into the air, flinging one knife back at the woman, which thunked solidly through the loose material of her sleeve, pinning her back to the ground momentarily. The other knife was used to deflect an arrow winging his way.

From his aerial position, he could now spot the other five people easily. A flick of his poison whip sent them all scattering away to a safer distance. He wove a shield about himself with the poison whip as more arrows came his way, but he should not stay air-borne any longer than necessary to determine his targets.

Before Sesshomaru could move, he heard Tamisé's shout.

"Stand down, people! Excellent work, don't you think, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru allowed himself to settle to the ground. He pulled the knife from the woman's sleeve and helped her to her feet. She thanked him with a curt nod of her head.

"Excellent indeed, Tamisé. I could not sense them at all, except for this one woman."

"What gave me away, my lord?"

Sesshomaru grinned at her and wrinkled his nose. "Your courses, my dear." He leaned in close. "If you were wearing one of those internal things, I'd have never smelt you at all."

The woman flushed. "I – I'm nearly done. I thought a pad would be okay."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Not around demons with acute senses of smell. Some can scent the tiniest drop of blood five miles away."

"I'm sorry, my lord. It will not happen again."

And Sesshomaru was assured that it would not.

Tamisé strode through the grain and clapped Sesshomaru on the shoulder. "Impressive, aren't they?"

"Better than ninjas," Sesshomaru agreed.

The redhead snorted. "Well, I don't know about that, having seen Kirsty operate, but they are certainly better than your average warrior. I could have walked within three feet of any of them and never have known they were there." He gave a quick hand-signal, dismissing the warriors.

"This… lotion that covers their scents," Sesshomaru queried as his combat group faded away through the tall grasses. "Can we make more of it?"

Tamisé smiled. "Sure can. Each of them knows the recipe, so to speak. But we'll send at least a year's supply back with you. It should last a long time, especially if you're not going after Naraku right away."

Sesshomaru whipped his head around to stare into bright blue eyes. "Who told you that?"

Tamisé shrugged. "You and Mavis were having a little discussion without much thought as to who might hear you – even if you were in the middle of the woods. Everyone tends to forget that I still train daily, even if I rarely fight any more – and I do a lot of running."

Sesshomaru bit his lip, wondering just how much Tamisé had actually heard. Frustrated with the number of people around him, he had taken Mavis into the forest hoping to find a place secluded enough that he might give full voice to his passions without the neighbourhood knowing about it. Things had been going rather well, until Mavis noticed the lack of the telltale green dot of an active contraceptive implant on his arm. She had demanded to know why. Sesshomaru refused to tell her. Things went south from there.

"Our Mavis is quite the spitfire, isn't she?" Tamisé eyed the demon lord carefully.

"Yes."

"So why is it so important to get her with child right away?"

Sesshomaru clenched his jaw. "It is a personal matter, Tamisé."

The alien snorted once again. "So where does my Kirsty come into it?"

The demon lord groaned. "Gods! How many more people must know about this!? Bad enough I had to tell Inuyasha. He can keep his mouth shut – but if Kagome finds out – the whole world will know." He put his face in his hands.

"So what's one more?" Tamisé smirked. "Tell me, Sesshomaru. Maybe I can help you smooth things out a little with Mavis."

Sesshomaru heaved a sigh and plunked himself down on the ground. "Alright. But it goes no further than you – understood?"

"Certainly." Tamisé sat down beside him, drawing his knees up and wrapping his arms about them.

"It seems that Kirsten and Jonathan are descended from either myself or Inuyasha. Since neither Inuyasha or myself have children, it behooves us to get some as quickly as possible."

Tamisé chuckled. "No kidding! Isn't that something? How did Kirsten find this out?"

"Through our blood," Sesshomaru said. "Our ge- genetics."

"Really? So I suppose Spider knows as well. He's the one with some background in that field. Well, well. You should tell Mavis the whole. She can keep her mouth shut, that one. And help you keep Kagome in line too. Your little sister-in-law will find out eventually, so it might be best to tell her now and get the fireworks over with. She's not as bad at keeping secrets as you think she is."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Kagome is on the verge of going into heat, if she hasn't already. So Inuyasha shall do his utmost to impregnate her. I doubt he shall find it an onerous task."

Tamisé muffled a guffaw by putting his face down on his knees. Sesshomaru began to grin himself as he watched the alien shake with mirth.

"Oh dear!" Tamisé wiped tearing eyes. "I suppose that there will be a lot of visiting the berry island. Yasha liked to go over there to nap the last time we were here. We'll have to remember to give the two of them the berry pails so they have an excuse to keep disappearing in that direction."

OoOoOo

Sesshomaru had finally managed to patch things up with Mavis. He had told her the whole story and had weathered the last small storm, as she demanded to know why he had not trusted her with the information. This argument ended in a much more satisfactory manner, with Mavis pulling him up the stairs to their room and shutting the door with a very predatory look in her eye. It had been several hours before they emerged again, both once more content with the world.

The demon lord was glad now that he had told his bride the truth. He had been worried that a pregnancy might sap her magical powers, but Mavis had hastened to assure him otherwise. She was still some days away from ovulating, but joked that some extra practice might be welcome. He had grinned at the thought of bringing home to Toshihiro and the rest of his people an already gravid bride.

For now, they had decided on a walk through the forest so they might discuss some of the things Mavis would need. Sesshomaru wanted as well to talk through some of his strategies – not that Mavis understood a great deal about military strategies, but she did know a great deal about small communities such as his and how they best operated.

They had passed by Kelly and Christian teaching Miroku and Sango how to play badminton on the lawn and continued down one of the paths that would hug the shore closely. Sesshomaru had some idea that if he found a less rocky area, he might entice Mavis into the water. He had been observing the other day when she had donned what she called a bikini and had gone swimming with Zahira and Kelly. When he had any time to himself, all he could think of was various ways to divest his wife of those ludicrous scraps of cloth – but of course he could not do so where others might see them.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru flicked an ear towards a small path nearly obscured by shrubbery. He could hear nearly silent moans coming from the other side, closer to the lake. It sounded like Inuyasha. Given the sharp rocks down the shore from the retreat itself, Sesshomaru wondered if his brother had been climbing and had injured himself.

"I hear Inuyasha, Mavis, " he said quietly. "He may be hurt. I will go see."

He patted Mavis' hand as she placed it on his arm, her eyes full of concern. Quietly, so his brother would not be startled, he pushed his way past the shrubs. Through the greenery, he could see his brother, lying on his back on what appeared to be a flat rock. His bare arms were flung above his head, which was turned towards Sesshomaru. The demon lord could see that the _hanyou_'s eyes were closed and there was a tiny frown between the dark brows, but other than that, he seemed perfectly… relaxed.

Sesshomaru came forward a little more as his brother moaned, arching his back.

"Gods, Kagome!"

Sesshomaru finally spied the young girl, and drew back hastily. He stepped backwards – onto Mavis' foot. The mage yelped in pain.

The _hanyou_'s reaction was instantaneous. He rolled to a crouch, pushing a half-naked Kagome behind him. He disregarded his own nakedness, but crouched in readiness to defend his mate, growling as he scented the air for potential threats. Kagome squeaked in distress and caught up a discarded t-shirt to hold in front of herself.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha scrabbled, came up with a small stone and pitched it at his brother. "Can't we have some privacy here, you moron!"

"My apologies, brother," Sesshomaru called over his shoulder as he half-carried Mavis away.

He set Mavis back on the path, where she glared at him fiercely. "I take it your brother's okay?"

The demon lord sighed. "Perfectly fine."

"What were they doing?"

"Do you _really_ want to know?" He arched an eyebrow at her.

"Well, when you put it that way…"

Ay-yi-yi! Things would be a lot easier when he and his brother got their females with child! Well, it was to be hoped for, anyway. But Sesshomaru rather doubted that his life would be any less interesting.

OoOoOo

"I will go with them, Tam."

"Zahira, love, are you sure?"

The tall green-skinned Amazon shrugged. "I'm sure. My work here is pretty much complete. I've only been staying because of Nick – but he isn't interested in pursuing a closer relationship at this time."

"You know there's a chance you might not be able to come back."

Zahira shrugged. "I'll be no worse off, will I? I will miss all of you, but I think it's time for new challenges."

Tamisé gathered the woman closely in his arms. "Zahira…"

"Don't try to talk me out of it, darling Tam," she said, hugging him back. "I may be of use to them."

"No doubt. So, you will come back to the city with us, then? We leave in a few more days. After that, Yasha will need perhaps another month to finish his qualifications and then go through his examinations for Weaponsmaster. "

"I'll be ready. Not much to pack, y'know."

"The Chief will be sorry to lose his 'lake spirit'."

"He'll get over it. Nick too. You don't mind my using the corporate apartment?"

"Not at all. No one's there; you'd have it to yourself, darlin'. I'll get you a distort so you can go about as you like."

Zahira nodded crisply. "Thank you. Will we have time to go sailing together before we all leave?"

Tamisé grinned. "I'll make it a priority, darlin', just for you."

"Just you and me?"

He nodded. "If you like."

"Thank you again. You're one of the few men on this ball of mud that I trust without reservation, Tam."

"Thank _you_, love. I believe you can also put your trust in Sesshomaru and Inuyasha as well. They're both honourable men."

Zahira smiled suddenly. "I wouldn't go otherwise, Tam."


	41. Chapter 41

Just to let everyone know – I shall probably post late next weekend. Going to the Anime North convention!

OoOoOo

Chapter 41:

Inuyasha reclined in the branches of his favourite willow tree, pondering the events of the last few weeks. He had been so glad to have returned to the retreat, for he had needed the small break. But there had been many revelations as well, and he needed to some time to himself to sort them all out.

The first was his marriage - something he had wanted for a long time. It gave him more of a sense of place, to have another family to belong to, to have someone who depended on him to take care of her, although he had had that obligation for a long time, and willingly. It would be a while longer before he could learn if he had indeed gotten Kagome pregnant. His heart swelled within him at the thought of having a child of his own. As much as he loved cuddling little Brianna, holding his own baby in his arms would mean the world to him.

The second was the revelation that the other woman who had come to mean so much to him might be his great-whatever granddaughter. Or niece. Turning that idea over in his head for a bit, he found that it pleased him – went hand-in-hand with his joy of having his own family. He grinned to himself. It had been fun to twit Jonathan about being his grandfather and watching the look on the blue-haired mutant's face. It was not an utter surprise – Kirsten must have told her husband that the two of them were descendents of either himself or his brother – but for once, Jonathan was unable to think of a quick come-back. Well, whether the two of them were descended from himself or Sesshomaru – it mattered not. Inuyasha was overjoyed to have more family to love.

The third revelation was that somewhere along the line, his little wife had become a force to be reckoned with. He had been so wrapped up in his own training, that it was easy to forget that Kagome had been strengthening her own skills as well. Inuyasha had been amazed at her increased abilities with the bow, as well as her new skills at hand-to-hand combat. Tamisé had been teaching her knife-fighting – how he'd slipped that one past Inuyasha, he'd never know, but the first time he saw Kagome practice against Lambert, Inuyasha had nearly gone berserk, perceiving a threat to his life-mate. Sesshomaru had had to pull him off the huge ex-marine before any real damage was done. Inuyasha was a little more complacent when he watched Kagome test her new-found martial arts skills against one of the other men – but Sesshomaru had still placed his arms about him, just in case.

It had taken him some time to come to terms with the knowledge that Kagome could now hold her own against a human man, at least – and as competently as Sango. At first, he'd taken it as an insult to his ability to protect her, but after a lengthy discussion with Tamisé, Sesshomaru and Christian, he had come to accept it as a good thing. It would free him from having to be constantly on the lookout for Kagome during a battle. It would allow him to concentrate on his own fighting.

The half-demon sighed and picked at the bark of the branch with his claws. Not far away, a small chickadee landed on a twig and cocked its head at him. He grinned at the bird, and watched it until it flew away.

He had completed his training – there was nothing left to do except go through his examinations for Weaponsmaster. The testing would be done next week, when the people chosen to examine him came up from Atlantis Base. Tamisé would be one of the examiners, and Kirsten had already warned him that for the purposes of the testing, the red-haired alien would put their friendship aside. Tamisé had told Inuyasha not to worry – that from what he'd seen, there should be no problem in qualifying. If Inuyasha passed, then he would become a Weaponsmaster at a small ceremony – and then he and his friends could all go home.

Inuyasha sighed. He had spent six months in the modern era and had come to like it well. At least, he liked Toronto. It would be hard to go back, where having a shower meant standing under a freezing waterfall, and a cooked meal meant meat on a stick over a fire. He had learned so much here! And for the first time, he felt like he had a great deal of control over his life. He would not be returning home as a wandering pauper, but as a landowner, with people to care for, a steady income, a wife and perhaps soon – a family of his own. He could read and write now very competently in his own language, as well as read a fair amount of English. Sesshomaru had begun to spend an hour a day in teaching him his responsibilities as the Lord of Dawn Mist – and Inuyasha looked forward to that hour.

The half-demon grinned again at the thought of his brother. What a change the modern world - and Mavis – had wrought in Sesshomaru! Barriers built over centuries had been broken down in mere weeks and the former 'Ice Lord' had become a warm and loving man. How different Inuyasha's life would have been if his brother had always been like this! But his hard life had made him strong – that Inuyasha could not regret – and it had led him to Kagome.

Inuyasha's nostrils flared. His solitude was about to be broken. He straightened up on the branch a little and braced himself as Sesshomaru leaped up and settled himself a foot away.

"Here you are, brother," the demon lord said.

"Here I am." Inuyasha smiled at him. Sesshomaru had recently begun to call him 'brother', instead of 'little brother', and Inuyasha found that he much preferred it.

Sesshomaru narrowed golden eyes at him. "You are thinking too much again, Inuyasha. I can tell. You are not worried about the examinations?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No. Just reflecting on my life, Sess. How about you?"

"The same, I suppose. When we return, I shall formally adopt Rin. What do you think of that?"

"Okay… who are you and what have you done with my asshole brother?"

Sesshomaru looked startled for a moment until he realized that Inuyasha was joking with him. He grinned back at the younger demon. "I was really insufferable, wasn't I? Father should have cuffed me upside the head and told me to lose the attitude."

Inuyasha leaned forward. "Tell me more about him, would you, Sess? Tell me more about our father."

Sesshomaru could not resist the intent look in his brother's eyes. It was unfortunate that the only way Inuyasha could know his father was through the tales of others. Their father would be proud and happy to see his two sons now – no animosity between them, just a growing love and respect for each other – the way it should have been from the beginning. "Of course, I will, brother."

OoOoOo

Sesshomaru felt Kirsten tense beside him as they watched Inuyasha's skills with the katanna being tested. He was not using the Tetsusaiga, but a sword that belonged to Tamisé. The _hanyou_'s opponent was a warrior who had been brought over from Xanodur Base in the Himalayans for the purposes of the examination. The demon lord was impressed with the alien's skills…his talents were on a par with Kirsten's.

This particular warrior hailed from what Kirsten called the Sirius sector. Sesshomaru felt a flash of amusement that someone hailing from the vicinity of the Dog star should have evolved from cat-like ancestors. The man was just slightly shorter than Inuyasha, with golden-brown skin, brilliant emerald eyes and a wild mane of black hair as long as Inuyasha's from which poked tufted ears similar to the _hanyou_'s. Both men snarled at each other as their efforts increased, exposing fangs on both sides.

Blades flashed – the guest warrior growled as his sleeve was cut. Inuyasha pressed him hard for a few moments before he rallied and came back at the _hanyou_ with everything he had. Inuyasha made a mis-step, but recovered quickly without a fall that would have cost him the match. A small cut was opened on his thigh, which he ignored – it was not large enough or deep enough to hamper him, although it must have stung.

"Now, Yasha, now," Kirsten muttered under her breath. "You're in the right position – DO it, for God's sake!"

As if he could hear his mentor's whisper, Inuyasha lunged and managed to disarm his opponent. People rose to their feet and applauded as the Sirian's blade skittered across the floor.

The warrior looked stunned for an instant – he was obviously not used to being bested – then grinned at Inuyasha. He bowed deeply and conceded the match. Inuyasha returned the bow politely.

The judges conferred for a moment or two as the two men stood in before them, waiting patiently. Finally, the judges' spokesperson, Jantan, the Atlantis Base Commander, stood and delivered his verdict.

"We find that Inuyasha has met all the qualifications to be considered Master of Sword. Congratulations, young one."

"Thank you, sir," Inuyasha replied with another bow.

The Sirian warrior shook hands with him and offered his own congratulations. "Hard fought, Inuyasha. Best of luck with the other tests."

"Thank you."

Sesshomaru sat back in his chair with a sigh. He had not realized that he had been leaning forward eagerly, almost on the edge of his seat. Kirsten grinned at him.

"Exciting, isn't it?"

The demon lord nodded. "And this is but the first test."

OoOoOo

Miroku handed Inuyasha a towel and slung an arm about his friend's shoulders.

"Well done, Inuyasha! That's two down now – the sword and the sais. You have the bo stick this afternoon, correct?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha wiped sweat from his face. "Hooo! I think I need a shower and fast!"

Miroku wrinkled his nose. "You _are_ a little ripe."

Inuyasha grinned and flicked the towel at him. "Thanks a lot, pal!"

The monk ducked, chuckling.

Inuyasha scented the air, then frowned. "Where's Kagome?"

Miroku sobered. "She went off to see Spider. Something about an upset stomach, I believe."

Inuyasha paled, and then blushed. "Here – hold this!" He flung the towel at Miroku and galloped down the corridor, all thoughts of cleaning up banished.

Cerberus obliged him with an express elevator, so it was only minutes before Inuyasha burst into Spider's office, leaping over the gardening robot that could not possibly get out of his way.

"Kagome!"

She was just coming out of a small change room, tugging her t-shirt down into place.

Inuyasha swept her into his arms, kissing her fervently. "Are you alright?"

She raised an amused eyebrow at him. "Why don't you ask Spider? And Yasha? Next time – take a shower first… egads, boy!"

"Sorry, love – but Miroku said your stomach was upset – and the first thing that came to mind was…"

"She's pregnant, Inuyasha." Spider's voice came from around an obscure corner. "The results are positive."

The doctor appeared around the corner himself, grinning from ear to ear.

"Gods above! Oh Kagome – I love you so much!"

Kagome once more found herself being crushed against a very solid chest. "Well, don't smother me, Inuyasha!"

She was not sure herself how she felt about being a mother, but there was no doubt that it was the best news her husband could have gotten. He covered her face in small kisses, laughing and crying at the same time. His joy soon infected her and she had happy tears coursing down her cheeks.

After a time, she pushed away, another thought coming to the forefront.

"What about your test, Inuyasha? I couldn't go see you this morning."

He grinned down at her. "It went well. I've earned my Master rank for the sai. After lunch, they'll test me for the bo stick."

"I've no doubt you'll pass that one too," Kagome told him.

He shrugged. "It's the tests tomorrow that bother me most. I don't feel I'm as strong in those as I should be. But I'm not going to worry about it. Not now. Tonight, my sweet, I'm taking you to dinner and then… we'll find someplace special to be alone – just the two of us."

"Not too late," she warned. "I don't want you tired for tomorrow."

He flung back his head and laughed. "Tired! Gods above! I feel like I could fly to the moon and back again."

OoOoOo

Sesshomaru greeted the news of an impending addition to the family with a warm smile and fond hug for Kagome. He would not celebrate unrestrainedly until the child was born and deemed healthy. As too often happened, there were many things that could bring a pregnancy to an untimely end, not to mention the perils of birthing itself.

It helped to know that Mavis had thought to use a training tape on obstetrics and gynecology that had been procured from a leading physician in the field. He himself would never have thought to ask if such a thing were possible. Combined with her own magic, Mavis' new skills would make her sought after, for birthing in his own time was fraught with dangers that he would rather not think about.

But his most immediate concern was the fact that Mavis had finally gone into heat. This time, they would not be able to use the corporate apartment, as Zahira was residing there. However, Tayne booked a suite for them at a downtown hotel, where the staff, known for their exemplary service, would not disturb them until called for.

And that suited the demon lord just fine.

It was a very impatient Sesshomaru that saw the bellboy got a substantial tip for hauling in their bags. He all but pushed the young man out the door, then made a great show of ensuring the door was locked.

Mavis had been examining the new surroundings and had just stepped out on the balcony to enjoy the view. She yelped in mock distress as Sesshomaru unceremoniously grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. She bounced up and down on his shoulder as he made long, determined strides towards the bedroom. Mavis beat on his back with a fist.

"Gads, you ruffian! If you insist on carrying me to the bedroom, can't you please use another method?"

Sesshomaru grunted and shifted her about until he had her in a fireman's hold. "How's this?"

Mavis sighed. "It's _not_ an improvement."


	42. Chapter 42

**Short note: ANIME NORTH ROCKS! Best fun I've had all year!**

Before we begin, I want to dedicate this chapter and the whole darn story to all of you. You are a great group of people and so many of you have become dear friends as well.

I want to especially thank the following people, who have variously held my hand through times of trouble, done their best to inspire and challenge me, kicked my butt when it was needed, and otherwise supported me: lyiint, Fenikkusuken, katanna tagurasha, ButterYasha, Supreme Admiral of the Web, NakoudoByakugan, Maid of the Mer, OokamiNoTaisho of the Wolves, fire-tiger-c, YashasGypsyRose, TouchofPixieDust, Birdi 13 in da house, blizzie8836, leian, Realm of Sadfaith, Jester08, and last but not least - mad ninja skills part one who still owes me a recipe!

And thanks to all of you who have sent messages and reviews or simply just read: Dante 24, KonekoMistressof Fire, Alchemist Astrid, Bach Suite No. 2 in D Minor, KageOkami-Kogo, Khamonai, Khaoskyuubi, Logrus Mage, Rhiannon Amaris, RulerofWolves, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's Mate, Surfbratt, The Dragon Hollow Vaizard, The War Wizard, Whitetigermisty, Wolfgirl21, Yasnactic, Yasraena, caw122182, crazedanime, Bibi11, Dark Evanescence, EvieGlacierTako, HentiHanyou, Inukoi'sLifeMate, Kilahatra, LightChildLoL, SexyInu, SuzyQ001, dyoll, greekapino, inukagomeforever19, medusa85, uwohali, Conceited Empress of Slytherin, Forest E. Halliwell, Paris-Nxerson, wolf-of-black-flames-kikyo, D-Chan3, cseeker, spikedlove, April-Showers82, Engelmohr2004, eternal-sunshine21, Inukag09, Mr. Destructo, Questskier67, Song of White Crow, SailorMoon1996, TotallyRiddickObsessed, soccer10is, xjustagrlx, animeroxz, mariprpldrk13, snowecat, bubbles murness, katara11, memyselfandI, Kiyo missdeath17, Northern Star, fridge the ice lord, liz, merlinchris, Aurelia Lothlorien, inumerc77.

Hope I haven't missed anyone!

OoOoOo

Chapter 42:

Inuyasha stood quietly, as Tamisé handed him his weapons one by one, leaving the great sword for last. The Tetsusaiga consented to the alien's touch, although it pulsed a little as Tamisé picked it up and thrust the sheath through Inuyasha's obi into its accustomed place. The redhead kissed Inuyasha on both cheeks, then stood back to allow Kirsten to come forward.

Kirsten grinned at her student, then took a hank of his hair, just behind where his human ear would be, and very solemnly braided it. She secured the braid with a beaded strip of leather that Rin had made especially for the occasion. Then she stood back as well.

"Behold!" she called out in her best carrying voice. "Our newest Weaponsmaster – Inuyasha!"

The _hanyou_ thought his heart would burst from joy as the room erupted into shouts, cheers, whistles and applause. And there, by the judges, stood Sesshomaru, applauding enthusiastically with a broad smile on his face and pride for his younger brother shining in golden eyes. That look meant more to Inuyasha than his brother would ever know. It was finally… acceptance.

Inuyasha stared around the room at the faces that had become so familiar to him over the months. When he had first come here, he had never thought he would be leaving so many good friends. All he had ever wanted, all he had worked for, he now had in his grasp and the feeling was incredible beyond words.

There were happy tears in Kagome's eyes as she came forward and embraced him. Inuyasha held her close, burying his nose in her hair and inhaling deeply. He adored her altered scent, subtle though it was. She lifted her face for a kiss, and he obliged, ignoring for the moment the even wilder applause and shouts that followed this action. He was to be a father – and he was determined to be a good one.

Inuyasha knew Kagome was nervous about the whole thing and would have preferred to wait, but she had seen the necessity of having a baby right away after Sesshomaru and Mavis had spoken with her. The idea that Kirsten and Jonathan were descended from one or the other of the Inu no Tashio's sons still blew her away. Inuyasha had caught her examining the two mutants closely, trying to find a resemblance somewhere in them to the two demon brothers. He himself would have said they were Sesshomaru's grandchildren given their demeanors, but Jonathan's eyes and nose looked too much like Inuyasha's own. But then, Kirsty's eyes were similar in shape to Sesshomaru's… Oh bother! Did it _really_ matter?

The Tetsusaiga chose this moment to begin pulsing wildly, calling for Inuyasha to draw it forth. He released Kagome from his hold and unsheathed the mighty blade, which immediately transformed, glowing eerily and pulsing so hard in Inuyasha's hand that he thought he would drop it.

Beside Sesshomaru, Mavis suddenly stiffened and began to look about.

"What is wrong, my love?"

Mavis put her hand on her husband's arm. "There's something here with us – I can sense it. Something to do with the Tetsusaiga."

Sesshomaru laid his hand on the hilt of the Tokijin, ready to draw if need be. He strained his demon senses to their very limit, but was unable to detect what Mavis felt. Before he could stop her, the mage was crossing the floor towards her brother-in-law, who stood staring dumbfounded at his glowing blade.

Mykan pushed out of the crowd and came trotting over as well, a frown creasing his pleasant face. He and Mavis shared a knowing glance.

"What's wrong with the Tetsusaiga?" Inuyasha cried. "It's never done this before."

"Mavis – can you help me?" Mykan said, reaching his hands forward to touch the blade. "Tetsusaiga, permit us."

Mage and alien laid their hands gently against the vibrating sword, which quieted instantly at their touch. A flare of light pulsed from the tip of the blade and splashed onto the floor in front of Inuyasha, perhaps a body-length away. The globe of light elongated and took on a tenuous form. Both Mavis and Mykan concentrated, holding their hands towards the light, helping it to coalesce into a figure so familiar to Sesshomaru that the demon lord cried aloud, his eyes wide with shock.

"It's Father!"

Inuyasha had only seen a spiritual form of his father once before, but he recognized it immediately as well.

"My son." The voice was as insubstantial as the spirit form. The head turned towards Mavis, the pale gold eyes wide with pleading. "Please, Mage. I should like to have a more solid form. Can you oblige me?"

"For a short time, my lord," Mavis replied.

"It is enough."

Mykan lent his strength to Mavis, and the ghostly form became as real as one of Cerberus' solidographs.

"My thanks, Mage."

Sesshomaru paced forward. "Father!"

"Sesshomaru." The great demon nodded at his eldest son. "I will speak to you shortly, my son. I need to address your brother first."

Inuyasha had let the Tetsusaiga droop to the floor. He now laid the blade down and bowed low to his father's spirit. Beside him, Kagome did the same.

"My child. My Inuyasha." Gentle hands were laid on the _hanyou_'s shoulders. "You have had a difficult life, but it has made you as strong and powerful as your brother. Perhaps stronger, as you have learned when to let go and trust others to do their part. I see that I chose wisely when I entrusted the Tetsusaiga to your care. I regret that I was not there to ease your path, that I was unable to help you when you needed it."

Inuyasha whimpered and laid his hands over his father's, gazing up into golden eyes that held nothing but love for him.

"Your mother did her best with you – I can see that. But there were things she could not teach you – things that you managed to learn on your own. My son, you have good people around you – make sure that you always appreciate what they bring to you."

Kagome trembled as the handsome visage turned her way. At his father's gesture, Inuyasha got to his feet, drawing Kagome with him and keeping an arm about her. The Inu no Taisho put a gentle clawed finger under Kagome's chin and tilted her face up.

"I owe you much, young maid. I can think of no one better suited to be my son's mate than you." Amused golden eyes flickered to her waist. "And I see that my line is to be continued. Very good."

Kagome blushed and buried her burning face in Inuyasha's broad shoulder.

"Have you been in the Tetsusaiga all this time, Father?"

"Only a small part of me, Inuyasha. I was there to help guide you as you learned to use the Tetsusaiga, but I am not needed now. You are master of the blade, my son. Neither you nor the Tetsusaiga require my presence now." The great demon turned to his eldest son and heir, smiling broadly and opening his arms in invitation.

"Sesshomaru…"

"Father!" Sesshomaru took three long steps and threw his arms about the elder demon. "The gods have given me another chance – to tell you how sorry I am for the way we parted, to be able to tell you once more that I love you. I have made so many mistakes…"

The Inu no Taisho held Sesshomaru tightly. "We all make mistakes, my son. But it is so good to see you put aside your anger and pain and find a way to love again. The Mage is a welcome addition to our family." He smiled at Mavis over his son's shoulder.

Mavis smiled back tremulously. The picture that old Toshihiro had shown her of the great dog demon did not do him justice at all. It was easy to see that the brothers had gotten their looks and colouring from their father, but his was the greater charisma. Here was a leader among leaders – even a man such as Tamisé paled beside him.

"Sir," she said meekly. "I am sorry, but Mykan and I can't hold your form together much longer."

"I understand. To be given this much is a wonderful gift. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, time grows short. I love you both more than I can say – and I am glad that you have put aside your differences. This will make you both stronger, as you have begun to realize. Use the Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga wisely, my sons. By working together, you will accomplish any goal you set your minds to."

The Inu no Taisho motioned Inuyasha forward and embraced both of his sons fiercely. "I must go now. The Mage cannot help me keep this form any longer. Gods! How I wish I could stay. I am so proud of you both. May the gods watch over you and yours. I love you, my sons…"

"Father! No…!"

Sesshomaru howled as his father's form faded away. Inuyasha sobbed incoherently and fell to his knees, covering his eyes with his hands. Kagome stood stunned for an instant, then she knelt beside her mate, arms about his shoulders as he wept.

Mavis feared greatly for her husband, as she had never seen him look so bereft. There was no doubt that Sesshomaru had been very close to his sire, and to have him again for such a brief moment had shaken him to his core. The demon lord did not weep as unconstrainedly as his younger brother, but tears tracked down his face as well. Before she could touch him, Sesshomaru leaned down and grasped his brother's hand, pulling him to his feet.

Inuyasha stared into his brother's eyes for a moment, then nodded and wiped his eyes clear of tears. Sesshomaru swiped at his own cheeks and managed a tremulous smile.

"Father always did have a flair for theatrics."

"No kidding."

OoOoOo

Inuyasha glanced over at Kirsten as he knotted and unknotted his fingers together. This was it… their last few hours together. Kirsten herself was concentrating on the instruments of the corporate jet and had already been in contact with the Tokyo tower once. Inuyasha had been in the co-pilot's seat since they left Hawaii, both Jonathan and Kagome understanding that he wanted a last few hours to be with his _sensei._

They had not talked a great deal, but were content to just sit together in the silence of the cockpit. Occasionally, Kirsten would reach a hand across to him and mesh her fingers with his.

Inuyasha himself had been weeping on and off through the entire trip. He missed his new friends terribly, although he knew that some of them would be on the other side of the Well, waiting for him. It had been very difficult to bid good-bye to Tamisé and his family. Little Brianna had somehow sensed that this was perhaps the last time she would see him and had clung to him, wrapping one small fist into his fire-rat haori and the other into his hair, wailing. Ryan and Colin had wrapped themselves around his legs, sobbing. Neither Tamisé nor Fawn could stay dry-eyed as they gave him final hugs and kisses.

Miroku, Sango and all the rest were travelling separately by cyborg-ship, and would be in Japan ahead of them. This would allow Mavis time to move their new colleagues through the Well and get them situated at least temporarily on the other side. Shippo had wanted to travel with Inuyasha and Kagome, but Kirsten had had to deny him, unsure that he could render himself disguised long enough to make it through Customs undetected.

Inuyasha had been present at the more private parting that Mavis and Sesshomaru had made with Kirsten and Jonathan. It was hurting Kirsten to lose Mavis, but she was also happy for her friend - and for Sesshomaru. His brother had swept the small mutant into his arms and kissed her thoroughly, then grinned at her blush. He had thanked her warmly for all the work she and Spider had done to restore his arm. Mavis and Kirsten had wept for a few moments together before the Mage had finally turned and gone into the cyborg-ship on her husband's arm. They had turned and waved a last time before the ship swallowed them up and bore them off.

"Inuyasha."

"Hmmm?"

"We're coming up on Tokyo. See the city lights?"

Inuyasha looked out the window and gave a small smile at the sight of Tokyo's bright lights strung across the darkened landscape. They had left the city in daylight hours, but were returning during the late hours of the evening.

"It's beautiful," he said.

"Mrs. Higurashi will be meeting us at the airport."

"Good."

"You okay, Yasha?"

He flashed a small smile in her direction, not sure whether she could see it in the dim light.

"Yeah. Sorta. We … uh… we decided that we're not going to tell Mom about Kagome's pregnancy just yet. Kagome doesn't want her to worry. We'll be going through the Well right away too."

"Don't you think that Kagome should spend a little time with her family?"

"Well – I did suggest it. But Sess is in a hurry to get back to the Fortress. He wants to get our marriage ceremonies done as soon as possible. And I need to get our new people over to Dawn Mist. When that's all done, I'll bring Kagome back for a while to visit. We'll tell her mom then about the baby. By that time, Kagome will likely be starting to show."

Kirsten nodded. "So you'll be back and forth for a while yet."

"Yeah. I'll send messages whenever we come over to let you guys know how things are going. And I'll let you know when we're ready to go after Naraku, 'cause you won't hear from us for some time after that." Inuyasha clenched his fists. "But if the Well closes… we'll find some way of leaving a message for you. We have some time to work out what kind of sign we'll leave you."

"You'll call us when the baby's born?"

"Yeah – if we can."

Conversation came to an end then, as Kirsten was contacted by the Tower and given her instructions for landing. Inuyasha had been more relaxed on this trip, but still found himself gripping the armrests of the co-pilot's chair so tightly, he was afraid he might shred the covering.

Kirsten and Jonathan used their special United Nations ID's to once more get everyone through Customs in an expeditious manner. Mrs. Higurashi was indeed waiting for them and embraced her daughter and son-in-law fondly. She was already aware that they would be leaving for the Feudal Era immediately.

A limousine booked by TDN's Tokyo office was awaiting them. The trip home to the Shrine seemed almost too fast for the _hanyou_. He sat in silence between Kirsten and Jonathan, while Kagome and her mother shared the other seat, nattering away to each other, knowing that it would be some time before Kagome came home again. Mrs. Higurashi confirmed that everyone had been moved through the Well and were waiting for Inuyasha and Kagome. Before leaving Toronto, Kagome had set aside a small case of clothes for herself and Inuyasha to take across the Well. All the other clothes would remain at the Shrine for their use when they came to visit.

At the Shrine, Inuyasha and Jonathan quickly unloaded the car and put the bulk of the luggage inside the house. The limousine would wait to take Kirsten and Jonathan to a hotel to stay before they would head back to Toronto.

The women had stayed by the Well house while this was done. Together, Kagome and Inuyasha slid open the doors of the Well house and let everyone in. The Well activated as soon as Kagome touched the wooden lip, illuminating the interior of the wooden structure.

"Well – I guess this is it," Jonathan said. His voice sounded oddly choked.

Inuyasha embraced him, and the two men thumped each other on the back.

"Gonna miss you, Jon."

"I'll miss you too, Yasha. Listen to your brother and to Lambert, eh?"

"I will. I'll try to remember everything you and Tamisé taught me."

Jonathan nodded and stepped back.

Kagome finished hugging her mother, and then embraced Kirsten and Jonathan. "Thank you so much for everything you've done. I'm gonna miss you both so much!"

"You know you're welcome to come back and visit any time," Jonathan said, kissing the young girl's cheek.

Inuyasha hugged his mother-in-law, whispering to her that he would take good care of Kagome and that they would come back for a longer visit as soon as they could.

Then it was finally time to say his last good-bye to his _sensei._

Inuyasha held Kirsten tightly and stroked her back. He could feel her shuddering from suppressed tears. He himself was having trouble keeping tears from forming in his eyes.

"Gods above, I'll miss you!" he whispered fiercely to her. "Kirsty, what can I say? How can I thank you for everything you've done?"

"Just take care. Get that bastard Naraku – and live a happy life."

"I will do my best, _sensei_."

Kirsten lost her battle to hold back her tears, finally allowing them to flow unchecked down her cheeks. Inuyasha crushed her to his chest for a moment.

"I love you so much, Kirsty."

"I love you too, Yasha."

"You guys take care. I'll send messages when I can."

"Yeah…"

Inuyasha let her go reluctantly. He squared his shoulders then, and picked up the case that Jonathan had brought to the Well house. He held his hand out to his wife.

"I think we'd better go before this gets too hard on us all. You ready, Kagome?"

The girl nodded.

Inuyasha flashed a small grin as both Kirsten and Jonathan gave him a formal salute. He transferred his hand to Kagome's waist and hauled her close. The _hanyou_ gave them a last nod, then leaped into the Well with his wife.

Back to the past… and the beginning of his future.

THE END…

OoOoOo

And there it is, folks. It's been a wild ride and thank you all so much for sharing it with me. Gads! I think I've gone through at least half a box of tissues while I was writing this last chapter!

There's been some requests for me to do a third story so everyone can watch Inuyasha and Sesshomaru kick Naraku's butt. I do have to take a break to work on my "real" novel – but if you're interested in seeing a third story, don't hesitate to send me a message.

Send me a message anyways! I'm always happy to hear from my readers, as you know – and some of you have become such good friends. You can always send an email to me at atelaar sympatico dot ca or reach me through this site.

'Bye for now!

Atelaar


End file.
